The Big Easy
by Cyrrer
Summary: Duo Maxwell, ein Polizist der es mit den Gesetzen nicht ganz so genau nimmt - zumindest in den kleinen Dingen - trifft auf den überkorrekten stellvertretenden Staatsanwalt Heero Yuy. Knisternde Spannung ist vorprogrammiert.
1. Der Fall Freddy Angelo

**Author: **Eigentlich schreibe ich unter dem Namen Laren, aber der war hier schon Besetzt...

**Pairings**: 2x1x2, angedeutet: 4x3x4

**Disclaimers**: Sowohl der Film, auf dem diese Geschichte lose basiert, noch GW und alle GW Charaktere gehören mir nicht. Und werden mir wohl auch nie gehören... Obwohl man kann ja auf Weihnachten hoffen

**Beta**: Zanna

**Inhalt: **Duo Maxwell, ein Polizist der es mit den Gesetzen nicht ganz so genau nimmt - zumindest in den kleinen Dingen - trifft auf den überkorrekten stellvertretenden Staatsanwalt Heero Yuy. Knisternde Spannung ist vorprogrammiert. Die Geschichte basiert lose auf dem gleichnamigen Film.

**A/N**: Normalerweise Veröffentliche ich meine deutschen Geschichten ja eher auf yaoi . de und auf chibi-fich . de, aber da das große Archiv ja im Moment so seine Probleme hat, dachte ich mir, ich weiche erst mal hierher aus. Immerhin glaube ich das einige meiner Leser doch gerne wissen wollen wie es weiter geht. Ich werde also einfach die Geschichte für dieses Archiv runterzensieren, auch wenn mir das in der Seele wehtut.

* * *

Duo fuhr in seinem schwarzen Cabrio die Straßen entlang. Die Musik war fast bis zum Anschlag aufgedreht, er sang laut – und ziemlich falsch – mit, während er das Gaspedal so weit durchtrat wie es nur ging.

Als er wieder einmal an einer Kreuzung mit quietschenden Reifen abbog machte sich sein Beifahrer doch bemerkbar. „Verdammt Duo," schrie er. „Willst du uns beide umbringen?"

Duo warf einen kurzen Blick zu Trowa und bemerkte das dieser sich fast krampfhaft am Türgriff festhielt. Widerwillig drehte er die Lautstärke der Musik herunter. „Was denn?" fragte er mit ehrlicher Verblüffung in der Stimme. „Ich will doch nur schnell zum Tatort."

„Wenn du dich weiter dermaßen beeilst, dann sind wir selbst ein Tatort!" grummelte Trowa.

Duo blinzelte noch einmal aus seinen Augenwinkeln zu seinem Partner hin und erkannte das dieser wirklich sauer zu sein schien. Duo schnaubte einmal kurz, drosselte aber dennoch die Geschwindigkeit. Trowa hatte wahrscheinlich recht. Die Leiche würde auch noch tot sein, wenn sie fünf Minuten später dort ankommen würden.

Aber trotzdem, so leicht wollte er Trowa doch nicht gewinnen lassen. „Entschuldige bitte das ich versuche der ganzen Sache wenigstens etwas Spaß abzugewinnen!"

„Spaß?" kam es ungläubig von seinem Partner. „Spaß? Verdammt Duo, es geht hier um einen Mordfall."

Duo rollte mit den Augen. „Spiel hier nicht den Moralapostel, Trowa. Von Rechts wegen hätten wir schon längst Feierabend gehabt. Aber nein, nur weil du..."

Aber Trowa ließ ihn nicht ausreden. „Feierabend. Mord kennt keinen Feierabend. Oder würdest du wollen das die Clowns von der Nachtschicht diesen Fall übernehmen? Die werden doch nie im Leben etwas herausfinden. Die können ohne Lageplan doch noch nicht einmal ihren Arsch finden um sich den Hintern abzuputzen, geschweige denn einen Mord in dieser exklusiven Gegend aufklären."

Duo stockte für eine Sekunde der Atem. Sein Partner wurde nur sehr selten so ausfallend, geradezu ordinär. Er hatte ja im Prinzip Recht, aber normalerweise hätte er es nicht mit derart drastischen Worten ausgedrückt.

„Hmm," grummelte Duo. „Aber hätte sich der Typ nicht an einem anderen Abend erschießen lassen können? Ich wollte heute Abend ins Tipitana."

„Duo, manchmal erstaunt es mich wirklich das ausgerechnet du zum Lieutenant ernannt worden bist," sagte Trowa, zum Glück mit fröhlichem Unterton. „Die Band wird morgen sicher auch wieder spielen. So, da vorne müssen wir rechts abbiegen."

„Ich kenn den Weg, Tro," schoss Duo grinsend zurück.

An der Kreuzung bog er ab. Schon waren die Blaulichter zu erkennen und wie nicht anders zu erwarten hatte sich auch eine große Menschentraube an Schaulustigen gebildet. Duo würde nie verstehen was normale Menschen dazu brachte zu einem Tatort zu pilgern, als wenn es dort etwas wirklich interessantes zu sehen gäbe. Normalerweise war alles was die Sensationsgier der Schaulustigen hätte befriedigen können so gut abgesperrt das sie es eh nicht erkennen konnten. Außer einen Haufen Polizisten, ob nun mit Uniform oder ohne, würden sie sowieso nichts zu sehen bekommen.

Duo fuhr auf die Mitte des Platzes zu. In einem großen Kreis um die Brunnenlandschaft herum waren die Absperrungsbänder der Polizei gespannt. Er wollte grad in Richtung der geparkten Streifenwagen kurven als ihm einer der Uniformierten entgegen trat. Doch Trowa hielt nur kurz seinen Dienstausweis hoch und der junge Mann trat zur Seite.

„Tschuldigung Lieutenants, fahren Sie nur durch," rief er ihnen noch fröhlich zu und wandte sich dann wieder der großen Menge der Schaulustigen zu.

Duo fuhr in Schrittgeschwindigkeit noch ein paar Meter weiter und parkte dann neben einem der Streifenwagen. Er und Trowa stiegen fast synchron aus, aber bevor sie sich zum eigentlichen Tatort bewegen konnten, spürte Duo einen Klaps auf seiner Schulter.

„Hey Kid, hast du immer noch kein Feierabend?"

Duo drehte sich grinsend um. „Du weißt doch Howard, ich mach erst Schluss wenn alle Kneipen schließen. Außerdem will ich doch nichts interessantes verpassen."

Der alte Mann in Uniform grinste genauso breit zurück. „Na, an dieser Sache werden du und Trowa wohl nicht lange zu beißen haben."

„Weiß man schon wer das Opfer ist?" fragte Duo.

Howard schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, aber vielleicht kannst du ihn ja identifizieren."

„Na, dann lass uns mal zu unserem Opfer gehen," Duo drehte sich wieder zu Trowa um und musste erkennen das sein Partner schon einige Meter weiter war. Nach wenigen Schritten hatte er ihn aber eingeholt.

Sie gingen auf eine hell erleuchtete, pompöse Brunnenlandschaft zu. Niemand hatte die automatischen Pumpen abgeschaltet und so lag die Leiche im fröhlich plätschernden Wasser. Duo nahm mit professionellem Blick die gesamte surreale Szenerie in sich auf. Er konnte sehen das die Polizeifotographen den Tatort von jedem nur erdenklichen Winkel aus fotografierten. Die Spurensicherung schien auch auf Hochtouren zu arbeiten.

Hammond, der Chef der Spurensuche, der ihn und Trowa gut kannte, winkte sie beide einfach durch. „Ihr könnt ihn euch von nahem ansehen. Alle Spuren die nicht vom Wasser weggewischt wurden haben wir schon gesichert. Viel Spaß damit." Dann klappte er sein Untersuchungskoffer zusammen.

Duo und Trowa gingen noch näher an die Leiche heran. Der Mann lag mit ausgestreckten Armen und Beinen mit dem Rücken nach oben mitten im Wasser des inneren Brunnenrings. Das Loch in seinem Hinterkopf ließ keine Fragen über die Todesursache offen.

Duo watete einfach in das Wasser. Nach zwei Schritten waren seine Füße schon völlig durchnässt, seine Schuhe schienen gar nichts zu taugen und außerdem sog sich langsam seine Jeans voll. Er hockte sich neben die Leiche und hob deren Kopf an.

„Kennst du ihn?" fragte Trowa? Alle wussten das Duo ein schier phänomenales Gedächtnis hatte was Gangster betraf. Er kannte fast jeden.

„Ja," rief Duo und zog vor Ekel eine Grimasse. Das Gesicht des Opfers glich eher einem rohen Hamburger als einem menschlichen Antlitz. Da hatte es wohl jemand wirklich ernst gemeint. Aber trotz der Verletzungen wusste Duo sofort wen er da vor sich hatte.

„Das hier ist Freddy Angelo," verkündete er. Und wie nicht anders zu erwarten, reagierten seine Kollegen alle mit großem Erstaunen. Freddy war kein Unbekannter in dieser Stadt, im Gegenteil, er hatte einen ziemlich schlechten Ruf als Drogenschmuggler der dafür bekannt war den Import aus Mexiko zu kontrollieren, bzw. kontrolliert zu haben.

„Freddy Angelo tot?" fasste Trowa das allgemeine Erstaunen in Worte.

„Jep, Mausetot," bestätigte Duo.

In dem Moment trat Sergeant Lammar auf sie zu. „Lieutenants, wir haben die Brieftasche des Opfers gefunden," er hielt das Beweisstück das in einer Plastiktüte steckte hoch. „Geld und Kreditkarten sind noch drin, aber der Führerschein fehlt."

„Aha, aha," rief Howard aus. „Den Führerschein nehmen die Wise-Guys ist das ein offizieller Ausdruck? Oder ist dir einfach nicht das deutsche Wort dafür eingefallen? g in dem Film nennen die so die Mafia (weil die Mafia das so will... klingt cooler g ich kann das aber auch einfach gegen Mafia-killer austauschen) doch normalerweise an sich als Beweis dafür das sie einen Auftragsmord erledigt haben."

„Aber doch nur wenn sie dem Opfer danach einen Betonanzug verpassen und auf Nimmerwiedersehen in einen der großen Seen versenken," merkte Trowa an.

„Genau," stimmte Duo grinsend zu. „Doch Freddy liegt tot wie noch nie mitten auf der Plaza D'Italia. Keine hundert Meter vom Stadthaus seines Bosses entfernt. Was sagt uns das?"

„Das dies eine Warnung an jemanden ist," sagte Trowa. Er und Duo arbeiteten seit Jahren als Partner und waren unheimlich gut darin einander beim lauten Denken gegenseitig die Bälle zuzuspielen.

„Trowa, wie wäre es, wenn du gleich morgen früh Angelface Winner ins Revier holst damit wir mit ihm über das vorzeitige Ableben seines Mitarbeiters sprechen?"

Trowas wurde leicht rot, doch sein sichtbares Auge funkelte voller Vorfreude. „Ich denke das ist eine sehr gute Idee."

Duo bemühte sich sein Gesicht so neutral wie möglich zu halten. Trowa war immer sehr eifrig, wenn es um Angelface ging. Aber er würde seinen Freund deswegen nicht mehr aufziehen als es wirklich nötig tat.

Von da an war alles weitere pure Routine. Sie sprachen mit der Spurensicherung. Hammond bestätigte das Freddy Angelo nicht an diesem Ort umgebracht, sondern erst nach seinem Tod hierher transportiert worden war. Ein weiteres Indiz für ihre Vermutung das dies alles nur als eine Art Warnung für Freddys Boss inszeniert worden war. Wieso und warum, das war jetzt ihre Aufgabe herauszufinden.

Der Leichenbeschauer teilte ihnen seine ersten Erkenntnisse mit. Freddy war mit einem sehr großen Kaliber erschossen worden. Und wie Duo es vermutet hatte, war er wohl vor seinem Tod massiver Gewalteinwirkung ausgesetzt gewesen. Keiner nahm das Wort Folter in den Mund. Aber auch ohne Obduktion konnte der Arzt feststellen das dem Opfer alle 10 Finger und wohl auch einige Rippen gebrochen worden waren. Und das sein Gesicht als Punching Ball missbraucht worden war. Jemand schien wirklich ziemlich sauer auf Freddy gewesen zu sein.

Das passte eigentlich nicht hundertprozentig zu ihrer Theorie von einem Auftragsmord. Denn bezahlte Killer töteten ja nicht aus einer Emotion heraus. Sie waren einfach Profis die die Arbeit erledigten für die sie bezahlt wurden. Aber andererseits, vielleicht hatte ja jemand mit viel Wut auf Freddy die Profis extra dazu angewiesen so zu handeln.

Zeugen gab es natürlich keine. Ein echtes Wunder wenn man die Menschentraube um die Absperrung herum bedachte. Aber scheinbar waren die alle erst nach dem Abladen der Leiche zufälligerweise hier aufgetaucht. Duo unterdrückte die zynischen Gedanken die in ihm aufsteigen wollten sofort. Menschen waren halt so und er würde es nicht verändern können.

Er blickte von seinen Notizen auf und bemerkte das inzwischen wohl schon eine gute Stunde mit der Untersuchung draufgegangen sein musste. Er gähnte einmal tief und streckte sich. Dann hörte er plötzlich Howard fluchen.

„Verdammte Scheiße," grummelte der ältere Polizist.

Trowa und Duo sahen sich für eine Sekunde erstaunt an, dann blickte Duo zu seinem väterlichen Freund und hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Was ist los, Howard?"

„Ich hab grad erfahren das die Staatsanwaltschaft jemanden schickt. Der soll jede Minute hier ankommen."

Trowa erschien erstaunt. „Was wollen die denn hier? Ist doch nur ein Mafiamord, wieso können die nicht bis morgen auf unseren Bericht warten?"

„Fuck!" entfuhr es Duo aufgeregt. „Die sollen sich gefälligst nur um ihre Sachen kümmern! Ich schwör euch, wenn ich heute Nacht noch diesen eingestaubten Gesetzesfanatiker von einem Staatsanwalt sehen muss, dann krieg ich das kotzen."

Howard grummelte und Trowa stieß ihm einen Ellenbogen in die Rippen. „Beherrsch dich. Was ist das nur zwischen dir und Mr. Chang, das ihr euch jedes Mal wenn ihr euch seht an die Kehle springt?"

Duo unterdrückte mit aller Gewalt ein aufkommendes Erröten. „Ganz einfach, weil Wuffels so vertrocknet ist, das er jeden der noch etwas Spaß am Leben hat sofort für unprofessionell hält. Der hatte sogar die Frechheit mich wegen meiner Haare anzugreifen," empörte sich Duo.

Trowa seufzte tief. „Zunächst einmal, er heißt Wufei. Und wenn du ihm vielleicht etwas mehr Respekt zollen würdest, dann würde er nicht jede deiner Entscheidungen hinterfragen."

„Pfft. Das ist ein Fanatiker, Trowa. Lass es dir gesagt sein. Sein Ziel ist es allen Spaß der Welt zu verbieten. Wahrscheinlich ist das eine Grundvoraussetzung um überhaupt Staatsanwalt zu werden."

Eine Bewegung erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit und er blickte zur Seite. Er konnte sehen wie ein junger Mann gerade von einem Uniformierten durch die Absperrung geführt wurde. Duo verschlug es fast die Sprache. Der Fremde sah umwerfend aus. Schokoladenbraune Haare – die sich von keiner Frisur bändigen ließen – gut gebaute Figur, breite Schultern, gut aussehendes Gesicht. Alles in Allem ein Anblick der Duos Atem schneller werden ließ.

Nachdenklich fuhr er sich mit seinem Zeigefinger die Kehle entlang. „Wer ist denn das da?" fragte er betont uninteressiert.

„Das ist Heero Yuy. Der neue stellvertretende Staatsanwalt. Scheinbar hat Chang ihn auf diesen Fall angesetzt," grummelte Howard.

„Hübscher Hals," bemerkte Duo abgelenkt und starrte völlig unverwunden auf den absolut perfekten Hintern des jungen Mannes.

Trowas Ellenbogen traf ihn wieder hart in der Magengegend.

„Halt deine Hormone gefälligst im Zaum. Wir wollen nicht noch einen Staatsanwalt gegen uns aufbringen."

„Was denn?" verteidigte sich Duo.

Trowa sah ihn jetzt wirklich ernst an. „Ist dir vielleicht jemals in den Sinn gekommen, das deine Art jeden Typen der bei drei nicht auf den Bäumen ist anzubaggern vielleicht nicht von allen als besonders professionell angesehen wird?"

„Was genau willst du damit sagen?"

„Ach komm. Wie oft bist du mit Chang ausgegangen, bevor du ihn davon überzeugt hast das du der Antichrist bist?" hihi, da hat er mit Sicherheit nicht lang für gebraucht abbrech so zwei Dates glaub ich g

Langsam wurde Duo sauer. Das mit Wufei und ihm ging niemanden – auch seinen Partner – nichts an. „Trowa," warnte er. „Du bewegst dich grad auf verdammt dünnem Eis."

Doch sie konnten ihre ungewollte Unterhaltung nicht weiterführen, denn genau in diesem Moment räusperte sich Howard. Trowa und Duo drehten sich zu dem Neuankömmling um.

„Männer, dies hier ist Heero Yuy von der Staatsanwaltschaft. Mr. Yuy, dies sind die leitenden Ermittler Trowa Barton und Duo Maxwell."

Begrüßungsfloskeln wurden ausgetauscht und als Duo dem Neuankömmling die Hand schüttelte konnte er einen noch besseren Blick auf den Mann werfen. Er schien ein paar Zentimeter kleiner zu sein als er selbst. Seine Hand war groß und warm und fühlte sich sehr gut in Duos Hand an. Und er schien die wundervollsten kobaltblauen Augen zu haben die Duo je gesehen hatte. Unweigerlich wurde sein Grinsen breiter.

Als Heero das bemerkte, erschien ein ganz leichter Rotschimmer auf dessen Gesicht, im schwächlichen Licht der Scheinwerfer kaum zu sehen. Auf einmal schlug Duos Herz schneller. Der Gedanke das dieser unwerfende Mann wegen eines kurzen Augenkontaktes mit ihm errötete machte ihn unheimlich an.

Dann sah Heero zur Seite und wandte sich direkt an Trowa. „Was haben wir hier, Lieutenant Barton?"

Die Stimme des Staatsanwalts war auch einfach unwerfend. Ruhig und tief und mit dem allerkleinsten Hauch von Akzent. Duo hätte gar nichts dagegen diese Stimme auch in einem weit erfreulicheren Zusammenhang zu hören. Und es passte ihm rein gar nicht, das Heero sich an Trowa wandte. Er wollte das dieser mit ihm redete.

„Es scheint sich um einen Auftragsmord innerhalb der Mafia zu handeln," sprudelte er deshalb schnell hervor. Zwang Heero so dazu wieder ihm Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. „Das Opfer, Freddy Angelo, gehörte seit über zwanzig Jahren zu den Manguanacs – eine der hiesigen Familien. Bis vor ein paar Jahren stand er sogar ziemlich hoch in der Hierarchie. Sein Stern ist etwas gesunken, aber er gehörte immer noch zum inneren Kreis. Er wurde scheinbar erst zusammengeschlagen, dann mit einem Kopfschuss getötet und danach hier abgeladen."

Heero hatte sich ein kleines Notizbuch aus der Jackentasche geholt und schrieb einige Stichpunkte auf. Dann blickte er Duo wieder genau in die Augen.

„Gibt es einen besonderen Grund die Leiche hierher zu bringen?"

„Wir nehmen an, das es als Warnung gedacht war. Das Familienoberhaupt wohnt direkt auf der anderen Seite des Platzes."

Heero hob eine seiner perfekten Augenbrauen an. „Interessant," murmelte der Staatsanwalt. „Haben Sie sonst noch weitere Erkenntnisse?"

Duo packte wieder sein breitestes Grinsen raus. „Nicht zu diesem Zeitpunkt, nein. Wir müssen noch den Labor- und Autopsiebericht abwarten. Es gab wie zu erwarten keine Zeugen. Aber morgen Früh werden wir mit dem Oberhaupt von Freddys Familie sprechen."

Der junge Staatsanwalt klappte sein Notizbuch zu und nickte kurz. „Bei dem Gespräch werde ich dabei sein. Lieutenants. Sergeant," mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging.

Kaum war er außer Hörweite, als Duo auch schon „Wow!" sagte.

Trowa piesackte ihn wieder mit dem Ellbogen. „Ich mein es ernst, Duo. Halt deine verfluchten Hormone unter Kontrolle!"

„Genau," stimmte Howard hastig zu. „Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung wer das ist?"

„Der wahrscheinlich heißeste Typ den ich seit langem gesehen hab?" fragte Duo unschuldig. Er verstand wirklich nicht wieso sich seine Freunde so wegen ein wenig Flirterei aufregten. Das schadete doch niemandem.

Howard rollte mit den Augen. „Kriegst du überhaupt etwas von dem mit was in unserer Stadt geschieht? Die gesamte Presse hat doch über Yuy berichtet als er aus dem Norden hierher kam. Er ist Chef der Sonderermittlung gegen Korruption bei der Polizei. Und er hat den Ruf ziemlich erfolgreich damit zu sein."

Duos Kinnlade klappte nach unten.

Trowa setzte noch einen nach. „Der fängt Cops, Duo. Hauptberuflich. Wenn du nicht aufpasst, dann verspeist der dich zum Frühstück."

Howard grummelte noch ein wenig zustimmend vor sich hin. „... will doch nur die Chance nutzen sich in unseren Witwen- und Waisenfond einzumischen..." war alles was Duo verstehen konnte.

Ein Staatsanwalt der darauf spezialisiert war korrupte Polizisten zu entlarven? Das versprach... interessant zu werden. Nachdenklich strich sich Duo wieder mit dem Zeigefinger über den Hals. Er freute sich schon auf morgen Früh.


	2. Angelface

**Warnungen und Disclaimer**: siehe vorheriges Kapitel

* * *

Duo sprintete die Treppe im Revier hoch. Er war ein wenig zu spät dran. Die Untersuchungen an der Plaza D'Italia hatten noch länger gedauert als gedacht und selbst als er endlich Feierabend gehabt hatte, hatte er nicht gleich einschlafen können. Die ganze Zeit war ihm Heeros Bild vor seinem inneren Auge erschienen, leider unterlegt mit den warnenden Worten seiner Kollegen was dem ganzen ein wenig die Freude genommen hatte.

Duo schaute auf die Uhr die über der Tür zum Großraumbüro hing. Es war kurz vor neun; da er mit Trowa verabredet hatte das dieser Angelface gegen neun ins Büro bringen sollte war er zum Glück doch nicht zu spät dran.

Er wollte gerade das Großraumbüro betreten als ihm auf dem Flur Sergeant Otto – der gerade das Befragungszimmer 1 verließ – entgegen kam. Duo stoppte mitten in seiner Bewegung und grinste fröhlich. „Hallo Otto," begrüßte er seinen Kollegen.

Der uniformierte Polizist grüßte zurück. „Guten Morgen Lieutenant Maxwell," dann fischte er aus der gefalteten Zeitung, die er unter seinem Arm geklemmt hatte, einen Umschlag und reichte ihn Duo. „Ihr Anteil am Witwen- und Waisenfond," sagte er und zwinkerte dabei.

Duo schnappte sich den Umschlag und steckte ihn ohne reinzusehen in seine Sakkotasche. „Ich geh mal davon aus das alles seine Ordnung hat, Otto," scherzte Duo.

„Aber natürlich Lieutenant. Alles läuft wie am Schnürchen, wie immer. Es sind diesmal sogar 20 Doller mehr, es haben ein paar neue Clubs in der Bourbonstreet aufgemacht."

Das hörte sich verdammt gut in Duos Ohren an, er konnte die Kohle wirklich gebrauchen. „Cool," antwortete er, grinste noch einmal zum Abschied und ging dann endlich in das Großraumbüro.

Hier herrschte wie immer rege Betriebsamkeit. Etliche Polizisten saßen an ihren Schreibtischen und schrieben an ihren Berichten, außerdem gab es ein ständiges Kommen und Gehen. Duo liebte die Atmosphäre in ihrem Büro, hier war immer alles so voller Leben. Noch bevor er eine allgemeine Begrüßung in den Raum werfen konnte, sah er durch die Glasscheiben, die den großen Raum von seinem und Trowas Büro abtrennten, das dort jemand saß. Heero! Duo musste unwillkürlich lächeln und sein Finger fuhr wieder an seiner Kehle auf und ab. Das war doch mal eine nette Überraschung am frühen Morgen.

In dem Moment donnerte Howards ärgerliche Stimme durch den Raum und ließ dabei etliche Kaffeetassen erzittern. „Was ist das denn? Ist das wieder eine dieser Nummern die ihr abzieht? Seid ihr jetzt vollkommen durchgedreht?"

Duo riss seine Augen von Heeros Anblick und sah nach hinten rechts. Dort stürmte gerade Howard in den Raum, der Kopf vor Ärger rot angelaufen. Hinter ihm gingen die Detektives Jarred und Grimpsholm – aus unerfindlichen Gründen von allen nur J und G genannt – gesenkten Hauptes hinter ihm her.

„J hatte die Idee..." versuchte G sich vor seinem wütenden Vorgesetzten zu verteidigen.

Doch das wurde von Howard nicht wirklich gut aufgenommen. Er drehte sich um und stemmte beide Arme in die Hüften. „Was? Ist J jetzt das Gehirn von euch beiden? Da kann doch nur Müll bei raus kommen!"

„Warum erschießt du die beiden nicht einfach? Das würde uns eine Menge Ärger ersparen?" fragte Duo mit einem breiten Grinsen.

Howard machte eine schnelle Bewegung zu einem imaginären Pistolenhalter an seiner Hüfte und tat als würde er eine Waffe ziehen und auf die beiden Polizisten richten. „Ja," dröhnte er und wandte sich dann zu Duo um. „Aber die beiden sind immer so komisch beim Mardi Gras."

Die zwei Polizisten waren bei der plötzlichen Bewegung schnell hinter eine der Säulen gehechtet. Als sie bemerkten das Howard nicht mehr an ihnen interessiert war, flüchteten sie schnell aus dem Raum.

„Was war denn überhaupt los?" fragte Duo.

Howard rollte mit den Augen. „Die beiden Schwachköpfe haben ein Boot beschlagnahmt."

Duo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das ist doch prinzipiell nichts schlimmes." Es kam zwar nicht täglich vor, aber in einer Stadt die wie ihre so viele Seen und Kanäle hatte mussten sie auch des öfteren auf Booten ermitteln.

„Das nicht, aber sie haben einen ganzen Tag dafür gebraucht. Einen ganzen Tag! Ich bin hier von Idioten umgeben!"

Duo klapste Howard freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Nicht aufregen. Das sind die Clowns nicht wert."

Howard seufzte einmal tief und warf einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu Duos Büro. „Da hast du wohl Recht. Wir haben schon genug Ärger am Hals."

„Wieso, das ist doch kein Ärger. Außerdem hätte ich diesen speziellen Staatsanwalt eigentlich ganz gern am Hals."

Howard rollte genervt mit seinen Augen. Dann grummelte er einmal und sagte sehr ernst. „Duo mir passt es nicht den Chef der Ermittlungstruppe gegen Korruption bei der Polizei in meinem Revier zu haben."

Duo grub sein bestechendstes Lächeln aus. „Korruption? Bei uns soll es Korruption geben, wie kommt er denn auf diese absurde Idee?" Unwillkürlich fasste er mit seiner Hand zur Sakkotasche und hörte das Briefpapier knistern.

Howard rollte schon wieder mit seinen Augen. „Duo, du wirst dich diesmal verdammt noch mal zurückhalten. Sei nett und freundlich und gib dem Staatsanwalt alles was er will und sorg dafür das der so schnell wie möglich und auf Nimmerwiedersehen von hier verschwindet."

„Alles was er will," murmelte Duo und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. Dafür erntete von seinem väterlichen Freund einen Ellbogen in den Magen. Unglaublich wie er hier von seinen Kollegen misshandelt wurde. „Was denn?" fragte er aufgebracht.

Howard schüttelte nur seinen Kopf und drehte sich weg. „Mach einfach was ich dir sage, Duo."

Endlich konnte Duo sich wieder auf den jungen Staatsanwalt konzentrieren. Dieser hatte die ganze Zeit mit dem Rücken zum Großraumbüro gesessen, hatte also nichts von dem ganzen Tumult mitbekommen. Und obwohl Duo ihn nur von hinten sehen konnte, erkannte er ihn doch sofort an den wunderbar unordentlichen Haaren.

‚Hübscher Hals,' dachte Duo – und meinte es diesmal sogar auch – während er in den Anblick vertieft auf sein Büro zuging. ‚Und tolle Schultern.' Ja, es würde ihm überhaupt nichts ausmachen dem Staatsanwalt alles zu geben was dieser wollte.

Als er die Tür zu seinem Büro endlich erreicht hatte, riss er diese auf und stürmte fast hinein. „Hallo Heero!" begrüßte er den Staatsanwalt.

Der junge Mann saß auf einem der Besucherstühle und hatte ein Heft auf dem Schoß in der er scheinbar während seiner Wartezeit Notizen eingetragen hatte. Bei Duos plötzlichem Erscheinen schreckte er kurz hoch und sein Stift fiel zu Boden. Sie beide beugten sich fast gleichzeitig danach und ihre Köpfen stießen kurz aneinander. Duo musste dabei auflachen.

Heero schnappte sich den Stift und setzte sich sofort wieder in seine Ursprungsposition zurück. Dann blickte er Duo kalt an. „Guten Morgen Lieutenant Maxwell," antwortete er.

Duo runzelte etwas die Stirn, wieso konnten diese Staatsanwaltsfritzen nicht mal etwas lockerer sein? Heero schien genauso förmlich wie dieser Gerechtigkeitsfanatiker Wufei zu sein. Das machte sich auch in seinem Anzug bemerkbar, ein langweiligeres Grau war wahrscheinlich in der gesamten Stadt nicht zu finden gewesen. „Ich heiße Duo," versuchte er das Eis etwas zu brechen.

Doch sein Gegenüber ging überhaupt nicht darauf ein. Heero warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine Notizen und sagte dann. „Lieutenant, ich sehe nicht das Sie Fortschritte im Mordfall Angelo machen."

Oh mann, was denen von der Staatsanwaltschaft wohl als nächstes einfiel. Konnte er zaubern, oder was? „Wieso die Eile, Freddy ist doch noch nicht mal kalt!" konterte er.

Diese flapsige Antwort schien Mr. Staatsanwalt gar nicht zu gefallen, denn Heero verzog sein Gesicht. „Immerhin ist er doch wohl tot," entgegnete er.

„Das letzte Mal als ich ihn gesehen hab war er es zumindest."

„Ist das alles? Haben Sie nicht die geringsten Anhaltspunkte?"

Duo zog tief Luft ein. Dieser Heero sah vielleicht verdammt gut aus, aber von Polizeiarbeit schien er keine Ahnung zu haben. Da passte er sicher sehr gut zu Wufei. Aber vielleicht würde es ja helfen wenn er die Sachlage geduldig erklären würde. „Heero, weder der Bericht der Forensik, noch der von der Spurensuche ist bisher fertiggestellt. Außer den mageren Beweisen die wir gestern Nacht schon durchgesprochen haben, habe ich nichts an dem ich ansetzen kann. Freddy muss halt einfach warten bis er an der Reihe ist."

Heero sah ihn mit seinen kobaltblauen Augen funkelnd an. „Lieutenant, ich denke doch, Sie sollten diesen Fall mit Vorrang behandeln."

Huch, das waren ja ganz neue Töne. Warum war die Staatsanwaltschaft so hinter diesem speziellen Mord her? Sie hatten schließlich genügend andere. War dies vielleicht doch alles nur ein vorgeschobener Grund um – wie es Howard vermutete – in ihrem ‚Witwen und Waisenfond' zu schnüffeln? Duo hoffte es nicht, denn irgendwie mochte er Heero auch wenn dieser so ein schrecklich überkorrekter Staatsanwalt war.

„Wieso? Gibt es etwas besonderes am Fall Angelo?" hakte er deshalb nach.

Heero wandte seinen Blick ab. „Kein Kommentar, Lieutenant," sagte er schlicht.

Duo runzelte die Stirn. Das war wirklich seltsam. Er versuchte noch einmal an den gesunden Menschenverstand des Staatsanwalts zu appellieren. „Heero, ich weiß wirklich nicht warum ich diesem Fall irgendeine Art von Priorität geben sollte."

Der junge Staatsanwalt sah wieder von seinen Notizen auf. Seine linke Augenbraue war voller Erstaunen nach oben gezogen. „Ach ja?" fragte er zurück.

„Ja. Ich habe schon Dutzende von diesen Auftragsmorden der Mafia gesehen. Und wir finden vielleicht heraus warum jemand getötet wurde, und manchmal sogar wer es getan hat, aber für eine Anklage langt es nie. Wieso also Zeit und Geld darauf verwenden, herauszufinden warum eine Krähe der anderen die Augen aushackt?"

Heero machte seinen Mund auf, wollte scheinbar etwas entgegnen. Aber genau in diesem Moment brach draußen im Großraumbüro ein neuer Tumult aus. Trowa und drei Uniformierte betraten den Raum, wobei Trowa nur Augen für den kleineren Mann in ihrer Mitte zu haben schien. Angelface.

‚Ja, das ist wirklich der absolut passende Name für Quatre Raberba Winner,' dachte Duo. Denn genau wie ein Engel sah der junge blonde Mann auch aus. Aber dieses Aussehen war trügerisch, wie es schon viele Feinde der Manguanacs hatten lernen müssen. ‚Eisenfaust' wäre als Name um einiges angemessener gewesen. Angelface hatte die Leitung der Familie mit sehr jungen Jahren von seinem toten Vater übernommen, aber anstatt durch seine Unerfahrenheit den Manguanacs zu schaden, hatte er die Familie zu größerem Profit gebracht als jemals zuvor. Nicht nur die hochrangigen Mitglieder der Familie, nein besonders auch alle Konkurrenten bewunderten – und fürchteten – den jungen Mann.

Und am meisten schien sein Freund und Kollege Trowa von Angelface angetan zu sein. Duo konnte sich nicht erinnern wann genau diese Obsession begonnen hatte, aber Trowa riss sich beinah darum, jeden nur möglichen dienstlichen Grund zu ergreifen, um in die Nähe von Angelface zu kommen. Er machte sich damit fast lächerlich, aber Duo bemühte sich seinen Freund nicht öfter damit aufzuziehen als unbedingt notwendig, und er glaubte nicht das ihre Kollegen wussten wieso Trowa wirklich so sehr hinter dem Chef der Manguanacs her war.

Eigentlich tat es Duo sogar leid das Trowa sich ausgerechnet zu diesem speziellen Mann hingezogen fühlte. Ein Polizist und ein Mafiosi, da würde sowieso nichts daraus werden. Andererseits schien Trowa ja schon zufrieden damit, dem blonden Mann wenigstens so nahe wie möglich zu kommen.

„Ah, hier kommt unser Ehrengast," murmelte Duo. Draußen war zu sehen das die Uniformierten zurückfielen während Angelface und Trowa weiter auf ihr Büro zugingen. Nein Winner ging nicht nur, er bewegte sich so ungezwungen durch den Raum als würde ihm dieser gehören. Was auch nicht wirklich auszuschließen war.

Trowa sprintete vor und öffnete die Glastür zum Büro. „Bitte Mr. Winner kommen Sie herein," sagte er zu dem blonden Mann. Dann drehte er sich zu Duo um und sagte entschuldigend, „Mr. Winner war nicht in seinem Büro, da haben wir umsonst auf ihn gewartet. Wir mussten ihn erst von seinem Swimming Pool abholen." Das Glänzen in Trowas Augen sagten Duo das dieser den Anblick eines schwimmenden Angelface ziemlich genossen hatte.

Duo nickte Angelface begrüßend zu. „Guten Morgen Mr. Winner. Vielen Dank das Sie es einrichten konnten hierher zu kommen." Dann deutete er auf Heero. „Das ist Mr. Yuy von der Staatsanwaltschaft."

Angelface, der obwohl er gerade aus dem Swimming Pool geholt worden war, aussah als wäre er soeben einer Zeitschrift für Männermode entsprungen, nickte ihnen allen freundlich lächelnd zu, dann setzte er sich auf den einzigen noch freien Stuhl auf der Seite des Schreibtisches und blickte Duo direkt ins Gesicht, wobei seine babyblauen Augen beinah belustigt funkelten. „Lieutenant Maxwell, ich weiß nicht was das ganze soll," sagte er mit sanfter Stimme und seufzte fast theatralisch. „Meine Männer haben inzwischen meinen Anwalt von dieser Unannehmlichkeit informiert und dieser wird mich in spätestens fünf Minuten hier herausholen. Und bis dahin, fürchte ich, werde ich Ihnen rein gar nichts sagen können."

Duo tat sein bestes betroffen zu wirken. Das hier war ein einziges großes Spiel. „Aber Mr. Winner, Sie sind doch nicht verhaftet worden!" sagte er voller Entrüstung in der Stimme. „Hat Lieutenant Barton etwa diesen Eindruck erweckt? Trowa, entschuldige dich bei unserem Gast."

Auch Trowa wusste seinen Part genau zu spielen. Er sah beschämt zu Boden und presste zwischen den Zähnen hervor. „Tut mir sehr leid, wenn ich diesen falschen Eindruck erweckt haben sollte, Mr. Winner. Das war nicht meine Absicht."

„Natürlich sind Sie frei, jederzeit wieder zu gehen, Mr. Winner," fügte Duo noch hinzu. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er dabei sehen das Heero völlig perplex dasaß und so wirkte als würden ihm gleich die Augen aus dem Kopf fallen. Und irgendwie schien dies ein sehr ungewöhnlicher Ausdruck für den jungen Staatsanwalt zu sein.

Angelface blickte unschuldig von einem zum anderen, seufzte dann mit leicht leidendem Unterton und stand auf. „Da ich weiß wie schrecklich der Tee auf diesem Revier schmeckt, werde ich dieses ungastliche Büro wohl verlassen," dann drehte er sich zur Tür um.

Er hatte diese schon erreicht, als Duo hinterher schoss. „Wir wollten Ihnen eigentlich auch nur unser Beileid wegen Freddy Angelo aussprechen. Wo er doch gestern tot im Brunnen vor ihrem Stadthaus gefunden wurde," sagte er genüsslich und freute sich zu sehen wie Angelface für eine Sekunde zögerte.

Dann drehte sich der blonde Mann wieder zu ihm um und sah ihn wieder mit diesem großen, unschuldigen Blick an. „Ja, armer Freddy. Was für eine schreckliche Verschwendung. Das heutzutage auch niemand mehr Respekt vor öffentlichen Anlagen hat. Da sollte die Polizei wirklich mal dagegen vorgehen."

Damit schien die Unterhaltung für Angelface wirklich beendet zu sein, denn er öffnete die Tür. Aber diesen Moment nutzte Heero aus. Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine Notizen, sprang ebenfalls auf und sagte dann, „Mr. Winner, ist es nicht so das Mr. Angelo seit über zwanzig Jahren bei Ihrer Familie angestellt war? Und ist es nicht so das er zum Zeitpunkt seines Todes immer noch für Sie gearbeitet hat? Können Sie sich nicht vorstellen das sein Tod in direktem Zusammenhang mit Ihren Geschäften steht?"

Angelface sah in diesem Moment zum ersten Mal wirklich überrascht aus. Er kannte das Verwirrungsspiel der Polizei wahrscheinlich genauso gut wie Duo und Trowa, aber diese sehr direkten Fragen von Heero waren etwas neues. Duo fand es fast amüsant mit anzusehen wie der blonde Mann – der ja einen halben Kopf kleiner war als Heero – es trotzdem schaffte den jungen Staatsanwalt von oben herab anzusehen. Er hob seine perfekte linke Augenbraue. „Yuy, nicht wahr?. Sie scheinen neu zu sein. Sie sollten sich von den Lieutenants erklären lassen mit wem Sie es hier zu tun haben, damit Sie es nicht am nötigen Respekt mangeln lassen."

Duo hatte das Gefühl das Heero kurz vor einer Explosion stand. Doch bevor dies geschah wurde plötzlich die Tür von außen aufgerissen und ein großer, rothaariger Mann stürmte herein. Während der Unterhaltung hatte Duo nicht darauf geachtet was im Großraumbüro passierte.

Treize Khushrenada - Anwalt und Führungsmitglied der Manguanacs - stellte sich sofort neben Angelface. Es entging Duo nicht das er eine Hand besitzergreifend auf dessen Hüfte legte. Und seinem Partner schien das auch nicht entgangen zu sein, denn Trowas Augen funkelten mordlustig und er war definitiv grün um die Nase.

„Quatre. Was auch immer dir diese Kretins vorwerfen, ich habe dich in fünf Minuten hier raus." Dann, nach einem bitterbösen Blick in Duos Richtung. „Es ist unfassbar das die Polizei sich erlaubt dich hierher zu schleifen, ohne Beistand eines Anwalts. Ich werde eine Dienstaufsichtsbeschwerde einreichen," echauffierte sich der große Mann.

Doch Angelface schüttelte nur unmerklich seinen Kopf. Er legte seine Hand beruhigend auf den Unterarm seines Anwalts. „Es ist nichts passiert, Treize. Sie wollten mir nur ihr Beileid wegen Freddy aussprechen. Und jetzt werden wir gehen. Gentlemen," er nickte einmal in die Runde. Dann blickte er mit einem echten, warmen Lächeln zu Trowa. „Lieutenant Barton," und mit diesen Worten ging er aus dem Büro und zog seinen Geschäftspartner mit sich.

Duo konnte sehen das Trowas Augen ebenfalls strahlten und seufzte innerlich. Aber noch bevor er seinen Partner damit aufziehen konnte eilte dieser ebenfalls aus dem Büro. Irritiert setzte sich Duo auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl.

Diesen Moment nutzte Heero um sich wütend zu ihm umzudrehen und sich mit beiden Händen auf den Schreibtisch abzustützen. „Warum waren Sie so unterwürfig?" fuhr er Duo mit schneidender Stimme an.

Duo blickte verwirrt auf den jungen Staatsanwalt. „Was meinen Sie mit unterwürfig?" verlangte er zu wissen.

„Das heißt, Sie hatten gerade ein hochrangiges Mitglied der Mafia in ihrem Büro und Sie sind ihm in den Arsch gekrochen!" schnaubte Heero.

„Also das wäre wohl eher Trowas Wunsch," murmelte Duo bevor er es sich verkneifen konnte. Er konnte sehen das Heero es gehört hatte und scheinbar kurz vor einem Ausbruch stand. Die Staatsanwaltschaft hielt wohl nichts davon das Polizisten Mafiabosse ‚mochten'.

Um Heero von diesem gefährlichen Thema abzulenken quasselte Duo einfach drauf los. „Du stammst nicht von hier, oder? Niemand spricht hier von der Mafia. Hier im Süden reden wir von den ‚Wise Guys.' Du wirst dir eine Menge Unannehmlichkeiten ersparen wenn du dir das merkst."

Das schien Heero irgendwie den Wind aus den Segeln zu nehmen. Er trat einen Schritt vom Schreibtisch zurück und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl. Nachdem er sich etwas in sein Notizbuch geschrieben hatte sagte er. „OK, ich werde daran denken."

Duo grinste breit. „Sehr gut. Sag mal, isst du gerne scharf? Ich kann dich heute Abend in ein Restaurant mit den besten Spezialitäten der Stadt führen."

Heero wirkte wieder geschockt. Er hob abwehrend die Hände. „Äh... nun mal langsam," wich er aus. „Zunächst einmal sollten Sie mir erklären wozu diese zwei Minuten Arschkriecherei gut waren."

Das Grinsen auf Duos Gesicht wurde noch breiter, während er sich gemütlich in seinem Stuhl zurück lehnte und seine Füße auf den Tisch legte. „Nach unserem kleinen Gespräch gerade eben kann ich dir ungefähr sagen wieso Freddy über die Klinge springen musste."

Heero hob wieder erstaunt seine Augenbraue hoch – Duo fand diesen Gesichtsausdruck einfach zum anbeißen. „Und seinen Mörder kennen Sie auch?" fragte Heero, seine Stimme triefte vor Unglauben.

Duo ließ sich davon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Er fuhr sich genüsslich mit dem Finger die Kehle entlang. „Nein, das nicht, aber ich schließe jede Wette ab, dass wir seinen Mörder in ein paar Tagen im Punchotrain-See finden werden."

Heero notierte sich wieder etwas. „Und was werden Sie dann tun, Lieutenant?" fragte er.

Duo hob seine Beine vom Tisch und brachte seinen Stuhl wieder in eine aufrechte Position. „Nichts. Wie ich vorhin schon sagte, wir haben nie genug Beweise als das es für eine Anklage reichen würde."

„Das ist sehr bedauerlich," erwiderte Heero.

„Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht. Eigentlich sollte ich den Fall sofort zu den Akten legen um den Steuerzahler nicht noch mehr Geld zu kosten, aber da ist noch eine Sache, ein kleines Detail das mich davon abhält."

Und wieder fuhr Heeros Augenbraue nach oben. Er sah Duo vollkommen verblüfft und erwartungsfroh an. „Und was genau ist das?"

Duo war aufgesprungen und ging zu dem Staatsanwalt, ergriff dessen Hand und zog ihn nach oben. Mit seinem verführerischsten Lächeln sagte er. „DAS werde ich dir heute Abend beim Essen verraten."


	3. Das Tipitana

**Warnungen und Disclaimer**: siehe vorheriges Kapitel

* * *

Innerlich kopfschüttelnd saß Heero im Cabrio und ließ sich zu diesem ach so tollen Spezialitätenrestaurant fahren. Er konnte immer noch nicht vollkommen verstehen wie Lieutenant Maxwell es geschafft hatte ihn zu diesem Wahnsinn zu überreden. Als ob er es nötig hätte mit dem leitenden Ermittler Essen zu gehen um dessen Meinung zum aktuellen Fall zu erfahren. So etwas teilte man normalerweise in einem ordentlichen Bericht mit. In dreifacher Ausführung!

Heero schnaubte kurz und warf einen Seitenblick auf seinen Fahrer. Maxwell schien ziemlich viel Spaß daran zu haben sein Auto durch die Nacht zu lenken. Er hatte das Radio angemacht, summte leise zur Musik und klopfte den Takt mit seinen Daumen auf dem Lenkrad. Er schien wirklich völlig entspannt. Und aus – für Heero – unerfindlichen Gründen hatte sich plötzlich ein breites Grinsen auf das Gesicht des Polizisten geschlichen. Ach was hieß hier plötzlich, das schien schon ein Dauerzustand zu sein.

Heute Morgen hatte Lieutenant Maxwell ihn völlig überrumpelt. Heero war davon so überrascht gewesen das er völlig perplex zu diesem Wahnsinn zugesagt hatte. Erst später in seinem eigenen Büro war ihm aufgegangen das er im Prinzip einem Date zugestimmt hatte nur um an Informationen zu kommen, die Maxwell ihm sowieso mitteilen musste. So sehr hatte ihn schon lange niemand mehr aus der Bahn geworfen, und Heero konnte nicht von sich behaupten das er erfreut über sich und die Situation gewesen wäre.

Ein weiterer Seitenblick ließ ihn seinen Fahrer noch einmal genauer unter die Lupe nehmen. Irgendwie strahlte dieser Maxwell unheimlich viel... Hn.. wie beschrieb man das am besten... Lebensfreude aus. Es war nicht wirklich genau zu benennen was es denn war, aber es schien die Leute dazu zu bringen Lieutenant Maxwell zu mögen. Mit seiner locker, flockigen Attitüde – die Heero sogar in ihren kurzen dienstlichen Treffen bisher aufgefallen waren – fiel es Maxwell sicher nicht schwer Anschluss zu finden.

‚Wie David,' schoss es Heero sekundenkurz durch den Kopf, aber er unterdrückte diesen Gedanken so schnell wie möglich. Er war inzwischen ziemlich erfolgreich darin geworden.

Auf jeden Fall hatte er seinem Kollegen Chang Wufei von der ganzen Sache erzählt. Und es kurz darauf zutiefst bereut. Er schätzte Wufei sehr. Er hatte selten einen Juristen erlebt der sich derart für Gerechtigkeit stark machte wie dieser. Er konnte ihn und seinen Kampf gut verstehen und stand vollkommen hinter Wufeis Idealen. Aber was Duo Maxwell anging schien dieser nahezu paranoid zu sein. Er hatte stundenlang über den Polizisten lamentiert und versucht Heero davon zu überzeugen das er die gesamten Nachforschungen beeinträchtigen könnte wenn er auf Maxwells Charme hereinfiel.

Pff, was hieß hier auf den Charme des Polizisten hereinfallen? Da hätte Heero beileibe keine warnenden Worte von Wufei benötigt um zu bemerken was Maxwell hier versuchte. Heero war schließlich nicht von gestern.

Außerdem hatte alles was Wufei ihm über Maxwell erzählt hatte im Grunde nur bestätig was er sich schon selbst aus dessen Verhalten hatte zusammenreimen können. Er würde sich von dieser strahlenden Fassade nun garantiert nicht blenden lassen. Sie würden einfach nur zusammen essen gehen und er würde diese Information erhalten. So weit so gut.

Heeros rechter Mundwinkel hob sich leicht bei dem Gedanken daran wieso Wufei wohl derart negativ auf Lieutenant Maxwell reagierte. Heero hatte dessen Akte gelesen und neben allem anderen schien er als Polizist gar nicht mal so schlecht zu sein. Er hatte eine relativ hohe Erfolgsquote. Das er es in seinem Privatleben scheinbar etwas lockerer nahm, sollte die Staatsanwaltschaft nicht weiter interessieren. Wieso reagierte Wufei also so sauer auf Maxwell? Hn, vielleicht würde er es heute Abend erfahren. Das könnte sogar interessant werden.

Sie schienen bei ihrem Ziel angekommen zu sein. Duo fuhr rechts zur Seite und stellte das Auto ab. Irritiert bemerkte Heero das sie direkt neben einem Wasserhydranten parkten. Er wollte seinen Begleiter schon darauf aufmerksam machen, als er sah das Maxwell einfach die Sonnenblende über den Fahrersitz herunterklappte. Daran befestigt war ein Schild, das besagte das es sich um ein Fahrzeug eines Polizisten im Einsatz handelte.

Heero runzelte die Stirn. Aber er hatte jetzt auch keine Lust deshalb eine Diskussion anzufangen. Darum seufzte er nur einmal kurz und schnallte sich los. Als er aus dem Wagen stieg, bemerkte er das der Polizist schon fröhlich grinsend neben dem Auto stand. Ach ja, ihm war vorhin schon aufgefallen das Maxwell sich nicht angeschnallt hatte. Was auch immer man über seinen Begleiter sagen konnte, auf jeden Fall schien er von der Straßenverkehrsordnung nicht viel zu halten. Die Falte auf Heeros Stirn wurde tiefer. Vielleicht hatte Wufei ja doch Recht.

Er stieg aus und umrundete das Auto. Maxwell machte eine Bewegung das er ihm folgen sollte und bewegte sich auf die andere Straßenseite zu. Heero seufzte wieder. Da schien das Restaurant zu sein. Obwohl für ein Restaurant war für Heeros Geschmack viel zu viel laute Musik aus dem Gebäude zu hören. Mit großen Leuchtbuchstaben wurde der Name des Ladens 'Tipitana' in die Nacht gestrahlt. Es schien eher ein Club zu sein als ein ruhiges Restaurant.

Zumindest schien es ein sehr angesagter Laden zu sein, es gab eine ziemlich lange Schlange vor dem Eingang. Wie bei jedem Ausschankbetrieb in dieser Stadt stand ein uniformierter Polizist vor dem Eingang. Verhinderte so das mehr Personen, als durch die Vorschriften erlaubt, in den Laden gelassen wurden. Heero war sich nicht sicher, ob es wirklich die Aufgabe von Polizisten sein sollte praktisch als Türsteher zu arbeiten, aber die Stadtverordnungen – die noch aus dem letzten Jahrhundert stammten – schrieben das nun einmal vor. Heero hatte sich an diese Sache auch erst gewöhnen müssen, als er hierher gezogen war.

Seufzend bewegte Heero sich zum Ende der Schlange. Wenn er es richtig schätzte, dann würden sie wahrscheinlich eine gute halbe Stunde hier darauf warten müssen hereingelassen zu werden. Er hatte sowieso keine Lust auf dieses Abendessen gehabt, jetzt auch noch in der Schlange zu stehen machte es nicht gerade angenehmer für ihn.

Plötzlich wurde er von seinem Begleiter am Ellenbogen gefasst. Heero zuckte kurz zusammen, er mochte es nicht von praktisch Fremden berührt zu werden. Als er sich zu Maxwell umdrehte konnte er sehen das dieser ihn mit strahlenden Augen anblickte. „Hey komm schon," sagte er und zog Heero mit sich in Richtung Eingang. „Wir müssen doch hier nicht anstehen."

Als die anderen Leute die in den Laden wollten mitbekamen das sie sich vordrängeln wollten, begannen sie laut zu protestieren. Maxwell drehte sich einfach zu ihnen um und sagte mit breitem Grinsen. „Sorry, aber ich hab Vorfahrt."

Heero bemerkte wie leichte Röte in sein Gesicht kroch. Das hier war ihm mehr als peinlich. Wieso konnte Maxwell nicht einfach warten wie alle anderen auch? „Das ist mir unangenehm," sagte er zu seinem Begleiter.

Doch dieser hielt seinen Ellenbogen weiter in festem Griff und zog ihn mit sich. „Hey, das ist doch das schöne daran wenn man Polizist ist."

Als sie die Tür erreichten begrüßte er den Türsteher. „Hey Murray," scheinbar kannte Maxwell sich hier recht gut aus.

Der uniformierte Polizist nickte ihnen beiden zu und mit den Worten „Guten Abend Lieutenant," öffnete er die Tür zum Tipitana. Und sie beide gingen hinein.

Heero wusste nicht genau was er sich unter dem Restaurant mit den besten Spezialitäten der Stadt vorgestellt hatte, aber sicher nicht das. Er hatte ein ruhiges Restaurant erwartet und auch wenn er ringsum kleine Tische sehen konnte auf denen Speisen serviert wurden, so gab es gleichzeitig auch überall tanzende Menschen und auf einem Podest an der gegenüberliegenden Wand spielte eine Band.

Die Musik konnte Heero auch nicht so richtig einordnen, aber sie schien das spielen von Waschbrettern zu erfordern. Wo zum Teufel hatte ihn dieser Polizist hingelockt?

In dem Moment kam eine junge Frau auf sie zu. „Hey Duo," rief sie, dann streckte sie ihre Arme aus und Heero begriff das sie darauf wartete das sie beide ihre Jacken ablegten. Sie schien eine Angestellte des Hauses zu sein.

„Hi Janine," grüßte Maxwell zurück. „Sieht voll aus, heute Abend." Dann händigte er ihr seine Jacke aus. Heero tat es ihm schnell nach.

„Ja. Es ist auch noch kein Tisch frei," informierte die junge Frau.

Das breite Grinsen kehrte in Maxwells Gesicht zurück. „Das ist kein Problem Janine. Wir müssen eh noch etwas tun um unseren Appetit anzuregen." Und mit diesen Worten ergriff er wieder Heeros Ellenbogen und zog ihn in das Zentrum des Raumes, mitten unter die Tänzer.

Völlig perplex folgte Heero dem Polizisten. Aber als sie an ihrem Ziel angekommen waren, dämmerte es ihm, das Maxwell scheinbar mit ihm tanzen wollte. Er schaute sich noch einmal um. Dies war keine Disko und das bedeutete Paartanz! Mit Maxwell!

Heero schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf und wollte wieder von der Tanzfläche gehen. „Wir sind doch hier um etwas dienstliches zu besprechen," versuchte er sich aus der Affäre zu ziehen.

Und wieder strahlte ihm ein 1000 Watt Grinsen entgegen. „Beruf und Vergnügen vermischt. Da ist doch nichts gegen auszusetzen." Der Polizist trat noch einen Schritt näher und umfasste Heeros Hüfte, so als wenn er diesen Wahnsinnsplan wirklich durchziehen wollte.

Heero versuchte wieder auszuweichen. „Ich tanze nicht," sagte er mit seiner emotionslosesten Stimme.

Maxwell setzte nach. „Hat man etwa nicht getanzt wo du herkommst?" Und noch bevor Heero darauf antworten konnte fügte er noch mit hochgezogener Augenbraue hinzu, „Oder stört es dich, das ich ein Kerl bin?"

Ja, da hatte Maxwell sogar ziemlich ins Schwarze getroffen. Heero bemerkte das er leicht rot anlief. Es war ihm wirklich peinlich in der Öffentlichkeit mit einem Mann zu tanzen. Das schickte sich einfach nicht.

„Hey, schau dich um, das wird hier niemanden groß stören."

Und wirklich, ein kurzer Seitenblick zeigte das sich unter den vielen tanzenden Paaren auch etliche gleichgeschlechtliche befanden. Wo zum GEIER hatte dieser Maxwell ihn nur hingeführt?

Heero bemerkte das seine Argumente immer fadenscheiniger wurden. „Wir haben bisher kaum miteinander gesprochen. Und da sollen wir miteinander tanzen?" er hätte sich für diese Aussage am liebsten selbst in den Hintern getreten.

Nicht nur ihm war aufgefallen was er da für ein Schwachsinn erzählt hatte, denn Maxwell kicherte ziemlich laut. „Wir kennen unsere Namen und wissen was wir beruflich tun, das sollte für einen einfachen Tanz ausreichen." Maxwell trat noch dichter an Heero heran.

So dicht, das Heero dessen Atem auf seinen Nacken spüren konnte. Augenblicklich schien er am ganzen Körper Gänsehaut zu besitzen. Er schüttelte noch einmal kurz den Kopf. Dann bemerkte er wie der Griff um seine Hüfte fester wurde und Maxwell tatsächlich anfing sich mit ihm zur Musik zu bewegen.

„Außerdem, das hier ist New Orleans, The Big Easy. Tanzen gehört hier zum Way of Life, lass dich einfach gehen," wurde ihm ins Ohr gehaucht. Heero war sich des anderen Körpers viel zu deutlich bewusst. Er versuchte seine Gedanken davon abzulenken. Verdammt sie waren aus dienstlichen Gründen hier.

Am liebsten hätte Heero sich dennoch von Maxwell losgerissen. Er wollte nicht tanzen. Aber er entschied das es noch peinlicher wäre wenn er jetzt hier eine große Szene hinlegen würde. Es wäre sicher einfacher ein, zwei Tänze mit diesem impertinenten Polizisten durchzustehen und danach endlich die Informationen bekommen. Grimmig begann auch Heero sich zur Musik zu bewegen.

Aber das war dann gleich das nächste Problem. Er war normalerweise schon kein perfekter Tänzer. Doch bei dieser komischen Musik konnte er noch nicht einmal entscheiden welcher Tanz es war. Er wusste nur das es definitiv kein Walzer war. Außerdem irritierte es ihn das Maxwell führte.

Er kam sich selbst wie ein Elefant im Porzellanladen vor und stolperte fast über seine eigene Füße. Die Furche auf seiner Stirn schien auch von Sekunde zu Sekunde tiefer zu werden, während er verzweifelt versuchte den richtigen Rhythmus zu finden. Es kam wie es kommen musste, er trat Maxwell mit voller Wucht auf die Schuhspitze.

„Au," rief der Polizist aus.

Heero wurde schlagartig um einige Schattierrungen röter und versuchte sich nun endgültig zu lösen. Die Sache war wirklich keine gute Idee gewesen.

Doch er wurde in einem eisernen Griff gehalten. „Hey, nicht aufgeben. Das kriegen wir schon hin. Schau genau auf meine Füße und versuch die Musik in dich aufzunehmen."

Und Heero ließ sich tatsächlich zeigen wie es ging. Konzentrierte sich auf die Musik und versuchte zu vergessen das er eigentlich nicht hier sein wollte. Nach einigen Minuten schien er auch tatsächlich sicherer in seinen Bewegungen zu werden und bald danach fing es sogar an Spaß zu machen.

Heero wusste nicht wie lange sie tanzten, er hatte bald alles Zeitgefühl verloren, aber es musste schon eine Weile sein, denn sie versuchten sich an immer ausgefallenen Schritten und Maxwell wirbelte ihn regelrecht durch den Raum. Verdammt es machte wirklich Spaß, Heero erwischte sich dabei wie er einmal fast gelacht hätte. Er hatte sogar für ein paar Minuten vergessen warum sie eigentlich hier waren.

Doch dann trat die Angestellte von vorhin zu ihnen und tippte Maxwell auf die Schulter, „Hey Duo, ein Tisch ist gerade frei geworden."

Wie auf Bestellung schien auch die Band gerade zu ruhiger Musik zu wechseln. Maxwell quittierte beides mit einem Lächeln und zog Heero hinter sich her. „Das ist das Zeichen mit dem Tanzen aufzuhören."

Sie folgten beide der Angestellten und saßen schon wenige Minuten später an einem der kleinen Tische. „Was darf ich euch bringen?" fragte die Frau.

Bevor Heero noch die Karte verlangen konnte sagte Maxwell auch schon. „Eine Flasche von dem trockenen Weißwein. Für mich das übliche. Und ja, für meine Begleitung auch."

Die Frau lächelte Maxwell an, sagte noch einmal „Wird sofort erledigt Duo," und ging dann weg.

Heero wusste nicht ob er ihr verwundert hinterher schauen oder Maxwell irritiert anstarren sollte. Die Falte auf seiner Stirn erschien wieder. „Vielleicht hätte ich gerne selber bestimmt was ich essen möchte," sagte er dann mit kühlem Unterton.

Der Polizist lehnte sich nur nach vorne und blickte ihm tief in die Augen, brachte Heero dadurch zum blinzeln. „Hey du hättest doch sowieso nichts mit den Namen der Gerichte anfangen können. Vertrau mir. Mein 'übliches' ist wirklich lecker."

„Hn. Ich gehe davon aus das Sie öfter in diesem Restaurant sind?"

„Das kann man so sagen, das Tipitana ist praktisch mein zweites Zuhause. Ist der Laden nicht einfach klasse?" Maxwell fing an den Takt der Musik mit den Fingern auf der Tischplatte zu klopfen.

Heero wusste nicht was er darauf erwidern sollte, deshalb versuchte er das Gesprächsthema zu wechseln. „Erzählen Sie mir vom Fall Angelo."

Wieder erntete er ein strahlendes Grinsen. „Hey, wozu die Eile? Außerdem habe ich gesagt das ich dir das während des Essens erzählen werde und das steht noch nicht mal auf den Tisch."

Heero runzelte wieder die Stirn. Wenn der Abend noch weiter so verlaufen würde, dann hätte er wahrscheinlich eine dauerhafte Falte da. „OK, dann lassen Sie uns über Angelface Winner reden."

„Kannst du nicht einfach für ein paar Minuten mal nicht an die Arbeit denken?"

„Beruf und Vergnügen vermischt. Da ist doch nichts gegen auszusetzen," schoss Heero zurück und konnte sich selbst ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Autsch... mit den eigenen Worten ausgeknockt. OK, was möchtest du über Angelface wissen."

Heero hatte fast nicht erwartet so einfach zu gewinnen. Er musste kurz überlegen um die Frage auch richtig zu formulieren. „Hn. Ich habe verstanden das Ihr Schauspiel von heute morgen dazu dienen sollte Ihnen neue Informationen zu beschaffen."

„Richtig, bei dieser Art von Verbrechen muss man zwischen den Zeilen lesen können."

„Aber nichts desto trotz hatte ich den Eindruck das Sie Angelface irgendwie mögen, vielleicht sogar bewundern. Wie kann das für einen Polizisten angehen?"

Heero schien mit seinen Worten wirklich den richtigen Nerv getroffen zu haben, denn sein Gegenüber ließ sich völlig perplex nach hinten fallen. „Also direkt bewundern würde ich das nicht nennen," brachte er nach einigen Sekunden vor.

Heero bohrte weiter nach. „Aber Sie halten Ihn nicht für einen gefährlichen Schwerverbrecher. Oder irre ich mich da?"

„Stimmt, das tue ich nicht."

Heero schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber er ist der Kopf einer Mafiabande."

Maxwell rückte sich wieder auf den Stuhl zurecht. „Das mag sein. Aber er hat auch seine guten Seiten." Heero wollte erbost etwas darauf erwidern aber der Polizist redete weiter. „Ich weiß, ich weiß. Seine Familie befasst sich mit Prostitution, illegalem Glücksspiel und Drogen. Aber, und das ist ein verdammt großes aber, es gibt dabei gute Seiten. In den Bezirken die von den Manguanacs kontrolliert werden geht es relativ gesittet zu, das belegt unsere Polizeistatistik. Es scheint keine Gewalt gegen die Prostituierten zu geben, stärkere Drogen als Dope und Ecstasy und vielleicht ein bisschen Speed werden auf der Straße nicht gehandelt, und bei den Glücksspielen scheinen sogar hin und wieder welche zu gewinnen. Außerdem gibt es sehr viele vollkommen legale Firmen der Manguanacs in den Bezirken die einem Haufen Menschen Arbeit geben."

„Ach, wenn diese Familie solche Wohltäter sind, wieso mischen die dann immer noch in den illegalen Bereichen mit?"

Maxwell zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber wir haben sehr viel weniger Probleme in den Bezirken als in allen anderen."

„Ist das Ihr einziger Grund? Um Verbrechen aller Art zu rechtfertigen?" hakte Heero nach.

„Nein, außerdem muss man Angelface einfach bewundern. Wie alt bist du?" fragte er plötzlich vollkommen unvermutet.

Heero brauchte eine Sekunde um zu begreifen was diese Frage bedeutete. „Nun... ich bin vor kurzem 30 geworden," antwortete er dann. „Was soll die Frage?"

„Ganz einfach. Angelface Winner ist 2 Jahre jünger als du. Er ist Oberhaupt der Familie geworden als Big Daddy Winner bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen ist. Und das ist 12 Jahre her."

„Sie meinen..."

„Ja, unser kleiner Angelface hat mit 16 Jahren die Leitung einer Mafia Familie übernommen. Und anstatt sie zu ruinieren oder gegen die Konkurrenz zu verlieren hat er sie sogar weiter voran getrieben. Hinter dieser engelhaften Fassade steckte damals schon ein strategisches Genie. Seine Gegner fürchten ihn, seine Männer – die Führungsschicht der Manguanacs – beten ihn geradezu an. Ja, dafür kann man ihn nur bewundern, finde ich. Natürlich," fügte Maxwell mit einem süffisanten Lächeln hinzu, „sollte er jemals etwas gesetzwidriges tun das wir ihm auch direkt nachweisen können, dann werde ich ihn sofort verhaften."

Heero wollte zwar noch etwas erwidern, aber in dem Moment tauchte die Serviererin wieder auf und stellte zwei Teller vor ihnen ab, dann folgten zwei Gläser und eine Flasche Wein. „Lasst es euch schmecken," sagte sie noch und stupste Maxwell mit dem Ellenbogen an.

Dieser lächelte ihr hinterher und rief: „Das werden wir Janine, keine Sorge."

Heero betrachtete das dampfende Gericht mit Argwohn. Er konnte es einfach nicht identifizieren. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung griff er sich die Gabel. „Was genau ist das?" fragte er.

Maxwell schnappte sich die Weinflasche und schenkte ihnen beiden ein. Heero hätte gerne noch ein Glas Wasser gehabt, aber er konnte Janine nirgendwo entdecken. „Also du kannst noch nicht lange hier wohnen, wenn du Gumbo noch nicht kennst. Greif ruhig zu, das ist das beste Gumbo diesseits des Bayous von Louisianas."

Heero runzelte wieder mit der Stirn. „Und wieso meinen Sie das beurteilen zu können?" er steckte seine Gabel in das Gemisch und führte einen kleinen Bissen in seinen Mund. Holla, das war scharf. Irritiert bemerkte er das auf dem Tisch auch noch eine große Flasche Tabasco Sauce stand. Wer würde das überhaupt brauchen? Er nahm einen großen Schluck aus dem Weinglas und wünschte sich wirklich das er etwas antialkoholisches hier hätte.

„Also mein Grandpa, der war ein richtiger Cayun. Ich weiß es einfach."

Verwirrt blickte Heero von seinem Teller auf. „Ich dachte sie stammen aus einer Familie von irischen Cops?" Das sagte zumindest Maxwells Akte aus, die Heero natürlich ausführlich vor dem heutigen Abend studiert hatte.

Der Polizist lachte einmal kurz auf. „Nein, das sind die Maxwells. Ich glaub ich hab nicht wirklich was irisches an mir."

„Oh?" Heero wusste nicht wirklich was er sagen sollte.

„Ich bin nur ein adoptierter Maxwell. Grandpa hat mich die ersten Jahre aufgezogen, an meine leiblichen Eltern kann ich mich nicht erinnern, er hat auch nie von ihnen geredet. Als ich ungefähr 8 war ist er gestorben und da ich nicht ins Heim wollte, hab ich mich für einige Zeit als Taschendieb auf der Straße durchgeschlagen. Bis ich dann eines Tages versucht hab dem großen, uniformierten Polizisten seine Brieftasche zu stehlen. Natürlich hat er mich erwischt und mich erstaunlicherweise mit zu sich nach Hause genommen. Er und seine Frau Helen haben mich adoptiert. Er war der beste Vater den man sich vorstellen kann."

Heero sah, das sich das ansonsten immer so fröhliche Gesicht des Polizisten etwas umwölkt hatte. Er war erstaunt, das dieser ihm etwas derart persönliches anvertraute.

„Das war sehr nett von ihm."

Das Grinsen kehrte wieder zurück. „Er hat immer behauptet das er es nur getan hätte um die Straßen vor mir zu sichern, ich würde sonst ganz New Orleans ausrauben." Maxwell schien sich für eine Sekunde schweigend an seinen toten Adoptivvater zu erinnern. „Er war ein verdammt guter Polizist. Der erste der Maxwells der in den Polizeidienst getreten ist."

„Gefolgt von drei Brüdern, einem Sohn und vier Neffen," fügte Heero sein Aktenwissen hinzu.

Maxwells Augen blinzten spitzbübisch. „Hey, Cousin Terry ist Feuerwehrmann geworden, sozusagen das schwarze Schaf der Familie. Auf jeden Fall war von Anfang an klar das ich auch Polizist werde."

Heero nickte. „Sie waren der jüngste Detective der Polizei von New Orleans der zum Lieutenant befördert wurde." Das war schon eine sehr beeindruckende Leistung gewesen. Er war auch derjenige mit dem besten Ergebnis im Test gewesen, aber Heero glaubte nicht das er Maxwell an diese spezielle Einzelheit würde erinnern müssen. Er schien schon selbstsicher genug.

„Tja, ich hatte ja schon Beziehungen in der Firma, da war das einfach."

Heero schluckte irritiert. Wie konnte jemand so einen Witz machen. Er nahm einen weiteren Bissen. „Geben Sie acht, wem Sie das erzählen," warnte er.

Maxwell hatte inzwischen auch schon einen großen Teil von seinem Teller gelehrt. Er beugte sich kurz vor und schaute Heero tief in die Augen. „Ach ja, stimmt ja, sie fangen Cops. Hauptberuflich."

Heero rutschte auf seinem Stuhl etwas nach hinten. Dann begegnete er dem Blick kühl. „Macht mir nichts aus, korrupte Cops hinter Gitter zu bringen."

„So?" die Augenbraue von Maxwell ging fast bis zum Scheitelansatz hoch.

Heero nickte noch einmal. „Ja, so!" bestätigte er.

Danach herrschte für ein paar Minuten ein etwas betretenes Schweigen. Sie beide aßen und keiner wusste wie er die Unterhaltung wieder in Gang bringen könnte.

Als ihre Gläser leer waren nahm Maxwell die Flasche zur Hand und goss in beide wieder Wein. Heeros füllte er allerdings bis zum Rand, sein eigenes nur ein bisschen. „Erzähl doch mal was aus deinem Leben," forderte er ihn auf.

Heero hob abwerten die Hände. „Das ist bei weitem nicht so aufregend wie Ihres, Lieutenant," dann ergriff er sein Glas am Stil und schob es zu Maxwell rüber. Er würde sich hier sicher nicht betrunken machen lassen.

Der Polizist seufzte theatralisch. „Du willst, das ich dir erzähle warum ich den Fall Angelo nicht zu den Akten lege."

Heero tupfte sich den Mund mit der Serviette ab und legte sie dann auf seinem Teller ab. „Deswegen bin ich überhaupt hier," gab er zurück.

Auch der Polizist hatte sein Mahl beendet. Er beugte sich nach vorne und schob seine Hände über den Tisch, umfasste Heeros und begann damit sie zu streicheln.

Heero war wirklich geschockt. Und zwar so sehr das es ihm im ersten Moment gar nicht in den Sinn kam sie wegzuziehen. Fast hypnotisiert starrte er auf die miteinander verwobenen Hände.

Als er wieder aufblickte konnte er sehen das Maxwell ihn anstarrte. Er konnte diesen Blick nicht wirklich einordnen. Dann machte der Polizist seinen Mund auf und sagte mit seiner wunderbaren Stimme. „Deinetwegen. Ich tue es deinetwegen."


	4. Deinetwegen

**Warnungen und Disclaimer**: siehe vorheriges Kapitel

* * *

„Deinetwegen. Ich tue es deinetwegen."

Heero glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. Was erlaubte sich dieser Maxwell? Irritiert versuchte er seine Hand loszureißen. „Also Bitte," schnaubte er.

Der linke Mundwinkel des Polizisten wurde leicht hochgezogen. Dann bemerkte Heero wie seine Hand fester denn je festgehalten wurde und das Maxwell sie dicht an sein Gesicht führte. Sanft aber bestimmt streifte sein Daumen über Heeros Hand. „Nein, nein, nein," erklang die sanfte Stimme des Polizisten. „Glaub mir, ich tue es deinetwegen."

Heero hielt die Luft an. Er wusste nicht was er denken sollte. Er hätte mit allem gerechnet aber nicht damit. Vollkommen erstaunt schaute er wieder auf seine Hand, die von dem langhaarigen Mann liebkost wurde. Dann hob er seinen Blick etwas an und schaute für einen sehr langen Moment in die strahlenden Augen seines Gegenübers, die voller Wärme zu sein schienen. Amethyst. Vollkommen unerwartet realisierte er welche ungewöhnliche Augenfarbe der Polizist hatte.

Heero war total verwirrt. Dieser Augenkontakt mit Maxwell schien irgendwas zu bedeuten, aber Heero war sich nicht sicher was. „Wirklich?" fragte er mit belegter Stimme.

Das Liebkosen seiner Hand ging weiter. Heero war für eine Sekunde als würde die Welt stillstehen. Und er dachte schon das Maxwell seine Hand küssen wollte. Heero fühlte sich wie ein Reh, das voller Furcht vor den Autoscheinwerfern einfach auf der Straße stehen blieb. Dies war kein Gefühl das er mochte. Aber er hatte auch kein Bedürfnis dem hier zu entfliehen. Was hatte Maxwell nur mit ihm gemacht?

Doch dann öffnete der Polizist wieder seinen Mund und sagte mir der gleichen, sanften Stimme wie vorher. „Ja, deinetwegen. Ich meine, wie kommt ein stellvertretender Staatsanwalt der die Abteilung leitet die gegen die Korruption in der Polizei kämpft dazu, sich für einen Auftragsmord der Mafia zu interessieren?"

Heero fühlte sich als wenn ein Eimer eiskaltes Wasser über ihm ausgekippt worden wäre. Verdammt er war auf den Charme dieses Westentaschencasanovas hereingefallen! Trotz aller Warnungen, trotz dessen das er es besser hätte wissen müssen! Hatte sich für eine Sekunde den Luxus erlaubt Maxwells schönen Worten zu glauben, das Ziel seiner Mission aus den Augen zu verlieren.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung befreite er seine Hand und lehnte sich in seinen Sitz zurück. Er wusste das sein Gesicht wieder die normale ausdruckslose Maske war. Er würde sich hier keine weitere Blöße geben. Nicht mit mir, Maxwell. „Wise Guys. Sie wollten sicher 'einen Auftragsmord der Wise Guys' sagen, Lieutenant," gab er mit zynischem Tonfall zurück und hob mokierend seine Augenbraue.

Das breite Grinsen war wieder in das Gesicht des Polizisten zurückgekehrt und seine Augen funkelten boshaft. Er griff sich das volle Weinglas und nahm einen großen Schluck. „Ja, was auch immer. Aber die Staatsanwaltschaft..."

Heero unterbrach ihn mitten im Satz. „Wir haben laut Gesetz das Recht eigene Ermittlungen anzustellen, Lieutenant. Und das muss nicht notwendigerweise mit der Polizei besprochen werden," Heero bemühte sich einen möglichst oberlehrerhaften Tonfall einzuschlagen. Maxwell sollte es schließlich besser wissen.

„Meinst du, das Korruption bei der Polizei etwas mit dieser Sache zu tun hat?"

Heero zischte kurz. Wie kam dieser impertinente Kerl dazu ihn auszufragen.? Sie waren hier damit er Informationen bekam und nicht umgekehrt. „Kein Kommentar, Lieutenant," sagte er eisig.

Doch Maxwell schien nicht zu wissen wann es besser war aufzuhören. „Hast du überhaupt irgendwelche Beweise für diese Theorie?" hakte er nach.

Die Falte war wieder auf Heeros Stirn zurückgekehrt. „Noch einmal, kein Kommentar Lieutenant." Heero war jetzt wirklich wütend. Und er drehte sich zur Seite um nicht mehr die amethystfarbenen Augen dieses Polizisten sehen zu müssen.

Es entstand eine gespannte Stille. Weder Heero noch sein Gegenüber schien gewillt zu sein das Gespräch von neuem zu suchen. Aber da schon alles gesagt war, wäre das sowieso vergebene Liebesmüh. Wenn dieser Kerl etwas ähnliches mit Wufei abgezogen hatte, dann verstand Heero nur zu gut, warum sein Kollege derart schlecht auf den Polizisten zu sprechen war. David hätte so etwas impertinentes auch durchziehen können. Und Heero hätte es verdammt noch mal besser wissen sollen.

Aber bevor die Stille zur Belastung wurde, trat ein ziemlich dicker Mann in der typischen Bekleidung des Küchenpersonals an den Tisch. Er hatte ein strahlendes Lächeln auf seinem pausbäckigen Gesicht. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung schlug er sich ein kartiertes Handtuch über die Schulter und sprach Maxwell direkt an. „Hey Duo, wie geht's denn?"

Aber er wartete erst gar nicht auf die Antwort von Maxwell sondern wandte sich sofort weiter an Heero. „Schmeckt Ihnen das Gumbo? Duos Urgroßtante Emily hat mir beigebracht wie man es macht," der Koch schaute vollkommen erwartungsfroh auf Heero.

Heero führte seine Hand auf seinen Magen und antwortete wie sehr es ihm geschmeckt hatte. Auch wenn es ungewöhnlich scharf gewesen war.

Maxwell schien in dieser Sekunde auch aus seiner Schmollecke wieder hervorzukriechen und sagte zu dem Koch. „Aber Großtante Emily hat mehr Sassafras in ihre Mischung getan, Paul. Das wirst du wohl nie lernen."

Der Koch schlug spielerisch mit dem Handtuch nach dem Polizisten. „Ach Duo, pass bloß auf. Wenn du so weiter machst, dann bekommst du keinen Nachtisch," dann wandte er wieder seine volle Aufmerksamkeit Heero zu. „Was möchten Sie? Wir haben Cayun Crash Crash und Dubash Kugeln."

Heero wusste mit den beiden Bezeichnungen überhaupt nichts anzufangen. Und er glaubte das er seinem Magen für einen Abend genug New Orleans Spezialitäten zugemutet hatte. Außerdem wollte er das Zusammensein mit Maxwell so kurz wie möglich halten. Deshalb hob er abwehrend seine Hände und schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf. „Nein, für mich nichts, danke. Ich muss morgen sehr früh aufstehen."

Maxwell schien den Hinweis das sich ihr gemeinsamer Abend dem Ende entgegen neigte verstanden zu haben. Denn auch er schüttelte den Kopf. Dann drehte er sich ganz zum Koch um und sagte. „Ich denke du solltest uns dann die Rechnung bringen lassen, Paul."

Heero konnte aus den Augenwinkeln sehen das Duo dabei wie wild zwinkerte. Heeros Stirnfalte wurde tiefer.

Der Koch lachte laut auf. „Was denn für eine Rechnung?" fragte er erstaunt.

Maxwell schien den Weltrekord in Augenzwinkern brechen zu wollen als er mit fast genervten Tonfall sagte. „Ich. Meine. Ich. Will. Die. Rechnung. Paul."

Heero schnaubte abfällig. Glaubte dieser Maxwell tatsächlich das er auf dieses Schmierentheater hereinfallen würde? Wenn er so was versuchen wollte, dann sollte er vielleicht vorher seine Mitspieler besser instruieren. Denn der Koch hatte es scheinbar immer noch nicht begriffen.

„Duo hat wohl den Verstand verloren," wandte er sich mit verschwörerischem Tonfall an Heero. „Er weiß doch genau das er hier nie etwas zahlen muss. Als ob wir Geld von ihm nehmen würden."

Heeros knurren wurde lauter. Er konnte nicht glauben das Maxwell dies unter seiner Nase durchziehen wollte. „Warum bringen Sie dann nicht mir die Rechnung?" fragte er mit bedrohlichem Unterton.

Maxwell gab den Versuch mit dem Weltrekord auf und lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück. „Paul, darf ich dir Heero Yuy vorstellen. Er arbeitet für die Staatsanwaltschaft."

Wenn Heero nicht so verdammt sauer gewesen wäre, dann hätte er den Wechsel des Ausdruckes auf dem Gesichts des Kochs, als dieser endlich bemerkte in was für ein Fettnäpfchen er da getreten war, für komisch befinden können. So war er von diesem ganzen Theater nur genervt.

„Ach tatsächlich? Du sagtest du willst die Rechnung Duo? Warum sagst du das nicht gleich, hier liegt sie doch die ganze Zeit," und mit diesen Worten schnappte der Koch eine Rechnung vom Nebentisch und legte sie vor Maxwell.

Heero knurrte wieder.

Der Polizist sah auf die Zahlen und pfiff einmal. Dann holte er seine Geldbörse hervor. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen schien er deren Inhalt mit den Zahlen auf der Rechnung zu vergleichen. Scheinbar hatten die Leute am Nachbartisch sehr exklusiv gespeist. Heero erlaubte sich einen Moment der Schadenfreude. Das geschah dem Polizisten nur recht.

Maxwell jammerte leise etwas von wegen Straßenraub und klopfte sich alle Taschen ab. Dann holte er aus der Innentasche seines Sakkos einen Briefumschlag.

Heero fielen beinah die Augen aus dem Kopf als er sah wie Maxwell aus diesem Umschlag vier 20-Dollar-Scheine entnahm und sie Paul reichte. Und wenn ihn seine Augen nicht täuschten, dann waren noch mehr Scheine in dem Umschlag.

Heero schnaubte, er war kurz davor Maxwell den Hals umzudrehen. Konnte dieser tatsächlich die Frechheit besitzen und ihr Essen mit Schwarzgeld bezahlen? Das war... das war unfassbar!

Heero schob wütend den Stuhl nach hinten und hastete in Richtung Ausgang. Wenn er dieses Schmierentheater noch ein paar Sekunden länger ertragen müsste, dann würde er... dann würde er... dann würde er diesen Maxwell als Punching Ball verwenden. Jawohl. Wie konnte dieser Polizist es nur wagen ihn so sehr zu reizen?

Fast blind vor Wut bemerkte er nicht das sich die Angestellte die sie vorhin bedient hatte in den Weg stellte. „Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?" fragte sie mit einem freundlichen Ton.

Heero war gerade nicht in der Stimmung freundlich zu sein. Er knurrte nur kurz. Dann erinnerte er sich aber daran das er ja seine Jacke wieder brauchte und fragte sie danach.

Sie sah völlig erstaunt drein. „Aber wieso wollen Sie schon gehen? Der Abend hat doch erst angefangen."

In dem Moment hatte ihn auch schon Maxwell eingeholt. „Hey, was hast du denn?" wagte er allen ernstes zu fragen.

„Ich will hier weg!" dann drehte er sich wieder zu der Angestellten um. „Können Sie mir ein Taxi rufen?" ausgerechnet heute hatte er natürlich sein Handy im Büro liegen lassen.

Die Frau sah mit großen Augen von Maxwell zu ihm und zurück. „Natürlich Sir, das kann ich. Aber es wird sicher einige Zeit dauern bis eines hierher kommt. Fahren Sie doch lieber mit Duo wieder zurück."

Heero hätte in diesem Moment am liebsten in die nächste Tischplatte gebissen.

„Ja," kam es ganz süffisant von Maxwell. „Ich bring dich natürlich nach Hause, schließlich habe ich dich auch hierher gefahren. Da musst du dir doch keine Umstände mit einem Taxi machen."

„Omae o korosu," entfuhr es Heero. Aber leider – oder zum Glück – schein keiner der Anwesenden Japanisch zu verstehen. Schicksalsergeben und mit einer großen Falte auf der Stirn ließ er es zu das Maxwell ihn wieder am Ellbogen griff und dann aus dem Tipitana herausführte. Er würde jetzt einfach den Weg des geringsten Widerstandes gehen und sich von diesem Polizisten nach Hause chauffieren lassen. Und dann einen dicken Strich unter diesen vollkommen katastrophalen Abend ziehen.

Aber scheinbar sperrte sich irgendwas in Heero dagegen das alles unkommentiert stehen zu lassen. Er wusste nicht woran es lag. Aber die letzten fünf Minuten die Maxwell und er schweigend im Wagen saßen während sie durch die Nacht fuhren, zehrten ziemlich an Heeros Nerven. Es wäre ihm sogar lieber gewesen wenn der Polizist seine Musik spielen würde. Das Schweigen war fast ohrenbetäubend.

Und wieder und wieder spielte sich vor Heeros innerem Auge ab, was heute Abend alles geschehen war. Das konnte er einfach nicht unkommentiert lassen. „Ist das in Ihren Augen wirklich so harmlos?" verlangte er plötzlich zu wissen.

Maxwell warf einen erstaunten Blick zur Seite und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ja! Ich sehe tatsächlich nicht, was daran nicht harmlos sein sollte. Das ist einfach ein Bonus."

Ein Bonus? Heero verschlug es fast die Sprache. Aber auch nur fast. „Und das Restaurant erwartet dann im Gegenzug einen besonderen Schutz von der Polizei."

Maxwell tappte ungeduldig auf dem Lenkrad und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Oh, das ist ja nun ein tolles Geschäft," sagte er mit einer Stimme die vor Sarkasmus geradezu triefte.

„Und das Sie es mit den Zulassungsbestimmungen nicht ganz so genau nehmen," hakte Heero nach. Er hatte in dem Restaurant mehr Leute gesehen, als es laut Brandverordnungen hätte sein dürfen.

„Ach mach mal einen Punkt. Wenn diese verstaubten Vorschriften wirklich alle buchstabengetreu eingehalten würden, dann gäbe es in der gesamten Stadt kein einziges offenes Restaurant mehr."

Für eine Sekunde blieb Heeros Mund einfach offen stehen. Er kam sich fast wie ein Goldfisch vor. „Also verteidigen Sie die organisierte Korruption?" fragte er als er seine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte.

„Ich verteidige gar nichts," schoss Maxwell ungehalten zurück und warf Heero einen finsteren Blick zu. „Aber das hier ist New Orleans, Darling. Die Menschen hier im Süden haben eine eigene Art miteinander umzugehen. Sie zeigen es gern, wenn sie einen mögen."

Heero schnaubte. Allein schon für dieses abwertende 'Darling' hätte er Maxwell mit Freuden beide Arme brechen mögen. Aber er wollte sich in der Diskussion nicht ablenken lassen. „Ach tatsächlich!" grollte er deshalb als Antwort. „Wie funktioniert das denn im einzelnen? Bekommt ihr eure Anzüge gratis? Und jede Woche einen kleinen Umschlag von Chefkoch Paul?"

Vor ihnen auf der Straße war die Ampel auf Rot umgesprungen und Maxwell hielt den Wagen an. Dann drehte er sich zu Heero um und griff ihm vollkommen unerwartet an den Oberkörper. Heero konnte nur völlig perplex die Hände von sich schlagen.

„Sag mal, hast du ein Funkgerät da drin, oder so was?" fragte Maxwell.

Heero wünschte sich fast er hätte eins gehabt. Vielleicht hätte die Unterhaltung bisher ausgereicht um diesen impertinenten Kerl vor Gericht zu bringen. So knurrte er nur ein abweisendes „Hn!"

Als Maxwell dies hörte besaß er doch tatsächlich die Frechheit und lachte laut auf. Die Furche auf Heeros Stirn wurde immer tiefer.

Plötzlich gab Maxwell Gas, obwohl die Ampel immer noch auf Rot stand. Etliche Autos hupten und der Polizist lachte wieder. Dann strich er sich mit seinem Finger über die Kehle. Wirkte fast als wenn er auch noch stolz auf sein unmögliches Verhalten war.

„Ich mein es ernst Lieutenant," presste Heero hervor. „Ich frage mich so langsam, wie weit das alles geht. Ist vielleicht alles käuflich hier? Wieviel kostet es denn damit ein Mord nicht aufgeklärt wird?"

Jetzt warf ihm Maxwell einen wirklich bösen Blick zu. „Das hältst du also von Cops," sagte er mit schneidendem Tonfall. Dann nach ein paar weiteren Sekunden der Stille fügte er hinzu. „Ich glaube du hast hier ein wirkliches Problem."

Heer schnaubte wieder. „Oh, Sie haben mir heute Abend nicht gerade dabei geholfen daran etwas zu ändern," erwiderte er. „Ich habe noch nie in meinem Leben jemanden gesehen der an einem Abend so viele Gesetze gebrochen hat wie Sie."

Maxwell machte eine weit ausholende Geste mit dem Arm. „Ach, vergiss doch mal für ein paar Minuten die Gesetze. Es ist verdammt einfach hier draußen in der Realen Welt. Da gibt es die Guten und die Bösen."

Heero zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ach, und Sie gehören zu den Guten?" ätzte er zurück.

„Da hast du verdammt Recht. Wir sind die Guten und wir sind die, die euch vor den anderen beschützen, Schätzchen."

Schätzchen. Der Kerl hatte es gewagt ihn Schätzchen zu nennen. Plötzlich verspürte Heero den wirklich unbändigen Drang die Gesetze tatsächlich für einige Minuten zu vergessen. Nur so lang damit er Maxwell töten könnte. Ob er wohl auf Notwehr plädieren konnte?

Das war alles gar nicht gut. Er durfte sich von diesem Kerl nicht derart aus der Reserve locken lassen. Er hatte eine Mission zu erfüllen und niemand – schon gar nicht Maxwell – würde ihn daran hindern.

„Warum lassen Sie mich nicht einfach da vorne an der Ecke raus, Lieutenant," sagte er mit seiner kältesten Befehlsstimme.

Und tatsächlich zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend tat der Polizist sofort was er von ihm verlangte. Mit quietschenden Rädern hielt er an der besagten Ecke an.

Heero verlor keine Zeit, schnallte sich ab und stürmte beinah aus dem Wagen. Eigentlich wollte er nur so schnell wie möglich von diesem Kerl wegkommen. Aber dann konnte er es nicht über sich bringen, Maxwell das letzte Wort zu lassen. Deshalb drehte er sich noch einmal um und stütze sich mit seinen Armen an der Beifahrertür ab. „Und denken Sie nicht, ich wäre naiv, Lieutenant. Ich weiß genau wie das korrupte System funktioniert. Die Dinge können sich ändern."

Maxwells Augenbraue wurde spöttisch hochgezogen. Dann sagte er mit ironischem Tonfall. „Ach ja? Und du willst es ändern?"

Heero schnaubte noch einmal. Dieser Maxwell musste einen heimlichen Todeswunsch haben. Es hatte sich noch nie jemand derart mit ihm angelegt. Und er schwor sich, das Maxwell das noch bereuen würde. „Wagen Sie es ja nicht, sich über mich lustig zu machen," sagte er ganz kalt. Dann drehte er sich um.

Doch bevor er sich endgültig von dem Auto und Maxwell wegbewegen konnte, kam von dem Polizisten plötzlich ganz versöhnlich. „Hey, wohnst Du hier?"

Heero stoppte mitten in der Bewegung, und wieder besseren Wissens drehte er sich um und blickte in das lächelnde Gesicht von Maxwell. Dieses Lächeln sollte gesetzlich verboten werden. Obwohl er es wirklich nicht nötig hatte, antwortete er dennoch. „Nein. Ich wohn ein paar Blocks weiter oben. Aber ich will noch schnell da drüben was einkaufen," er deutete auf den kleinen Supermarkt auf der anderen Straßenseite.

Maxwells Augen glitzerten wieder. „Dann wart ich halt auf dich und fahr dich dann nach Hause."

Heero schüttelte so entschlossen wie es ging den Kopf. „Nein, das ist nicht nötig. Die paar Schritte kann ich auch zu Fuß gehen."

„Hey, das ist doch kein Problem für mich. Ich tue es gern."

Heero rollte wieder mit den Augen. Das dieser Typ auch nicht verstand wenn man mal nein gesagt hatte. „Machen Sie sich keine Umstände. Ich. Geh. Allein." sagte er ganz ruhig und dann verabschiedete er sich noch schnell und ging über die Straße bevor Maxwell noch etwas neues einfallen würde.

Heero kaufte doch mehr ein, als er eigentlich geplant hatte. Zwei voll gepackte Tüten trug er, als er sich auf den Weg nach Hause machte. Außer dem Obst und dem Gemüse das er morgen zum kochen brauchen würde, leistete er sich auch noch eine große Tüte Schokolade und ein Becher Häagen Daaz Eis. Aus irgendeinem Grund brauchte er jetzt dringend Nervennahrung. Auch wenn er morgen beim Trainieren diese zusätzlichen Kalorien sicher verfluchen würde. Er brauchte das Süße um seine Gedanken zu beruhigen.

Denn der ganze verpfuschte Abend mit diesem impertinenten Kerl spielte sich in einer Endlosschleife immer wieder vor seinem inneren Auge ab. Und mit jedem Kreislauf wurde Heero wütender über die Sorglosigkeit mit der dieser Polizist mit den Gesetzen umging.

Und es machte ihn zusätzlich fertig warum ihn das so aufregte. Schließlich kannte er diesen Typus von Polizisten. Er hatte genug von der Sorte zur Strecke gebracht. So schwierig es manchmal auch gewesen war. Es sollte ihn nicht im mindesten überraschen was Maxwell tat. Aber es blieb ein fahler Geschmack in Heero zurück. Er war... ja, er war enttäuscht darüber das seine Vorurteile so eindrucksvoll bestätigt wurden. Er musste für sich selbst zugeben das es ihm diesmal lieber gewesen wäre wenn er unrecht gehabt hätte.

Heero schüttelte über sich selbst bei dieser Erkenntnis den Kopf. Versuchte sich selbst zur Räson zu bringen. Und spielte deshalb jetzt bewusst den Abend, die Unterhaltung einfach alles wieder in seinem Kopf durch. Wobei er jedes Mal wenn von Maxwell eine Bemerkung kam, Heero die Augen rollte, den Kopf hin und her wiegte und mit den Zähnen auf seiner Unterlippe kaute. Grummelnd überquerte er die Straße und ging dann auf dem ziemlich schlecht beleuchteten Fußgängerweg in Richtung seiner Wohnung.

Plötzlich war hinter ihm ein Aufschrei und schnelle Schritte zu hören. Dann schrie eine Frau. „Halt! Meine Handtasche! Der Kerl hat meine Handtasche gestohlen!"

Heero hörte wie die schnellen Schritte in seine Richtung kamen und ohne groß darüber nachzudenken haute er mit voller Wucht die beiden Tüten zur Seite, als der Dieb an ihm vorbei rennen wollte. Mit meinem dumpfen Schlag landeten sie in der Magengegend des Diebes und stoppten ihn mitten in der Bewegung. Heeros Einkäufe flogen in alle Richtungen.

Schnell kickte Heero noch einmal nach. Er wollte den Dieb ausschalten bis er die Polizei holen konnte. Doch plötzlich traf ihn von hinten ein heftiger Stoß und ließ ihn zu Boden gehen. Scheinbar arbeitete der Abschaum nicht allein. Schnell drehte sich Heero um. Über ihm stand ein ca. 2 Meter großer Koloss und sah ziemlich wütend aus.

Heero zog seine Beine an und vollführte einen der Hebelwürfe die er beim Kampfsport gelernt hatte. Er würde sich sicher nicht von diesem Riesen besiegen lassen. In hohem Bogen warf er ihn zu Boden. So schnell wie möglich stand Heero auf, die Fäuste zum Kampf erhoben.

Der Riese lag benommen auf dem Boden. Doch bevor Heero ihm einen weiteren Tritt verpassen konnte, hörte er hinter sich das eindeutige Klicken eines Klappmessers. Scheinbar hatte sich der andere Dieb inzwischen erholt. Gegen zwei Gegner zu kämpfen war gar nicht so einfach.

Heero griff schon nach hinten um den Messerangreifer mit einem Schulterwurf auf den Boden zu schicken, als plötzlich ein Motor aufdröhnte und Sekunden später ein schwarzes Cabrio auf den Bürgersteig fuhr. Dabei erwischte es den Messerangreifer in den Kniekehlen und dieser flog mit einem lauten, dumpfen Geräusch auf die Motorhaube des Wagens.

Heero war wegen dem plötzlichen Auftauchens des Wagens so abgelenkt das er nicht bemerkte das der Riese sich auch wieder aufgerappelt hatte. Dieser schien in seiner Wut auf Heero losgehen zu wollen. Doch bevor er ihn erreichte, sprang Maxwell praktisch aus seinem Fahrersitz hervor und verpasste dem Riesen mit vollem Schwung einen Kinnhacken. Dieser fiel sofort zu Boden, schien KO zu sein.

Heero stand etwas verwirrt da und versuchte zu begreifen wo Maxwell denn plötzlich herkam.

Der Polizist hatte inzwischen seine Pistole gezogen und hielt sie dem Dieb der auf seiner Motorhaube lag an den Kopf. „Mach keinen Quatsch," warnte er mit ernster Stimme. „Runter mit dir, mit dem Gesicht aufs Pflaster. Los!" befahl er.

Heero wollte schon auf Maxwell zugehen, als dieser ihm kurz zurief. „Bleib außer Reichweite, bis ich die zwei ruhig gestellt hab."

Das passte Heero zwar gar nicht, aber Maxwell wusste sicher was er tat. Heero warf einen Blick auf seine verstreuten Einkäufe und seufzte tief. Er würde die Wartezeit nützen und alles was noch zu retten war zusammensuchen.

Maxwell begann damit die zwei am Boden liegenden Kerle zu abzutasten. Heero konnte sehen das er schon zwei weitere Messer und eine Pistole aus deren Taschen entfernt hatte. „Aha, Aha!" rief der Polizist aus.

Heero erschauerte kurz. Wenn er sich die Anzahl der Waffen ansah, dann war die Sache ja doch noch relativ glimpflich ausgegangen. Zum Glück hatten sie nicht einfach die Pistole gezogen.

In dem Moment kam eine ältere Frau schnaubend angelaufen. Sie blickte auf die Szenerie, schnappte sich die Handtasche die auf dem Fußgängerweg lag und rief dann Maxwell zu. „Sind Sie Polizist?"

Maxwell begann gerade damit dem einen Kerl einen Handschelle anzulegen. „Ja, Mam'," antwortete er ihr.

Sie seufzte erleichtert auf. „Gott sei dank das Sie da waren. Ich hab gerade meinen Gehaltscheck eingelöst," bei diesen Worten presste sie ihre Handtasche beschützend an ihre Brust.

Maxwell zog das andere Ende der Handschelle durch den Türgriff seines Autos und machte sich daran damit den zweiten Kerl zu fesseln. Heero musste erstaunt seine Augenbraue hochziehen. Ungewöhnlich, aber effizient.

„Warten Sie einen Moment Mam'. Gleich wird der Streifenwagen kommen und Ihre Aussage aufnehmen."

Doch die Frau schnaubte nur entrüstet. „Denken Sie ich bin verrückt? Bin ich nicht. Ich lass mich auf nichts ein. Keine Polizei," und mit diesen Worten stampfte sie von dannen.

Heero blickte ihr sprachlos hinterher. Sie war überfallen worden und verdankte es nur ihm und Maxwells Einsatz das sie nicht ihr ganzes Geld verloren hatte, hatte aber keine Lust mit der Polizei zu kooperieren. Ohne Anklage würden sie die Kerle schnell wieder auf freien Fuß setzten müssen. Er warf ihr einen seiner besten Deathglares hinter her. Eigentlich müssten solche Menschen auch bestraft werden, fand Heero.

Aber gegen die Gleichgültigkeit der Bevölkerung zu kämpfen war wie ein Kampf gegen Windmühlen. Nun, er würde diese Kerle ganz sicher nicht so davon kommen lassen. Sie hatten ihn mit Waffen angegriffen und sie würden dafür bezahlen.

Auch Maxwell schien über die Frau wütend zu sein. Doch dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den zwei Kerlen zu, die inzwischen beide angefangen hatten vor sich hin zu stöhnen. Er hockte sich neben sie und sagte, „OK, OK. Die Streife wird gleich hier sein und euch abholen," dann wurde Maxwells Stimme plötzlich ziemlich leise, so leise das Heero sich sehr anstrengen musste um alles zu verstehen. „Und rührt meinen Wagen nicht an. Wir haben eure Fingerabdrücke überall auf dem Lack. Und dann holen wir euch und schlagen euch so zusammen, das nicht mal mehr eure Mütter euch erkennen würden."

Dann stand Maxwell auf und thronte fast wie ein Racheengel über den zwei Dieben. Er sagte wieder in normaler Lautstärke, „Haben Sie Ihre Rechte voll und ganz verstanden? So wie ich Sie Ihnen gerade erklärt habe?"

„Ja, Sir!" kam es synchron von den zwei Kerlen.

Heero schnaubte. Er konnte es nicht fassen das Maxwell die Gefangenen bedroht hatte anstatt ihnen ihre Rechte vorzulesen. Eigentlich müsste er dem Polizisten dafür einen langen Vortrag halten und dessen Verhalten an seine Vorgesetzten weitermelden. Aber dann entschied sich Heero es einfach zu vergessen. Diese Typen hatten genau das bekommen was sie verdienten. Und damit das auch so blieb würde er gleich auch eine entsprechende Aussage machen. Diese Schweine sollten nicht wegen Polizeibrutalität bei der Verhaftung ihrer gerechten Strafe entgehen können. Es war schon schlimm genug das sich die Frau geweigert hatte sie wegen Diebstahls anzuzeigen.

Heero hatte inzwischen die letzten Sachen zusammen gesammelt und stand auf. Ihn traf wieder das 1000 Watt Grinsen des Polizisten der ihn freundlich anlächelte. Dann zwinkerte dieser und sagte „Gott sei dank das ich so unternehmungslustig bin. Ich hab dir das Leben gerettet."


	5. Harmlos

**Author: **Eigentlich schreibe ich unter dem Namen Laren, aber der war hier schon

Besetzt...

**Pairings**: 2x1x2, angedeutet: 4x3x4 (so jetzt wisst ihr es grin)

**Disclaimers**: nichts ist mir

**Beta**: wie immer die beste Zanna der Welt

**A/N**: OK, hoffen wir alle das unser geliebtes Archiv bald wieder offen ist. Aber ich dachte mir ihr möchtet trotzdem gerne lesen wie es mit dieser Geschichte weiter geht. Und wie immer werden Kommies gerne gesehen, sie sind der Treibstoff der mich zum weiterschreiben bringt :-) Alle meine Geschichten sind übrigens auch auf chibi-fich . de zu archiviert.

* * *

Duo saß summend an seinem Schreibtisch und tippte voller Elan an dem Bericht zum Mordfall Angelo. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er sehen wie Trowa ihn erstaunt anstarrte. Dann nahm sein Partner erst einen tiefen Schluck aus seiner Kaffeetasse bevor er brummte, „Mann, was hast du nur für eine unverschämt gute Laune heute Morgen?"

Duo wollte schon antworten, doch in dem Moment trat G an ihr Büro, klopfte kurz an die Glastür und öffnete diese. „Hey Leute, erinnert ihr euch noch an Yvonne Williams, die letzte Woche ihren Mann angestochen hat?" fragte er in die Runde und legte einen Bericht zum Unterzeichnen vor Duo auf den Schreibtisch.

Duo klappte automatisch den Deckel der Akte hoch und begann quer zu lesen.

„Ja, was ist mir ihr?" fragte Trowa.

G grinste dreckig von Ohr zu Ohr. Also J und ich gehen heute Morgen zu ihr hin und sagen, ‚Mrs. Williams, Ihr Mann ist soeben verstorben und wir nehmen sie wegen Todschlags fest.' Und wisst ihr was sie darauf gesagt hat?"

Duo schielte kurz von der Akte hoch. „Nein, was?"

G grinste noch breiter. „Sie sagte, ‚Dieser Mistkerl, ich habe ihn schon Dutzende Male angestochen, aber er ist noch nie gestorben'."

Duo und Trowa lachten pflichtschuldig auf.

Duo unterschrieb den Bericht und reichte die Akte an G zurück, der sofort das Büro verließ.

Das Telefon klingelte. Duo kam Trowa zuvor und schnappte sich den Hörer. „Mordkommission, Maxwell am Apparat," sagte er.

„Hallo Lieutenant."

Duo wusste sofort wer am anderen Ende der Leitung war. Ein breites Lächeln entstand automatisch auf seinem Gesicht. Trowa hob fragend seine sichtbare Augenbraue.

„Hey Heero," antwortete er begeistert. „Du musst ein Medium sein. Ich habe gerade an dich denken müssen."

Trowa verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Fratze. Das lenkte Duo doch erheblich ab, deshalb drehte er seinen Stuhl zur Seite, so dass er seinen Kollegen nicht mehr sehen musste.

„Sagen Sie, Lieutenant, was gibt es denn neues im Falle Freddy Angelo?"

Jetzt war es fast an Duo entnervt das Gesicht zu verziehen. Das Heero aber auch nicht für eine Sekunde damit aufhören konnte so ein pingeliger, diensteifriger Staatsanwalt zu sein. Er seufzte einmal kurz und antwortete dann. „Nicht das geringste, Heero."

„Und wieso nicht? Arbeiten Sie etwa nicht daran?"

Heero war ja zum anbeißen, aber manchmal auch ein bisschen schwer von Begriff. Darum versuchte Duo es ihm noch einmal in Ruhe zu erklären. „Hey, ich habe eine vergiftete Erbin im Bourbon Distrikt, einen erwürgten Transvestiten im Französischen Viertel und einen sehr verdächtigen Erstickungsfall in der City. Freddy Angelo muss wirklich warten bis er an der Reihe ist."

„Lieutenant, ich dachte wir hatten uns darauf geeinigt das sie den Fall Angelo vorrangig behandeln."

Duo rollte mit den Augen. Darauf geeinigt. Pfff. Heero hatte das angefordert. Mehr aber auch nicht. „Aus diesem Grund schreibe ich auch schon an dem Bericht," vielleicht würde das den Staatsanwalt ja etwas beruhigen.

Scheinbar nicht. „Wann kann ich diesen Bericht erhalten?"

Das war so typisch. Kaum reichte man der Staatsanwaltschaft den kleinen Finger, schon schnappte sie nach der ganzen Hand. Na ja, würde er halt versuchen etwas gutes aus der Sache herauszuschlagen. Gedankenverloren fuhr er sich wieder mit seinem Finger die Kehle entlang. „Ich will dir was sagen Heero," schlug er dann vor. „Die Nevil Brothers spielen heute Abend im Tipitana. Lass uns dahin gehen und ich gebe dir den Bericht vor Ort."

Aber diesmal schien Heero auf seine Taktik vorbereitet zu sein. „Hören Sie, Lieutenant. Ich habe lange überlegt, und ich bin der Meinung wir sollten diese Beziehung ganz auf das Berufliche beschränken."

Die Richtung die das Gespräch jetzt nahm gefiel Duo nicht im mindesten. Sicher, der gestrige Abend hatte auch ziemlich dunkle Momente gehabt. Aber alles in allem hatte er doch den Eindruck gewonnen das er und Heero sich gut verstanden hatten, auch wenn sie sich gestritten hatten. Um es genau zu sagen, so gut wie gestern Abend hatte er sich schon lange nicht mehr bei einem Date amüsiert. Und ja, das hatte zu einem nicht geringen Teil auch an Heeros Attitüde gelegen. Da war Feuer hinter Heeros eisigen Fassade verborgen, davon war Duo überzeugt. Er hatte kleine Hinweise davon erkennen können wenn der Staatsanwalt mit ihm stritt. Duo wollte diese abweisenden Mauern einreißen und das verborgene Feuer freilegen. Das war keine leichte Aufgabe, aber das machte den Sieg nur umso erstrebenswerter.

„Hey warum denn?" rief er deshalb fast panisch ins Telefon. Aufs dienstliche beschränken, das war ihm zu wenig. Warum machte Heero denn jetzt einen Rückzieher, sie hatten sich doch zum Schluss doch noch so gut verstanden. „Es war doch schön gestern Abend. Oder hat dir die Musik nicht gefallen?"

„Die Musik war sehr nett."

„Hat dir etwa das Gumbo nicht geschmeckt? Paul kocht manchmal zu scharf, aber es gibt noch genügend andere Gerichte auf der Karte."

„Nein, das Essen war wirklich ausgezeichnet," kam es fast schüchtern zurück.

Unwillkürlich wurde das Grinsen auf Duos Gesicht breiter und er spielte mit seinem Zopfende. „Hey und du kannst mir nicht sagen, das dir das Eisessen kein Spaß gemacht hat." Ihm hatte es auf jeden Fall sehr viel Spaß gemacht. Sie beide hatten einträchtig zusammen auf dem Bürgersteig gesessen und gemeinsam das Häagen Daaz Eis gegessen - bevor es wegschmelzen konnte - während sie auf den Streifenwagen gewartet hatten. Duos Augen glitzerten bei der Erinnerung daran. Das war beinah... romantisch gewesen. Und sie hatten sich die ganze Zeit über nicht angegiftet.

„Doch das Eisessen hat... Spaß gemacht. Aber wirklich Lieutenant, wir sollten den gestrigen Abend vergessen. So was könnte viel zu leicht zu Interessenskonflikten führen. Aus diesem Grund ist es besser wenn wir uns nicht mehr privat treffen, verstehen Sie?"

Duo hatte das Gefühl das Heero sich selbst genauso zu überzeugen versuchte wie ihn. „Wieso meinst du das? Du ermittelst doch nicht etwa gegen mich, oder?"

„Natürlich nicht, nein," kam es hastig aus dem Telefonhörer.

„Siehst du. Es gibt demnach gar keinen Grund für Interessenskonflikte. Also, warum hol ich dich nicht einfach gegen 8 ab?"

„Nein," Heeros Stimme überschlug sich fast. „Nein! Bitte lassen Sie einfach Ihren Bericht von jemanden in mein Büro bringen. Auf Wiederhören, Lieutenant."

Und noch bevor Duo etwas darauf erwidern konnte, hatte Heero auch schon aufgelegt. Duo seufzte noch einmal kurz und blickte verwirrt auf den Telefonhörer in seiner Hand. Aus Heero schlau zu werden war wirklich nicht einfach. Er musste wieder breit grinsen und drehte sich dann mit seinem Stuhl wieder zum Computer um.

Trowa starrte ihn entgeistert an. „Du warst mit diesem Staatsanwalt aus? Duo!"

Duo hatte beschlossen was dieses Thema anging einfach auf Durchzug zu schalten. Die Platte seiner Kollegen kannte er inzwischen sowieso schon auswendig. „Ja, das waren wir. Und heute Abend geh ich wieder mit ihm ins Tipitana. Hast du was dagegen?"

Trowa seufzte tief. „Duo, wie oft sollen wir dich noch davor warnen?"

Duo spielte ungeduldig mit seinem Zopf. „Warum tut ihr das überhaupt? Ich meine, er ist doch nur ein Staatsanwalt. Ich versteh nicht was daran so schlimm sein soll. Keiner von euch hat sich wegen Wufei aufgeregt und der ist tausendmal schlimmer als Heero."

„Er hat einen gewissen Ruf."

„Ach nun mach mal einen Punkt. Die Abteilung zur Bekämpfung der Korruption bei der Polizei gibt es ja nun schon seit Jahrzehnten. Und schau mal wie viel die tatsächlich herausgefunden haben. Glaubst du wirklich ich kann mit einem kleinen Staatsanwalt nicht fertig werden?"

Bevor Trowa noch etwas erwidern konnte, wurde die Tür zu ihrem Büro aufgestoßen und ein wütender Howard stürmte herein. „Duo!" schnaubte er. „Am liebsten würde ich sofort Helen anrufen damit sie dir Hausarrest verpasst. Ich habe gerade die Dienstberichte von heute Nacht gelesen und mir wurde gesagt das du und dieser dreimal verfluchte Staatsanwalt wie die Turteltäubchen zusammen Eis gegessen habt! Bist du jetzt von allen guten Geistern verlassen?"

Trowa hob sein sichtbares Auge erstaunt an. „Ihr habt was?"

Jetzt wurde es Duo wirklich zuviel. „Sag mal, spinnt ihr beiden jetzt völlig? Ich bin ja wohl alt genug um zu wissen was ich tue!"

„Aber..."

Duo ließ Howard gar nicht erst zu Ende sprechen. Wütend stand er auf und warf seinen Kollegen ärgerliche Blicke zu. „Howard hör auf meinen Vater spielen zu wollen. Ich bin verdammt nochmal kein Kind mehr. Und ja, ich und Heero waren gestern aus. Und wir haben getanzt," er hielt es nicht für sinnvoll zu erzählen was Heero ihm alles vorgeworfen hatte. Seine Freunde würden nicht verstehen was er trotzdem an dem Staatsanwalt fand. „Und nachdem ich Heero bei einem Supermarkt abgesetzt hab ist er überfallen worden. Ich hab das gesehen und ihm geholfen. Danach haben wir ne Ewigkeit gewartet bis deine Männer endlich kamen um die Angreifer zu verhaften. Heero hatte Eis gekauft und als das anfing zu schmelzen haben wir es gegessen. Schluss. Aus. Ende," wütend stemmte er die Fäuste in die Hüfte.

„Du hättest erst gar nicht mit diesem Yuy ausgehen dürfen. Verdammt noch mal Duo. Der kann uns gefährlich werden," fing Howard wieder mit seiner Litanei an.

Duo rollte mit den Augen. „Verdammt ich versteh nicht warum ihr euch beide wegen Heero so in die Hosen macht. Dann ermittelt er halt gegen Polizei Korruption, na und? Hey ich war schon mit zig Kerlen aus, ohne mir eure Vorwürfe anhören zu müssen. Ich war sogar mit Wufei aus, der ein viel härterer Hund ist als Heero. Und das hat keinen gestört. Und es stört auch keinen das Trowa hier Angelface Winner hinterher sabbert. Wieso greift ihr mich wegen eines harmlosen Abendessens so an?"

Trowa war rot angelaufen und zischte, „Pass auf was du sagst."

Duo antwortete indem er sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse verzog.

Howard räusperte sich und atmete dann hörbar ein. „Duo, ich will doch nur verhindern das du auf Yuy hereinfällst."

Duo zog seine Stirn in Falten. „Was heißt denn hier hereinfallen? Der ist doch total harmlos. Und naiv. Den hab ich doch schon so was von um den Finger gewickelt," das stimmte zwar nicht ganz, aber das musste er vor den beiden ja nicht wirklich zugeben.

„Harmlos? Der ist alles andere als harmlos. Ich habe mich näher über ihn erkundigt und ein paar Informationen von Kollegen aus dem Norden bemüht. Sagt dir die Brennagh Affäre noch was?"

„Vage," antwortete Duo.

„Ok, es war vor 2 Jahren, da wurde unter Yuys Federführung ein Ring korrupter Bullen hochgenommen. Die Idioten haben nicht nur Bestechungsgelder genommen sondern auch mit harten Drogen gedealt. Ist durch die gesamte Presse gegangen, war eine ziemlicher Skandal. Besonders da die Gruppe über mehrere Reviere hinweg arbeitete. Das war die Sternstunde von Yuy. Davor war er nur ein kleines Rädchen im Getriebe der Staatsanwaltschaft, danach der große Star. Hat sich danach vollkommen auf die Bekämpfung der Korruption verlegt und wurde wegen seines eisenharten Rufes dann vor wenigen Monaten hierher berufen."

Duo erinnerte sich wieder. Howard hatte Recht, das war damals wirklich ein ziemlicher Skandal gewesen. „OK, dann hat er einmal den großen Wurf gemacht. Und einen Haufen Polizisten zur Strecke gebracht. Das ist sein Job."

„Der Anführer, David Brennagh wurde zu 10 Jahren Haft verurteilt," fügte Howard noch hinzu.

Trowa keuchte entsetzt auf. Und auch Duo musste tief einatmen. „Gott verdammte Scheiße! 10 Jahre, da wäre ich lieber tot." Wie jeder Polizist wusste er genau was es bedeutete in den Knast zu gehen. Ehemalige Polizisten waren da Freiwild.

„Er wohl auch. Hat sich nach der Urteilsverkündung erhängt."

„Fuck," doch Duo schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ich versteh immer noch nicht, wieso das jetzt beweist das Heero so schlimm ist. Die Kerle haben mit harten Drogen gedealt. Die haben es echt nicht besser verdient."

Howard wiegte seinen Kopf hin und her. „Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht. Aber eine Sache, die nicht in der Öffentlichkeit bekannt wurde ist, das Yuy und Brennagh ein Paar waren. Das haben mir meine Quellen geflüstert."

Duo starrte seinen väterlichen Freund mit aufgeklappten Mund an. Das konnte nicht wahr sein, oder? „Das ist nicht dein Ernst?"

„Doch! Yuy hat sich erst mit Brennagh in den Laken vergnügt und ihn dann ans Messer geliefert. Soviel zu 'harmlos'. Der hat sich garantiert nur an Brennagh herangemacht um überhaupt erst an Informationen zu kommen. Und jetzt scheinst du an der Reihe zu sein, Duo."

Duo schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Das konnte wirklich nicht sein. Er konnte nicht glauben das Heero so berechnend sein sollte. Das passte nicht wirklich zu dem Bild das er von dem jungen Mann hatte. „Das kann nicht wahr sein, Howard."

„Ist es aber. Yuy will ganz nach oben auf der Karriereleiter, dafür wird er über Leichen gehen. Und wenn du glaubst, das er dich verschont nur weil ihr mal im Bett wart, dann denk an Brennagh. Den hat er auch kaltlächelnd ins Verderben geschickt. Überleg dir genau was du tust. Ich will keinen Ärger haben, nur weil du, trotz aller Warnungen, deine Hormone nicht im Zaun halten konntest," und mit diesen Worten ging Howard aus dem Raum.

Duo ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen. Es behagte ihm gar nicht was er gerade zu hören bekommen hatte. Und er konnte immer noch nicht das Bild das Howard von Heero gezeichnet hatte mit dem jungen Mann in Einklang bringen. Da stimmte irgendwas nicht. Er hoffte es, denn er wollte nicht das Howard mit seiner Vermutung Recht behielt. Er wollte das Heero ihn mochte. Was sollte er jetzt nur tun?


	6. Pizza und

**Warnungen und Disclaimer**: siehe vorheriges Kapitel

**A/N** wie immer geht der Beta Dank an zanna. Und vielen Dank an alle die mir doch noch einen Kommie geschickt haben, sei es nun hier oder per mail. Hat mich tierisch gefreut. Jetzt bleibt mir nur noch euch viel Spaß beim Kapitel zu wünschen

* * *

Heero schaute zum wiederholten Male auf die Uhr in seinem Büro. Es war inzwischen weit nach Dienstschluss, wieso saß er nur immer noch hier? Und wieso hatte Maxwell den versprochenen Bericht nicht von einem Boten bringen lassen? Heero seufzte tief, warum war der Lieutenant nur so unzuverlässig?

Draußen donnerte es vehement. Bei der Schwüle, die in den letzten Tagen die Stadt beherrscht hatte, hieß Heero das aufkommende Gewitter mehr als willkommen. Hoffentlich würde das Wetter danach erträglicher werden. Ein weiterer Blick zur Wand, inzwischen war es beinahe 20 Uhr. Seufzend schaltete Heero seinen Computer aus, es war Zeit nach Hause zu gehen.

Er packte sich noch ein paar Akten in seine Tasche und zog sich dann seinen Trenchcoat über. Hoffentlich würde er seine Wohnung erreichen bevor der Regen beginnen würde. Er blickte sich noch einmal in seinem ordentlichen Büro um und ging dann hinaus.

Als er die Justizbehörde verließ, blieb er für eine Sekunde stehen und warf einen kritischen Blick in den Himmel. Er hatte einen Fußmarsch von einer halben Stunde vor sich und der Himmel sah sehr bedeckt aus, außerdem nieselte es schon leicht. Er schlug sich den Kragen des Mantels hoch.

Gerade als er losgehen wollte sah er aus den Augenwinkeln wie ein Auto, das auf dem Seitenstreifen direkt vor dem Eingang zur Behörde parkte, losfahren wollte, aber plötzlich von einem anderen Auto, das mit großer Geschwindigkeit schräg davor fuhr daran gehindert wurde. Der Fahrer des Autos das wegfahren wollte, hupte aufgeregt, was aber den anderen Fahrer nicht weiter zu interessieren schien, denn der Motor des schräg stehenden Autos wurde einfach ausgeschaltet.

Fast ungewollt wandte Heero seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Geschehen zu und musste tief seufzen als er das verkehrswidrige Auto – und seinen Fahrer – trotz des hochgeklappten Daches erkannte. Lieutenant Maxwell schien wirklich nicht viel von der Straßenverkehrsordnung zu halten.

Der Polizist störte sich nicht im geringsten an das aufgeregte Gehupe. Er hatte das Fenster in der Beifahrertür herunter fahren lassen, beugte sich leicht zur Seite und rief mit einem 1000 Watt Grinsen im Gesicht. „Hey Heero!"

Heero seufzte erneut. Er hatte dem anderen Mann doch heute Morgen am Telefon deutlich gemacht das sie sich nicht mehr privat würden sehen können. Abwehrend hob er seine Aktentasche an und hielt sie dicht an seine Brust geklammert. „Was machen Sie denn hier?" fragte er völlig perplex.

Der Polizist öffnete die Fahrertür und stieg aus. Dabei hatte er einen flachen Karton in der Hand. „Ich hab ne Pizza dabei. Belegt mit allem! Und mit doppelt Käse überbacken," rief er enthusiastisch.

Inzwischen hatte auch der andere Fahrer seine Tür geöffnet und schaute mit bitterbösem Gesichtsausdruck heraus. Der Mann war schon ganz rot im Gesicht und wirkte als würde er gleich platzen vor Wut. „Fahren Sie mit ihrer Scheißkarre weiter, verstanden!"

Aber Maxwell schien sich davon so gar nicht beeindrucken zu lassen. Mit schnellen Schritten umrundete er sein Auto und blieb direkt vor Heero stehen. Hielt ihm dabei den Pizzakarton in einer Hand wie ein Präsent vor die Nase.

Heero schüttelte den Kopf. „So leicht geht das nicht mit mir, Lieutenant," wehrte er ab. Er hatte sich heute Morgen fest vorgenommen sich von dem Langhaarigen niemals wieder überrumpeln zu lassen. Dazu hatte er gestern beim Eisessen für einige Augenblicke viel zu viel Spaß gehabt, das war gefährlich, das konnte er nicht zulassen. Er runzelte seine Stirn und beschwerte sich. „Im übrigen, wo ist mein Bericht, Lieutenant?" fragte er mit dem kältesten Ton den er aufbringen konnte.

Maxwell schien dagegen leider immun zu sein. Er grinste nur schelmisch und tippte mit seiner freien Hand auf die Pizzaschachtel. „Na hier," verkündete er.

Die Furche auf Heeros Stirn wurde größer. „Wo?" hakte er ungläubig nach.

Maxwell hob den Deckel des Kartons hoch. Heero konnte eine Pizza sehen, die wirklich mit allem belegt zu sein schien, der typische Geruch trat ihm in die Nase und erinnerte seinen Magen augenblicklich daran das sein Abendessen schon lange überfällig war.

„Der Bericht ist unter der Pizza," erklärte Maxwell in diesem Moment. „Erst essen wir die Pizza gemeinsam und dann bekommst du deinen Bericht zum lesen."

Heero starrte für einige Momente auf die Szenerie. Dann schüttelte er leicht den Kopf. Maxwell konnte das doch wohl nicht ernst meinen? Nein, er würde heute nicht nachgeben.

Der andere Fahrer hatte in der Zwischenzeit wohl begriffen das sich sein Gegner durch Gehupe nicht aus der Ruhe bringen ließ und rief deshalb völlig verzweifelt. „Mister, tun Sie mir einen Gefallen und steigen Sie gefälligst ein."

Maxwells Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Genau Heero, hör auf den Mann."

Heero wollte nicht. Aber er merkte wie er – schon wieder – vollkommen gegen seinen Willen von dem Polizisten eingewickelt wurde. Er seufzte noch einmal kurz, wahrscheinlich wäre es wirklich am einfachsten jetzt mitzuspielen. Es donnerte noch lauter. Außerdem hätte er nichts dagegen dem Regen zu entkommen.

„OK, ok, dann essen wir halt erst die Pizza," gab er nach und ging zur Beifahrertür.

Er konnte sehen das Maxwells Augen plötzlich zu strahlen anfingen. „Super," dann reichte der Polizist ihm den Karton. „Hier, halt das während ich fahre."

Maxwell begab sich danach wieder auf die Fahrerseite des Autos und stieg ein. Gerade als er den Motor anließ, sagte Heero. „Lieutenant wir sollten aber wirklich Berufliches und Privates auseinander halten. Ich komme nur mit, weil ich den Bericht haben möchte."

Maxwell drehte sich kurz zu ihm um. „Ich hab dir gestern schon gesagt, Beruf und Vergnügen vermischt, da ist nichts daran auszusetzen. Und ich heiße Duo!"

„Lieutenant..."

„Duo. Man kann nicht zusammen eine Pizza essen und sich Siezen. Das ist gegen das Gesetz. Und du brichst doch keine Gesetze, oder?"

Heero grummelte leise und verfluchte sich im stillen das er sich schon wieder hatte um den Finger wickeln lassen.

* * *

Heero saß an seinem Schreibtisch. Vor ihm lag eine geöffnete Pizzaschachtel und daneben standen zwei Teller mit Pizzaresten. Sie war wirklich lecker gewesen, das musste er Maxwell... Duo lassen. Und unter der Pizza hatte er tatsächlich den gewünschten Bericht gefunden. In einem Plastikordner geschützt.

Sofort nach dem Essen hatte sich Heero den Bericht geschnappt und las ihn jetzt begierig, während er mit einem Bleistift in seiner Hand spielte und diesen immer wieder gegen seinen Mund tippte.

Maxw... Duo hatte zwar angefangen zu lamentieren, das sie lieber ins Tipitana zum tanzen gehen sollten, anstatt hier zu arbeiten, aber diesmal hatte sich Heero durchgesetzt.

Schmollend hatte sich Max... Duo daraufhin auf die Wohnzimmercouch gelenzt – ohne sich vorher die Schuhe ausgezogen zu haben – und hatte gelangweilt damit begonnen mit seinem Zopfende zu spielen.

Heero verfluchte die Ablenkung die dieses Bild in ihm auslöste und versuchte sich so gut es ging auf den Bericht zu konzentrieren. Er las alle Details des Berichts sehr sorgsam. Als er das Ende erreicht hatte, nickte er zufrieden und legte die Papiere auf den Schreibtisch. „Das ist ein ziemlich guter Bericht," gab er zu.

Sofort erschien auf Duos Gesicht ein breites Grinsen. Er ließ seine Haare los und richtete sich auf. „Großartig," rief er enthusiastisch. Dann warf er einen kurzen Blick in Richtung Uhr und verkündete mit einem Händeklatschen. „Dann können wir ja doch noch ins Tipitana fahren. Wir würden sogar rechtzeitig zum Konzert kommen."

Heero schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Nein. Ich habe noch ein paar Fragen was den Bericht angeht. Hier steht das Freddy Angelo von oben nach unten erschossen wurde, und das dabei eine MAK 10 verwendet wurde. Waren das Rauschgiftschmuggler?"

Duo seufzte enttäuscht und ließ sich wieder ins Sofa zurück fallen. „Wahrscheinlich," antwortete er. Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er noch hinzu. „Aber eine Menge der jüngeren Wise Guys der anderen Familien benutzen diese Waffe auch. Scheint gerade groß in Mode zu sein.

Heero nickte kurz, das deckte sich mit den Informationen die er bisher über die verschiednen Wise Guys bekommen hatte. Er warf noch einen kurzen Blick auf Seite 3 des Berichts. „Ihr habt Freddy Angelos Wagen weit draußen in der Chipitala Street gefunden?"

Duo kicherte kurz und verbesserte grinsend. „Chapatula Street," sagte er gedehnt.

Heero runzelte kurz seine Stirn, er hasste diese komischen Namen in dieser Stadt. „Chapitala. Wie dem auch sei, ihr habt keinen Hinweis auf ein Verbrechen in seinem Wagen finden können, ist das richtig?"

Ma... Duo schien nicht mehr ganz so gelangweilt wie noch vor einigen Sekunden. Er hatte seinen Oberkörper wieder erhoben und fuchtelte mit seinen Fingern. „Ja! Aber was nicht in dem Bericht steht, ist das der Fundort des Wagens praktisch gegenüber von einem Lagerhaus ist, das Carmane Tandino gehört."

Heero versuchte mit dem Namen etwas anzufangen, konnte ihn aber nicht sofort einordnen. Duo schien das zu bemerken, denn er fuhr schnell fort. „Tandino ist ein Stadtbekannter Auftragskiller und Drogenschmuggler der für Vinnie 'die Kanone' DeMotti arbeitet. DeMotti ist der große Widersacher von Angelface Winner. Die beiden haben die Stadt praktisch untereinander aufgeteilt. Alle anderen Familien sind dagegen vergleichsweise unbedeutend."

„Sehr interessant Lie... Duo."

„Ja, ich werde mir morgen auf jeden Fall das Lagerhaus genauer ansehen. Du wirst mir doch einen Richter finden der einen Durchsuchungsbefehl unterschreibt, oder?"

„Natürlich. Aber wieso steht dieses Detail nicht in dem Bericht?"

„Wir sind angehalten keine Schlüsse in unseren Berichten zu ziehen. Wir dürfen nur die Fakten darstellen. Das weißt du doch," grinste ihn Duo an.

Heero tippte aufgeregt mit dem Stift gegen seinen Mund. „Und wenn dich jemand darum bitten würde, welche Schlüsse würdest du dann ziehen?"

„Ach ja," sagte Duo und setzte sich ganz auf. Dann blickte er Heero mit seinen strahlenden Amethysten direkt an. „Also, Freddy war früher ganz groß im Heroin Geschäft. Solange bis Angelface die Manguanacs praktisch vollkommen davon abgebracht hat. Das hat damals für erhebliche Streitigkeiten bei der Familie gesorgt. OK Freddy hat sich allem Anschein nach gebeugt. Aber das meiste Geld hat er bisher immer mit Heroin gemacht. Und Carmane Tandino hat dieses Lagerhaus direkt am Hafen und manchmal kommt Heroin halt auch den Fluss herauf," wieder grinste er breit. „Und jetzt zieh deine eigenen Schlüsse."

Heero sog hörbar die Luft ein. Das was Duo da andeutete konnte eine verdammt große Sache sein. Wenn Freddy Angelo tatsächlich hinter dem Rücken von Angelface mit einer anderen Familie harte Drogen geschmuggelt hatte, dann gab es plötzlich sehr viele Verdächtige in diesem Fall. Und auch ein Mafiakrieg wäre nicht vollkommen auszuschließen. Er legte den Stift ab und blickte Duo für einige Minuten erstaunt an.

„Was ist?" fragte der Polizist.

„Ich bin beeindruckt," gab Heero unumwunden zu.

Duo zog seine Augenbrauen in totalem Unglauben hoch. „Von was?" fragte er fast aufgebracht.

Heero strich noch einmal über die Akte die vor ihm lag. „Nun, du hast dir offensichtlich viele Gedanken über diesen Mord gemacht. Du hast sehr gründlich gearbeitet."

Duo schien von diesem Lob weniger begeistert. Aufgeregt sprang er auf und begann auf und ab zu gehen. Dabei gestikulierte er wild mit seinen Armen und sein Zopf wippte hinter ich. „Ja, Danke vielmals," sagte er bissig. „Was hast du denn gedacht? Das ich nachlässig arbeite? Das ich nicht weiß wie ich meinen Job zu tun habe? Das ich nicht bis Drei zählen kann?"

Heero war ganz überrascht über die plötzliche Wende die ihr Gespräch genommen hatte. Abwehrend schüttelte der den Kopf. „So hab ich das doch gar nicht gemeint," stellte er richtig.

Duo blieb mitten in der Bewegung stehen und wandte sich direkt Heero zu. Dann zeigte er mit einem Finger auf ihn. „Warum kannst du mich nicht leiden?" fragte er.

Heero verschluckte sich fast. Wie kam Duo dazu etwas so unsinniges zu fragen? Er schüttelte aufgeregt den Kopf. „Ich... ich kann dich leiden," stellte er richtig.

„Warum traust du mir dann nichts zu?" fragte Duo mit gefährlichem Unterton. „Ich weiß doch genau was du denkst. Du denkst ich bin korrupt," bei jedem Satz machte der Polizist einen Schritt auf Heero zu.

Heero wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Er saß stocksteif in seinem Stuhl und konnte sich nicht bewegen, geschweige denn das ihm etwas einfiel, wie er die Tiraden des Langhaarigen unterbrechen sollte. So fühlte sich wahrscheinlich ein Reh, wenn es von Autoscheinwerfern erwischt wurde.

„Du denkst ich bin ganz und gar gleichgültig, unehrenhaft, verkommen und käuflich," mit dem letzten Wort war Duo direkt vor Heero getreten. Dann fasste er plötzlich an den Armlehnen vom Stuhl und zog Heero noch dichter an sich heran.

Heero wusste wirklich nicht was er machen sollte. Und es half gar nichts, das ihm die Nähe des Polizisten überdeutlich bewusst wurde so das eine Gänsehaut seinen gesamten Körper überzog. Er spürte Duos Atem, seine Körperwärme und starrte wie hypnotisiert auf die Lippen des Polizisten.

„Ein dreckiger Cop. Das ist es doch was du von mir denkst, hab ich recht?"

Heero schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Nein, das denke ich nicht. Ich vertraue dir," Heero war sogar selbst über diese Aussage erstaunt. Er hatte schon so lange niemandem mehr vertraut. Hatte gedacht er würde es auch nie wieder können. Und trotzdem sagte er jetzt nicht die Unwahrheit. „Sogar sehr," fügte er noch leise hinzu.

Für eine Sekunde schien die Welt stillzustehen. Dann plötzlich beugte sich Duo vor und presste seinen Mund fordernd auf Heeros.


	7. Eine heiße Sache

**Warnungen und Disclaimer**: siehe vorheriges Kapitel

**A/N** Ich wünsch euch allen ein frohes Fest. Ich hoffe ihr habt bisher soviel Spaß gehabt wie ich und meine chibis... die gerade vollgefuttert unterm Tannenbaum liegen und breit grinsen weil sie doll beschenkt wurden.

Und ich hoffe das ihr ein ähnliches grinsen auf dem Gesicht haben werdet nachdem ihr das Kapitel gelesen habt zwinker

Zanna hat sich wie immer um das betan gekümmert und dafür knuddel ich sie ganz doll. (und ich freu mich schon auf ihren Besuch nächste Woche, dann werden wir voll kreativ und produktiv sein (zu RIF und LYSAS schiel)

* * *

Heero konnte nicht glauben was hier gerade passierte. Und er konnte erst recht nicht verstehen wie es passieren konnte. Vor ein paar Minuten hatten sie noch im Wohnzimmer gesessen und über den Fall Freddy Angelo gesprochen. Dann war Duo plötzlich sauer geworden, was darin endete das sie sich heftig geküsst hatten. 

Innerlich schüttelte Heero den Kopf. Er konnte sich nicht mehr genau daran erinnern was dann geschehen war – irgendwie war alles wie in einem Nebel verklärt. Aber auf jeden Fall waren sie jetzt beide in seinem Schlafzimmer, knieten auf seinem Bett und waren in der heftigsten Umarmung gefangen, die Heero je erlebt hatte.

Außerdem war es ihnen irgendwie gelungen auf dem Weg hierher einen Teil ihrer Klamotten zu verlieren. Er selbst hatte nur noch sein Boxershorts an und sein Hemd war aufgeknöpft. Duos Oberkörper war vollkommen nackt, dafür hatte er seine Jeans aber noch an, auch wenn sie ebenfalls aufgeknöpft war.

Doch bevor Heero weiter über diese verzwickte Situation nachdenken konnte, fingen Duos Lippen schon wieder an seinen Hals zu liebkosen um sich dann stürmisch und wild ihren feuchten Weg hinunter zu Heeros Brustwarzen zu bahnen.

Duos Hände schienen überall zu sein. Er streichelte seinen Rücken, fuhr währenddessen mit der anderen wagemutig unter Heeros Boxer und knetete seinen Hintern nur um im nächsten Moment schon wieder durch Heeros Haar zu wuscheln. Die unsinnige Idee das Maxwell mehr als zwei Hände haben musste streifte kurz Heeros Gedanken.

Heero war überwältigt. Das Feuer das Duos Berührungen in ihm auslöste ließ sich nicht verbergen. Aber er wusste nicht so genau was er tun sollte. Alles was ihm einfiel war den wunderbaren Körper dieses unglaublichen Mannes so dicht an sich zu pressen wie es möglich war. Er wollte soviel wie möglich von ihm spüren.

Duos Bewegungen wurden noch drängender. Und plötzlich knieten sie nicht mehr, sondern Duo hatte sie in eine liegende Position geschubst. Heero lag auf dem Rücken, Duo auf ihm. Drängend rutschte der Langhaarige zwischen seine Beine. Instinktiv winkelte Heero eins an um dem Polizisten mehr Platz zu bieten.

Heeros Hemd war zur Seite gerutscht und so bot sein Oberkörper freien Zugriff für Duos Lippen. Diese begann wieder damit seine Brustwaren zu verwöhnen. Er knabberte immer an einer rum, während er die andere mit seinen Fingern zwickte. Heero stöhnte auf und drückte seinen Oberkörper durch um Duo noch näher zu kommen.

Er wünschte sich so sehr irgendwas zu tun, aber er hatte keine Ahnung was. Mit der einen Hand wagte er es wieder und wieder Duos Zopf entlang zu streichen, doch die andere lag einfach nur neben ihm auf dem Bett.

Duo drängte sich noch dichter an ihn und Heero konnte trotz der Jeans die harte Erregung des Langhaarigen spüren. Er musste schlucken. Das hier passierte wirklich. Duo war von ihm erregt. Und ihm wurde auch deutlich bewusst wie sehr er selber erregt war. So etwas heißes war ihm schon lange nicht mehr passiert. Und für einige Minuten schien ihm die Konsequenzen ihres Tuns vollkommen egal zu sein. Er wollte nur genießen.

Dann, inmitten einer heftigen Knutschattacke, griff Duo nach Heeros Hand und führte sie bestimmt zu seinem Schoß. Heero schob seine Finger in die aufgeknöpfte Hose, war selbst in diesem Moment total begierig darauf die harte Länge des anderen Mannes anzufassen. Als er sofort auf Fleisch traf wurde ihm bewusst das der Polizist wohl keine Unterwäsche anhatte. Das machte ihn – auch wenn das kaum möglich erschien – noch mehr an. Beherzt griff Heero zu.

„Aaaaaaaaah!" schrie der Langhaarige und drückte sich von Heeros Körper weg.

Heero spürte wie er auf einen Schlag rot wurde. Schnell zog er seine Hand zurück und drehte sich weg. „Verzeih," flüsterte er. „Ich bin so ungeschickt."

Duo versuchte ihn zu streicheln und mit einem „Shhh," zu beruhigen, aber Heero schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Die Stimmung schien wie auf einen Schlag verschwunden zu sein. Heero war sich wieder viel zu deutlich bewusst das dies hier nur zu Problemen führen konnte. Das er lieber nicht mit dem Feuer spielen sollte. Es war ja so klar das er mit seiner Ungeschicktheit alles kaputt machen musste.

Er konnte Duos Blick nicht mehr ertragen und in einer schnellen Bewegung hatte er sich wieder auf das Bett gekniet, diesmal mit dem Rücken zum Polizisten. Er wollte nicht das Duo sah, wie sehr er sich schämte. Er schüttelte wieder den Kopf und begann damit sich energisch durch die Haare zu raufen.

„Ich... ich kann nicht. Ich bin zu nervös," gestand er kleinlaut. Dann zuckte er zusammen, weil er erwartete das Duo jetzt sauer reagieren würde. Er kam sich mies vor, erst machte er den anderen heiß, dann ließ er ihn kalt liegen. David hatte ihm das früher auch schon vorgeworfen. Das wäre also nichts neues.

Als der Langhaarige darauf nicht reagierte blickte Heero sich kurz um. Er konnte sehen das Duo beinah gemächlich seitlich auf dem Bett lag, den Oberkörper dabei auf einem Arm abgestützt und ihn nur mit großen Augen anblickte. Schnell drehte Heero seinen Kopf wieder weg und lies ihn beschämt hängen. „Ich bin nicht locker genug," versuchte er sich noch klarer auszudrücken.

Wieder kam von Duo keine Erwiderung. Und so flüsterte Heero schnell weiter. „Tut mir wirklich leid. Ich schäme mich so," gestand er.

Endlich reagierte der Langhaarige. Aber anders als Heero es erwartet hatte. Er konnte hören wie sich der andere geräuschvoll im Bett drehte und plötzlich spürte er eine sanfte Hand die seine Beine entlang strich. „Oh nein. Nein, Liebling. Genier dich nicht," Heero meinte aus der Stimme ein breites Grinsen herauszuhören. „Wir sind hier in Big Easy. Die Menschen hier haben ihren eigenen Way of Life. Du brauchst dich für nichts schämen."

Inzwischen war auch die zweite Hand zum streicheln dazugekommen, genauso wie Duos wunderbarer Mund. Vorwitzige Finger verschwanden unter dem Stoff der Boxershorts und raubten Heeros Verstand. „Das habe ich gemerkt," presste er hervor und dachte für eine Sekunde daran das Duo scheinbar nicht begriffen hatte was er gemeint hatte. Aber die streichelnden Hände und der feuchte Mund waren viel wichtiger, nichts anderes hatte mehr Platz in Heeros Verstand.

Er spürte wie die Boxer langsam runtergezogen wurde. Und dann spürte er wie sanfte Finger seine Pobacken auseinander zogen und Duos Zunge damit begann um seine Öffnung herumzustreichen. Ein erstickter Schrei entfloh Heero. „Hör das auf," stöhnte er völlig zusammenhangslos, drückte aber gleichzeitig seinen Po weiter den liebkosenden Händen entgegen. Sein Oberköper fiel nach vorne, er musste sich auf seinen Unterarmen abstützen.

„Was?" hauchte Duo und kicherte kurz. „Das?" fragte er, während seine Finger über Heeros Hoden strichen. „Oder das?" wieder fuhr seine vorwitzige Zunge vor und bearbeitete die Öffnung. Duo schien immer noch zu kichern, denn Heero konnte ein leichtes Vibrieren spüren. Inzwischen musste Heero sich schon auf die Handkante beißen um nicht laut aufzuschreien. Dieser Mann brachte ihn wirklich um den Verstand. Und er genoss jede einzelne Sekunde dieser herrlichen Qual.

Dann spürte er wie ein Finger langsam in ihn glitt. Gespannt hielt Heero den Atem an aber als seine Prostata getroffen wurde hielt ihn nichts mehr. Er sah Sterne und schrie auf. Durch all den Nebel hindurch meinte er Duo kichern zu hören. „Oder soll ich hiermit aufhören?"

Wie, aufhören? Der Langhaarige sollte sich nicht unterstehen und hiermit aufhören! Im Gegenteil Heero wollte mehr. Und er wollte Duo in sich haben. Jetzt sofort!

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung schaffte er es sie beide wieder in die Waagerechte zu bringen. Er lag wieder auf dem Rücken und Duo auf ihm. Aber diesmal lag er nicht nur passiv da, diesmal ergriff er die Initiative. Während sein Mund den von Duo suchte und seine Zunge sich mit der des Langhaarigen heiß duellierte, hatten seine Hände den Hintern von Duo gegriffen. Mit beinah harschen Bewegungen versuchte er dessen Hose so schnell wie möglich nach unten zu schieben. Währenddessen hatte er mit seinen Beinen die Hüfte des andern umklammert und zog ihn so dicht wie möglich an sich. Alles in ihm schrie danach Duo endlich aus dem störendem Stück Stoff zu befreien und ihn dann in sich zu spüren.

Dem Langhaarigen schien es aber genauso zu ergehen, denn er half so gut es ging mit während er wieder und wieder Heero küsste. Schwer atmend und mit verschwitzten Haarsträhnen im Gesicht, arbeiteten sie beide auf das ultimative Ziel hin.

Endlich schien die verdammte Jeans bereit sich nach unten zu bewegen und Heeros Bauchmuskeln erzitterten schon vor Vorfreude, als plötzlich ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm erklang. Heeros lustverhangendes Gehirn brauchte tatsächlich einige Hunderstelsekunden um zu begreifen das es wohl der Rufton eines Handys war. NEIN, das konnte doch wohl jetzt nicht wirklich passieren! Entsetzt hielt er in seinen Bewegungen inne und starrte zu Duo hinauf. „Deines oder meines?" fragte er vollkommen neben der Spur.

Der Polizist war ebenfalls erstarrt. Auch er schien sich unheimlich konzentrieren zu müssen um zu begreifen was gerade geschah. Dann leuchteten seine Amethyste traurig auf und er sagte. „Meins. Und es ist der Rufton für dienstliche Gespräche. Scheiße ich muss ran," mit diesen Worten rollte er sich von Heero und stand auf.

Heero war nach Heulen zumute. Da war er seit langem endlich mal wieder bereit gewesen sich gehen zu lassen und dann passierte so was. Er bedeckte sein Gesicht kurz mit seinen Händen und keuchte enttäuscht. Was hatte er nur getan um so bestraft zu werden?

Dann nahm er die Hände wieder herunter und setzte sich auf. Er konnte sehen wie Duo wie wild in dem herumliegenden Kleiderhaufen wühlte und dann endlich das Telefon fand. Nach einem Tastendruck verstummte die schreckliche Melodie die Heero nie wieder in seinem Leben würde hören können ohne vor Frust in die nächste Tischkante zu beißen.

„Maxwell hier. Wehe es ist nichts ernstes!" schrie Duo in sein Handy. Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er knurrend hinzu. „Verdammt Trowa, schrei mich nicht an, dass ich dich nicht anschreien soll. Warum rufst du an?"

Wieder lauschte der Langhaarige seinem Partner. Heero konnte dabei sehen wie sich der Gesichtsausdruck von Duo veränderte. Irgendwie wurde er professionell. Heero beschlich die ungute Vermutung das der Anruf tatsächlich wichtig war. Wie hätte es auch anders sein können, bei seinem Glück. Heero schnaubte.

„OK, ich bin gleich da," grummelte Duo noch und beendete dann das Gespräch. Kaum hatte er das Handy zugeklappt, da fing der Polizist auf heftigste an zu fluchen. Heero hatte noch niemals jemandem sooft 'Scheiße!' und 'Fuck' hintereinander sagen hören. Aber irgendwie konnte er dem Langhaarigen seine Frustration nachvollziehen, ihm wäre auch am liebsten nach Fluchen zumute.

Heero schaute ihn fragend an. „Was ist denn passiert?"

Duo zog sich gerade die Jeans hoch und knöpfte sie zu. Dann fischte er sich sein T-Shirt vom Boden und streifte es über. „Dreifacher Mord. In Storyville," sagte er knapp.

Drei Tote, kein Wunder das die besten Leute des Morddezernats dorthin berufen wurden. Heero seufzte tief. Es hatte wohl einfach nicht sein sollen.

Duo hörte wohl den Seufzer, denn sein Kopf schnellte plötzlich nach oben. Er blickte Heero entschuldigend an. „Tut mir leid. Tut mir wirklich leid," sagte er während er sich eine Socke anzog und dann in seinen Schuh schlüpfte.

Heero zuckte nur mit den Schultern und begann ebenfalls sich anzuziehen. Langsam knöpfte er sich das Hemd zu. „Schon in Ordnung. Dienst ist wichtig," doch trotz seiner Worte konnte Heero nicht verhindern das er wieder seufzte. „Außerdem hab ich eh noch nie viel Glück mit Sex gehabt. Da kommt es auf einmal mehr auch nicht mehr an."

Heero wusste gar nicht wie ihm geschah, aber kaum eine Sekunde nach seinen Worten hatte er plötzlich Duo ihm Arm. Der Langhaarige zog ihn fest an sich und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. „Das ändert sich gerade Heero," erklärte er mit einem Tonfall der keinen Widerspruch duldete.

Heero schmolz in die Umarmung. Er griff mit beiden Händen in Duos Haar und drückte den Polizisten noch dichter an sich, dann schob er seine Zunge so tief es ging in Duos Reich. Er wollte den anderen schmecken, wollte ihn fühlen.

Eine Ewigkeit später lösten sie sich voneinander und Duo grinste ihn breit an. „Oh La La. Siehst du?"

Heero störte sich nicht an dem siegessicheren Tonfall des anderen, im Gegenteil er musste auch lachen. Ihm war nur wichtig das Duo gerade versprochen hatte das dies nicht nur die Laune eines Momentes war und nie wieder wiederholt werden würde. Das sie zuende bringen würden was sie hier angefangen hatten. „Wie lange dauert denn dein Mord so in etwa?" hakte er nach. Wie lange würde er warten müssen bis er ihn wieder in seine Arme schließen könnte?

Duo stand auf. Dann sah er Heero tief in die Augen. „Ein paar Stunden, mindestens," erklärte er.

„Komm wieder," bat Heero.

Duos Augen erstrahlten. „Ja," antwortete er schlicht. Nur um dann „Bist du sicher?" zu fragen.

Heero war sich noch nie in seinem Leben einer Sache so sicher gewesen wie dieser hier. Nichts würde ihn davon abhalten dies hier weiter zu führen. Langsam und – wie er hoffte – verführerisch ließ er sich nach vorne fallen und kroch zum Ende des Bettes. Dann hob er einladend eine Augenbraue und sagte. „Ich bin sicher."

Duos Grinsen hatte wieder die Tausend Watt erreicht, während er sich rückwärts zur Tür bewegte. „In Ordnung. Bis nachher," sagte er.

Bevor er gänzlich verschwinden konnte, fügte Heero noch hinzu. „Dann können wir über den Fall Freddy Angelo sprechen." Duos antwortendes Lachen sandte tausend freudiger Stromschläge durch Heeros Körper.


	8. Ein neuer Tatort

**Warnungen und Disclaimer**: siehe erstes Kapitel

A/N so, endlich geht's weiter... Irgendwie hab ich während der Feiertage nicht soviel schreiben können, wie ich wollte. Und während Zannas Besuch (die immer noch die beste Beta der Welt ist) haben wir unsere Zeit auch eher mit Kino und chinesisch essen gehen verplempert... Schande über uns :-)

Aber jetzt geht's ja weiter...

* * *

Leise vor sich hin fluchend lenkte Duo sein Auto durch die Nacht. Er hätte vorhin laut aufschreien mögen vor Frustration – verdammt er hatte laut aufgeschrieen vor Frustration! Endlich hatte er Heero soweit gehabt! Duo schloss kurz seine Augen als er an die Szene auf dem Bett zurück dachte. Es war der reinste Wahnsinn gewesen. Heero machte ihn wahnsinnig. Er lächelte kurz, verdammt er wurde ja schon hart bei dem Gedanken daran. Und er würde jetzt viel lieber etwas anderes tun als zu diesem neuen Tatort zu fahren.

Am liebsten hätte er Trowa durch das Telefon angebrüllt. Aber er konnte seinen Kollegen verstehen. Ein dreifacher Mord, das war eine zu große Nummer als das sie diese der Nachtschicht hätten überlassen können. Und Trowa hätte ihn niemals angerufen wenn es nicht wirklich nötig gewesen wäre.

Aber dennoch, er war enttäuscht und frustriert gewesen. Denn er machte sich nichts vor. Er wusste das er mit seinem Charme und seinem Äußeren so gut wie jeden herum bekommen konnte, aber Heero schien fast immun dagegen zu sein. Sicher, der Staatsanwalt hatte auf ihn reagiert. Und wie er das hatte, aber es war für Duo ein härterer Kampf gewesen als jemals zuvor. Duo biss sich kurz auf die Lippe. Und es war ein Kampf gewesen den er mehr genossen hatte als jede andere Eroberung. Es war ihm gelungen einen kurzen Blick auf das Feuer unter Heeros Eis zu werfen. Und er würde nicht ruhen bis er es wieder spüren könnte.

Aber er hatte befürchtet das Heero sich in dem Moment, in dem sie unterbrochen wurden, wieder hinter seine Mauer zurückziehen würde. Die Mauer die so schrecklich schwer zu durchbrechen war. Aber Duos Befürchtungen hatten sich zum Glück nicht bewahrheitet. Heero hatte ihn gebeten zurückzukommen. Ein unglaubliches Glücksgefühl durchlief Duo bei diesem Gedanken. Er musste über sich selbst lachen, fast kam er sich vor wie ein unerfahrener Teenager auf dem Weg zum ersten Date. So hatte er sich noch nie gefühlt.

Und noch etwas hatte dieser Abend ergeben. Howard konnte ja erzählen was er wollte, aber Duo glaubte nicht das Heero dieser männermordende, nur auf seine Karriere bedachte Staatsanwalt sein sollte. Dazu war Heero den ganzen Abend über viel zu schüchtern, ja fast ein bisschen verklemmt gewesen. Er konnte ihn sich beim besten Willen nicht in der Rolle der Femme – oh Verzeihung – Homme Fatale vorstellen. Wenn hier einer die Rolle des großen Verführers gehabt hatte, dann doch wohl er und nicht Heero. Und er glaubte auch nicht, das dies nur ein Trick von Heero war. So sehr konnte sich niemand verstellen.

Er bezweifelte nicht, das Heero was mit diesem Brennagh Fall zu tun hatte, so eine Information war zu leicht nachzuprüfen. Und schweren Herzens war er sogar bereit anzunehmen das Heero vielleicht was mit diesem Brennagh gehabt hatte. Aber das er seinen Liebhaber nur aufgerissen hatte um diesen einer Straftat zu überführen, das glaubte er nicht. Verdammt, wenn die Klatschbasen von Polizisten da oben im Norden nur halb so schlimm waren wie die hier im Süden, dann hatten Heero und Brennagh sich wahrscheinlich nur einmal kurz im Vorbeigehen gegrüßt bevor ihnen schon eine heiße Affäre unterstellt wurde.

Er würde dieses Rätsel lösen. Das war sicher. Er würde sich von Howard die Quellen dieses Gerüchts nennen lassen und alles nachprüfen. Und er würde Heero danach fragen. Heero würde ihn nicht belügen.

Aber das würde er nicht mehr heute Nacht erledigen. Sobald er diesen leidigen Mordfall hinter sich hatte würde er unter Überschreitung sämtlicher Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzungen zu Heero zurückkehren und verdammt, sie würden genau da weitermachen, wo sie vorhin hatten aufhören müssen. Duo stöhnte kurz auf. Ihm wurde bewusst das er Heeros Nähe fast schmerzlich vermisste. Er war süchtig nach diesem Mann. Wow, das war ihm noch nie passiert.

Duo näherte sich Storyville. Dies war eine recht raue Gegend. Eines der schlimmeren Armenviertel der Stadt, fast vollständig von Afroamerikanern bewohnt. Dies war eine völlig andere Gegend als die Plazza D'Italia. Hier gab es keine künstlerischen Springbrunnen, hier gab es nur baufällige Häuser, Armut und eine Menge Kriminalität. Dies war eines der Viertel die zum Einflussgebiet von Vinnie 'die Kanone' DeMotti gehörte. Hier hatten er und seine Familie zu sagen. Hier konnte man an jeder verdammten Straßenecke Crack, Heroin und schlimmeres kaufen. Hier zählte ein Leben so gut wie nichts.

Doch auch in dieser heruntergekommenen Gegend funktionierte Duos Navigationssystem und zeigte ihm den Weg. Er hielt es langsam für angebracht sich als Polizist zu erkennen zu geben. Ein Auto wie seines wäre sonst eine zu große Versuchung für so manchen Bewohner gewesen. Er platzierte das Blaulicht auf seinem Autodach und folgte den Anweisungen in Richtung Tatort.

Als er um eine Ecke bog konnte er schon die Menge der Schaulustigen erkennen. Sie umdrängten aufgebracht eines der Häuser vor dem mehrere Polizeiwagen standen und das von Absperrbändern umwoben war. Insofern kein großer Unterschied zum Freddy Angelo Mord. Die erschreckende, morbide Neugierde der Menschen schien doch überall gleich zu sein.

Allerdings, als Duo sich langsam den Tatort näherte und dadurch die Menge zwang ihm etwas Platz zu machen, da bemerkte er einen großen Unterschied. Auf der Plazza D'Italia waren sie nur gekommen um etwas möglichst blutiges zu sehen. Hier schienen die Leute vollkommen aufgebracht zu sein. Laute Rufe waren zu hören und er konnte sehen wie etliche der Menschen wütend ihre Fäuste erhoben hatten.

Kopfschüttelnd fuhr Duo so dicht wie möglich ans Haus, parkte neben Trowas Auto. Seine Anfahrt schien nicht unbemerkt geblieben zu sein, denn Howard und Trowa, die beide mit dem Rücken zu ihm auf der Treppe zu dem Mordhaus standen, drehten sich wie auf Kommando um. Trowa grinste nur während Howard zwei Schritte auf ihn zuging und seine Arme weit ausbreitete, „Hey, Hollywoodstar. Warum nimmst du dir nicht dein Telefon und rufst endlich deine Mutter an? Helen hat schon seit über einer Woche nichts mehr von dir gehört."

Duo fluchte ohne das ein Laut seine Lippen verlies. Manchmal war es eine ziemliche Belastung seinen Stiefvater zum Captain zu haben. „Hey Howard. Und wann machst du endlich aus eurem schlampigen Verhältnis eine echte Ehe?" stichelte er in Howards wundem Punkt. Er hatte jetzt wirklich keine Lust vor versammelter Mannschaft zu erklären was ihn die letzten Tage so beschäftigt gehalten hatte, das er seinen wöchentlichen Anruf bei seiner Mutter verdrängt hatte. Verdammt, er war schließlich inzwischen 30, da musste man nicht mehr am Rockzipfel hängen.

Howard seufzte tief und blickte ein wenig beschämt drein. „Du weißt doch, sie heiratet mich erst wenn ich in Pension gehe."

Duo schämte sich fast das er in dieser Wunde gerührt hatte. Howard und Helen liebten sich wirklich, auch wenn dies irgendwie aus der freundschaftlichen Hilfe von Howard nach dem Tod seines Vaters begonnen hatte. Aber Helen hatte – verständlicherweise – einen Horror davor einen weiteren Ehemann durch einen Polizeieinsatz zu verlieren. Darum hatte sie diese Bedingung aufgestellt, erst zu heiraten wenn Howard Pensionär wäre. Nicht das es ihr weniger weh tun würde wenn Howard jetzt etwas zustoßen würde. Aber sie wollte nicht noch einmal die trauernde Polizeiwitwe werden. Einmal war einmal zu viel.

Duo ging auf den älteren Mann zu und klopfte ihm Freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Aber sobald du deine Papiere hast, bist du dran. Keine Macht der Welt wird Helen dann von einer Hochzeit abhalten können, Alter."

Howards Augen funkelten im Licht der Blaulichter. „Nur noch 5 Monate Duo, dann hab ich 30 Jahre hinter mir. Kann gut sein, das ich dann schon meinen Hut nehme."

Das erstaunte Duo denn doch. Howard hatte lange dafür gekämpft um sich vom einfachen Streifenpolizisten zum Captain und Senior Officer des Morddezernates ihres Reviers hochzuarbeiten. Und ihm war dies ohne Freunde in der großen Politik oder eine entsprechend hohen Bildungsstand geglückt. Sondern einfach durch gute Arbeit und harte Leistungen. Er hätte es verdient noch einige Jahre auf diesem Level zu arbeiten und noch mehr Anerkennung zu erlangen. Andererseits, er hatte es auch verdient den Rest seines Lebens zu genießen.

Duo grinste breit, knuffte sein Gegenüber in die Seite und sagte,„Sobald Mama das hört wird sie nicht mehr zu halten sein. 'Papa'."

Trowa der der Unterhaltung stumm zugehört hatte, konnte ein auflachen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Gemeinsam wandten sich die drei Polizisten jetzt zum Eingang des Hauses und begannen den Rest der Treppe zu erklimmen.

Kurz bevor sie dieses erreicht hatten, schwoll der Lärm der Zuschauer plötzlich an. Duo konnte spüren wie etwas an ihm vorbei segelte, ein Fenster zerbrach klirrend und eine laute, ärgerliche Stimme schrie, „Ihr braucht doch gar nicht so zu tun! Ihr seids doch gewesen!" Daraufhin schwoll der Lärm der Menschenmasse nur noch mehr an.

Total erstaunt drehte sich Duo zunächst zu den Randalierern um. Er konnte erkennen das immer mehr Fäuste wütend erhoben waren. Einige der uniformierten Polizisten rannten auf die Menge zu. Versuchten ein Ausschreiten im Keim zu ersticken.

„Verdammte Scheiße," sprach Trowa aus, was wohl alle dachten.

Duo wandte sich wieder Howard zu und fragte ärgerlich, „Wir haben doch noch kein Mardi Gras, oder? Was zum Geier ist hier los?"

„Ich hab auch keine Ahnung, Duo. Ich bin vielleicht ne halbe Minute vor dir angekommen," erklärte Trowa bevor Howard antworten konnte.

Der Captain winkte sie beide dicht zu sich heran dann sagte er in einem fast verschwörerischem Tonfall, „Da gibt es ein paar Jungs, die verbreiten das Gerücht das die Killer in einem getarnten Polizeiwagen vorgefahren wären."

„Toll!" ätzte Duo. „Das hat uns gerade noch gefehlt."

„In dieser Gegend kann so ein Gerücht innerhalb kürzester Zeit zu Unruhen führen. Verdammt Howard, das müssen wir in den Griff kriegen," sagte Trowa.

Ausschreitungen, womöglich noch Straßenkämpfe waren wirklich das letzte was sie brauchen konnten. Duo nickte bestätigend.

Howard hob besänftigend seine Arme. „Macht euch darüber keine Sorgen. Wir kriegen das schon in den Griff. Ihr zwei geht jetzt in das Haus und begutachtet das Schlachtfest. Je eher wir wissen wer wirklich für diesen Mord verantwortlich ist, desto besser," mit diesen Worten schob er Duo und Trowa weiter die Treppe hinauf.

Kaum hatte Duo das baufällige Haus betreten, da wurde ihm auch schon bewusst warum Howard von einem Schlachtfest gesprochen hatte. Dies war kein simpler dreifacher Mord. Da hatte jemand gewütet. Überall an den Wänden gab es Blutspritzer und Einschusslöcher. Jemand schien mit einer Schrotflinte gearbeitet zu haben. Duos Magen grummelte empört.

„Igitt," sagte Trowa.

Duo atmete einmal tief ein und versuchte die gesamte Szenerie nur noch durch die dienstliche Brille zu sehen. Dann ging er zu der blutverschmierten Leiche die vor dem Durchgang zu den hinteren Zimmern lag. Der Mann lag auf den Bauch, sein Hinterkopf war nicht mehr vollständig vorhanden. Die Dreadlocks die noch da waren, waren blutverschmiert, eine große Lache Blut hatte sich unter ihm gebildet.

Neben der Leiche hockte Hammond und machte seine Untersuchungen. Als er bemerkte das Trowa und Duo auf ihn zukamen, schaute er kurz auf. „Alle drei wurden mit einer Schrotflinte erschossen. Einer liegt im Bad, der dritte im Schlafzimmer. Dies ist der letzte den ich untersucht hab. Ich bin fertig, soll ich ihn umdrehen?"

Duo nickte antwortend.

Vorsichtig begann der Gerichtsmediziner damit den Mann umzudrehen. Das schmatzende Geräusch dass das Blut dabei machte ließ Gruselschauer über Duos Rücken rennen.

„Scheinbar wurde er erst in den Bauch geschossen, und als er dann lag, noch einmal in den Hinterkopf," erläuterte Hammond sachlich und zeigte auf die entsprechenden Wunden.

„Kennst du ihn?" fragte Trowa.

Duo begutachtete das verzerrte Gesicht vor ihm genauer. „Ich denke das es Jamal Washington ist. Ein kleiner Wasserträger für Vinnie - die Kanone - DeMotti, der hier in der Gegend die Dealer mit Stoff versorgt. Da scheint jemand eine Scheißwut auf ihn gehabt zu haben."

„Die anderen sind bisher noch nicht identifiziert," erklärte Hammond. „Aber es muss jemand wirklich sehr wütend auf diese Drei gewesen sein. Nicht nur das sie erschossen wurden. Ihnen wurden allen vorher die kleinen Finger abgeschnitten. Ich vermute mit einer Gartenschere, die haben wir im Schlafzimmer gefunden."

Augenblicklich wanderte Duos Blick zu den Händen des Opfers. Und richtig an beiden fehlte der kleine Finger. „Verdammt das hab ich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen."

„Stimmt," sagte Hammond. „So haben früher die Manguanacs Verräter bestraft bevor sie exekutiert wurden."

„Aber Angelface würde so was nie zulassen," ereiferte sich Trowa.

Hammond zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich behaupte ja auch nicht das sie hierfür verantwortlich sind. Ich sage nur das die Manguanacs früher für dieses Modus Operandi bekannt waren," dann stand er auf und blickte noch einmal durch den Raum. „Herauszufinden wer es wirklich war und warum, das ist schließlich eure Aufgabe."

„Aber verdammt, das muss doch einen Höllenlärm gemacht haben. Ich mein, du schneidest keinem Menschen Finger ab, ohne das der schreit. Und in dieser Gegend hätte das doch sofort jemandem auffallen müssen. Wieso konnten sich die Täter soviel Zeit lassen?"

„Es gibt Anzeichen das zumindest die anderen zwei Leichen gefesselt und geknebelt waren. Wahrscheinlich ist deshalb niemandem in der Nachbarschaft etwas von den Folterungen aufgefallen. Und es wurde erst Alarm geschlagen als dann das Feuerwerk aus der Schrotpistole begann. Kommt mit, ich zeig euch die anderen Leichen."

Duo folgte dem Gerichtsmediziner in die hinteren Räume und stählte sich im Inneren für das was er gleich zu sehen bekommen würde. Es würde noch eine lange unschöne Nacht werden.

Ungefähr eine Stunde später glaubte er endlich alles vom Tatort genauestens untersucht zu haben. Es wuselten immer noch Polizisten und Leute von der Spurensicherung im Haus herum. Versuchten alle möglichen Beweise zu identifizieren. Seit einiger Zeit schien auch der Tumult vor dem Haus nicht mehr ganz so laut zu sein.

Seufzend ging Duo nach vorne, er wollte Howard etwas fragen. Zufälligerweise betrat der Captain gerade das Haus. „Hey Howard. Wie sieht es draußen aus?"

Der uniformierte Polizist schob sich die Kappe vom Kopf und zwinkerte kurz. „Der Aufruhr verwandelt sich gerade in einer Art Party," erklärte er.

Und richtig, Duo meinte Gesang zu hören. Was auch immer, es war besser als ein Aufruhr. Er grinste seinen Vorgesetzten an. „Hach, ich liebe diese Stadt einfach."

In dem Moment stand plötzlich jemand vor der Tür und wurde nach kurzem zögern von den Polizisten durchgelassen. Duo glaubte seinen Augen nicht zu trauen. Da stand Heero, in seinem langweiligen grauen Anzug, mit seinem Notizblock in der Hand und machte große Augen als er all das Blut erblickte.


	9. Ein unbestätigtes Gerücht

**Warnungen und Disclaimer**: siehe erstes Kapitel

**Pairings**: 2x1x2, 4x3

**Beta**: wie immer Zanna 'knuddel'

**A/N: **also hier ist das nächste Kapitel. Ich hoffe ihr habt viel Spaß damit. Wenn ja, lasst es mich wissen, ich bin schließlich Kommiesüchtig. Und mit genug Kommentaren als Treibstoff werde ich das nächste Kapitel sicher auch bis nächste Woche fertig haben :-)

* * *

Kapitel 9

Howard schaute zerknirscht drein und sagte, „Duo, du erinnerst dich sicher noch an den stellvertretenden Staatsanwalt Heero Yuy. Seine Abteilung hat ihn geschickt damit er vor Ort ermitteln kann."

Heero schaute Duo beinahe verschämt an, es schien fast als wenn ein kleines Lächeln seinen Mund umspielen würde, dann trat er einen Schritt vor und reichte Duo seine Hand zur Begrüßung. „Schön Sie wiederzusehen, Lieutenant."

Duo schüttelte automatisch die Hand und hob dabei fragend die Augenbraue. Ungläubig starrte er auf den Mann vor sich. Was zum Geier machte Heero bei diesem Fall? „Freut mich auch," sagte er.

Howard räusperte sich kurz und verkündete dann, „Die Staatsanwaltschaft ist sehr interessiert an diesem Fall. Sie glaubt nämlich das die Polizei etwas damit zu tun hat."

Duo grummelte ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben. Verdammt, das Gerücht mit dem Polizeiwagen. Das schien ja sehr schnell seine Runde gemacht zu haben.

Heero verschränkte abwehrend seine Arme vor der Brust und klemmte dabei sein immer präsentes Notizbuch ein.

„Glauben Sie wirklich jedem Gerücht das ausgestreut wird?" fragte Duo mit einem leicht säuerlichen Tonfall. Irgendwie war er sauer auf Heero und er wusste noch nicht einmal genau wieso. Denn wenn er es objektiv betrachtete hätte ihm klar sein müssen das sich früher oder später ein Staatsanwalt in diese Ermittlungen einmischen würde. Er hätte es nur lieber gesehen wenn es nicht gerade Heero gewesen wäre. Verdammt, das könnte alles zwischen ihnen beeinflussen.

„Haben Sie Beweise für einen Tathergang?" fragte Heero inzwischen mit seiner kühlen Dienststimme.

Duo seufzte kurz. „Wir haben einen dreifachen Mord. Dieses Opfer," er zeigte in die Richtung der Leiche, „wurde als Jamal Washington identifiziert, ein bekannter Drogendealer. Alle drei Männer wurden mit einem Gewehr getötet. Allen drei wurden vor ihrem Tod die kleinen Finger abgeschnitten." Duo konnte sehen wie Heero schlucken musste. „Bisher haben wir zwei unbekannte weiße Männer in Verdacht. Keine Polizisten, es gibt keine Beweise die zu so einem Fazit führen. Alles was wir haben ist ein unnachgeprüftes Gerücht."

Howard ging an Duo vorbei in Richtung zu den hinteren Zimmern. Er drehte sich noch einmal kurz um. „Vielleicht sollten wir dem Staatsanwalt den gesamten Tatort zeigen. Hast du inzwischen etwas neues über die anderen Opfer herausgefunden?"

Duo hielt es eigentlich nicht für eine besonders gute Idee Heero mehr sehen zu lassen. Verdammt sogar etliche von den abgebrühten Polizisten waren angesichts des Schlachtfestes schon aus dem Haus gelaufen um sich draußen zu übergeben. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen das es Heero besser gehen würde. Andererseits glaubte er nicht das sich der Staatsanwalt davon abhalten lassen würde alles genau in Augenschein zu nehmen. Heero war schließlich ein ziemlich sturer Hund.

Deshalb machte Duo eine Geste die Howard zeigte das er voran gehen sollte. Dann tippte er einmal kurz an Heeros Ellenbogen und brachte so den Staatsanwalt dazu ihnen zu folgen.

„Das Haus hier gehört Jamal Washington. Laut Meldeamt ist er der einzige Bewohner. Gegen 21:40 erhielten wir einen Notruf von den Nachbarn, die Schüsse meldeten. Eine Streife erreichte den Tatort um 21:57. Nach kurzer Anschauung des Tatortes wurde das Morddezernat informiert und um Verstärkung gebeten," erklärte noch Howard

Heero nickte bei dieser Aufzählen von Details und machte sich kurze Notizen. Sie gingen den Flur entlang der in das hintere Schlafzimmer führte. Auf der linken Seite gab es einen Durchgang zum Badezimmer. Howard ging an der Tür vorbei und blieb dann stehen. Er zeigte kurz auf den Durchgang. „Opfer Nr. 2 befindet sich im Badezimmer."

Duo hastete nach vorne und stellte sich in den Türrahmen. Er wusste nur zu gut wie schlimm die Täter in diesem Raum gewütet hatten, scheinbar hatten sie dort allen Opfern die Finger amputiert. „Sie wollen den Mann sicher nicht sehen, er hat irgendwie keinen Kopf mehr," versuchte er Heero zu warnen.

Der Staatsanwalt schluckte wieder. Er war inzwischen ziemlich bleich um die Nase geworden. Aber er sah trotzdem sehr entschlossen aus. „Ich muss ihn sehen," sagte er mit fester Stimme.

Duo blickte ihm tief in die Augen und schickte noch einmal eine stumme Bitte es nicht zu tun. Aber er konnte erkennen das wirklich nichts Heero aufhalten konnte. Duo hoffte nur das der junge Mann diesem Anblick wirklich gewachsen war. Es würde seiner Anerkennung bei der Polizei gar nicht dienen, wenn er jetzt zusammenklappen würde. Die anderen Polizisten würden mit ihm härter ins Gericht gehen, als mit einem der ihren. Unwillig machte Duo den Weg frei.

Heero trat noch einen Schritt näher. Er keuchte kurz und musste dann schwer schlucken. Eine Hand fuhr an den Mund und er sah jetzt eher etwas grünlich im Gesicht aus.

Duo beugte sich vor und flüsterte leise und schnell, „Atme ganz ruhig weiter."

Das Bad war der eigentliche Raum, der dem Tatort den Namen "Schlachtfest" eingebracht hatte. Die Wände waren über und über mit Blut bespritzt. In der Badewanne lag ein weiterer Toter. Dieser war durch einen Gewehrschuss in den Kopf getötet worden und von seinem Gesicht war nichts mehr übrig.

„Wir wissen nicht, wer dieser Mann ist. Seine Fingerabdrücke wurden ihm entnommen, eventuell bekommen wir so seine Identität heraus," sagte Duo im dienstlichen Ton, versuchte so Heero zu beruhigen.

Heero starrte noch für einige Momente schweigend und fassungslos auf die Leiche. Dann stupste Duo ihn wieder am Ellenbogen an. „Hey, sind Sie ok?" fragte er. „Wir sollten weiter zum Schlafzimmer gehen."

Und diesmal ließ der junge Staatsanwalt sich auch widerspruchslos von Duo von dem schrecklichen Anblick fortführen.

„Das dritte Opfer ist einer von den Nobile Brüdern. Er hat für Vinnie 'die Kanone' DeMotti als Mann fürs Grobe gearbeitet. Hat für ihn immer die Drecksarbeit erledigt."

Heero blickte erstaunt drein, „Wer ist Vinnie?" fragte er.

„Der Anführer der DeMotti Familie. Er kontrolliert das Drogengeschäft in diesem und etlichen anderen Vierteln," antwortete Howard.

„Ich hab Ihnen gestern von Vinnie berichtet. Er ist praktisch der Gegenspieler zu Angelface Winner, den Sie gestern kennen gelernt haben," fügte Duo noch hinzu.

Nach ein paar weiteren Schritten erreichten sie das Schlafzimmer. Die Leiche lag auf dem Boden zwischen dem Bett und dem Schrank. Dieser Mann war durch einen Bauchschuss getötet worden. In diesem Raum war die Verwüstung nicht ganz so schlimm. J. war gerade dabei den Wandschrank zu untersuchen und ließ sich durch nichts dabei stören. Trowa der einige Papiere untersuchte die auf der Kommode verstreut lagen schaute bei ihrem Eintreffen hoch. Als er Heero erkannte weiteten sich seine Augen neugierig.

Duo konnte sehen das Heero wieder schwer schlucken musste. Aber trotz der ungesunden Gesichtsfarbe, schien der Staatsanwalt entschlossen die Befragungen hier durchzuführen. Dennoch wollte er es ihm so leicht wie möglich machen und deshalb stellte er sich so, das er Heeros direkten Blick auf die Leiche unterband. „Heero," versuchte er zu beruhigen.

Der Staatsanwalt fing wieder an zu sprechen. Allerdings hörte er sich diesmal an als würde er durch die Nase sprechen. „Warum sind Sie davon überzeugt, dass das hier keine Cops waren?" fragte er.

Duo rollte kurz mit den Augen. Sein Gegenüber schien ja noch schlimmer zu sein als Wufei. Wie ein Bullterrier verbissen die beiden sich in diese unhaltbaren Vorwürfe. „Wenn das hier Cops gewesen wären, dann wären sie einfach hier geblieben und hätten den Tatort präpariert. Wir hätten alle möglichen falschen Spuren gefunden. Die Tatwaffe mit falschen Fingerabdrücken, einfach falsche Spuren. Jeder Cop auf der Welt weiß wie man so was am besten arrangiert," sagte Duo sarkastisch.

Heero schnaubte. Er schien verärgert, aber zumindest war das Grün in seinem Gesicht etwas zurück gegangen. „Das erstaunt mich nun wieder nicht," parierte er schlagfertig.

Duo musste grinsen, es machte irgendwie Spaß diese Rededuelle mit Heero zu führen. Er strich mit seinem Zeigefinger über seine Kehle „Oh nein. Sie wissen sicher auch genau wie man einen Geschworenen beeinflusst. Obwohl Sie das garantiert noch nie in Ihrem Leben getan haben."

Heero zog als Antwort darauf nur eine kurze Grimasse und Duo musste noch breiter schmunzeln – und von Trowa war sogar ein kurzes Lachen – getarnt als Hustenanfall – zu hören.

In dem Moment wühlte sich J. aus dem vollgestopften Wandschrank wieder hervor. In seiner Hand hielt er ein prall gestopftes Paket das ungefähr die Ausmaße eines DIN-A4 Blattes hatte. Er hielt es vorsichtig an der einen Ecke fest. Auch wenn er Handschuhe trug, war es wichtig nicht unnötig Fingerabdrücke zu verwischen. „Hey, ich glaub das könnte ein Hinweis sein."

Duo und Trowa gingen sofort zu J. und dem Päckchen.

„Was ist das?" fragte Howard.

Duo schaute seinen Partner kurz an und nickte, bevor dieser verkündete, „Heroin. Brauner Mexikaner. Sieht nach gut einem Kilogramm aus."

„Na ja, wir wussten schon das Jamal im Drogengeschäft ist. Allerdings ist das eine verdammt große Menge für diese Gegend. Also Jungs, was haben wir hier?" fragte Howard.

„Irgendjemand hat hier mit einem Gewehr um sich geschossen und die Opfer vorher noch gefoltert. Ihnen wurden Gliedmaßen amputiert, die wir bisher noch nicht aufgefunden haben. Da das Heroin mit einem beträchtlichen Wert sich hier noch befindet tippe ich nicht auf Raubmord. Es sieht eher nach einem Rachefeldzug aus. Darum auch die ganze Tomatensauce."

Heero keuchte wieder und hustete sogar kurz.

„Ich tippe auf die Manguanacs. Es entspricht ihrem Modus Operandi wenn sie sich an jemandem rächen wollen."

„Verdammt Duo, Angelface hat damit nichts zu tun! Die Manguanacs haben so was seit über 10 Jahren nicht mehr gemacht!" warf Trowa energisch ein.

„Das mag sein. Wir sollten trotzdem morgen Früh gleich als erstes mit Angelface sprechen."

„Er ist trotzdem nicht dafür verantwortlich!"

Er und Duo hätten sich sicher noch länger gestritten, doch der Husten von Heero wurde immer schlimmer. Duo wollte ihn wirklich so schnell wie möglich von hier weghaben. Er ging wieder auf den jungen Staatsanwalt zu, fasste ihn am Arm und zog ihn fast mit sich. „Captain, können Sie hier weiter machen? Ich bring Mr. Yuy am besten heim."

Heero schien es wirklich nicht besonders gut zu gehen, denn anstatt zu protestieren sagte er nur leise, „Oh, vielen Dank," und ließ sich widerspruchslos aus dem Haus führen.

Duo konnte hören wie Trowa und Howard genervt aufstöhnten, aber sie sagten zum Glück nichts. Sorgsam darauf bedacht jeden Blick auf eine der Leiche abzudecken führte Duo den Staatsanwalt nach draußen.

* * *

Wenige Minuten später saßen sie beide in Duos Wagen. Duo hatte die Klimaanlage auf kalt gestellt und ließ frische Luft in das Innere blasen während er durch die Nacht fuhr. Heero sah wirklich schlimm aus, er hatte seine Stirn an das Fenster der Beifahrertür gedrückt und atmete schwer. 

„Hey, wir fahren am besten zu mir in die Wohnung," redete Duo einfach drauf los um den jungen Mann abzulenken. „Die liegt näher. Ist das Ok für dich?"

Heero nickte kurz und stöhnte dann wieder.

„Weißt du, man gewöhnt sich an einen solchen Anblick," versuchte Duo zu beruhigen, der sich vorstellen konnte das es den Staatsanwalt ziemlich ärgerte das ihn diese Sache so mitgenommen hatte. „Man wird härter mit der Zeit. Jedem wird schlecht wenn er das erste mal so einen Tatort sieht. Was glaubst du wie viele von den Uniformierten in die Büsche gehetzt sind? Es gibt keinen Grund sich dafür zu schämen."

Heero schnappte wieder hörbar nach Luft. „Geht schon besser," versuchte er sich selbst einzureden.

„Sag bescheid wenn du dich übergeben musst. Dann halt ich an."

„Ich muss mich nicht übergeben," kam es relativ unwirsch von Heero zurück.

* * *

Mit einem feuchten Waschlappen in der Hand saß Duo auf dem Rand seiner Badewanne und schaute besorgt zu wie Heero ein weiteres mal dem Porzelangott opferte. Die Fahrt hatte Heero noch überstanden, doch kaum das sie seine Wohnung erreicht hatten, da war der junge Staatsanwalt plötzlich wieder ungesund grün im Gesicht geworden und hatte sich nur zu willig ins Badezimmer führen lassen. 

Inzwischen war eine halbe Stunde vergangen und Heero sah mehr als fertig aus. Und obwohl Duo sich wirklich etwas schöneres vorstellen konnte als seinem neuen Freund beim Übergeben zuzusehen, so fand er das Gefühl sich um Heero zu kümmern gar nicht mal so schlecht. Sicher es würde nie in die Top Ten Auswahl für romantische Abende kommen, aber dennoch.

Tief über die Kloschüssel gebeugt hustete und keuchte Heero erbärmlich. Duo sorgte sich wirklich um ihn. Aber es erfüllte ihn auch mit etwas "Stolz" das Heero es zumindest geschafft hatte sich vor den Polizisten keine Blöße zu geben. Aufmunternd tätschelte er Heeros Schulter. Dieser hatte zwischen der ersten und der zweiten Runde den hässlichen Anzug ausgezogen, damit der nicht dreckig werden konnte – Duo schnaubte verächtlich. In Modefragen schien Heero wirklich kein besonders gutes Händchen zu haben. Duo nahm sich vor ihn demnächst mal auf Klamottenkauftour mitzunehmen. Man konnte sich dezent und klassisch fürs Büro anziehen ohne das man wie eine langweilige graue Maus aussah. Nicht das irgendwas an Heero – außer dem Anzug – langweilig war.

Heeros Kopf kam wieder nach oben. Er sah nicht mehr ganz so grün aus, nur völlig fertig. Automatisch betätigte Duo die Spülung und begann gleichzeitig das von Anstrengung gezeichnete Gesicht vor ihm mit dem Tuch zu waschen. Heero protestierte nicht einmal gegen diese Behandlung, aber inzwischen waren sie auch schon ein eingespieltes Team was das betraf. Heero saß jetzt aufrecht auf dem Boden und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

„Du glaubst also das die Manguanacs diese Männer von heute Abend getötet haben?" brachte Heero dann plötzlich hervor.

Duo konnte ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken. „Oh mann, selbst mit dem Kopf in der Kloschüssel denkst du nur an die Arbeit."

Heero schnappte sich den Waschlappen und warf Duo einen vernichtenden Blick zu, zumindest sollte der Blick wohl vernichtend wirken. Duo hob beschwichtigend die Hände und antwortete darum, „Der Tathergang lässt in der Tat auf die Manguanacs schließen. Ja, ich kann mir durchaus vorstellen das einer aus dieser Familie den Mord begangen hat."

„Aber dein Partner war da anderer Ansicht."

Duo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Trowa ist da vielleicht nicht 100 objektiv. Aber er wird trotzdem mit vollem Elan an der Aufklärung des Falles arbeiten. Trowa ist ein Profi," nahm Duo dem Staatsanwalt gleich sämtlichen Wind aus den Segeln.

„Also wenn die Manguanacs für dieses Verbrechen verantwortlich sind, dann werden wohl die drei Männer Freddy getötet haben, oder? Das war doch ein Rachemord?"

„Ganz richtig, so sieht es aus," bestätigte Duo.

Voller Elan stand Heero plötzlich auf und ging zum Waschbecken um sich einige Handvoll kalten Wassers ins Gesicht zu klatschen. Dann drehte er sich zu Duo um, der inzwischen den Klodeckel heruntergeklappt und sich darauf gesetzt hatte. „OK, und wie passt das ganze in deine Theorie, das der Mord an Freddy Angelo eine Nachricht an Angelface gewesen ist sich aus dem Geschäft zurückzuziehen?"

„Na, jetzt wissen wir zumindest wer diese Nachricht geschickt hat. Vinnie 'die Kannone' DeMotti."

Heero drehte sich wieder zum Waschbecken. Mit schnellen Bewegungen schnappte er sich die Besucherzahnbürste, die er heute schon ein paar Mal benutzen musste, und drückte etwas Zahnpasta darauf. Unheimlich schnell begann er mit dem Putzen, wollte wohl den widerlichen Geschmack im Mund loswerden.

„Inzwischen geht es um mehr als um Morde an Kofferträgern. Wenn die Sache weiter eskaliert, könnten wir bald einen blutigen Bandenkrieg haben," fügte Duo noch hinzu.

Heero hielt im Putzen kurz inne. „Wieso bist du dir bei der ganzen Sache eigentlich so sicher?" nuschelte er.

„Was soll denn diese spitze Bemerkung?" brauste Duo auf. Wieso hinterfragte Heero ihn nur immer? Er stand auf und ging zu dem jungen Mann. Stellte sich hinter ihn, umfasste seine Hüfte und küsste seinen Hinterkopf. Im Spiegel konnte er sehen wie Heero ihn mit großen Augen ansah. Er wirkte ganz niedlich mit der Zahnpasta um den Mund.

„Sind die Manguanacs denn die einzigen, die ihren Opfern die kleinen Finger abschneiden und dann mit einem Gewehr töten?" fragte Heero.

„Nein sind sie nicht. Aber sie sind die einzigen die daraus eine Art Kunst gemacht haben, auch wenn sie diese speziellen Talente seid einem Jahrzehnt nicht mehr eingesetzt haben. Allerdings wurde auch schon lange keiner der ihren mehr getötet, vielleicht musste einfach nur die Familienehre wieder auf die alte Art hergestellt werden."

„Das hört sich aber nicht nach dem Angelface Winner an, wie du ihn mir gestern beschrieben hast." Heero spülte sich den Mund aus, nur um gleich danach mit neuer Zahnpasta von vorne zu beginnen.

Duo zuckte mit der Schulter. „Nein, ich gebe zu das es wirklich nicht nach Angelface klingt. Aber vielleicht hat er von der Tat gar nichts gewusst. Ich weiß es einfach nicht. Morgen nach der Befragung werden wir sicher mehr wissen."

Und wieder hielt Heero während des Putzens inne. „Und Polizisten können wirklich nichts damit zu tun haben?"

Vehement schüttelte Duo den Kopf. „Nein, hör zu. Das hab ich dir vorhin doch schon erklärt. Cops tun so etwas nicht. Nicht einmal die allermiesesten. Immer schieben die Leute den Cops die Schuld in die Schuhe."

Danach herrschte für einige Augenblicke Schweigen. Heero putze sich weiter die Zähne. Dann, nachdem er erneut gespült hatte fing er wieder an zu reden. „Ok und wie erklärst du dir dann das..."

Duo ließ ihn gar nicht zu Ende reden, sondern drehte ihn zu sich und schaute ihm tief in die wunderbaren kobaltblauen Augen. „Hey, hey, hey... Wie geht's dir denn jetzt?" vorsichtig schob er eine Strähne aus Heeros Gesicht.

Heero blickte zu ihm hoch. „Macht dir so was überhaupt nichts aus?" fragte er ungläubig.

Duo lächelte schief. „Mir? Kugeln prallen an mir ab."

„Hast du denn niemals Angst."

Duo streichelte sanft über das gerötete Gesicht. „Die ganze Zeit," gab er zu.

Plötzlich streckte sich Heero etwas, griff mit beiden Händen beinah besitzergreifend in Duos Haar und zog ihn zu sich. Dann küsste er ihn hart und innig. Eine Ewigkeit später ließ er dann los, grinste einmal und lief dann in Richtung Schlafzimmer.

Duo leckte sich die Lippen, Heero hatte nach Minze geschmeckt und einfach nach mehr. Er strich sich kurz mit dem Finger über die Kehle, dann strahlte er übers ganze Gesicht und verkündete laut. „Achtung, jetzt kommt der Alligator, Baby!" und rannte hinter Heero her.


	10. Der Alligator

**Warnungen und Disclaimer**: siehe erstes Kapitel

**Pairings**: 2x1x2, 4x3

**Beta**: wie immer Zanna 'knuddel'

**A/N:** So, hier ist sie, die von den charas so schrecklich herbei gesehnte Lemon. Schließlich haben sie ja auch schon 9 ganze Kapitel darauf gewartet. Und mich dafür gebissen weil ich nicht schneller geschrieben habe. Charas können ja so gemein sein.

Ich hoffe das ihr viel Spaß damit haben werdet. Ihr wisst ja auch das ich Kommie-süchtig bin. Der Deal ist ganz einfach g ihr befriedigt meine Sucht und ich eure kicher

* * *

Nach wenigen Schritten hatte Duo den jungen Staatsanwalt eingeholt. Heero stand im Schlafzimmer und blickte ein wenig schüchtern auf das große Bett. Duo stellte sich so dicht neben ihn wie es möglich war und nahm in fest in seine Arme. Mit der rechten Hand strich er die vorwitzigen Haarsträhnen aus Heeros Gesicht und beugte sich dann runter um den jungen Mann heiß und innig zu küssen. 

Er konnte spüren wie sich Heero in seine Umarmung entspannte, ja regelrecht in sie hineinschmolz. Immer dichter drängte sich Duo an sein Gegenüber. Und langsam aber sicher begann seine linke Hand Heero aus dem Hemd zu schälen. Achtlos flog das Kleidungsstück zur Seite.

Duo dirigierte Heero immer dichter zum Bett. Atemlos ließen sie sich beide darauf fallen. Duo lag auf Heero, seine Hände und sein Mund versuchten jeden nur möglichen Zentimeter von dessen wunderbarer Haut zu erreichen. Er streichelte überall und brachte Heero dazu tief und innig zu stöhnen – ein Geräusch das Duo einfach um den Verstand brachte. Zwischen ihnen beiden hatte sich in den letzten Tagen soviel sexuelle Spannung aufgebaut, die musste sich jetzt endlich entladen. Und sie beide waren mehr als begierig darauf.

Heero rückte sich etwas auf dem Bett zurecht. Dabei streckte er seine Arme über seinen Kopf und bog seinen Oberkörper durch um seine Brustwarzen noch näher an Duos vorwitzige Zunge zu bringen. Duo reagierte auf dieses Zeichen wie ein verhungernder auf ein Festmahl. Gierig küsste und leckte er sich über Heeros Oberkörper. Der andere Mann schmeckte so gut und fühlte sich so wundervoll an, Duo war sich in diesem Moment sicher, das er davon niemals genug bekommen würde.

Dann hielt er für eine Sekunde inne und nahm das Bild das Heero darstellte vollends in sich auf. Der junge Staatsanwalt lag völlig gelöst auf dem Bett. Sein Mund halb geöffnet, die Augen genießend geschlossen. Duo leckte sich hungrig die Lippen. Er würde das hier, würde sein Zusammensein mit Heero genießen. Und diesmal würde sie niemand stören.

Plötzlich hatte er eine verrückte Idee. Ein schelmisches Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen als er mit einer schnellen Bewegung etwas herausnahm. Dann küsste er sich rasch von Heeros Oberkörper, zum Hals und dann zu den empfindlichen Ohrläppchen durch. Heero erzitterte unter seinen Liebkosungen.

Und im Moment der größten Ablenkung, ließ Duo mit einer geübten Bewegung die Handschellen einrasten.

Heeros Augen wurden weit aufgerissen und starrten Duo fast ärgerlich an. Er rüttelte wütend an den Handschellen die um eine Strebe des Bettgitters geschlungen waren und zischte, „Maxwell mach mich los!"

Duo beugte sich vor und küsste den jungen Mann auf die Nasenspitze. Dann setzte er sich auf und grinste breit. „Noch nicht. Erst musst du mir verraten wo es ist."

Immer noch rüttelte Heero an den Handschellen. „Wo was ist, du Baka?"

„Hm, ich glaube nicht dass das ein Kosename ist. Aber ich verzeih dir. Wenn du mir jetzt sagst wo dein Handy ist." Heeros Augen wurden größer. Und Duo fügte hinzu, „Wenn du es mir nicht sagst, dann muss Ali dich leider beißen," mit diesen Worten zauberte er sein Plüschalligator hervor, der neben dem Bett gelegen hatte. Er fuchtelte mit dem Tier direkt vor Heeros Gesicht.

Dieser sah völlig geschockt drein. „Du hast ein Plüschalligator?" fragte er völlig perplex.

Duo nickte. „Ja, und er ist sehr bissig," er drückte auf das Plüschtier und ein quäkendes Geräusch ertönte.

Ein Lachen brach aus Heero hervor. Duo meinte noch nie so ein schönes Geräusch gehört zu haben. „Du hast ein Plüschtier das quietscht? Ich fass es nicht."

Duo beugte sich wieder vor und strich mit Ali über Heeros Brustkorb. „Ja, das hab ich, und jetzt gestehe. Wo ist dein Handy, oder Ali wird dich beißen." Zur Untermauerung seiner Drohung drückte er ein paar Mal auf das Tier und das Quietschen erfüllte den Raum.

Ebenso wie das Lachen von Heero. „Duo, Baka. Hör auf damit. Ahhhh, das kitzelt."

„Sag mir wo das Handy ist."

„Es... es ist in der Innentasche meines Sakkos. Ahhh und jetzt mach mich los."

Schnell stand Duo auf, legte Ali auf den Nachttisch und küsste noch einmal Heeros Nasenspitze. „Gleich Schatz." Dann ging er hastig aus dem Raum. Im Flur wühlte er kurz in Heeros Sakko, dann ging er zu seiner eigenen Jacke um von dort auch ein Handy zu holen. Er legte die Sicherheitsriegel vor die Tür und machte einen kleinen Umweg ins Wohnzimmer um dort schnell die Telefonleitung aus der Anschlussbuchse zu ziehen.

Dann ging er wieder ins Schlafzimmer. Das Bild das ihn dort erwartete ließ ihm beinnah das Wasser im Mund zusammen laufen. Heero, nur mit einer Boxershorts bekleidet, ans Bett gefesselt und ihn erwartungsvoll ansehend. Wenn er es nicht für unmöglich erachtet hätte, dann würde er sagen das er in diesem Moment noch mehr erregt wurde. Heero machte ihn fast wahnsinnig.

Er leckte sich über die Lippen. Aber bevor er diesen wunderbaren Mann genießen konnte musste er seinen Plan zuende führen. Er hob beide Handys hoch – so das Heero sie gut sehen konnte – und schaltete sie dann aus. Danach warf er sie achtlos auf den Nachttisch neben das Krokodil und legte sich neben Heero auf das Bett.

Mit seinen Händen begann er wieder damit über dessen unglaublichen Körper zu streicheln und dessen Oberkörper zu küssen.

Heero ruckelte wieder an den Handschellen. „Duo jetzt mach mich los."

„Mhmmmm, noch nicht," flüsterte Duo und seine Zunge begann damit über Heeros Brustwarze zu streichen.

„Duo ich mag diese Spielchen nicht," Heeros Stimme zitterte.

Duo blickte auf und meinte in Heeros sonst so wunderschönen blauen Augen Panik zu erkennen. Sofort rutschte er etwas höher, brachte seinen Kopf direkt über Heeros Gesicht und legte seinen Finger auf dessen Mund. „Shhhh. Keine Angst, darum geht es nicht," mit der anderen Hand streichelte er einige der vorwitzigen Haarsträhnen von Heeros Stirn. „Es wird nichts passieren, das du nicht willst. Ich möchte einfach nur das du dich total gehen lässt. Dich nur auf das konzentrierst was ich mache. Lass mich die ganze Arbeit machen. Genieß nur. Und wenn du mir sagst das ich stoppen soll, dann höre ich sofort auf. Das verspreche ich dir. Vertraust du mir?" Nachdem er diese ungemein wichtige Frage gestellt hatte, hielt Duo erwartungsvoll den Atem an.

Heeros Blick war zunächst noch skeptisch. Doch dann nickte er leicht. Duos Magen flatterte vor Erleichterung und Erregung. Er presste seine Lippen auf die von seinem Partner. Heeros Zunge kam ihm entgegen und sofort waren sie in einem wunderbaren Duell verwoben. Duo rutschte noch ein bisschen näher zu dem Staatsanwalt, lag jetzt fast vollkommen auf ihm drauf. Er konnte deutlich spüren das Heero erregt war, wahrscheinlich um keinen Deut weniger als er selbst. Jede Faser in ihm schrie danach sich so schnell wie möglich mit Heero zu vereinigen. Schließlich hatte er schon so lange darauf gewartet. Aber Heero vertraute ihm und er wollte das der andere es genoss. Es sollte mehr sein als nur ein schneller Orgasmus.

Als sie ihren Kuss unterbrachen um dringend benötigte Luft zu schnappen, begann Duo damit sich an Heeros Körper herunter zu küssen. Der junge Staatsanwalt schmeckte einfach zu gut, seine Haut fühlte sich einfach zu wundervoll an.

Spielerisch umkreiste seine Zunge die erregt hervorstehenden Brustwarzen. Dies entlockte Heero ein tiefes gutturales Stöhnen. Ein Geräusch das Duo gerne öfter hören wollte. Dann machte er weiter, erreichte den Bauchnabel. Heeros Bauchdecke zitterte unter seinen federleichten Berührungen. Unwillkürlich drückte er seinen Rücken etwas durch um seinen Körper näher zu der Liebkosenden Zunge zu bringen, während er gleichzeitig stöhnte, „Duo, aaaaahhh das kitzelt."

Duo lächelte breit und rutschte etwas tiefer. Sein Mund hatte die Grenze zur Boxershorts erreicht. Er konnte die Hitze von Heeros Erregung deutlich spüren. Er schaute noch einmal kurz hoch, nahm das Bild von Heero der genießend seinen Kopf nach hinten ins Kissen drückte in sich auf und begann dann vorsichtig und trotzdem schnell diesen von dem störenden Stück Stoff zu befreien.

Die Shorts rutschte tiefer und Heero strampelte mit den Beinen um ihm die Arbeit zu erleichtert. „Bist du ungeduldig, Schatz?" neckte Duo anderen.

„Baka," kam als Antwort.

Duo nahm sich vor herauszufinden was dieses Wort bedeutete. Aber nicht jetzt, jetzt gab es etwas wichtigeres zu tun.

Dann endlich hatte er es geschafft und Heero lag in all seiner nackten Schönheit vor ihm. Duo zog hörbar Luft ein und leckte sich wieder die Lippen. Der andere war einfach perfekt gebaut und wunderschön anzusehen. Der vollkommen erigierte Penis zeigte nur zu deutlich das auch Heero Gefallen an dem ganzen gefunden hatte.

Schnell stieg Duo aus dem Bett um sich in Rekordgeschwindigkeit selbst von den eigenen Klamotten zu befreien. Ihm ging es nicht anders als Heero und es war ziemlich schwierig den Reißverschluss seiner Jeans aufzubekommen. Er sah das Heero seine Bemühungen gebannt aus lustverhangenen Augen verfolgte und grinste breit als er das letzte Kleidungsstück von sich warf.

Dann legte er sich wieder aufs Bett, wieder auf Heero. Das Gefühl von nackter Haut an nackter Haut war unbeschreiblich. Heero war so warm, und Duo glaubte vor eigener Hitze fast zu vergehen. Dennoch schien er eine Gänsehaut zu haben. Das hier war schlichtweg der Wahnsinn.

Als sich ihre Erregungen berührten, schrie Heero auf und drückte sich ihm wieder entgegen. Und auch Duo konnte sich nicht mehr zurück halten. Der Drang sich mit dem anderen zu vereinen wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde größer, beinah unerträglich. Er musste dem nachgeben.

Mit der einen Hand strich er weiter sanft Heeros Flanke auf und ab, mit der anderen suchte er fast verzweifelt nach dem Nachtschränkchen. Ungeschickt stieß er das Krokodil von der Tischplatte und mit einem lauten Quietschen auf den Fußboden fiel. Heero schrak kurz hoch, machte dann aber wieder dieses wunderbare Geräusch das sein Lachen darstellte.

Duo kicherte kurz, dann fanden seinen suchenden Finger endlich die Schublade und in ihr das so dringend benötigte Gleitgel. Mit geübter Bewegung schraubte er den Deckel ab ohne hinzusehen.

Dann rutschte er etwas tiefer und kniete sich auf das Bett. Heero schien genau zu verstehen was er jetzt vorhatte, denn unaufgefordert schob er seine Beine breiter auseinander, zog die Knie an und stellte die Füße auf das Bett. Bot Duo so ungehinderten Zugang.

Duo drückte eine reichhaltige Menge von dem Gel auf seine Finger und verrieb das Zeug um es etwas anzuwärmen. Dann beugte er sich wieder weiter vor, streichelte dabei mit beiden Unterarmen Heeros Schenkel entlang. Er führte die eingegelten Finger nahe an Heeros Öffnung und sagte mit heiserer Stimme, „Entspann dich einfach, Baby."

Dann begann er zärtlich damit die Unterseite von Heeros Glied entlang zu knabbern. Als Heero dann „Aaaaahhhh... Duo!" schrie schob er langsam und vorsichtig einen der Finger in den anderen Mann.

Unglaubliche Hitze umschloss seinen Finger während er tiefer und tiefer eindrang. Heeros Muskelring zog sich zusammen und entspannte sich wieder, beinah im Rhythmus ihres Atems. Heero war so eng. Und Duo schwanden fast die Sinne bei dem Gedanken daran wie es sich erst anfühlen würde wenn er wirklich in dem anderen Mann vergraben wäre.

Das wollte er unbedingt so schnell wie möglich herausfinden. Er konnte nicht mehr warten. Dennoch ließ er sich seine Zeit und bereitete Heero gründlich vor. Er hatte dem anderen versprochen das dieser es würde genießen können, da durfte er nicht ungeduldig sein. Vorsichtig weitete er den anderen. Arbeite minutenlang mit seinen Fingern, um ihn auf den Sex vorzubereiten. Nebenbei knabberte er weiter an dessen Penis und seinen Hoden, entlockte Heero damit tiefe Seufzer und glückliche Schreie.

Dann, als Heero vollkommen atemlos, „Nun mach endlich, ich halts nicht mehr aus!" schrie, beendete Duo die Vorbereitung. Er zog seine Finger zurück und mit einer schnellen Bewegung war er gänzlich zwischen Heeros Beine gerutscht. Mit einer Hand dirigierte er seinen Penis direkt an Heeros Öffnung und schob sich dann hoch.

Als seine Penisspitze sich durch die enge Öffnung drängte glaubte Duo wieder das ihm die Sinne schwinden würden. Das Gefühl war einfach der Wahnsinn und er wollte mehr. Mit beiden Händen umklammerte er Heeros Hüfte und schob sich langsam aber unaufhörlich tiefer in den willigen Körper unter ihm.

Heero ruckelte wieder an den Fesseln, aber wohl nicht weil er befreit werden wollte, sondern weil er es vor Anspannung kaum noch aushielt. Mit leisen Stöhnen und Duos Namen rufend feuerte er ihn an schneller zu machen.

Dann endlich war Duo vollkommen in dem anderen vergraben, sie waren vereint. Für einige Sekunden stoppte er jegliche Bewegung um dieses einmalige Gefühl des eins-seins zu genießen. Dann begann er damit sich zurück zu ziehen und wieder nach vorne zu stoßen. Ganz langsam am Anfang, aber das Tempo steigerte sich schnell.

Er war dicht an Heero gepresst, kerkerte dadurch dessen steinharte Erregung zwischen ihren beiden Körpern ein. Wieder und wieder stieß er zu. Inzwischen hatte Heero seine Beine um ihn geschlungen, schob ihn damit dichter in sich. Die Überladung an Sinneseindrücken wurde fast zuviel für Duo. So intensiv hatte er den Sex noch nie erlebt, das musste an Heero liegen. Plötzlich hielt ihn nichts mehr und mit animalischer Begierde steigerte er das Tempo.

Im absoluten Gleichklang bewegten sich ihre Körper zusammen. Wieder und wieder stieß er zu, gelang so immer weiter zur absoluten Erfüllung. Und dann, als er glaubte es nicht mehr aushalten zu können, umfing ihn der Orgasmus und mit einem lauten Aufschrei von Heeros Namen ergoss er sich in dem anderen.

Noch während er vom Orgasmus geschüttelt wurde, schob er eine Hand zwischen ihren verschwitzten Körpern und begann über Heeros erregten Penis zu streichen. Es dauerte nur Sekunden, bis der junge Mann unter ihm sich ebenfalls aufbäumte und ergoss.

Schwer atmend ließ sich Duo auf den anderen fallen.

* * *

Durch verschwitzte und verwühlte Haarsträhnen hindurch sah Heero zu Duo auf. Er atmete schwer, sein Körper zitterte noch im Nachbeben des unglaublichen Orgasmus den er gerade erlebt hatte. Unbewusst rüttelte er erneut an den Handschellen. Er würde jetzt so gerne Duo in seine Arme nehmen. Den jungen Mann noch dichter an sich pressen – obwohl schon jetzt kaum eine Briefmarke zwischen ihnen Platz gefunden hätte. 

Zunächst war er gar nicht so begeistert von den Handschellen gewesen. David hatte ein paar mal ähnliches probiert und es hatte ihm überhaupt nicht gefallen. Aber er bereute es nicht Duo vertraut zu haben. Dieser hatte Recht gehabt, es war Heero gelungen sich vollkommen gehen zu lassen. Er hatte nur genossen und hatte sich keine Gedanken darüber machen müssen, was er mit seinen Händen tun sollte, oder wie er auf Duo reagieren sollte. Es war wunderschön gewesen. Er lächelte bei dem Gedanken.

„Du bist siehst so gut aus, wenn du lächelst," sagte Duo mit schwerer Stimme. Dann streichelte er sanft sein Gesicht, schob die widerspenstigen Haarsträhnen aus seinem Sichtfeld. Heero sah ihm tief in die Augen, die unglaublichen Amethyste schienen zu strahlen, ebenso wie der Rest von Duos Gesicht. Er entschied für sich das Duo ebenfalls noch schöner war wenn er lächelte.

Dann beugte sich Duo zu einem erneuten Kuss herunter. Sofort verwoben sich ihre Zungen in einen heftigen Kampf. Heero versuchte soviel wie möglich von Duo zu schmecken. Als dann Duos Hände wieder damit anfingen seine Seiten rauf und runter zu streicheln bemerkte Heero das er schon wieder hart wurde. Und das so schnell nach dem heftigen Orgasmus, den er erlebt hatte. Das hätte er nicht für möglich gehalten. Aber mit Duo schien alles möglich zu sein.

Der Polizist schien ebenfalls Heeros Zustand zu bemerken, denn er gluckste in den Kuss hinein. Dann hob er seinen Kopf an und flüsterte, „Na, sind wir bereit für die nächste Runde?" Das schelmische Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht reichte von Ohr zu Ohr.

Heero wurde rot – obwohl das Blut gerade woanders dringender gebraucht wurde. Vollkommen überwältigt von seinem eigenen Verlangen nickte er bestätigend.

Duo kicherte wieder und begann erneut sich an seinem Körper herunter zu küssen. Wenn seine Hände frei gewesen wären, Heero hätte dessen Kopf so schnell wie möglich zu seinem Schoß geführt. So musste er Duos Tempovorgabe ertragen, es war eine süße Qual.

Plötzlich setzte sich Duo auf und Heero vermisste den fehlenden Körperkontakt sofort schmerzlich. Doch bevor er protestieren konnte, hatten sich Duos Hände um seine Hüfte gelegt und in einer plötzlichen Bewegung wurde er auf den Bauch gedreht.

Heero keuchte auf. Beinah automatisch zog er die Knie an, brachte sich so in Position. Seine Hände waren jetzt überkreuz, er lehnte seinen Kopf auf seine Unterarme ab, während er Duo seinen Hintern verlangend entgegen streckte.

Die streichelnden Hände eroberten seinen Körper erneut. Und auch die warme, feuchte Zunge zog neue Kreise über seinen Rücken. Heero war hart, vollkommen erregt und hielt es kaum noch aus. Immer wieder schob er seinen Unterleib nach hinten, versuchte so Duo dazu zu bewegen schneller zu machen.

Als dessen Hände seinen Hintern anfassten und kneteten, stöhnte Heero auf. Alles in ihm schrie danach diesen heißen Mann wieder in sich aufzunehmen. „Nun mach endlich!" war alles was er sagen konnte.

Das schien sich Duo nicht zweimal sagen zu lassen. Heero spürte wie seine Hinterbacken auseinander gezogen wurden und wenige Sekunden später bahnte sich Duos harte Länge schon wieder tief in ihn. „Aaaaaaaaah," war Heeros Kommentar und er schob mit aller Kraft zurück. Wollte das es schneller ging.

Dann, als er Duos Hoden an seinen Oberschenkeln spürte und der andere Mann bis zum Anschlag in ihm vergraben war, atmete Heero heftig ein. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt das er den Atem angehalten hatte. Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl von Duo vollkommen ausgefüllt zu sein. Näher würden sie sich körperlich nie kommen können. Es war so schön, so perfekt. Und für einen kurzen Augenblick fragte sich Heero, warum es früher nie so gewesen war.

Aber dann lenkten ihn Duos Hände von weiteren Überlegungen ab. Denken wurde zur absoluten Nebensächlichkeit. Erst fuhren die Hände ein weiteres Mal seine Wirbelsäule und seine Seiten ab, dann legten sie sich in einem Schraubstockähnlichen Griff um seine Hüften. Und dann begann Duo zu stoßen.

Heero schrie vor Lust. Schnell und hart bewegte Duo sich in ihm und er antwortete auf jeden Stoß indem er verlangend zurück schob. Jedes mal wenn Duos harte Länge seine Prostata traf, meinte Heero Sterne vor seinem inneren Auge zu sehen. Wenn er geglaubt hatte das seine Lust nach dem ersten Orgasmus gesättigt gewesen war, dann hatte er sich geirrt. Er wollte – nein er brauchte – die erneute Erfüllung. Und Duo stieß ihn wieder und wieder, trieb ihn auf die Klippe zu.

Eine Hand verließ seine Hüfte, kam unter ihn und umfing seinen harten Penis, begann im Rhythmus der Stöße zu pumpen. Heeros Welt war auf die Gefühle die Duo in ihm auslösten zusammengeschrumpft. Nichts anderes nahm er mehr war. Und dann endlich, mit einem erneuten tiefen Stoß, explodierte etwas in Heero. Ein Orgasmus – noch gewaltiger als der erste – nahm von seinem Körper Besitz. Er schrie unkontrolliert Duos Namen während er kam. Alle seine Muskeln zogen sich zusammen und unweigerlich kerkerte er Duos Penis in sich ein. Er meinte jedes Detail von Duos harter Länge spüren zu können.

„Ahhhhhh, Heero. Du machst mich wahnsinnig," rief der andere aus.

Dann spürte Heero wie sich Duos Samen in ihm verteilte. Der Polizist hatte auch seinen Orgasmus erreicht und brach auf Heero zusammen.

So lagen sie für eine ganze Weile auf dem Bett. Immer noch ineinander verwoben und keiner von ihnen schien genug Energie zu haben um sich zu bewegen. Heero genoss dieses Gefühl. Sie waren vereint und wenn es möglich wäre, würde er niemals getrennt werden wollen.

Nach einigen Minuten zog sich Duo dann vorsichtig aus ihm zurück. Heero keuchte wegen des heftigen Verlustgefühls auf. Aber als er dann von Duo wieder auf den Rücken gedreht wurde und dieser ihn fest in den Arm nahm, war der Verlust nicht mehr ganz so schlimm.

Der Langhaarige hatte seinen Kopf in Heeros Halsbeuge gekuschelt und begann damit ihn dort tief und innig zu küssen. Heero war sich sicher, das er morgen etliche Knutschflecke haben würde, aber das machte ihm gar nichts.

Aber er wollte auch endlich in der Lage sein Duo zu streicheln. Energisch rüttelte er an den Handschellen und verlangte erneut, „Mach mich los."

„Noch nicht, bin noch nicht fertig," murmelte Duo gegen seinen Hals.

Heeros Augen weiteten sich. Noch nicht fertig? Was hatte dieser Baka denn noch vor? Er war mehr als fertig und bezweifelte das er nach diesen zwei unglaublichen Malen in der Lage sein würde mehr als einen Finger zu heben, geschweige denn etwas anders. „Noch nicht fertig?" vergewisserte er sich deshalb.

„Mhmmmm, hab schließlich eine Ewigkeit darauf gewartet," war die gemurmelte Antwort.

Heero konnte ein kurzes Kichern nicht verhindern. „Baka. Wir kennen uns erst seit drei Tagen."

Duo hob seinen Kopf und schaute ihm tief in die Augen. „Sag ich doch. Eine Ewigkeit." Und mit diesen Worten küsste er ihn erneut tief und innig.

Später, als der Kuss von ihrem Bedürfnis Luft zu holen unterbrochen wurde fügte Duo hinzu. „Ich will dich noch mal."

Heero schüttelte den Kopf. „Baka. Das ist nicht möglich."

Duo grinste breit. „Alles ist möglich, Heero," und mit diesen Worten begann er wieder sich an ihm herunter zu küssen. Und zu knabbern. Und zu streicheln.

Heero stöhnte. Er genoss die Liebkosungen, dennoch bezweifelte er das Duo sein Ziel erreichen würde, schließlich war er vollkommen ausgepowert. Aber er würde ihn niemals stoppen. Dazu fühlte es sich viel zu gut an.

Dann nahm Duo die Spitze seine Zopfes zu Hilfe. Begann damit wie mit einem Pinsel auf Heero entlang zu fahren. Es kitzelte und Heero hatte schon Lachtränen in den Augenwinkeln. Heero warf sich hin und her, soweit es die Fesseln erlaubten. Dennoch versuchte er nie den Berührungen zu entgehen, im Gegenteil, er tat alles um ihnen näher zu kommen.

Als dann Duos Mund und sein Zopf damit begannen seinen Penis zu liebkosen, da geschah das Wunder. Heero spürte das er wieder hart wurde, entgegen seinen Beteuerungen hatte wohl auch er noch nicht genug. Duo kicherte als er die Veränderung von Heeros Zustand bemerkte.

Stöhnend ließ Heero seinen Kopf ins Kissen fallen. Es war der absolute Wahnsinn.

Dann spürte er wie Duos beide Hände seinen Penis umfassten. Er schien sie mit dem Gel präpariert zu haben, denn die glitschige Masse wurde jetzt auf Heero verteilt. Dies intensivierte das Gefühl von Duos Händen auf ihm nur noch und Heeros Hüften stießen unkontrolliert nach oben.

Plötzlich waren die Hände verschwunden und die Kälte traf Heero fast wie ein Schock. Er hob seinen Kopf an, versuchte zu erkennen was Duo denn jetzt schon wieder vor hatte.

Genau in dem Moment setzte sich Duo im Grätschsitz auf seinen Oberkörper.

„Was?" formulierte Heero unter großer Anstrengung.

Die Antwort war ein erneuter Kuss.

Heero war so in den Kuss versunken, das er zunächst gar nicht bemerkte das der andere wieder seinen Penis in die Hand nahm. Was er aber bemerkte war, wie Duo sich kurz anhob und sich dann auf das wohl positionierte Glied von Heero herunter schob.

Heero schrie. Alle Gedanken verließen sein Bewusstsein als er sich langsam in Duo bohrte. Das Gefühl war unbeschreiblich. Duo war so heiß, so eng, so... Heero wusste nicht was, aber es war ein Gefühl das er nie wieder missen wollte.

Voller Unglauben im Blick beobachtete er wie sich Duo gänzlich auf ihn schob. Dann nach einer quälenden Ewigkeit war er bis zum Ende in dem Polizisten vergraben. Duo lächelte ihn an, er strahlte beinahe. Mit der einen Hand holte er seinen Zopf nach vorne und geübte Finger hatten das Haarband innerhalb kürzester Zeit geöffnet.

Langsam begann er sich auf Heero zu bewegen, und schüttelte gleichzeitig seine Haare aus. Heero fühlte sich wie im Rausch. Es war schon unbeschreiblich genug tief in Duo zu sein. In Duo! Aber den jungen Mann mit offenen Haaren zu sehen war eine Steigerung ins Unendliche. Er war so wunderschön und Heero konnte immer noch nicht begreifen wieso dieser ausgerechnet etwas von ihm wollte.

Aber das war in diesem Moment auch egal. Seine Hüften stießen immer wieder nach oben, gruben sich tiefer in die wundervolle Hitze seines Partners. Als Duo seine Haare fertig ausgeschüttelt hatte beugte er sich etwas vor, stützte seine Hände auf Heeros Brustkorb ab und begann ihn mit voller Macht zu reiten.

Heero schrie bei jedem Stoß und auch Duo wiederholte seinen Namen wieder und wieder. Heero warf seinen Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen, er wollte, er musste...

Plötzlich hörte er ein metallisches Klicken. Es dauerte einige Sekunden und erst als er Duos Kichern bemerkte, wurde ihm klar was das wohl bedeutete. Er rüttelte wieder an seinen Handschellen, doch diesmal spürte er keinen Widerstand. Seine Hände waren wieder frei, er konnte sich wieder bewegen.

Sofort fuhr sein Oberkörper nach oben. Mit einem animalischen Schrei ergriff er Duo, der immer noch auf ihn thronte, und zog ihn in eine feste Umarmung. So saßen sie für einige Momente auf dem Bett. Heero hatte den anderen so dicht wie möglich an sich gepresst, hatte seine Hände in die unglaubliche Masse an Haar vergraben und war tief in ihm drin. Er hätte ewig in dieser Haltung bleiben mögen.

Duos Knie umschlangen seinen Oberkörper. Sein Kopf ruhte auf Heeros Schulter und er flüsterte wieder und wieder „Heero," in sein Ohr.

Das brach Heeros Entschluss. Mit einer weiteren schnellen Bewegung hatte er sie wieder in eine liegende Position gebracht. Nur das diesmal Duo unter ihm lag und ihn immer noch mit seinen Beinen fest umschlungen hielt. Heero konnte es nicht mehr länger herauszögern. Und mit einem Instinkt, so alt wie die Menschheit begann er in den willigen Körper unter sich zu stoßen.

Wieder und wieder hallten die immer lauter werdenden Lustschreie von Duo durch den Raum. Heero wusste nicht mehr was er denken sollte, aber das war auch Angesichts dessen was er spürte unwichtig. Er drängte und stieß und dann als er glaubte das er es nicht mehr länger würde aushalten können, wurde er vom erneuten Orgasmus überwältigt.

Er spürte noch das es Duo genauso erging, doch dann machte sich die vollkommene Erschöpfung in ihm bemerkbar und er brach zusammen.


	11. Der Morgen danach

**Titel:** The Big Easy  
**Autor:** Laren  
**Disclaimer**: Ich besitze weder Rechte an Gundam Wing noch an dem Film der Pate für diese Geschichte stand. Und ich gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.  
**Betadank:** wie immer an Zanna... knuddel

So viel Spaß mit dem neuen Teil. Ja, ja, ja... ich verspreche Angelface bald aus der Versenkung hervor zu zaubern kichert albern vor sich hin

Ihr wisst ja was ihr tun müsst um mich dazu anzutreiben -)

* * *

Langsam und eher unwillig begann Heero aufzuwachen. Müde drehte er sich zur Seite um sich noch weiter an seine Wand anzukuscheln, wollte sein warmes, weiches Bett noch nicht verlassen. Aber anstatt das seine Hand die Wand erreichte fiel sie aus dem Bett. Merkwürdig. 

Grummelnd drehte sich Heero wieder um, diesmal auf den Bauch und versuchte jetzt weiterzuschlafen. Aber das mit der fehlenden Wand ließ ihm irgendwie keine Ruhe. Er rutschte weiter zur Mitte des Bettes, und plötzlich stieß sein Fuß gegen etwas. Ein quietschendes Geräusch ertönte. Heero seufzte. Hatte dieser Baka von einem Duo etwa das Plüschtier wieder ins Bett zurückgeholt?

Eine Sekunde später war Heero hellwach. Er riss die Augen weit auf, versuchte sich den Schlaf aus den Augen zu reiben und seine Umgebung genauer zu betrachten. Ja, da bestand kein Zweifel, er wusste jetzt warum die Wand sich nicht da befand wo er sie vermutete. Dies hier war Duos Zimmer. Er lag in Duos Bett und sie beide hatten...

Heero wurde rot.

Schauer liefen ihm bei der Erinnerung an die gestrige Nacht über den Rücken. Das war... ja das war einmalig gewesen. Und unglaublich. Und so überhaupt nicht seine Art. Aber er bereute nichts. Es war einfach zu schön gewesen. Er kuschelte sich noch tiefer in die Kissen und schob den Plüschalligator zu seinen Händen hoch. Vorsichtig drückte er das Teil und erntete das bekannte Quietschen. Ein Lächeln umspielte Heeros Lippen. Unglaublich das so ein tougher Polizist wie Maxwell so etwas besaß.

Das erinnerte Heero daran, das Duo nicht neben ihm lag. Wo war der Mann? Heero hätte es schön gefunden wenn der andere jetzt bei ihm gewesen wäre. Irgendwie hätte es ihm eine Art von Sicherheit gegeben. So fühlte er sich fast allein gelassen. Obwohl das ja schließlich totaler Quatsch war. Aber tief in sich drin musste Heero zugeben das er etwas unsicher war, was diese Nacht denn nun zu bedeuten hatte.

Aber bevor Heero noch tiefer in Überlegungen verfallen konnte, fiel ihm auf das er leise Musikfetzen aus Richtung der Küche hören konnte. Und es roch eindeutig nach frisch aufgebrühtem Kaffee. Das Lächeln war wie auf Befehl wieder zurück in Heeros Gesicht. Duo war also nur aufgestanden um ihnen Frühstück zu machen. Das war ja fast 'romantisch'.

Ausgiebig gähnend setzte Heero sich auf. Sein Hintern protestierte für eine kurze Sekunde, erinnerte ihn nur wieder allzu deutlich daran was sie gestern alles getrieben hatten. Der reinste Wahnsinn. Und das nachdem er solange nicht mehr mit jemandem zusammen gewesen war. Kein Wunder das ihm dann nach diesem heißen Sex heute Morgen etwas unbequem war. Aber das war es wert. Definitiv. Heero leckte sich bei dem Gedanken die Lippen.

Dann gähnte er ein weiteres Mal ausgiebig. Seine Ellenbogen streckte er dabei hoch in die Luft und seine Hände wuselten durch seine Haare. Er blickte auf das immer noch vorhandene Durcheinander auf dem Fußboden. Als er seine Boxershorts entdeckte schnappte er sie sich und zog sie an. Danach stand er auf. Noch einmal drehte er sich zum Bett um, stupste das Plüschtier an und grinste erneut bei dem Geräusch das es machte. Kindisch. Aber süß.

Barfuss tapste er den Flur entlang in Richtung Küche. Der Kaffeeduft wurde immer stärker. Und Heero beschloss das er jetzt hungrig war. Hungrig nach einem Kuss von Duo.

Ganz leise – um den anderen zu überraschen – schlich er sich das letzte Stück zur Küche hin. Die Tür stand offen und so hatte er einen freien Blick auf einen Großteil der Küche. Und darauf das Duo sich gerade tief in den mannshohen Kühlschrank beugte und dort etwas zu suchen schien. Er war so tief in dem Gerät verschwunden, das nur sein wunderbarer jeansbedeckter Hintern und der nackte Rücken zu erkennen war. Aber dieser Anblickt reichte durchaus aus um Heeros Appetit noch mehr anzuheizen. Er fühlte ganz deutlich das er hart wurde.

Heero leckte sich die Lippen. Und dann kam ihm plötzlich eine verwegene Idee. Das war zwar normalerweise nicht seine Art, aber warum sollte er nicht auch mal spontan sein? Mal was verrücktes wagen? Irgendwie war er sich sicher das es Duo garantiert nichts ausmachen würde. Und ihm würde es auch gefallen.

Mit einem verwegenen Grinsen schlich er sich dichter zu dem jungen Mann hin. Er versuchte überhaupt kein Geräusch zu machen. Und dann, als er nur noch einen Schritt entfernt war, beugte er sich ein wenig nach vorne und schob seine Hand durch die Beine vom Polizisten durch und fasste zärtlich an dessen gefangener Männlichkeit.

Eine gänzlich unbekannte Stimme schrie, „Ahhh!" und dann drehte sich sein Gegenüber um.

Entsetzt sprang Heero zurück, bis ihn Panik und Erstaunen innehalten ließen. Ihm gegenüber stand jemand Fremdes. Ein junger Mann, sicher erst Anfang 20. Dunkle Haare, aber kurz und ein vollkommen anderes Gesicht als das von Duo. „Verdammt, wer sind denn Sie?" rief Heero entsetzt auf.

Der Mann schien sich von seinem anfänglichen Schrecken erholt zu haben. Er stand relativ lässig neben dem Kühlschrank, den einen Ellenbogen darauf abgestützt und antwortete, „Solo, ich bin Duos Bruder. Mann, hast du mich vielleicht erschreckt." Ein Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen.

Heero wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als das sich der Fußboden unter ihm auftun und ihn verschlucken würde. Er wusste das er kalkweiß im Gesicht sein musste. Es behagte ihm so gar nicht, fast nackt vor diesem fremden Kerl zu stehen. Und dann war das auch noch Duos Bruder! Oje. Und als Heero wieder einfiel was er gerade bei dem Mann gemacht hatte, wurde er auf der Stelle rot. Von der Zehen bis zu seinen Haarspitzen.

Er wuselte sich verlegen mit den Händen durch die Haare. „Wo kommen Sie denn so plötzlich her?"

Der junge Mann machte eine abwinkende Handbewegung. „Ach ich hab heute Nacht im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch geschlafen. Das mach ich öfter wenn ich den letzten Bus nach Hause nicht mehr bekomm." Dann nach einer kurzen Pause wurde das Grinsen noch tiefer und er fügte hinzu. „Und du bist Heero, hab ich Recht?"

Bevor Heero auch nur ansatzweise darüber nachdenken konnte fragte er schon, „Woher kennen Sie meinen Namen?"

„Ach, ihr zwei wart ziemlich laut," kam die nonchalante Antwort.

Wenn Heero gerade gedacht hätte er wäre tief errötet, dann zeigte ihm sein Körper jetzt das dies noch viel tiefer gehen konnte. Entsetzt schlug er eine Hand vor seinen Mund. Oh je, dieser junge Mann – Duos Bruder – war im Nebenzimmer gewesen als sie... OH JE. Und dann grabschte er Solo auch noch gleich an. Der junge Mann musste ihn ja für sonst wen halten. Heero wurde abwechselnd kalt und heiß.

„Ach du grüne Neune. Bitte entschuldigen Sie das ich... hm." Heero war am Ende. Er konnte die Situation nicht mehr ertragen, drehte sich um und floh. Er musste hier weg. Das war der absolut peinlichste Moment in seinem Leben. Wahrscheinlich würde er niemals wieder Solo begegnen können ohne vor Scham im Boden zu versinken. Oder einen Kühlschrank öffnen – was das betraf.

Noch während Heero eilig zum Schlafzimmer zurück rannte hörte er noch Solo rufen. „Hey tut mir leid. War nicht so gemeint. Und die andere Sache muss dir doch nicht peinlich sein."

Der hatte gut reden! Heero wollte nur noch weg.

* * *

Immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend lief Duo die Treppen zu seiner Dachgeschosswohnung hinauf. Dabei drückte er fest eine große Papiertüte an sich und grinste wie blöde. Er hatte schon den ganzen Morgen dieses spezielle Grinsen nicht mehr aus seinem Gesicht verbannen können. Es war darauf wie in Stein gemeißelt, seit er aufgewacht war und bemerkte das er Heero fest in seinen Armen liegen hatte. Das war ein so überwältigend gutes Gefühl gewesen, das er einfach minutenlang still so liegen geblieben war um es zu genießen. Alles in sich einzusaugen. 

Dann war ihm aber wieder bewusst geworden, das sie beide zur Arbeit mussten. Sie hatten so viel zu erledigen. Und Trowa würde Angelface sicher pünktlich ins Revier schaffen.

Und so hatte sich Duo wiederwillig aus der warmen Umarmung gewunden. Ganz vorsichtig um Heero noch ein paar Minuten Schlaf zu gönnen. Danach hatte er in windeseile angefangen das Frühstück vorzubereiten. Doch als er bemerkte das er bis auf ein paar Scheiben altbackendes Brot nichts mehr im Haus hatte, war er schnell losgestürmt. Zwei Häuser weiter gab es eine Bäckerei wo sie die leckersten Muffins und Croissants herstellten. Und Duo hatte genug für ein Festmahl eingekauft. Er würde es unheimlich genießen Heero damit Biss um Biss zu füttern. Bei dem Gedanken wurde ihm irgendwie ganz schwummrig.

Doch als er gutgelaunt die letzte Treppenstufe erreichte, hörte er wie die Tür zu seiner Wohnung zugeschlagen wurde. Erstaunt hielt Duo in seiner Bewegung inne. Dann sah er wie Heero – der sich gerade sein Jackett überzog – die Treppe herunter rannte. Was war der denn so in Eile?

„Hey Heero," begrüßte er ihn enthusiastisch. „Ich war kurz unterwegs um uns was zum Frühstück zu besorgen." Als der junge Staatsanwalt auf der gleichen Stufe angelangte, versuchte er Heero anzuhalten und für einen Kuss zu sich zu ziehen.

Doch erstaunlicherweise rannte Heero weiter. Er blickte sich noch einmal um und Duo meinte echtes Bedauern und einen Anflug von Panik in dessen Gesicht zu sehen. „Sorry. Tut mir leid. Ich, ich bin schon spät dran. Ich habe gleich eine Verabredung im Büro. Ich muss los."

Eine Falte bildete sich auf Duos Stirn. Das klang alles sehr verdächtig nach Ausrede. Wollte der andere etwa nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben? Dieser Gedanke schockte Duo zutiefst. „Aber wir haben doch gleich die Vernehmung von Angelface!" versuchte er den anderen aufzuhalten.

Und tatsächlich Heero blieb kurz stehen. „Oh, stimmt ja. Das möchte ich um nichts in der Welt verpassen. Also ich geh nur kurz in mein Büro und dann komm ich auf euer Revier. Ist das in Ordnung?"

Das Lächeln und der wirklich um Verzeihung heischende Blick in Heeros Gesicht ließen Duo aufatmen. Das wirkte wirklich so als wenn der andere es bedauern würde das sie nicht zusammen frühstücken konnten. „Hey, ich kann dich auch schnell zu deinem Büro fahren," schlug er deshalb vor. So würden sie wenigstens noch für ein paar weiter Minuten zusammen sein können.

„Ach, viel zu viel Aufwand. Ich nehme mir schnell ein Taxi. Und wir sehen uns dann gleich nachher. OK?"

Duo nickte. Daraufhin rannte Heero weiter. „Hey," rief ihm Duo noch hinterher. „Hast du meinen Bruder schon kennen gelernt?"

„Gewissermaßen," war die kryptische Antwort. Duo konnte gerade noch sehen das Heero auf einmal rot im Gesicht angelaufen war.

Duo runzelte weiter die Stirn. Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten? Es sah wirklich verflixt nach Flucht aus. Aber nicht nach einer Flucht vor ihm. Was konnte Heero nur so verstört haben das er sich wieder in sein schüchternes Schneckenhaus zurück zog?

Als er seine Wohnungstür erreichte wurde die aufgerissen. Sein Bruder stand breit grinsend und mit nacktem Oberkörper im Türrahmen. „Und, was gibt's zu essen?" fragte er.

In der Sekunde machte es Klick in Duos Gehirn. Er warf die Einkauftüte seinem Bruder entgegen – die dieser geschickt auffing und sagte mit drohendem Unterton. „Deinen Arsch! Was hast du mit Heero gemacht?"

* * *

Duo schritt summend den Flur des Reviers entlang. Heero hatte gerade angerufen und ihm gesagt, das er in ca. einer Viertelstunde da sein würde. Und auch wenn sie zwei nicht gerade miteinander geturtelt hatten, so ließ Duo der Gedanke an das Gespräch doch lächeln. 

Heero hatte sich wohl von dem kleinen Schreck von vorhin erholt und hatte sich nicht wieder in sein Schneckenhaus zurückgezogen. Zum Glück, denn Duo war vollkommen bewusst geworden das er das nicht ertragen könnte. Aber die Gefahr bestand wohl nicht. Duo grinste wieder. Trotzdem überlegte er das von Rechts wegen das Töten von kleinen Brüdern erlaubt sein sollte. Das war garantiert Notwehr. Wie konnte Solo Heero nur so schocken?

Bis Heero, Trowa und Angelface das Revier erreicht haben würden, hatte Duo also noch ein paar Minuten Zeit. Die wollte er sinnvoll nutzen. Seine Kollegen hatten ihn unterrichtet, das G gerade ein paar Jungs aus Storyville verhörte. Sie schienen diejenigen gewesen zu sein, die gestern Abend das unsägliche Gerücht mit dem getarnten Polizeiwagen in die Welt gesetzt hatten. Die wollte sich Duo jetzt mal aus der Nähe ansehen.

Aber in welchem der Verhörräume waren sie? Duo zuckte kurz mit den Achseln und stürmte einfach in den erstbesten.

Das war definitiv der falsche, wie er mit einem bösen Grinsen im Gesicht feststellte. Sergeant Otto und Mueller saßen an einem Tisch, vor ihnen einen Haufen Geldscheine – den sie mehr schlecht als recht unter ihren hastig darauf gelegten Armen zu verstecken versuchten.

Mueller fand als erster seine Sprache wieder. „Herrgott Lieutenant. Jetzt bin ich wegen Ihnen aber ziemlich erschrocken. Man kommt nicht einfach in einen Befragungsraum ohne vorher anzuklopfen."

Duo lachte leise und drehte ihnen eine Nase. Das sah aber auch echt zu komisch aus wie die beiden über dem Tisch hingen. „Wo sind die Zeugen aus Storyville?" fragte er schnell nach.

Weder Mueller noch Otto bemüßigten sich ihren Mund aufzumachen. Dafür zeigten sie synchron auf das Zimmer nebenan. Duo grinste wieder und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Wahrscheinlich würden die zwei mit dem Zählen wieder von vorne anfangen müssen. Das kam davon, wenn man einen Raum nicht abschloss.

Als Duo die Tür zum nächsten Befragungszimmer erreichte, stieß er sie ebenfalls voller Elan auf. Doch diesmal machte er sich nicht einmal die Mühe und ging ganz hinein. Er blieb einfach im Türrahmen stehen und nahm die Szene vor sich genau auf.

G saß ihm direkt gegenüber. Er sah mehr als gelangweilt drein. Vor ihm ein Schreibblock, ein Aufnahmegerät und ein riesiger Haufen mit Pistazienschalen. Die Zeugen saßen auf der anderen Seite des Tisches, mit dem Rücken zu Duo. Allerdings hatten sie sich bei dem Geräusch der Tür zu ihm umgedreht. Die zwei waren typische Bewohner von Storyville. Und da die garantiert selber genug Dreck am Stecken hatten, würden sie sicher den Teufel tun um der Polizei von New Orleans zu helfen. Selbst wenn es darum ging ein paar Morde an ihren eigenen Leuten aufzuklären. Duo seufzte kurz. Aber befragen mussten sie sie ja trotzdem, und vielleicht würde sogar mal ein Wunder geschehen.

„Hey. Ich habe gehört, dass ihr zwei etwas in Storyville gesehen habt gestern Abend. Das soll ungefähr zu der Zeit gewesen sein, als in Jamal Washingtons Haus drei Männer getötet wurden. Ihr habt doch einen getarnten Streifenwagen gesehen."

Die zwei Männer sahen sich kurz an. Dann fing der eine an zu Poltern. „Keine Ahnung wovon du redest, Mann. Wir waren daheim und haben ferngesehen."

„Wir haben gar nichts gesehen," bestätigte der andere.

Duo rollte mit den Augen. Das war eine so offensichtliche Lüge. Aber egal was die zwei gestern Abend tatsächlich gesehen hatten, oder meinten gesehen zu haben, sie würden es ihnen nie verraten. Na ja zumindest würde die Staatsanwaltschaft zufrieden sein eine Zeugenaussage zu haben die das Gerücht nicht bestätigte.

„Ok, G nimm doch die Aussage der beiden auf. Danach kannst du sie sofort gehen lassen. Und ihr zwei, ihr seid nett zu G und verbreitet keine weiteren Gerüchte."

Mit den Worten verließ er den Befragungsraum und überließ G den Rest des Verhöres. Nicht mehr lange und Heero würde in sein Büro kommen. Dieser Gedanke ließ Duo sofort wieder anfangen zu summen. Eilig ging er wieder in Richtung seines Büros.

Auf seinem Weg kam er am Annahmeschalter zur Asservatenkammer vorbei. Peabody, eine junge Polizistin die erst seit ein paar Monaten auf ihrem Revier arbeitete und deren Aufgabe es war alle neuen Beweisstücke dort zu verwalten blickte ihn voller Verzweiflung an. „Hol mich hier raus Duo. Ich hasse meinen Job," flehte sie.

Duo grinste breit. Sie alle hatten mal in der Asservatenkammer arbeiten müssen. Es war ein sehr ruhiger Job, eine typische Aufgabe für einen Neuling. Aber Peabody schien eine gute Polizistin zu sein, Howard und Duo hatten sich schon genau überlegt wem sie ihr bald an die Seite stellen konnten, damit sie sich auch draußen seine ersten Sporen verdienen konnte. Nur musste die junge Frau das ja noch nicht wissen.

Duo grinste sarkastisch und verkündete. „Eigentumsdelikte. Das ist ein dreckiger Job, nur ganze Polizisten können den erledigen. Mach weiter so und du wirst vielleicht erlöst werden."

Peabody seufzte theatralisch auf, fügte sich aber ihrem Schicksal.

Duo wollte gerade wieder weitergehen, als plötzlich J auf ihn zugeeilt kam. „Hey Duo, erinnerst du dich noch an den Typen dem sie gestern das Gesicht weggeblasen haben?"

Duo nickte nur bestätigend.

„Schau mal was wir in seiner Brieftasche gefunden haben," J. reichte ihm eine Plastikmappe.

Duo schaute kurz drauf und pfiff laut auf. „Ah Freddy Angelos Führerschein. Wunderbar. Ich wusste doch genau, das diese Typen Freddy umgelegt haben."

So langsam bildeten all die losen Enden dieses Falles ein einheitliches Bild. Wenn die drei Jungs aus Storyville den Führerschein von Freddy hatten, dann waren sie garantiert dessen Mörder. Und das implizierte das sie aus Rache getötet wurden. Und dafür kam nur die Manguanacs in Frage. Das würde Trowa zwar gar nicht gefallen, aber anders ließ es sich nicht erklären. Das war so eindeutig ein Rachemord, da konnte man nichts anders herein interpretieren.

Jetzt war Duo aber verdammt gespannt wie sich Angelface Winner dieses Mal aus der Sache herauswinden wollte.


	12. Das Verhör

**Author: **Laren aka Cyrrer

**Pairings**: 2x1x2, angedeutet: 4x3

**Disclaimers**: Sowohl der Film, auf dem diese Geschichte lose basiert, noch GW und alle GW Charaktere gehören mir nicht. Und werden mir wohl auch nie gehören... Obwohl man kann ja auf Weihnachten hoffen

**Beta**: Zanna... sie ist die beste beta der welt auch wenn sie die ... beta der welt ist

**A/N**: Was kann ich groß sagen... außer: alle die Kapitellang nach Angelface geschrien haben, werden ihn jetzt endlich sehen g

viel Spaß dabei

* * *

Nach ein paar weiteren Schritten erreichte Duo das Großraumbüro. Und wie schon vor ein paar Tagen konnte er auch diesmal durch die Glastür zu seinem Büro Heeros Hinterkopf sehen. Das Lächeln kam automatisch auf sein Gesicht zurück – falls es das heute überhaupt jemals verlassen hatte. Er könnte sich an den Gedanken gewöhnen Heero jeden Tag in seinem Büro vorzufinden.

Er beschleunigte seinen Schritt und öffnete die Tür zu dem kleine Einzelbüro. Mit lauter Stimme, so das seine Kollegen draußen das alle hören konnten sagte er, „Schön das Sie zur Vernehmung von Angelface Winner erscheinen konnten, Mr. Yuy." Es mussten ja nicht gleich alle wissen das er etwas mit dem Feind hatte. Und Heero war das sicher auch lieber, es gab kaum schlimmere Klatschbasen als Polizisten. Während er seine Worte sagte, war er hinter seinen Schreibtisch getreten und stand jetzt praktisch direkt gegenüber von Heero.

Der junge Staatsanwalt hob seine Hand zur Begrüßung und sagte, „Diese Befragung hätte ich mir um nichts in der Welt entgehen lassen, Lieutenant Maxwell." Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte Heeros Mundwinkel und Duo musste sich schnell setzen, ansonsten wäre er über den anderen hergefallen. Sie hatten sich doch gerade erst vor knapp einer Stunde getrennt und schon vermisste er die Nähe des anderen.

Bevor Duo noch etwas sagen konnte, sah er wie Trowa und Angelface das Großraumbüro betraten. „Unser hoher Besuch ist da," warnte er Heero. Der Staatsanwalt schaute kurz über seine Schulter, wandte aber dann seinen Blick wieder Duo entgegen.

Duo beobachtete genau wie sein Kollege Angelface Winner zu ihrem Büro führte. Und er beobachtete genau wie sich der Anführer der Manguanacs verhielt. Er strotzte immer noch vor Selbstsicherheit, aber trotzdem schien etwas anders zu sein. Dann bemerkte Duo, das hinter den beiden ein riesenhafter Mann hertrottete. Das war Rashid, einer der Ranghöchsten der Manguanacs. Wenn sich Duo richtig entsann, dann war Rashid eine Art Leibwächter gewesen als Angelface noch jung und noch nicht Anführer der Manguanacs gewesen war. Normalerweise benötigte Angelface keinen Leibwächter mehr. Die Leute hatten viel zu viel Respekt vor ihm. Es hatte auch schon seit Jahren keine Kämpfe zwischen rivalisierenden Mafia-Familien mehr gegeben. Das Winner jetzt von Rashid begleitet wurde ließ so einige Ideen aufkommen.

Trowa, ganz der Gentleman, führte Angelface zu ihrem Büro. Dann hatten sie es erreicht. Rashid, der wohl wusste das ihm der Zugang zum Büro sowieso verwehrt war, blieb vor der Tür stehen, blockierte so die Sicht nach außen. Duo war sich sicher, das Rashid in diesem Moment jeden in dem Großraumbüro anstarrte und sein Blick die schlimmsten Qualen verhieß, falls jemand es wagen sollte seinem Chef auch nur ein Haar zu krümmen.

Duo zeigte mit seiner Hand auf den noch freien Besucherstuhl und sagte, „Guten Morgen, Mr. Winner, schön das Sie Ihre Zeit für einen Besuch bei uns opfern konnten. Mr. Yuy von der Staatsanwaltschaft kennen Sie ja bereits, ich brauch Sie also nicht mehr vorzustellen."

Trowa beobachtete mit Argusaugen wie sich Angelface hinsetzte. Dieser setzte wieder sein unschuldiges Lächeln auf und strahlte mit seinen blauen Augen in die Runde. „Da diese Gesprächsrunde anscheinend zu einer Dauereinrichtung wird sollte ich dem Revier vielleicht ein paar bequemere Stühle spendieren," kommentierte Angelface, dann faltete er seine Hände zusammen und legte sie in seinen Schoß.

Bevor Duo oder Heero etwas sagen konnten kam von Trowa, „Mr. Winner, möchten Sie etwas zu trinken? Ich habe extra Roibushtee aufgebrüht."

Die blauen Augen von Angelface strahlten um noch eine Nuance heller und der Mafiosi sagte mit sanfter Stimme, „Das wäre sehr zuvorkommend von Ihnen, Lieutenant Barton. Wenigstens einer von Ihnen scheint die Hohe Kunst der Gästebewirtung noch nicht verlernt zu haben."

Trowa wurde bei den Worten leicht rot und beeilte sich damit für Angelface eine Tasse Tee einzugießen. Die dieser dann auch mit einem weiteren Lächeln in Empfang nahm.

Duo schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Also heute machte Trowa ja wirklich einen Narren aus sich. Zum Glück schien Heero heute nicht so sehr auf Konfrontation erpicht zu sein wie vorgestern. Er würde trotzdem mit seinem Kollegen ein ernstes Wörtchen darüber reden müssen wie man einen Verdächtigen zu behandeln hatte.

Duo beschloss jetzt endlich mit der Befragung zu beginnen. „Mr. Winner. Wir haben Sie nicht hierher bestellt um Ihnen unsere neue Teesorte zu präsentieren."

„Das ist schade, denn sie ist köstlich," sagte Angelface nach einem geräuschvollen Schlürfer.

Duo ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. „Wir möchten gerne von Ihnen erfahren, wo Sie sich gestern Abend zwischen 20:00 und 22:00 Uhr aufgehalten haben."

Angelface rührte gelassen in seinem Tee. „Oh, eine so konkrete Frage, das hatten wir ja schon seit Jahren nicht mehr. Muss ich jetzt meinen Anwalt kontaktieren?"

„Das bleibt Ihnen überlassen, Mr. Winner. Brauchen Sie denn einen Anwalt?"

Angelface schaute ihn direkt an. „Wahrscheinlich eher nicht. Ich nehme an, Ihre Fragerei bezieht sich auf dieses schreckliche Gewaltverbrechen in Storyville gestern Abend. Die Nachrichten waren ja voll davon. Ich verstehe nur nicht wieso Sie mein Alibi überprüfen."

„Lassen Sie das meine Sorge sein. Also, dürfte ich erfahren wo Sie gestern zu dieser Zeit waren?"

„Es ist besser, wenn sie diese Angaben machen, Mr. Winner," fügte Trowa noch hinzu.

Duo zuckte kurz mit seiner Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts.

Angelface seufzte noch einmal theatralisch und sagte dann, „Wenn Sie glauben mir diese schreckliche Tat in die Schuhe schieben zu können, dann muss ich Sie leider enttäuschen. Ich habe ein lückenloses Alibi. Ich war gestern mit einigen meiner Schwestern, ihren Ehemännern und zwei meiner Geschäftspartner in Moskas Restaurant. Wir sind dort gegen 19:00 Uhr angekommen und haben es bis heute Nacht um 3:00 Uhr nicht mehr verlassen. 16 Zeugen können das bestätigen." Mit diesen Worten lehnte Angelface sich in dem Stuhl zurück und schlug das eine Bein über dem anderen zusammen.

Duo konnte aus den Augenwinkeln erkennen das Trowa bei dieser Aussage strahlte und das Heero seine Stirn in Falten zog. Er seufzte kurz. „Mr. Winner. Das Moskas gehört ihrem alten Freund und Anwalt Treize Khushrenada. Das ist ein sehr merkwürdiger Ort für Alibis. Und dann auch noch von ihrer Familie bestätigt." Duo schnalzte mit der Zunge, „Mr. Winner da hätte Ihnen doch etwas besseres einfallen müssen."

Aber Angelface zuckte nicht einmal mit den Wimpern. „Was soll mir außer der Wahrheit schon besseres einfallen? Beweisen Sie mir, das ich gestern nicht in diesem Restaurant war."

Duo grummelte nur kurz.

„Und außerdem, können Sie mir einen Grund nennen, wieso ich gestern in Storyville sein und diese schrecklichen Gräueltaten hätte verrichten sollen?"

„Wir haben den Führerschein von Freddy Angelo bei den Opfern gefunden, den müssen sie an sich genommen haben als sie Freddy getötet haben. Es war also ein Racheakt," ließ Duo die Bombe fallen. Alle drei anderen im Raum sahen vollkommen erstaunt drein.

Aber Angelface hatte sich sehr schnell gefangen. „Kommen Sie Lieutenant, das kann doch nicht Ihr Ernst sein. Ein Racheakt? Sind wir im finsteren Mittelalter?"

„Was in den Nachrichten nicht gemeldet wurde ist, das allen Opfern noch vor dem Tod die kleinen Finger abgeschnitten wurden. Kommt ihnen dieser Modus Operandi irgendwie bekannt vor, Mr. Winner?" hakte Duo nach. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er sehen wie Heero das Verhalten ihres Gastes genauestens beobachtete und sich dabei wie wild Notizen machen.

Diesmal brauchte Angelface ein paar Sekunden länger um sich zu fangen. Dann nach einem weiteren Schluck Tee sagte er, „Lieutenant. Nur weil es vor Urzeiten Gerüchte gab, dass die Manguanacs so etwas getan haben um Verräter zu bestrafen, heißt es noch lange nicht das ich damit etwas zu tun habe. Ich verabscheue solche Taten und werde sie nie gutheißen. Außerdem, jeder andere kann Menschen auf diese Art töten und damit den Verdacht auf mich und meine Geschäftspartner lenken."

„Ich weiß nicht, Mr. Winner. Es muss Sie doch sehr gestört haben, das ein Mitglied Ihrer Familie getötet wurde. Noch dazu direkt vor Ihrem Stadthaus. So eine Nachricht kann niemand so einfach übersehen. Was ist es das Vinnie 'die Kanone' DeMotti will? Sollen Sie sich aus Ihrem Geschäft zurück ziehen? Will er Ihre Viertel übernehmen."

„Lieutenant, Sie verrennen sich da in etwas. Wieso sollte Mr. DeMotti Freddy Angelo getötet haben?"

„Wie ich schon sagte, als Nachricht an Sie sich aus dem Geschäft zurückzuziehen. Außerdem haben wir Hinweise das Freddy in Drogengeschäfte mit Tandino und DeMotti verstrickt war."

Ein kurzes helles Lachen war zu hören, dann stellte Angelface seine Tasse Tee auf den Schreibtisch ab. „Lieutenant, Ihre Argumentationskette hat einige Löcher. Falls, und ich betone das ausdrücklich, falls Freddy mit Tandino und DeMotti gesetzwidrige Geschäfte gemacht hätte, wieso sollte DeMotti ihn dann ausgerechnet als Botschaft an mich töten?"

Duos Mund klappte auf, daran hatte er noch nicht gedacht. Aber er kam gar nicht dazu etwas zu antworten denn Angelface redete weiter.

„Und sollten Sie jetzt auf die absurde Idee kommen, ich hätte Freddy töten lassen weil er hinter meinen Rücken mit Drogen gehandelt hat, dann sparen Sie sich Ihren Atem. Wieso sollte ich dann wohl gestern losziehen und dieses Blutbad in Storyville anrichten? Sie sehen, wie Sie es auch drehen und wenden, etwas passt nie. So, und falls Sie keine weiteren Fragen an mich haben würde ich jetzt gerne gehen. Oder meinen Anwalt anrufen. Je nachdem was Ihnen lieber ist."

Duo schüttelte den Kopf. „Da ist ein Bandenkrieg in Gange. Ich weiß das," beharrte er auf seine Meinung.

Angelface war inzwischen aufgestanden. „Dann ist es ein Krieg von dem weder DeMotti noch ich wissen das wir ihn führen. Für alle weiteren Fragen wenden Sie sich bitte an Treize Khushrenada. Ich habe Ihre Gastfreundschaft jetzt lange genug genossen. Rashid," sagte er etwas lauter. Sofort wurde die Tür von dem Riesen geöffnet. Fragend blickte er zu seinem Chef. Dieser lächelte wieder in die Runde und verkündete, „Wir gehen jetzt. Auf Wiedersehen."

Dann machte er sich tatsächlich auf den Weg. Trowa sprang sofort auf, zischte Duo ein, „Ich hab dir doch gesagt das er nichts damit zu tun hat!" zu und folgte dann Angelface. „Warten Sie Mr. Winner! Ich begleite Sie noch zur Tür."

Duo sah den drei hinterher. Er hatte sich tief in seinen Schreibtischstuhl geflenzt. Heero sah von seinen Notizen auf. „Kann es sein das er Recht hat, Duo?" fragte der junge Staatsanwalt.

Duo rieb seinen Zeigefinger an seiner Kehle entlang. „Verdammt, er hat Recht irgendwas stimmt da nicht. Aber alle anderen Anzeichen sprechen doch für einen Bandenkrieg."

„Vielleicht ist das alles nur eine Täuschung Duo," warf Heero ein.

„Nein, alles spricht doch für meine Theorie. Wieso sollte es etwas anderes sein, als ein Machtkampf zwischen zwei Mafia Familien?"

Duo sah das Heero etwas sagen wollte, doch genau in dem Moment lief einer der uniformierten Polizisten in das große Büro und brüllte, „Draußen wurde geschossen."

Duo und Heero sahen sich erstaunt an. Dann sprangen sie auf und rannten mit all den anderen Polizisten hinaus.

Vor dem Revier spielte sich praktisch ein großes Chaos ab. Man hätte vermuten sollen das Polizisten ruhiger an so eine Sache gingen, das sie wüssten wie wichtig es war keine Spuren zu verwischen. Aber der Gedanke, das es einen Anschlag praktisch vor ihrer Haustür gegeben hatte ließ sie alles vergessen.

„Was ist passiert?" rief Duo. Heero hielt sich dicht hinter ihm.

Ein paar der Polizisten erkannten die Stimme ihres Vorgesetzten und machten automatisch für ihn den Weg frei. So konnte sich Duo näher an die Straße kämpfen. Endlich hatte er freie Sicht. Er griff hinter sich und zog auch Heero nach vorne.

Was er dann sah brannte sich fast in sein Gedächtnis ein. Rashid, dieser Riese von einem Mann kauerte auf dem Boden und schien Angelface Winner beschützend unter sich begraben zu wollen. Irgendwie hatte er es geschafft sich praktisch um den jungen Mann zu wickeln.

„Was ist passiert?" verlangte Duo wieder zu wissen.

Endlich antwortete ihm jemand. „Es wurde auf Master Quatre geschossen. Hier, direkt vor der Polizeistation," sagte Rashid mit Zittern in der Stimme.

„Mir ist nichts passiert, du kannst mich jetzt loslassen," kam die gedämpfte Stimme von Angelface unter Rashid hervor.

Doch der Riese schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, Master Quatre. Was ist wenn der Scharfschütze immer noch auf Sie anlegt?"

„Das ist doch unlogisch. Tausend Polizisten jagen den. Jetzt lass mich los."

Und so unglaublich es auch war, der Riese öffnete seine Arme und Angelface Winner stand mit zitternden Beinen auf. Er sah etwas ramponiert aus, aber er schien nicht verletzt zu sein.

Duo musste schlucken. Ein Scharfschütze? Und das hier! Soviel also zum Thema 'es gibt kein Bandenkrieg'. Heero hatte in dem allgemeinen Gedränge seine Hand ergriffen und drückte sie kurz. Auch der Staatsanwalt schien zu begreifen was diese Tat für Auswirkungen haben konnte.

Sofort wurde Duo wieder professionell. Mit schnellen Befehlen schickte er etliche der Polizisten auf die Suche nach dem Schützen. Dann wandte er sich Angelface zu der inzwischen seine erste Erschütterung abgeschüttelt zu haben schien.

„Können Sie mir erklären was genau geschehen ist?"

Der blonde Mann schüttelte kurz seinen Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht wirklich. Rashid und ich waren gerade aus der Tür getreten da sah ich etwas aufblinken. Und dann wurde ich zur Seite gestoßen. Fast gleichzeitig sind drei Schüsse gefallen." Dann hielt er kurz inne und schien sich nach jemandem umzusehen.

„Sie sind zur Seite gestoßen worden?" hakte Duo nach.

Doch es war nicht Angelface der antwortete, sondern Trowa. „Ja, ich habe das Blinken auch gesehen und sofort gewusst was es zu bedeuten hat. Deshalb habe ich ihn aus der Schusslinie gestoßen."

Der große Mann stand da und hielt sich mit der rechten Hand den linken Oberarm. Duo konnte erkennen das Blut unter den Fingern hervorquoll. „Verdammt, Trowa!" brach es aus ihm hervor. „Du bist verletzt!" Wieso hatte dieser Irre sich selbst in Gefahr gebracht um einen Verbrecher zu schützen? Duos Sorge um seinen Partner ließ ihn ärgerlich werden. Das hätte verdammt ins Auge gehen können!

Andererseits, falls Angelface Winner tatsächlich etwas vor ihrem Revier geschehen wäre, wären die Konsequenzen auch nicht gerade gering gewesen.

Trowa schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf. „Keine Panik, es ist nur ein Streifschuss. Sobald die Sanitäter da sind bekomm ich einen Druckverband und dann ist alles gut."

„Das war Wahnsinn, Trowa," versuchte Duo noch einmal.

Doch sein Partner schüttelte wieder nur den Kopf. „Nein, es war notwendig." Dann blickte er besorgt auf den kleineren blonden Mann. Und Duo wusste sofort das sein Partner dies jederzeit wieder tun würde.

Auch Angelface schaute jetzt direkt zu Trowa. Mit großen Augen blickte er den Polizisten von oben bis unten an und sagte dann mit einem strahlendem Lächeln, „Sie haben mir das Leben gerettet, Lieutenant Barton."

Trowa errötete bei den Worten bis in die Haarspitzen. Duo verdrehte die Augen. Das konnte ja noch heiter werden. Dann drehte er sich kurz weg und gab neue Anweisungen. Sollte Trowa sich doch weiter lächerlich machen, er hatte jetzt einen Killer zu fassen.


	13. Untersuchungen

**Author: **Laren aka Cyrrer

**Pairings**: 2x1x2, angedeutet: 4x3

**Disclaimers**: Sowohl der Film, auf dem diese Geschichte lose basiert, noch GW und alle GW Charaktere gehören mir nicht. Und werden mir wohl auch nie gehören... Obwohl man kann ja auf Weihnachten hoffen

**Beta**: Zanna... sie ist die beste beta der welt auch wenn sie die ... beta der welt ist

**A/N**: viel Spaß dabei -) lasst mich wissen wie es euch gefällt.

* * *

Innerhalb kürzester Zeit schien bei allen die Aufregung zu verschwinden und machte einer geschäftigen Professionalität Platz. Immerhin war direkt vor ihrem Revier scharf geschossen worden. Kein einziger Polizist konnte und wollte das auf sich sitzen lassen. Da Howard noch für eine Zeugenaussage im Gericht festsaß hatte Duo sofort das Ruder an sich gerissen und begonnen diverse Befehle zu geben. Woraufhin sofort eine fast hektische Betriebsamkeit entstanden war.

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er sehen wie Trowa immer noch neben Angelface stand. Duo schüttelte den Kopf. „Schaff deinen Hintern endlich zu den Sanitätern, Trowa! Ich will in den nächsten Minuten ein bestätigte Diagnose haben." Duo wusste das seine Stimme etwas harsch klang, aber ihm wurde mehr und mehr bewusst das er ohne weiteres auch seinen Partner hätte verlieren können. Und das alles wegen diesem verdammten Mafia-Krieg.

Denn jetzt war Duo fest davon überzeugt das es sich um einen handelte, mochte Angelface noch so vehement dagegen streiten. Warum sonst sollte ein Anschlag auf ihn verübt werden? Sicher, während des Verhörs hatte Angelface einige gute Argumente vorgebracht und Duo war sogar fast bereit gewesen seine Theorie noch einmal zu überdenken. Aber dies hier war eindeutig der Beweis des Gegenteils.

„Glauben Sie immer noch mir erzählen zu können das es keinen Krieg zwischen Ihnen und DeMotti gibt?" fuhr er Angelface an.

„Duo!" sagte Trowa aufgeregt.

Duo bemerkte wie Heero wieder seine Hand drückte. Er seufzte kurz, der Körperkontakt tat einiges um ihn zu beruhigen. Dennoch starrte er seinen Freund und Partner in den Boden. „Ich hab dir gesagt das du zu den Sanitätern gehen sollst. Heute noch," fügte er hinzu.

Trowa sah aus als wenn er etwas erwidern wollte, aber dann schien er erkannt zu haben das dies nur in unnötige Streitereien ausufern würde und wandte sich deshalb ab um zu dem besagten, inzwischen eingetroffenen Krankenwagen zu gehen.

Er hatte sich kaum umgedreht da hatte Angelface auch schon seinen gesunden Arm ergriffen. „Bevor Sie gehen muss ich mich noch einmal bei Ihnen bedanken, Lieutenant Barton. Sie haben mir das Leben gerettet. Ich bin Ihnen etwas schuldig."

Trowa errötete wie ein kleiner Junge. „Ich habe nur meine Pflicht getan," stammelte er.

Angelface zog alle Register und strahlte Trowa an. „Das war mehr als pure Pflichterfüllung. Ich bin Ihnen auf ewig dankbar."

Kurz bevor Duo Kotzkrämpfe bekommen konnte, errötete Trowa noch mehr und ging dann endlich. Duo seufzte erleichtert auf. Jetzt wo der romantische Idiot den Mittelpunkt des Geschehens verlassen hatte konnten sie vielleicht endlich wieder dienstlich werden.

Der Blick von Angelface verfolgte Trowa für ein paar Sekunden länger als das es Duo lieb war, dann wandte der Mafiosi sich wieder ihm zu. Sein Gesicht war die personifizierte Unschuld und mit großen, weit aufgerissenen Augen sagte er, „Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung wovon Sie sprechen Lieutenant. Wieso sollte DeMotti auf mich schießen lassen?"

„Wieso? Vielleicht weil er Ihre Familie übernehmen will? Oder weil Sie gestern seine Jungs in Storyville haben töten lassen."

Angelface schüttelte den Kopf, „Tsk, Lieutenant. Über diese Theorie haben wir doch gerade schon gesprochen. Und wie unlogisch sie doch ist. Es gibt keinen Krieg oder sonst eine Art von Rivalität zwischen DeMotti und mir."

Duo breitete seine beiden Arme aus, „Und wie erklären Sie sich dann das hier?"

Eine Schulter wurde fast gelangweilt gezuckt. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Aber Sie sollten dafür sorgen das nicht so viele Verrückte in der Stadt umherlaufen. Wenn diese sogar nicht davor zurückschrecken direkt vor dem Polizeirevier auf respektable, unschuldige Bürger zu schießen, wo sollen wir dann noch sicher sein?"

Duo war bereit laut und lange zu knurren. Aber bevor sich sein Ärger materialisieren konnte tauchte auch schon die große Gestallt von Treize Khushrenada in der Menge auf. Der große Mann mit den leuchtend roten Haaren durchschritt die Menge, so als würde ihn die ganze Aufregung überhaupt nichts angehen.

Nach wenigen Sekunden stand er neben Angelface – der immer noch von seinem Leibwächter so gut es ging gegen die Straße abgedeckt wurde. Wie schon bei dem letzten Verhör von Angelface schlang der Anwalt in einer sehr vertrauten Geste seinen Arm um Angelface. Duo war fast froh das Trowa bei den Sanitätern war und dies nicht mitbekam. Trotzdem konnte er es selbst nicht vermeiden das seine linke Augenbraue hochgezogen wurde. Das war halt eine automatische Reaktion auf diesen Anwalt. Duo mochte Anwälte grundsätzlich nicht, aber diesen arroganten Vertreter dieses Berufstandes konnte er absolut nicht ausstehen.

„Quatre. Was ist hier nur schreckliches geschehen? Das kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein. Ich werde die Polizei und die Stadtverwaltung verklagen. Durch die Unachtsamkeit dieser Kretins hätte dir sonst was zustoßen können."

Ok, jetzt war Duo wirklich kurz davor zu knurren. Da meinten diese Verbrecher ihre Revierkämpfe vor seiner Haustür ausführen zu müssen und dieser schleimige Anwalt wollte sie dafür verklagen.

Doch Angelface schüttelte vehement den Kopf, „Treize, das wird nicht nötig sein. Die Polizei von New Orleans kann doch nichts dafür wenn ein Verrückter beschließt hier seine Opfer zu suchen. Im Gegenteil, sie haben mich heldenhaft beschützt und werden ihr bestes geben um diesen Verbrecher zu fangen."

„Aber..." versuchte Treize noch einzuwenden.

Doch Quatre hob einfach seine Hand, wand sich in einer eleganten Bewegung aus der Umarmung und sagte mit fester Stimme, „Nichts aber. Alles was ich jetzt will, ist so schnell wie möglich nach Hause zu kommen. Du und Rashid werdet mich begleiten." Dann wandte er sich wieder Duo zu. „Ich nehme an das meine Anwesenheit nicht mehr erforderlich ist. Schicken Sie mir das Protokoll meiner Zeugenaussage zu, ich werde es dann unterschreiben."

Duo konnte nur mit offenem Mund zusehen wie Quatre sowohl den Riesen von einem Leibwächter als auch seinen Anwalt vom Ort des Geschehens fort buxierte.

Dann schüttelte Duo noch einmal seinen Kopf um wieder klarer denken zu können. Er erinnerte sich das Heero vor wenigen Sekunden noch neben ihm gestanden hatte und er dessen Nähe jetzt jäh vermisste. Nachdem er sich umgedreht hatte konnte er sehen dass der junge Staatsanwalt ein paar Schritte zur Seite stand und aufgeregt in sein Handy sprach. Da er öfters die Wörter. „Ja, Mr. Chang," vernahm, nahm Duo an dass der Japaner mit seinem Vorgesetzen sprach um ihn über die Vorkommnisse zu informieren.

Duo zuckte die Schultern und machte sich wieder daran Befehle zu erteilen.

* * *

Ein paar Stunden später hatten sie alles über den Anschlag herausgefunden was herauszufinden war. Alle Zeugenaussagen waren aufgenommen – sie deckten sich mit denen von Trowa und Angelface und alle Beweise waren sichergestellt worden.

Sie hatten den Ort von dem der Schütze aus operiert hatte sehr schnell gefunden. Er hatte von dem Dach des gegenüberliegenden Gebäudes geschossen. Leider war das Gebäude nicht besonders gesichert, so das er einfach dort hinein spazieren hatte können. Und niemand von denjenigen die in dem Gebäude arbeiteten hatte etwas verdächtiges gesehen.

Auch die Spuren am Schussplatz hatten nicht viel ergeben. Anhand der Patrone und der Patronenhülse war klar das die Waffe eine MAK 10 war – genauso wie beim Freddy Angelo Mord. Und Duo war bereit seinen monatlichen Anteil am Witwen- und Waisenfond darauf zu verwetten das die Kugel auch tatsächlich aus der gleichen Waffe abgegeben wurde. Die Untersuchung der Ballistik würde das beweisen. Inzwischen hatten diese Fälle absolute Priorität, also sollten die Berichte spätestens morgen fertig gestellt sein.

Es wurde jetzt mit mehr Druck denn je an diesem Fall gearbeitet. Polizisten hatten es gar nicht gerne wenn ein Verbrechen praktisch vor ihrer Nase verübt werden sollte. Außerdem war einer der Ihren dabei verletzt worden. Zum Glück war es wirklich nur eine Schürfwunde gewesen, Trowa musste noch nicht einmal genäht werden. Aber nur ein paar Zentimeter weiter zur Seite und sie hätten einen toten Polizisten zu betrauern gehabt.

Howard war praktisch ausgeflippt als er von seiner Gerichtsverhandlung zum Revier zurückgekehrt war. Er hatte gewütet und geschrien. Und laut verkündet das sie wirklich alles tun würden um diesen Verbrecher zu finden.

Am späten Nachmittag war auch Wufei noch eingetroffen. Duo verzog bei der Erinnerung seinen Mund. ‚Mr. Ungerechtigkeit' war immer noch so steif wie Duo ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Er fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, was ihn damals nur geritten hatte es überhaupt mit Wufei zu versuchen. Jeder Blinde mit Krückstock hätte sehen müssen das es zum Scheitern verurteilt war. Aber darüber musste er sich ja jetzt auch keine Sorgen mehr machen. Er hatte schließlich Heero da war ihm alles andere egal.

Ihre Zusammenarbeit heute hatte wunderbar harmonisch geklappt. Heero hatte viele Fragen gestellt, aber gute Fragen. Und Duo glaubte auch das Heero die Antworten nicht nur zur Kenntnis nahm – so wie Wufei der immer alles besser wusste – sondern sie auch wirklich annahm.

Und er hatte mit Duo zusammen Ideen über die ganze Sache gesponnen. Er hatte ihn fast so gut ergänzt wie sonst Trowa. Das gefiel Duo besonders. Sie waren zwar nicht immer einer Meinung aber irgendwie schwammen sie doch auf einer Wellenlänge.

Als es Zeit wurde den Tag für beendet zu erklären waren sie fast automatisch zusammen aufgestanden. Und ohne groß zu fragen war Heero ihm zum Auto gefolgt und hatte sich auf den Beifahrersitz gesetzt. Duos Herz pochte wie wild. Zur Feier des Tages schnallte er sich an und fragte Heero, „Zu dir oder zu mir?"

„Zu mir!" kam wie aus der Pistole geschossen kam als Antwort.

Erst war Duo erstaunt darüber, doch dann fiel ihm ein was Solo ihm heute morgen gebeichtet hatte und er verstand warum Heero unbedingt in seine Wohnung wollte. „Hey, mein Bruder übernachtet nicht jede Nacht bei mir," versuchte er noch zu beruhigen.

Heero schaute ihm nur tief in die Augen und sagte nach einer kurzen Weile, „Ich würde trotzdem gerne zu mir."

Duo ließ das Auto an. „Ok, kein Problem. Aber sei gewarnt, wenn ich Ali nicht zum kuscheln hab, dann muss ich jemand anderes die ganze Nacht in den Arm nehmen."

Heero wurde knallrot und murmelte unverständliches. Duo lachte nur und begann damit durch die Straßen der Stadt zu fahren.

Danach setzte ein angenehmes Schweigen zwischen ihnen ein. Sie beide hatten heute viel erlebt und brauchten ein paar Minuten um alles Revue passieren zu lassen. Duo freute sich jemanden zu haben, dem ein paar Minuten Stille nichts ausmachte. Oh, er redete gern und viel, aber manchmal belastete ihn auch einfach nur ein unangenehmes Schweigen das er dann unter seinem Geplapper verbergen wollte. Aber Schweigen zwischen ihm und Heero schien nicht unbedingt unangenehm zu sein. Zumindest nicht immer.

Dann fragte Heero plötzlich, „Was läuft da eigentlich zwischen deinem Kollegen und diesem Angelface?"

Duo versuchte es für einige Sekunden mit seiner berühmten Fischimitation. Verdammt, er hätte nicht gedacht das es so offensichtlich war. Oder hatte Trowa sich heute nur extrem ungeschickt angestellt? „Äh, was meinst du damit?" versuchte Duo auszuweichen.

„Ach komm, er hat ihn doch praktisch hofiert. Das sieht für mich nicht so aus, als wenn er geeignet für diese Ermittlung wäre."

„Würdest du mir glauben, wenn ich dir erzähle, dass dies unsere Version von ‚Guter Bulle, Böser Bulle' war?"

„Hn. Versuch nicht mich für dumm zu verkaufen, Duo."

„Ok, ich gebe es zu, Trowa mag unseren Angelface."

Ein verächtliches Schnauben war die Antwort.

Deshalb beeilte sich Duo und fuhr fort. „Aber das behindert die Ermittlungen in keiner Weise. Trowa ist ein Profi. Und außer das er ihn anhimmelt läuft da nichts."

„Wie soll das die Ermittlungen nicht behindern, wenn einer der Polizisten absolut von der Unschuld des Verdächtigen überzeugt ist? Und zwar nicht weil die Beweislage dies sagt, sondern weil er beim Anblick von Angelface fast das Sabbern anfängt?"

„Im Moment ist es nicht so schlimm wie du versuchst es darzustellen. Gut, Trowa behauptet vehement das Angelface unschuldig ist. Aber das gleicht nur meine Meinung aus. So arbeiten wir oft. Der eine hat eine Annahme und der andere spielt den Advokatus Diaboli. So funktionieren wir am besten. Aber ich schwöre dir, sollte ich merken das Trowa mehr als nur ein bisschen voreingenommen ist, oder wegen seinen Gefühlen sogar Beweise nicht anerkennt, dann werde ich ihn sofort von diesen Ermittlungen abziehen. Verdammt das wird nicht mal nötig sein, er wird selber davon zurücktreten."

Duo wartete gespannt was Heero daraufhin sagen würde. Ihm war bewusst was Wufei sagen würde. Der hätte Trowa schon fünf Minuten später suspendiert. Aber Heero schien erst einmal genau darüber nachzudenken. Ein gutes Zeichen, wie Duo fand.

Dann nach mehreren Minuten, sie hatten inzwischen das Haus von Heero erreicht und geparkt, sagte der junge Staatsanwalt, „In Ordnung. Ich vertraue deiner Einschätzung. Aber sage deinem Kollegen das ich die Situation weiter verfolgen werde."

Duo drehte sich zu ihm um und schaute ihm tief in die Augen. „Fair genug. Danke dafür. Trowa und ich sind das beste Team, wenn jemand diesen Fall lösen wird, dann wir."

Dann beugte sich Duo in einer raschen Bewegung nach vorne und küsste die Nasenspitze von seinem Gegenüber. Heero schaute erstaunt drein, machte aber keine Anstallten dem Kuss zu entkommen. Danach lehnte sich Duo wieder strahlend in seinen Sitz zurück. „Hmmmm. Lass uns zu dir hoch gehen. Hast du was zu essen da? Ich glaube ich komme um vor Hunger."

„Ich kann uns was kochen," erwiderte Heero.

„Cool, das hört sich gut an. Dann lass uns nicht länger warten." Und mit diesen Worten öffnete Duo die Fahrertür und stieg aus dem Auto aus. Heero tat es ihm nach.

Relativ rasch erreichten sie Heeros Wohnung im zweiten Stock. Das Haus stand in einem besseren Viertel als das von Duo und es sah auch gepflegter aus. Alt, aber tadellos in Schuss. Duo liebte zwar seine Junggesellenbude im Zentrum, aber wenn er mehr Geld hätte, dann würde er auch gerne in dieser Gegend leben wollen.

Heero schloss die Tür auf, und zog sich sofort die Schuhe aus. Das hatte Duo auch schon bei seinem letzten Besuch gesehen, aber nicht wirklich wahrgenommen. Allerdings war ihm später aufgefallen das Heero seine beschuhten Füße des öfteren angestarrt hatte. Es schadete sicher nichts sich seinem Gastgeber anzuschließen.

„Leg deine Sachen ab und mach es dir bequem. Ich fange gleich mit dem Kochen an," sagte Heero und verschwand in Richtung Küche.

Duo ließ seinen Blick noch mal anerkennend durch die Wohnung schweifen. Es war sehr schön hier. Sehr klassisch eingerichtet. Ganz anders als seine Krimskramsbude. Es gab halt doch Dinge, wo er und Heero sich sehr unterschieden. Mit diesem Gedanken zog Duo sein Jackett aus und hängte es an die Garderobe.

„Was gibt es denn?" fragte er als er die ersten Geräusche aus der Küche hörte und sich sein Magen sofort zu Wort meldete.

„Ich wollte Teppanyaki Rindfleisch machen. Ist das ok für dich?"

„Hört sich zumindest sehr interessant an," sagte Duo, der was Essen betraf doch ziemlich abenteuerlustig war. „Soll ich dir helfen?" fragte er und ging automatisch in Richtung Küche. Was sollte er auch allein im Wohnzimmer, wenn er dort mit Heero zusammen sein konnte?

„Hn, du kannst kochen?" kam die erstaunte Gegenfrage.

„Ich bin empört," kicherte Duo. „Natürlich kann ich kochen. Ich gehe zwar gerne aus und ich finde das Pizza eine extrem geniale Erfindung ist, aber Helen hat mir auch kochen beigebracht."

„OK Baka, dann kannst du die Paprika schneiden."

„Irgendwann musst du mir verraten was dieses Baka bedeuten soll." Duo hatte zwar für sich entschieden dieses Wort als eine Art Kosenamen zu akzeptieren, aber er würde schon zu gerne wissen was die ursprüngliche Bedeutung war.

„Später vielleicht," kam die ausweichende Antwort.

In genau dem Moment betrat Duo die Küche und plötzlich lief ihm das Wasser aus einem ganz anderen Grund im Mund zusammen. Heero stand an der Arbeitsplatte und zwar leicht nach vorne gebeugt weil er das Gemüse an der Spüle abwusch. Auch er hatte sich seines Jacketts entledigt und sein Hemd war in die enganliegende Hose gesteckt. Was Duo erlaubte einen ungehinderten Blick auf den perfekten Hintern des jungen Staatsanwalts zu werfen. Sein Gedächtnis versorgte ihn mit zahlreichen Erinnerungsfetzen an die gestrige Nacht. Duo wurde auf der Stelle hart.

Mit drei schnellen Schritten war er hinter Heero getreten. Er umarmte den jungen Mann von hinten, presste seinen Körper dabei dicht an dessen Rücken und Hintern. Sein Penis schien zu jubilieren als er an die festen Pobacken von Heero gedrückt wurde. „Hm, lecker," kommentierte Duo und begann damit den köstlichen Nacken von Heero zu liebkosen.

„Baka," sagte Heero, lehnte sich dann aber in die Umarmung. Davon ermutigt begannen Duos Hände damit unter Heeros Hemd zu schlüpfen. Er wollte die unglaublich weiche Haut des anderen spüren. Und zwar sofort.

Als Duos Finger eine der Brustwarzen streiften, seufzte Heero tief auf und lehnte sich noch mehr in die Umarmung. Doch dann versuchte er sich aus Duos Armen zu winden. „Baka lass mich los, sonst kann ich nicht kochen."

Aber Duo wollte das noch nicht zulassen. Er presste seinen Penis noch mehr an Heero, um diesen klarzumachen das gerade ein anderer Körperteil als Duos Magen das sagen hatte. „Sei doch nicht so verdammt langweilig Heero. Das Essen kann warten," scherzte Duo.

Aber scheinbar schien Heero das nicht als Scherz aufzunehmen. Denn augenblicklich versteifte sich der junge Staatsanwalt in seinen Armen. Duo konnte es genau spüren und er wusste das es nicht die Art der Versteifung war die er erreichen wollte. Heero schien seine Worte ernst genommen und damit ein Problem zu haben. Aber Duo wollte unbedingt das Heero sich wohl fühlte. Es war so schön ihn außerhalb seines Schneckenhauses zu sehen, da durfte er nichts unversucht lassen um ihn auch draußen zu behalten.

Schnell gab er deshalb einen weiteren Kuss auf Heeros Nacken und trat dann einen Schritt zurück. „Hey, du hast wie immer Recht. Wir sollten uns erst stärken. Also wo sind die Paprika? Wo hast du ein Messer?"

Heero schien noch eine Sekunde zu brauchen um sich zu fangen, dann drehte er sich zu Duo um und erwiderte dessen strahlendes Lächeln mit einem kurzen Zucken der Oberlippe. „Hier," sagte er und reichte die geforderten Utensilien.

„Danke Heero," antwortete Duo und setzte sich an den Küchentisch. „Ich habe noch nie Japanisch gekocht," gestand er.

„Dann wirst du es heute lernen," erwiderte Heero und begann damit Öl in einer tiefen Pfanne zu erhitzen.

Duo lächelte weiter und zerkleinerte die Paprika. Die plötzliche Klippe schien umschifft, Heero war wieder ganz entspannt. Aber Duo war jetzt mehr denn je darauf erpicht zu erfahren warum der andere oft so furchtbar steif und in sich gekehrt war. Fast schüchtern. Ein weiteres Rätsel, das Duo unbedingt lösen wollte. Heero faszinierte ihn mehr und mehr.


	14. Der Vorteil von Stäbchen

**Author: **Laren aka Cyrrer

**Pairings**: 2x1x2, angedeutet: 4x3

**Disclaimers**: Sowohl der Film, auf dem diese Geschichte lose basiert, noch GW und alle GW Charaktere gehören mir nicht. Und werden mir wohl auch nie gehören... Obwohl man kann ja auf Weihnachten hoffen

**Beta**: mal wieder Zanna. hoffentlich ist sie während meines Urlaubs als Beta nicht eingerostet 'g'

**A/N**: so, ich bin wieder zu Hause. Immer noch tödlich verletzt aber zum tippen reicht es trotzdem 'glück gehabt' Viel Spaß bei dem Kapitel.

* * *

Heero schien es ernst gemeint zu haben als er zu Duo gesagt hatte das er heute lernen würde japanisch zu kochen. Mit seiner ruhigen Stimme erklärte Heero jeden seiner Handgriffe und jede Zutat.

Duo lauschte dem ganzen mit einer Art Dauerlächeln auf dem Gesicht. Die ganze Atmosphäre war mehr als angenehm. Auch in der Küche schienen sie ein beinah eingespieltes Team zu sein, arbeiteten gut zusammen. Die Geräusche der Küche und die Gerüche des Mahles taten ein weiteres um Duo noch mehr zu entspannen. Das hier war nett.

Heero war gerade dabei das Teppanyaki abzuschmecken und Duo begann damit den kleinen Küchentisch zu decken. Was sollten sie erst groß ins Esszimmer umsiedeln, hier war es doch viel gemütlicher. Er legte zwei Tischsets aus und stelle ein paar flache Schalen auf den Tisch, daneben legte er Stäbchen die er in der Geschirrschublade gefunden hatte. Er hatte zwar noch nie Japanisch gegessen, aber wie verschieden konnte das schon von chinesisch sein?

Heero hatte das Gericht in eine größere Schüssel gefüllt und brachte diese an den Tisch. Er lächelte sekundenkurz als er sah wie Duo den Tisch gedeckt hatte. Dann stellte er die Schüssel auf den Tisch und setzte sich hin. „Du hast wirklich nicht übertrieben, du kannst kochen," meinte er mit einem verschmitzten Unterton.

Duo grinste und setzte sich ebenfalls. „Was hast du geglaubt, das ich übertreibe? Wie ich schon gesagt hab, Helen hat Solo und mir beigebracht zu kochen. Sie meint jeder junge Mann sollte es können. Ich glaub das hat sie nur behauptet um meinen Bruder und mich als billige Küchenhilfen zu gebrauchen," trotz seiner Worte war aus Duos Ton genau zu hören wie sehr er seine Adoptivmutter liebte.

Heero hatte sich etwas von dem Gericht in seine Schale gefüllt, dabei sah er Duo mit einem merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck an. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und sagte, „Das hab ich eigentlich schon den ganzen Tag fragen wollen. Solo, dein Bruder, er ist doch jünger als du, oder?"

Duo der sich ebenfalls etwas in seine Essschüssel gefüllt hatte hielt in seiner Bewegung inne. „Ja klar, der ist praktisch noch ein Baby," antwortete er.

Eine kleine Falte erschien auf Heeros Stirn. „Aber wieso heißt er dann Solo und du..?"

Duo lachte laut auf. „Das beschäftigt dich. Oh mann," er hatte schon sonst was vermutet das Heero von ihm wissen wollte. Aber das. Na ja, er hatte diese spezielle Frage nicht zum ersten Mal gestellt bekommen. Und entgegen dessen was manche andere vermuteten, sprach er sehr gerne darüber. Er stellte seien Schale ab und sagte, „Ich hab dir doch schon erzählt das Maxwell mich auf der Straße erwischt hat als ich versuchte ihn zu bestehlen?"

Die Falte auf Heeros Stirn wurde größer, aber er nickte bestätigend.

„Nun, damals hieß ich noch Dodger. Oder zumindest glaube ich das. Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht genau. Grandpa hat mich immer nur ‚Junge' genannt und Papiere hatte ich ja keine. Die anderen Kids auf der Straße haben mich Dodger genannt weil ich besser als jeder andere mich aus jeder misslichen Lage herauswinden konnte. Und dann kam dieser große Polizist, fasste mich und erklärte das er mich mit zu sich nach Hause nehmen würde."

Heero saß nur da, sagte nichts. Aber sein Gesicht spiegelte genau das er alles von dieser Geschichte erfahren wollte. Aber er schien Duo auch zu nichts drängen zu wollen. Das machte das erzählen sehr einfach.

„Siehst du, ich hab ihm nicht wirklich getraut. Das hörte sich zu nett an, als er sagte das ich jetzt eine Familie haben würde. Und wenn man eins sofort auf der Straße lernt, dann ist es aufzuhören an Märchen zu glauben. Ich lebte zu dem Zeitpunkt seit vielleicht 9 Monaten auf der Straße, und ich war der abgebrühteste kleine Scheißkerl den du dir vorstellen kannst.

Maxwell nahm mich also mit nach Hause und dort stellte er mich Helen vor. Sie wirkten beide so nett, aber ich hatte alle meine Abwehrmechanismen oben. Ich wollte sie nicht nett finden, wollte sie nicht mögen, weil es ja doch nur ein kurzer Traum sein würde. Wieso sollten sie mir ein Zuhause bieten? Was hatte ich schon anderes getan als versucht Maxwells Brieftasche zu stehlen?"

„Und was hat dich davon überzeugt das es doch kein Traum war?" fragte Heero plötzlich.

Duo lächelte bei der Erinnerung. „Helen war phantastisch. Sie hat sofort gespürt warum ich so zurückhaltend, so verstört war. Ich konnte einfach nicht begreifen was sie von mir wollten. Oder warum sie jemanden wie mich bei sich haben wollten. Deshalb hat sie mir einen Grund gegeben."

Er machte eine kurze Pause und setzte dann erneut an. „Sie hat mich bei der Hand genommen und ins Nebenzimmer geführt. In ein Babyzimmer um genau zu sein. Ich folgte ihr und sah dort Solo in seiner Wiege liegen. Er gerade etwas mehr als ein halbes Jahr alt. Ich erinnere mich noch genau. Er lag da mit zu Fäusten geballten Händchen und sah aus als hätte er im Schlaf geweint. Helen führte mich zu der Wiege und zeigte mir wie ich das Baby streicheln sollte und erzählte mir das er Solo hieß und ihr erstes Kind war. Ich war hin und weg. Ich glaub ich hatte vorher noch nie ein Baby von nahem gesehen. Er war so klein und irgendwie hatte ich sofort das Gefühl ihn vor allem beschützen zu müssen. Dann fragte ich Helen warum er denn im Schlaf geweint hatte."

Eine hochgezogene Augenbraue war alles an Ermunterung die er von Heero brauchte um weiter zu erzählen. „Wie gesagt, Helen war phantastisch," er grinste wieder breit. „Sie erzählte mir das Solo traurig wäre weil er nie Geschwister haben würde und er sich besonders einen großen Bruder wünschen würde der ihn beschützen könne." Duo schüttelte leicht lächelnd den Kopf. „Boah ich bin da sofort drauf reingefallen. Ich stand da, streichelte das Baby und erklärte das ich jetzt der große Bruder für Solo sein würde. Und das ich ab jetzt Duo hieße."

Bevor Heero etwas sagen konnte hob Duo die Arme. „Klar, ich hab verdammt schnell gelernt das Babys auch weinen wenn sie Hunger haben, sie zahnen, ihre Windel voll ist oder einfach nur so. Aber trotzdem in dem Moment hat Helen mir einen Grund gegeben dort bei ihnen zu sein. Ich hatte einen Bruder um den ich mich kümmern musste. Und dazu gehörte eine Familie die mich aufnahm als ob ich schon immer ein Teil von ihnen gewesen wäre."

Heero sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Du hast wirklich Glück gehabt. Und du liebst sie sehr," stellte er ruhig fest.

Duo atmete tief ein. „Unwahrscheinlich," beantwortete er beides. „Ich will mir gar nicht ausmalen was aus mir geworden wäre, wenn die Maxwells mich nicht aufgenommen hätten. Als sie mich dann adoptierten bestand ich darauf neben dem Nachnamen auch Duo als Namen zu bekommen. Aber das war kein großes Problem. Wenn meine wirklichen Eltern jemals daran gedacht haben meine Geburt beurkunden zu lassen oder mich zu taufen, dann war niemand in der Lage die entsprechenden Dokumente zu finden. Das Gericht hatte keine Probleme damit mir eine völlig neue Existenz zu geben."

„Es muss schön sein, jemanden – eine Familie – zu haben die einen so liebt wie die deine."

Duo meinte in Heeros Tonfall eine tiefe Traurigkeit herauszuhören. Und eigentlich hätte er gern genaueres erfahren. Er wollte alles von seinem Gegenüber wissen. Wollte jedes Geheimnis ergründen. Aber Duo hielt sich zurück. Er hatte sich vorgenommen mehr herauszubekommen, aber er musste vorsichtig sein, ansonsten würde Heero seine Abwehrmauern schneller wieder hochfahren als das er ‚Buh' würde sagen können. Heero musste von sich aus mit dem Reden anfangen, er durfte nicht zu ungeschickt fragen und dadurch vielleicht alles vermasseln. Alles was er tun konnte, war sich selbst zu öffnen und zu erzählen. Dieses Vertrauen würde Heero dann sicher irgendwann erwidern.

Zumindest schien er jetzt einen Ansatzpunkt zu haben. So traurig wie Heeros Stimme klang, schien es in dessen Familie nicht so liebevoll zugegangen zu sein wie bei den Maxwells.

„Ja, das ist es. Und sie haben mich immer in allem unterstützt. Egal welchen Unsinn ich angestellt hab," Duo grinste wieder breit. „Und jetzt als erwachsener Mann kann ich rückblickend behaupten das sie mit ihren meisten Ratschlägen Recht gehabt haben. Selbst wenn es mich als Teenager noch so sehr auf die Palme gebracht hat."

„Ratschläge?"

Duo hatte es endlich geschafft sich einen Bissen des Gerichtes in den Mund zu schieben. Reden machte ihn immer hungrig. „Hm, das ist wirklich lecker," warf er ein. Dann beantwortete er die Frage. „Ach, alle möglichen Arten von Ratschlägen. Wie sie halt typisch sind für Eltern. Aber ein paar waren wirklich gut. Zum Beispiel der, das ich erst beweisen sollte das ich ein Gehirn hab, bevor ich zur Polizei geh."

Heero runzelte wieder in seiner anbetungswürdigen Art und Weise seine Stirn und fragte, „Hä?"

Duo schaufelte sich mehr von dem Essen in den Mund. Fand aber dazwischen immer wieder Pausen um zu reden. „Na für mich stand ziemlich schnell fest das ich Polizist werden wollte. Ich gebe es gerne zu, das ich an einer leichten Heldenverehrung für Dad litt. Wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, dann hätte ich so schnell wie möglich die Schule beendet und wäre Streifenpolizist geworden. Aber Maxwell wollte davon gar nichts wissen. Sagte das ich einfach zu schlau wäre um jahrelang Streife zu gehen. Sicher, er und Howard haben auch als solche angefangen, aber er sagte immer wieder gern das es sie auch Jahre um Jahre gekostet hat sich hoch zu dienen. Sein intelligenter Sohn – und damit meinte er mich – würde im gehobenen Dienst starten, oder gar nicht. Und dann hat er mir vorgeschwärmt wie interessant es doch wäre z.B. im Morddezernat zu arbeiten im Vergleich dazu Türsteher von Gaststätten zu sein und hat mir damit den Mund wässerig gemacht. Und so hab ich erst noch meinen Abschluss gemacht, nebenbei schon einige kriminaltechnische Kurse besucht und bin dann erst der Truppe beigetreten."

„Hat sich ausgezahlt," erwiderte Heero. Und Duo würde darauf schwören das er einen Hauch Stolz in der Stimme des jungen Staatsanwalts hörte.

„Jup, kann man so sagen. Ich halte immer noch den Rekord als jüngster Lieutenant. Obwohl, Trowa ist nur zwei Monate älter."

„Es lag also nicht nur an deinen Beziehungen in der Truppe das du es so schnell geschafft hast," Heero zwinkerte bei dieser Frage.

Duo grinste noch mehr. Heero hatte sich also gemerkt was er im Tipitana erzählt hatte. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber ich erzähl das gerne damit niemand mich für einen langweiligen Streber hält."

Heero schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Als ob das jemals jemand tun würde."

„Na, Vorsicht ist besser als Nachsicht." Jetzt kicherten sie beide. Dann fügte Duo noch hinzu. „Die Beziehungen hab ich dann wegen was ganz anderem gebraucht."

Die tiefe Stirnfalte tauchte wieder auf Heeros Stirn auf, „Wie meinst du das?"

Huch, der Staatsanwalt schien schon wieder etwas falsch verstehen zu wollen. Deshalb legte Duo sein schönstes Grinsen auf und beeilte sich zu sagen, „Nun, ich weiß ja nicht genau wie es bei euch im Norden ist, aber hier ist die Polizei per se nicht der schwulenfreundlichste Haufen den du dir vorstellen kannst. OK, es hat sich gebessert, aber zumindest vor 11 Jahren sah das noch ganz anders aus. Glaub mir, da hab ich echt jedes bisschen Unterstützung das ich bekommen konnte gebraucht. Und Dad hat dafür gesorgt das ich sie auch bekam."

„Deine.. deine Eltern wissen...?" stotterte Heero.

Duo starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Aber natürlich. Außerdem glaub ich nicht das es irgendjemanden gibt der mich kennt und es nicht weiß."

„Und sie haben dich unterstützt?"

Duo fragte sich kurz, wieso Heero gerade von diesem Thema so gebannt war. Konnte es sein das dieser von seiner Familie nicht unterstützt worden war? Es sah ja beinah so aus. Aber Duo blieb bei seinem Entschluss von vorhin und hielt sich mit Fragen zurück. Aber er wusste ganz genau das er all diese kleinen Geheimnisse von Heero lüften würde. Dazu war ihm der andere einfach zu wichtig geworden. Fast erschreckte es ihn wie wichtig. Und das so schnell. Aber andererseits er hatte immer darauf gewartet diesen speziellen Jemand zu treffen, da würde er es nicht weganalysieren wenn es aus heiterem Himmel geschah.

„Natürlich haben sie das. Das war nie ein Thema. Und kurz bevor ich dann endlich zur Polizei ging, hat Dad mir den wohl wichtigsten Rat meines Lebens gegeben. Er hat mir genau erklärt das es in der Truppe genügend Idioten gibt die versuchen würden mir das Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Hat mir gesagt das ich mich entscheiden müsste. Das ich entweder verleugnen müsste was ich bin. Und das für immer. Den privaten Duo vom dienstlichen trennen und niemals würde zeigen dürfen das ich auf Kerle steh. Oder das ich von vornherein mit offenen Karten würde spielen müssen. Das es niemals auch nur den geringsten Zweifel über mich geben dürfte."

Duo atmete noch einmal tief. Das war damals ein langes und heftiges Gespräch mit seinem Ziehvater gewesen. „Und er hat mir die Vor- und Nachteile genau erklärt. Das erste hörte sich vielleicht als der Weg des geringsten Widerstandes an, aber er meinte wenn dann irgendwann einmal doch die Wahrheit ans Licht kommen würde, dann würden mir meine Kollegen das nicht verzeihen. Weil ich hätte sie dann die ganze Zeit belogen. Im Dienst muss man sich immer und überall zu 100 Prozent auf seinen Kollegen verlassen können, aber wie soll das bei einem Lügner möglich sein?

Der andere Weg wäre am Anfang schwieriger. Ich würde von vielen Leuten Stolpersteine hingeworfen bekommen, nur weil sie nicht damit zu Rande kommen würden. Aber er hat mir auch gesagt das ich in einer der besten Positionen sei die es gab. Ich hatte schließlich genügend Freunde und Familie in den Reihen, die mir den Rücken stärken könnten, auf mich aufpassen würden. So lange bis sich alle daran gewöhnt hätten.

Und er hatte Recht. Ich will nicht behaupten das mein erstes Jahr ein Zuckerschlecken war, aber es war auch lange nicht so schlimm wie man hätte befürchten können. Alles in allem ist es ziemlich glatt verlaufen und selbst jetzt wo ich ein Vorgesetzter bin habe ich keine Repressalien zu erdulden. Die meisten Kollegen mögen mich und niemand stört sich daran mit wem ich mein Bett teile." Gut, Duo hatte nicht die volle Wahrheit erzählt, sie störten sich vielleicht nicht daran welches Geschlecht sein Partner hatte, dafür aber umso mehr über dessen Beruf. Aber das würde er Heero jetzt sicher nicht auf die Nase binden.

„Du hast sicher die richtige Wahl getroffen," erwiderte Heero. Dann seufzte er kurz. „Und ich hatte schon gedacht hier wäre alles anders als im Norden."

Duo hob die Hände. „Hey in den letzten 11 Jahren ist echt viel passiert. Ich glaub heute muss sich keiner mehr Sorgen deswegen machen. Es ist wie immer, sobald jemand ein Beispiel setzt und andere sehen das nichts böses darauf hin folgt, dann wird es nachgemacht. Nach und nach haben sich immer mehr geoutet und sobald zu erkennen war das es nicht nur ein oder zwei ‚exotische' Fälle von schwulen Polizisten gab sondern ne ganze Menge, dann hatte es auch nicht mehr soviel Sinn diese Gruppe unterdrücken zu wollen. Du siehst, ich war ein leuchtendes Beispiel gegen Vorurteile und Unterdrückung," sagte Duo mit geradezu dramatischer Stimme.

Heero lachte. Wie immer ließ dieser schöne Laut Schauer über Duos Rücken laufen. Der junge Staatsanwalt hörte sich aber auch zu verführerisch an wenn er lachte. Sollte man ihm ärztlich verordnen es öfter zu tun.

„Ja klar, Duo der Retter der Entrechteten," schmunzelte Heero.

„Hey."

„Baka, iss endlich weiter, das Essen wird sonst kalt."

Duo plusterte seine Wangen auf. „Ich glaub ich will wirklich wissen was Baka heißt."

„Später."

„Das hast du vorhin auch schon gesagt." Aber Heero ließ sich nicht erweichen. Vielleicht sollte er einfach versuchen woanders eine Übersetzung des Wortes her zu bekommen, konnte ja nicht so schwierig sein. Andererseits es macht einfach zuviel Spaß Heero deswegen zu triezen. Und egal was es bedeutete, so wie Heero es sagte war es der schönste Kosename den sich Duo vorstellen konnte. Und er war sich durchaus bewusst wie total kitschig dieser Gedanke war.

Für eine Weile aßen sie beide in Ruhe weiter. Eine gemütliche Ruhe hatte sich über sie gelegt und wurde nicht von tiefschürfenden Gesprächen unterbrochen. Und Duo fühlte auch nicht die Notwendigkeit die Stille durch sinnloses Geplapper zu übertünchen. Es war eine angenehme Stille. Und sie gab Duo genügend Möglichkeiten den Anblick seines Gegenübers zu genießen.

Dann hielt Heero inne und sagte, „Du kannst erstaunlich gut mit Stäbchen umgehen."

Duo schenke ihm sein patentiertes Grinsen und klapperte extra mit dem Holzteilen. „Hey, ich hab doch gesagt das ich chinesisches Essen mag. Da hab ich natürlich auch gelernt mit Stäbchen zu essen. Das finde ich viel gemütlicher und praktischer."

Heero zog wieder seine Augenbraue hoch, „Praktischer?" fragte er.

„Ja. Mit den Dingern kann man so richtig einfach von den Portionen der anderen was klauen." Duo zeigte was er meinte und schnappte sich aus Heeros Schale ein Stück vom köstlichen Rindfleisch, das er dann genüsslich in seinen Mund steckte und kaute.

Heero öffnete seinen Mund ebenfalls, so als wolle er protestieren. Doch Duo kam ihm zuvor. Er hatte mit den Stäbchen aus seiner Schale etwas von dem Essen gegriffen und führte es bis ein paar Millimeter vor Heeros wunderschönen Lippen. „Und man kann sie wunderbar dazu verwenden jemanden zu füttern," Duo wusste auch nicht wieso seine Stimme plötzlich so rau und heiser klang.

Heero sah ihm für eine Ewigkeit in die Augen, dann – ohne den intensiven Blick zu brechen – schob sich sein Mund etwas vor und umschloss das dargebotene Essen. Nach zwei Kaubewegungen zuckte Heeros Zungenspitze hervor und fuhr einmal seinem Mund entlang. „Hmmm, lecker," sagte der junge Staatsanwalt ebenfalls mit ungewöhnlich rauer Stimme und halb geschlossenen Augen.

Duos Handflächen waren auf einmal furchtbar feucht. Und alle Erinnerungsfetzen von letzter Nacht waren wieder lebendig wie noch nie. Er hätte schwören können das er noch nie jemand verführerischen gesehen hatte als Heero in diesem Moment. Es gab kein Halten mehr für Duo.

Mit einem beinah animalischen Grollen schob er sich aus seinem Stuhl hoch und beugte sich weit über den Tisch, vergrub seine Hände in die zerzausten Haare des anderen Mannes und schob hungrig wie noch nie seinen Mund auf die weichen Lippen des anderen.

Heero stöhnte tief und öffnete einladend seinen Mund. Sofort waren sie in einem heißen Kuss verbunden.

Duo schob sich noch weiter aus seinem Stuhl, versuchte auf die andere Seite des Tisches zu gelangen ohne das er den innigen Kuss brechen musste. In seiner Hast fegte er eine der Schalen auf den Boden die dort klirrend zerbrach.

Zum Glück schien das Heero in diesem Moment nicht weiter zu stören, oder er hatte es nicht einmal bemerkt. Denn anstelle eines fast befürchteten peniblen Vortrags darüber das man mit Geschirr vorsichtig zu sein hatte, wurde Duo einfach von Heero auf dessen Schoß gezerrt und dicht an den anderen gepresst während sie sich tiefer und inniger küssten.

Duo schwanden fast die Sinne. Da war das Feuer wieder, nachdem er sich so sehnte und das er niemals wieder missen wollte.

Später, als Duo einen schlafenden Heero an sich gekuschelt im Arm hielt, konnte er nur glücklich und zufrieden grinsen. Der Sex war wieder der Wahnsinn gewesen. Duo kuschelte sich noch dichter an den anderen, vergrub seine Nasenspitze in dessen Nacken und atmete den wunderbaren Duft von Heero tief ein.

Die letzte Nacht und der anstrengende Tag hatten ihre Spuren hinterlassen und sie waren es deshalb heute etwas gemütlicher angegangen. Aber daran gab es ja auch gar nichts einzuwenden.

Fahrig streichelte Duo noch ein wenig über Heeros Oberarm während er noch einmal genießend an ihr Zusammensein zurückdachte. Es hatte wieder Momente gegeben in denen Heero furchtbar scheu und unsicher gewirkt hatte, aber er überließ nicht mehr Duo allein die gesamte Initiative im Bett. Duo grinste kurz. Damit hatte er keine Probleme. Er mochte es zwar auch den Verführer zu spielen, aber ein leidenschaftlicher und fordernder Heero war noch besser.

Nur der Lösung zu dem großen Geheimnis – das der junge Staatsanwalt immer mehr für Duo darstellte – war er wieder keinen Schritt näher gekommen. Aber es gab erste Anzeichen und Duo hoffte das Heero sich ihm bald öffnen würde. Er wollte – nein er musste – erfahren warum der andere manchmal so scheu war, und was es damals mit dieser Brennagh-Geschichte auf sich hatte. Aber auch wenn seine Neugierde ihn fast umbrachte, so wusste Duo das er sich Zeit lassen musste um Heeros Vertrauen zu erlangen. Aber er war sich sicher das sich der Staatsanwalt ihm gegenüber öffnen würde, die Anzeichen dazu waren da. Er würde es also nicht überhasten und warten.

Sich noch enger an den anderen kuschelnd schlief mit diesem Gedanken auch Duo ein.


	15. Geheimnisse in der Nacht

**Author: **Laren aka Cyrrer

**Pairings**: 2x1x2, angedeutet: 4x3

**Disclaimers**: Sowohl der Film, auf dem diese Geschichte lose basiert, noch GW und alle GW Charaktere gehören mir nicht. Und werden mir wohl auch nie gehören... Obwohl man kann ja auf Weihnachten hoffen

**Beta**: Zanna ‚anbet'

**A/N**: ich bin immer noch tödlich verletzt (werde in Jubelgeschrei ausbrechen sobald ich die verdammte Schiene wieder abnehmen kann) aber das ist nicht der Grund warum dies Kapitel länger gebraucht hat als sonst... Es war einfach verdammt schwer zu schreiben. ‚seufz' und das obwohl ich genau wusste was ich schreiben wollte. Charas machen es einem manchmal nicht leicht.

Oh und wer David treten will muss sich hinten in der Schlange anstellen.

* * *

Eine Art Wimmern weckte Duo. Für eine Sekunde musste er sich erst orientieren wo er denn war, aber dann fiel es ihm sofort ein. Er war bei Heero, sie lagen gemeinsam im Bett, Heero auf dem Rücken und Duo dicht an ihn gepresst. Er hielt den jungen Staatsanwalt fest in seinem Arm. Duo wollte schon mit einem kleinen Lächeln wieder einschlafen, als das Wimmern wieder kam.

Unbewusst drückte er Heero dichter an sich, und spürte so erst recht wie der andere immer unruhiger wurde. Der Kopf mit den wunderbar zerzausten Haaren wandte sich hin und her und das verstörende Geräusch das Heero machte wurde immer lauter, formte langsam richtige Wörter, auch wenn sie keinen Sinn ergaben. „Nein... Nein... David... Nicht," konnte Duo hören und mit jedem Wort wurde die Lautstärke etwas größer. Jetzt begannen auch Heeros Hände sich zu bewegen und Duo hatte fast Probleme den anderen fest zu halten.

Duo war sich jetzt ganz sicher das der andere einen Alptraum hatte, und deshalb versuchte er ihn zu wecken. Er schob seine Hand auf Heeros Schulter und schüttelte ihn leicht. „Heero wach auf," flüsterte er in dessen Ohr.

Aber das schien den jungen Staatsanwalt noch nicht zu beruhigen. Er bewegte sich mehr – so als wolle er sich aus Duos Umarmung befreien und das Wimmern wurde noch lauter. Dann schrie er plötzlich richtig laut, „David! Nein!"

Duo hatte genug. Das war definitiv ein Alptraum und Heero sollte sich nicht weiter quälen. Er richtete sich auf und schüttelte den anderen stärker. „Wach auf Heero," auch er hatte seine Stimme jetzt erhoben.

Und diesmal schien Heero ihn wahrgenommen zu haben, denn er konnte im dämmrigen Licht des Schlafzimmers sehen wie Heero urplötzlich seine Augen aufschlug. Für einen Moment wanderten seine Augen vollkommen unfokussiert umher und dann drehte sich Heero leicht zu ihm um, sah ihn verwirrt an. „Was ist denn passiert?" fragte er mit brüchiger, atemloser Stimme.

Duo ließ seine Hand über Heeros Arm streichen, versuchte den anderen zu beruhigen. „Nichts... Du hattest wohl nur einen Alptraum. Ich dachte es wäre besser dich zu wecken."

Heero kniff seine Augen zu und zitterte einmal kurz. Dann atmete er tief ein und flüsterte, „Danke."

Duo lächelte und antwortete, „Keine Ursache."

Für eine Sekunde kuschelte sich Heero noch fester an ihn, dann drehte er sich auf die Seite, so das sein Rücken an Duo gelehnt war. Duo rutschte sofort nach und umarmte den anderen wieder. Lächelte glücklich als er spürte wie sich Heero in seinen Armen entspannte. Dann platzierte er einen feuchten Kuss auf Heeros Nacken und lehnte seinen Kopf auf die Kissen.

Aber er konnte nicht sofort einschlafen. Heero hatte diesen einen Namen gerufen. ‚David'. Wenn sich Duo nicht irrte, dann war das doch der Name von diesem Polizisten aus dem Norden. Hatte Howard mit seinen Klatschgeschichten doch Recht gehabt? Aber das konnte er eigentlich nicht glauben. Außerdem, Heero hatte so ängstlich geklungen. OK, es war ja auch ein Alptraum gewesen, aber trotzdem.

Duo debattierte für einige Sekunden mit sich selbst. Sollte er Heero nach dem Traum fragen? Würde der andere ihm überhaupt antworten? Aber es war doch normal das er sich Sorgen machte, oder? Und vielleicht würde er endlich Licht in das Dunkel bringen können. Würde mehr über das große Geheimnis Heero Yuy erfahren. Zeit wurde es, denn so langsam kam er vor Neugierde um. Er wollte alles von Heero wissen.

Aber konnte er es wirklich wagen? Was wenn Heero wieder dicht machen würde? Trotzdem ein Versuch konnte nicht schaden. Heeros Atem ging vollkommen gleichmäßig trotzdem spürte Duo das der andere noch nicht eingeschlafen war. Er würde jetzt fragen, es war nur natürlich das er fragte!

Er streichelte noch einmal über Heeros Arm und sagte dann wieder in dem flüsternden Tonfall, „Heero, kann ich dich was fragen?"

„Hn!"

Duo musste ein Kichern – das jetzt wirklich nicht angebracht war – unterdrücken. Heero und seine universell einsetzbare Antwort. „Wer ist David?" hauchte Duo und hielt danach den Atem an.

Sofort versteifte sich Heero in seinen Armen. Erst nach mehreren Sekunden des Schweigens kam die Antwort. „Mein Ex," sagte Heero mit einer fast eisigen Stimme.

Duo wusste nicht ob er sich freuen oder fürchten sollte. Er hatte einen Brocken an Information erhalten. Aber seine Neugierde war noch lange nicht gestillt, eher im Gegenteil. Und er war verwirrt. Er nahm jetzt zu hundert Prozent an das David dieser Brannagh war, der aus Howards Klatschgeschichte. Aber wieso sprach Heero so eiskalt über ihn. Es blieb Duo wohl nichts anderes übrig er musste weiter fragen, obwohl Heeros gesamte Körperhaltung ihm sagte das dieser nicht weiter über das Thema sprechen wollte. Aber er hatte damit angefangen in dieser Schlangengrube zu wühlen, er konnte jetzt nicht aufhören.

Er platzierte noch einen leichten Kuss auf Heeros Nacken, versuchte so den anderen wieder etwas zu entspannen und setzte dann nach, „Und wieso hast du einen Alptraum von ihm?"

Wenn es möglich gewesen wäre, dann hätte Duo geschworen das sich Heero noch mehr versteifte. Wieder herrschte einige Sekunden eine fast drückende Stille aber dann sagte der junge Staatsanwalt mit einer Stimme die jeden Brandherd in einen Gletscher verwandelt hätte. „David ist tot! Mehr gibt es dazu nicht zu sagen!"

Obwohl Duo schon vorher bemerkt hatte das Heero nicht gern über dieses Thema sprechen wollte, entsetze ihn die absolute Kälte mit der der junge Staatsanwalt den Tod seines ehemaligen Lebensgefährten erwähnte. Hatte Howard am Ende Recht gehabt? Hatte Heero den anderen verführt nur um über ihn Karriere zu machen? War er so eiskalt und berechnend?

Aber irgendwie stimmte das nicht mit dem Bild überein das Duo in den letzten Tagen von Heero gewonnen hatte. Er war so schüchtern, fast unsicher. Wie sollte so etwas getan haben können?

Und es passte auch nicht dazu, das Heero jetzt wie Espenlaub in seinen Armen zitterte. Duo beschloss sich jetzt nur auf seinen Instinkt zu verlassen. Er drückte sich dichter an den zitternden Körper. Streichelte beruhigend über Heeros Seite und gab tröstende Laute von sich. Dann als das Zittern etwas nachgelassen hatte, sagte er sanft, „Was ist passiert Heero?"

„Ich will nicht darüber reden," kam die stockende Antwort.

Duo strich ein paar zerzauste Haare hinter Heeros Ohr und beugte sich vor um ihn direkt anzuflüstern. „Doch das willst du. Vertrau mir. Manchmal ist es besser über etwas zu reden."

Duo konnte an Heeros verspannter Körperhaltung genau spüren das ein innerer Kampf in dem jungen Staatsanwalt tobte. Und er hoffte inständig das Heero die richtige Entscheidung treffen würde. Es war so unglaublich wichtig das der junge Staatsanwalt mit ihm redete, sich ihm anvertraute. Viel wichtiger als das was er dann sagen würde. Inzwischen war es Duo fast egal ob Howards Geschichten stimmten oder nicht, er wollte nur das Heero ihm genug vertraute um das Geheimnis zu lüften. Für alles andere würden sie schon eine Lösung finden. Über diesen Gedanken schüttelte Duo innerlich den Kopf, aber trotzdem setzte er sich in seinem Gehirn fest.

Duo wusste das er Heero nicht noch mehr bedrängen durfte. Er hatte ihm angeboten zuzuhören, jetzt musste sich der andere selbst dazu entschließen sich auch zu öffnen. Er hoffte nur das sein Beispiel von heute Abend Früchte tragen würde.

Dann nach einer Weile, die ihm fast wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam fing Heero an zu sprechen. „David und ich... Wir waren... Ich... " Heero kam ins Stocken. Dann räusperte er sich einmal und fing von vorne an. „Ich hatte nicht soviel Glück wie du, Duo."

Damit hatte er nun überhaupt nicht gerechnet. „Wie meinst du das?" fragte er deshalb mit ehrlichem Erstaunen.

Eine neue Pause setzte ein, doch sie ging schneller vorüber als die vorherigen. „Meine Familie... Meine Eltern, sie haben nicht annährend so positiv reagiert wie deine. Sie sind sehr konservativ, mein Vater sehr in den alten Traditionen verwurzelt. So etwas wie ‚schwul' kommt in ihrem Weltenplan nicht vor, weißt du?"

Oh, Duo ahnte schon was kommen würde. Er hatte so etwas schon vorhin befürchtet als Heero so sehnsüchtig ausgesehen hatte während Duo von seiner Familie erzählt hatte. Diese Art von Geschichte gab es immer noch viel zu häufig. Viel zu häufig dafür, das sie in einem freien Land lebten, wo doch jeder Mensch gleich sein sollte. Aufmunternd drückte er Heeros Schulter. „Was ist passiert?" fragte er um Heero weiter am reden zu halten.

„Das übliche," kam die resignierte Antwort. „An dem Tag als sie bemerkten was ich bin, bin ich für meine Familie gestorben. Ich wurde ‚gelöscht' einfach so. Sie wollten nicht einmal mehr mit mir reden. Von heute auf morgen stand ich plötzlich ganz alleine da."

Fuck, Duo spürte den unbändigen Wunsch Heeros Familie weh zu tun. Aber das durfte er sich jetzt nicht anmerken lassen. Es gab jetzt wichtigeres. „Wie alt warst du damals?" fragte er statt dessen.

„Etwas über 18. Ich hatte gerade mit dem Studium angefangen. Was gut war, denn so hatte ich wenigstens einen Platz zum bleiben. Es hat mich sehr mitgenommen, denn ich liebte meine Familie. Und ich hab mich noch mehr als sonst von allem zurück gezogen. Ich war noch nie der ausgelassene Typ, aber da hab ich mich nur noch auf das Studium konzentriert. Ich hatte keine Freunde – wie auch, ich hab niemanden an mich heran gelassen."

Heeros Stimme klang neutral, doch Duo spürte instinktiv das der andere damals einsam gewesen war und wahrscheinlich furchtbar unter der Situation gelitten hatte. Seine Befürchtungen bestätigten sich als Heero weiter sprach.

„Als ich mit dem Studieren fertig war, hatte ich das Glück von der Staatsanwaltschaft angenommen zu werden. Als Neuling war ich zwar nur ein ganz kleines Licht, aber ich kam recht schnell zu dieser Sonderkommission. Es gab einen großen Dealerring, den wir ausheben sollten. Aber die Aufklärung stockte aus unerklärlichen Gründen seit Monaten. Ich hab da am Anfang auch nur die typischen Jobs für Neulinge erledigt, aber ich war dabei. Und dann traf ich David."

Duo bemerkte das leichte Zittern das wieder Heeros Körper erfasst hatte und begann ihn zu streicheln, versuchte so ihn zum weiterreden zu ermuntern.

„Dann traf ich auf David, einen der Polizisten mit denen wir hin und wieder zusammenarbeiten. David – er war ein bisschen wie du."

Duo schnaubte bei diesem Gedanken, aber Heero schien zu sehr in seiner Erinnerung gefangen, als das er es hörte.

„Alle mochten David. Er war freundlich und witzig, konnte jeden zum lachen bringen. Und er fing an mit mir zu flirten," wieder eine kurze Pause bevor Heero weitersprach. „Ich habe es erst nicht ernst genommen, weil was soll jemand wie David von so einer langweiligen grauen Maus wie mir wollen?"

Duo schnaubte wieder, wie kam Heero auf solche dummen Ideen? Aber er wollte ihn jetzt nicht in seiner Erzählung unterbrechen und sagte deshalb nichts.

„Aber er hat nicht nachgelassen und irgendwann habe ich sein Hofieren akzeptiert. Ich war so glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr. Ich dachte endlich hätte sich das Schicksalsrad mal in meine Richtung gedreht. Hn! Wir wurden schnell ein Paar. Es war nicht immer leicht, aber ich war so froh David zu haben."

„Wieso war es nicht immer leicht?" Duo konnte sich einfach nicht beherrschen und musste dazwischenfragen.

Heero zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir wollten nicht das unsere Kollegen merkten das wir zusammen sind. Es ging schließlich niemanden was an. Außerdem hatten wir beide viel Stress auf der Arbeit, wir haben uns nicht so oft gesehen wie ich es mir gewünscht hätte. Und ich... Aber ich war glücklich und hab alles getan damit die Beziehung klappt."

Das hörte sich sehr kryptisch an und Duo war mehr als gespannt was es zu bedeuteten hatte und langsam befürchtete er das schlimmste. „Was ist dann passiert?" drängte er Heero weiterzuerzählen.

„Wir waren seit ca. einem halben Jahr zusammen, als ich einmal früher vom Sport nach Hause kam und David an meinem Notebook erwischte. Ich fragte ihn was es zu bedeuten hatte. Und er hat das ganze nur mit einem Achselzucken und einem Lachen weggewischt und gesagt das er mal ganz schnell etwas nachschauen wollte. Das war merkwürdig."

„Wieso?"

„Weil es mein dienstliches Notebook war. Und die sind immer mehrfach Passwort geschützt. David wusste das, er besaß schließlich auch eines. Ich fragte mich wie er auf die Idee kam mit meinem Notebook etwas anfangen zu können. Ich hatte zwar nach Außen hin seine Ausrede akzeptiert, aber ich wunderte mich wirklich was er an meinem Gerät wollte.

Diese Frage ließ mich nicht mehr los und deshalb habe ich dann eine Spy-Software installiert, die jeden Einloggversuch archivieren sollte. Ich weiß nicht genau wieso ich dieses komische Gefühl hatte, schließlich traute ich David. Aber ich wollte auf Nummer Sicher gehen."

Duo hörte gespannt zu. Er ahnte worauf die Geschichte hinaus laufen würde. „Was ist dann passiert?" hakte er nach.

„Eine Woche später zeigte mir die Software an das es wieder einen Einloggversuch von David gegeben hatte. Beziehungsweise das sich jemand auf mein Notebook eingeloggt hatte. Zu einer Zeit wo ich nicht zu Hause war. Es konnte nur David gewesen sein und er schien meine Passwörter zu kennen.

Ich hab ihn zur Rede gestellt. Wollte wissen was er an meinem Gerät zu suchen hatte. Er hat einfach nur gelacht und gesagt ich sollte mir meinen Kopf nicht darüber zerbrechen," diesmal schnaubte Heero. „Ich habe ihm gesagt das er nie wieder an mein Notebook gehen solle. Hab ihn gewarnt das ich es melden würde wenn ich ihn noch einmal erwischte. Dann hab ich alle Passwörter verändert damit er keinen Zugang mehr hatte. Aber die Spy-Software ließ ich drauf."

Er atmete ein paar mal tief ein und sprach dann mit leiser Stimme weiter. „Ein paar Tage später hat er dann wieder versucht sich in meine Daten zu hacken. Ich war wie vor dem Kopf geschlagen. Ich wusste nicht warum er es immer wieder versuchte. Und das obwohl ich ihn gewarnt hatte. Ihm gedroht hatte ihn zu melden. Er schien sich so absolut sicher zu sein das ich ihm das durchgehen lassen würde. Dieser Gedanke tat weh, denn mein Job bedeutete mir viel. Wie konnte er glauben das ich das so einfach durchgehen lassen könnte?"

Heeros Stimme klang voller Selbstzweifel. Und Duo musste heftig schlucken. In einer Sache schien Howard recht gehabt zu haben, es hatte damals eine Verführung gegeben um an Informationen zu kommen. Nur das die Rollen umgekehrt gewesen waren. Heero tat ihm leid, kein Wunder das der andere so verschlossen gewesen war.

„Ich bin dann sofort zu meinen Chefs und habe die Sache gemeldet. Es gab eine große Aufregung weil ich nicht schon bei dem ersten Einbruch etwas gesagt hatte. Und dann überschlugen sich plötzlich die Ereignisse. Ich erfuhr das schon seit geraumer Zeit angenommen wurde das es einen – oder mehrere – Spione gab. Denn die Ermittlungen in unserem Fall gingen mehr als schleppend voran und jede Aktion gegen den Drogenring schlug fehl. Jetzt sahen sie endlich eine Chance den Spion zu fassen, sie vermuteten das es David war und ich konnte dem nicht widersprechen. Es tat weh, aber welche andere Erklärung gab es schon für sein Verhalten?

Um die Sache kurz zu machen, wir stellen ihm eine Falle. Auf meinem Notebook wurden falsche Informationen geladen und so haben wir ihn erwischt. Aber er war nicht nur der Spion für den wir ihn zunächst hielten. Es stellte sich heraus das er der Kopf des Ringes war. Er war ein korrupter Bulle, der über alle Reviere hinweg einen großen Verbrecherring geleitet hatte. Es gab einen riesigen Skandal."

„Heero, es tut mir so leid. Ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll," Duo fühlte sich tatsächlich vollkommen hilflos. Er spürte das es Heero weh tat sich an diese Geschichte zu erinnern, aber das war ja auch nur natürlich. Er schien diesen David geliebt zu haben. Das musste ein schwerer Schlag gewesen sein.

„Ich kam mir so verdammt dumm vor," bestätigte Heero Duos Befürchtungen. „Ich hätte doch wissen müssen das jemand wie David niemals etwas mit jemanden wie mir gemeinsam hatte. Wie bin ich nur auf die dumme Idee gekommen das er es ernst meinte? Weißt du was er während eines Verhörs gesagt hat? Nachdem wir ihn mit allen Vorwürfen und unseren Beweisen konfrontiert haben?"

Duo schüttelte seinen Kopf, wusste das Heero die Bewegung spüren konnte. Er war jetzt gerade nicht in der Lage zu sprechen.

„Er sagte das es auch sein gutes hatte das die Sache jetzt aufgeflogen war. Denn jetzt müsste er sich nicht mehr mit mir abgeben."

„Dieses Arsch!" schrie Duo empört auf. Er drückte sich enger an Heero und wuschelte sein Gesicht in dessen Nacken. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen wie Heero sich bei diesen Worten gefühlt hatte. „Was ist dann passiert?" es tat zwar weh, aber jetzt musste die Geschichte auch bis zum Ende erzählt werden.

„Die Presse hatte einen großen Skandal über den sie berichten konnte. Es gab eine Verhandlung. Er wurde schuldig befunden und zu 10 Jahren verurteilt. Und dann, in der Nacht nach der Urteilsverkündung hat er sich selbst getötet. Er hinterließ einen Brief an mich in dem stand das alles meine Schuld wäre."

Heeros Stimme klang unendlich gebrochen und Duo bemerkte das der andere schluchzte und leicht zitterte, so als würde er versuchen möglichst lautlos zu weinen. „Dieses dreimal verfluchte Arschloch!" schrie er seine Empörung hinaus. Wie konnte dieser David es wagen Heero die Schuld an seinem Ende zu geben?

„Aber er hat doch Recht. Wenn ich nichts gesagt hätte..."

„Dann wäre ein verfluchter Drogendealer ungeschoren davon gekommen. Niemand hat ihn gezwungen das Zeug zu verkaufen, oder? Du hast nur deine Arbeit getan!"

Lange Zeit lagen sie einfach nur da. Duo versuchte alles um Heero etwas zu beruhigen. Streichelte ihn, küsste ihn. Doch der andere lag – steif wie ein Brett – in seinen Armen und reagierte nicht.

Doch dann, nach elendig langen Minuten hörte das leise Schluchzen auf und Heero sagte in einer fast kalten Stimme, „Also Duo, was willst du von mir?"

Diese Frage überraschte Duo dermaßen das er nur, „Was meinst du damit?" stammeln konnte.

„Lass uns doch einfach mit offenen Karten spielen. Warum sollte jemand wie du sich mit mir abgeben? Ich warne dich gleich, mein Notebook ist sicherer als Fort Knox."

Für einen Moment war Duo vollkommen geschockt. Wie konnte Heero nur so etwas andeuten? Er wollte fast schon ärgerlich aufbrausen als er sich selbst stoppte. Nach dem was er jetzt über Heeros Vergangenheit wusste war es da ein Wunder das der andere Angst hatte wieder ausgenutzt zu werden? „Heero, ich bin nicht David. Warum ich mich mir dir abgebe? Ganz einfach, weil ich auf dich steh. Es knistert zwischen uns, ich kann kaum meine Finger von dir lassen. Ich..."

„Ach komm Duo, hör auf. Ich bin eine graue Maus, das weiß ich selbst. Ich bin eine Niete im Bett. Du kannst doch an jedem Finger zehn andere haben die besser sind als ich."

„Verdammt was redest du da für einen Unsinn? Niete im Bett? Hast du vergessen was die letzten zwei Nächte passiert ist?"

„Nein. Du musstest mich fesseln damit es überhaupt klappt. David hat auch immer gesagt das ich..."

Und plötzlich wusste Duo worum es hier ging. Er erinnerte sich wieder daran wie Heero gesagt hatte das er noch nie Glück mit Sex gehabt hatte. Wahrscheinlich war es nie gut zwischen David und Heero gelaufen und der junge Staatsanwalt gab alle Schuld dafür sich.

„Was hat David gesagt?"

„Das ich eine Niete im Bett bin."

Duo zog an Heeros Schultern, zwang den anderen sich auf die andere Seite zu drehen, sein Gesicht zu ihm zu wenden. Jetzt konnte er im fahlen Licht des Schlafzimmers erkennen das Heero ganz geschwollene Augen hatte. „Und du glaubst diesem Arschloch?" fragte Duo.

„Aber..."

„Nichts aber. Wenn es zwischen zwei Leuten im Bett nicht besonders toll läuft dann ist das meist nicht die Schuld von nur einem. David hat nie wirklich etwas an dir gelegen, wahrscheinlich ist das der Grund, es liegt nicht an dir. Ja, du bist vielleicht etwas unerfahren und deshalb vielleicht manchmal ungeschickt. Aber das bedeutet nicht das du eine Niete bist. Und ja ich hab dich gestern gefesselt damit du dich entspannst. Aber auch das hat nichts mit ‚Niete' zu tun. Im Gegenteil es war eines der heißesten Dinge die ich je erlebt hab. Und ich weiß das du es auch genossen hast."

Ein Rotschimmer überzog automatisch Heeros Gesicht. Duo musste sich sehr zurückhalten um jetzt nicht zu lachen. „Glaubst du, es wäre ähnlich gewesen wenn David das getan hätte?"

Erschrockene Augen und ein vehementes Kopfschütteln waren Antwort genug für Duo. „Siehst du. Vielleicht lag es ja an David und nicht an dir," Duo versuchte so ruhig wie nur möglich zu bleiben aber wenn dieses Arschloch noch leben würde, dann hätte Duo ihm liebend gerne zusammengeprügelt. So eine unglaubliche Wut empfand er ihm gegenüber. „Ich will dich," fügte er noch hinzu.

„Aber für wie lange? Wann wirst du mich über haben Duo? Morgen? Oder erst nächste Woche?"

„Moment mal, wie meinst du das?" brauste Duo dann doch auf.

Heero drehte sich wieder von ihm weg. „Ich kenn deinen Ruf Duo. Und es ist in Ordnung. Nur sag mir rechtzeitig wenn du mich leid bist. Ich will mich nicht lächerlich machen."

„Meinen Ruf? Verdammt Heero was hat Wufei dir alles erzählt?"

„Nicht nur Wufei," kam es gepresst zurück.

Duo war kurz davor laut aufzuschreien. Aber er würde nicht wütend werden, Heero konnte – würde – das sicher missverstehen. „Oh mann. Das sind doch alles nur Geschichten. Ich flirte für mein Leben gern, das bedeutet nichts. Gar nichts. Noch nicht mal mit jedem Zehnten geh ich tatsächlich aus. Und mit noch weniger läuft dann was. Mein Ruf, das sind doch alles nur Klatschgeschichten."

Verdammt wie sollte er Heero nur klar machen was er wirklich von ihm wollte. Sicher, da war diese fast unheimliche Anziehungskraft zwischen ihnen, aber das war ja nicht alles. Bei weitem nicht. Nur wie etwas erklären das er selbst kaum begriff? „Heero weißt du was ich wirklich will?"

Ein Kopfschütteln antwortete ihm.

Duo rückte wieder ganz dicht an den anderen heran und flüsterte in sein Ohr. „Ist dir aufgefallen wie wir gestern zusammen gearbeitet haben? Bei dem Anschlag und später beim kochen? Wir waren wie ein eingespieltes Team, haben uns auch ohne Worte verstanden, haben uns ergänzt. Wie Partner."

„Ja," kam die einsilbige Antwort.

Duo küsste wieder Heeros Nacken. „Dieses Gefühl will ich Heero. Und glaub mir, das bekommt man nicht bei einem bedeutungslosen One-Night-Stand."

Heero drehte sich wieder zu ihm hin. Er sah ihn mit großen Augen an und Duo meinte Erkenntnis in ihnen zu lesen. Duo beugte sich vor und küsste den anderen sanft aber eindringlich auf den Mund. Dann zog er sich kurz zurück und fragte, „Verstehst du was ich damit sagen will?"

Heero nickte und mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung war er es der Duo küsste. Duo seufzte glücklich in den Kuss hinein. Sie hatten einen weiteren Schritt, eine weitere Hürde genommen. Nichts würde sie mehr aufhalten das gewünschte Ziel zu erreichen.

Ohne den Kuss zu brechen, zog er Heero auf sich drauf. So lagen sie eine Weile da und küssten sich. Duo streichelte langsam über Heeros Rücken, sanft, nicht fordernd. Diesmal würde er Heero das Tempo, eigentlich alles bestimmen lassen. Da waren immer noch diese schrecklichen Selbstzweifel in dem jungen Staatsanwalt. Es würde sicher noch dauern bis sie die gemeinsam ausgemerzt hatten, aber es war wichtig. Duo wollte das Feuer in Heero befreien, wollte das er sich nie wieder hinter seine Mauer zurück zog. Dafür würde er alles tun.

Er nahm sich eine Hand von Heero und führte diese zu seinem Brustkorb, zeigte dem anderen wo er gestreichelt werden wollte. Und Heero verstand. Langsam aber bestimmt begann der junge Staatsanwalt damit Duos Oberkörper zu liebkosen. Platzierte überall feuchte Küsse während seine Hände auf Wanderschaft gingen.

Duo lag stöhnend auf dem Bett und drückte seinen Rücken durch. Hin und wieder zeigte er dem anderen durch kleine Gesten wo er gestreichelt werden wollte, aber ansonsten verhielt er sich vollkommen passiv. Wollte diesmal den anderen nicht mit seinem Verlangen überrollen.

Die Küsse und Berührungen zeigten ihre Wirkung. Duo war mehr als erregt, versuchte sich an Heero zu reiben. Sich dadurch etwas Erleichterung zu verschaffen.

Ein komisches Geräusch ertönte, es schien eine Art Kichern zu sein und von Heero zu kommen. Dieser biss leicht in Duos linke Brustwarze und genau in dem gleichen Moment umschloss eine Hand Duos Penis. „Oh Gott," stöhnte Duo und wand sich wie wild auf dem Bett.

Heero kicherte weiter, Duo konnte das Vibrieren davon genau spüren. Ebenso wie die Finger die mit seinem Penis spielten. Sie drückten und streichelten und Duo konnte kaum mehr geradeaus denken. Unkontrolliert begann er damit in die Hand die ihn umklammerte zu stoßen. Er würde platzen wenn nicht bald etwas geschah. „Verdammt Heero, ich will dich."

Heero hielt auf der Stelle in seinen Bewegungen inne. Die warme Hand verließ Duos Erregung und dieser stöhnte vor Verlust.

„Was soll ich tun?" fragte Heero.

Duo stöhnte wieder. Dann schnappte er sich eine Hand von Heero und zog sie in Richtung Nachttisch. „Nimm das Gleitgel. Ich will dich in mir haben," befahl Duo. Soviel zu seiner Idee passiv zu bleiben.

Heero zögerte kurz, rollte sich dann aber zur Seite und griff doch zu der so dringend benötigten Tube. Augenblicklich rückte Duo sich etwas zurecht. Er zog seine Knie an und stellte seine Füße auf dem Bett ab, spreizte dabei seine Beine.

Heero drehte sich wieder zu ihm, nahm mit Erstaunen zur Kenntnis das sich Duo derart anbot. Eine Hand umschloss Duos linkes Knie und während sich Heero wieder zurecht legte, küsste er sich langsam die Innenseite von Duos Oberschenkel entlang.

Duo drückte seinen Kopf in die Kissen und stöhnte tief. Sein Unterkörper stieß immer wieder empor, er konnte kaum noch ruhig bleiben. „Heero, nun mach schon," flehte er. Das hier war die reinste Quälerei.

Als Heeros Mund endlich Duos Hoden erreichte, und Duo bei der Berührung schon wieder in die Luft stoßen wollte, umschloss ein Arm seinen Unterkörper und hielt in nach unten gedrückt. Im nächsten Moment spürte er dann auch schon wie einer von Heeros Fingern an seiner Öffnung war. Duo stöhnte und biss sich in den Handkanten. Dann drang der Finger in ihm ein. Langsam und gründlich schien er ihn zu erforschen. Zu langsam für Duos Geschmack. „Verdammt Heero mach schon," spornte er den anderen wieder an.

Eine feuchte Höhle umschloss in diesem Moment Duos Penis. Oh Gott. Wie kam Heero nur auf die Idee eine Niete im Bett zu sein? Duo starb hier gerade tausend kleine Tode. Er war so auf die Zunge konzentriert die sich an seinem Penis rieb, das er gar nicht mitbekommen hatte das Heero weitere Finger in ihm schob. Er bemerkte dies erst, als sie alle aus ihm verschwanden.

Heero schob sich etwas höher, ihre Köpfe waren sich jetzt wieder in Kuss Nähe. Und das taten sie auch, während Heero seinen Penis an Duos Öffnung positionierte. Dann ergriff er Duos Hüften und schob sich vor, schob sich in Duo hinein.

Oh Gott, das Gefühl war einfach der Wahnsinn. Duo hielt fast dem Atem an. Aber es ging ihm nicht schnell genug, er wollte das Heero vollkommen in ihm drin war, wollte alles von dem anderen spüren. Und so umschlang er den wunderschönen Körper über sich mit seinen Armen und seinen Beinen. Zog ihn noch dichter an sich und mit einem Ruck schob er Heeros Unterleib in sich.

Heero stöhnte erstaunt auf. Verwirrt blickte er in Duos Augen, hielt sogar mit seiner Bewegung inne. Das wollte Duo nun auf keinen Fall. Er platzierte einen schnellen Kuss auf die Lippen des anderen und dann begann er sich hin und her zu bewegen. Er war unter Heeros herrlichem Gewicht gefangen, wurde in die Matratze gedrückt, aber er schaffte es trotzdem sie beide etwas zu bewegen.

Heero schien sein Bedürfnis zu verstehen und dann begann der junge Staatsanwalt damit einen Rhythmus aufzubauen. Er zog sich aus Duo zurück um dann wieder vorzuschießen.

Die Gefühle die dabei Duos Körper durchzuckten waren nicht zu beschreiben. Es war mehr als wunderbar. Dann bei einem weitern Stoß traf Heero Duos Prostata und Duo wurde wild. Das wollte er wieder und wieder. Er verschränkte seine Füße hinter Heeros Rücken und bei jedem Stoß des anderen schob er mit aller Macht nach. Seine Hände krallten sich fast in Heeros Haaren fest, während Heeros Hände von seiner Hüfte zu seiner Erregung wanderten und mit dem pumpen begannen.

Heeros Atem rasselte und schnaubte und Duo meinte seinen Namen zu hören, wieder und wieder. Aber das war ihm jetzt egal. Er wollte... Er musste...

Plötzlich versteifte sich Heero hielt in all seinen Bewegungen inne. Duo wollte schon protestieren als er spürte wie sich Heero in ihm ergoss. Dieses unglaubliche Gefühl zusammen mit den pumpenden Händen ließen auch Duo kommen. „JAAAAAA!" schrie er in voller Lautstärke und kümmerte sich einen Dreck darum wer das alles hören könnte oder nicht. Die Welle des Orgasmus ließ ihn höher fliegen als je zuvor. Er umklammerte Heero erneut zog ihn so dicht es ging an sich während er sich in Heeros Hand ergoss.

Als sie beide sich endlich beruhigt hatte, wollte Heero sich wieder zur Seite drehen. Aber Duo lies das nicht zu. Er klammerte weiter und hielt den anderen fest in seinen Armen umschlossen während er langsam wieder in den Schlaf driftete. Er würde Heero nie mehr loslassen.


	16. Der Umschlag

**Author: **Laren aka Cyrrer

**Pairings**: 2x1x2, angedeutet: 4x3

**Disclaimers**: Sowohl der Film, auf dem diese Geschichte lose basiert, noch GW und alle GW Charaktere gehören mir nicht. Und werden mir wohl auch nie gehören... Obwohl man kann ja auf Weihnachten hoffen

**Beta**: Zanna ‚anbet'

**A/N**: mal wieder vielen Dank für all die netten reviews. Die beflügeln mich doch immer wieder. Ich hoffe dieser Teil gefällt euch auch..

* * *

Voller Elan lief Duo in ihrem Revier die Treppe zum Großraumbüro hinauf. Er hatte heute soviel wichtiges zu erledigen. Ganz früh am Morgen war er plötzlich aufgewacht und hatte dann mit Heero im Arm noch fast zwei Stunden einfach so dagelegen. Das war ein herrliches Gefühl gewesen.

Und er hatte lange Zeit gehabt über viele Dinge nachzudenken. Besonders über das Geheimnis das Heero in der Nacht aufgedeckt hatte. Ihm war bewusst geworden wie sehr die Sache mit David den anderen wohl verletzt haben musste. Und verunsichert. Kein Wunder das Heero oft so merkwürdig reagierte.

Duo verspürte in sich den unbändigen Wunsch zu verhindern das Heero noch einmal so verletzt werden würde. Und während er über all dies nachdachte kam er zu einem Entschluss der ihn fast selbst erstaunte. Aber andererseits auch wieder nicht. Und er würde das was er sich vorgenommen hatte jetzt auch durchziehen.

Als Heero dann viel später vom Wecker geweckt wurde hatten sie noch kurz gekuschelt, bevor sie das gemütliche Bett wegen ihrer Arbeit verlassen mussten. Aber sie waren für heute Abend wieder verabredet und Duo freute sich schon irrsinnig drauf. Er wollte so selten wie möglich von Heero getrennt sein.

Dieser Gedanke ließ ihn ziemlich breit grinsen während er das Großraumbüro betrat. Um zu dem kleinren Raum am anderen Ende, den er sich mit Trowa teilte, zu gelangen musste er an den Schreibtischen seiner Kollegen vorbei. Er grüßte alle fröhlich und beeilte sich zu Trowa zu kommen. Doch kaum war er an Sergeant Lammar vorbei gegangen als dieser ihm hinterher rief, „Duo, ich habe Heero Yuy in der Leitung. Willst du das ich ihm sage das du nicht da bist?"

Duo drehte sich um und sah das Lamar einen Telefonhörer in der Hand hielt und dabei die Sprechmuschel bedeckte. Das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht wurde um eine Spur tiefer während er mit seinem Zopf spielte und sagte, „Nein, nein. Stell ruhig durch, ich spreche mit ihm."

Lammar sah ihn mit großen Augen an, „Ich kann ihm wirklich sagen das du nicht da bist, kein Problem." Inzwischen schienen alle Augen im Großraumbüro auf ihnen zu liegen. Die meisten im Revier wollten nicht so gerne mit diesem speziellen Staatsanwalt zu tun haben. Ganz im Gegenteil zu Duo.

„Danke, aber ich geh schon ran," Duo beeilte sich in sein Büro zu gehen. Dann als ihm Lammar ein Zeichen machte das er das Gespräch durchgestellt hatte, sagte Duo mit möglichst deutlicher Stimme, „Hallo Mr. Yuy. Ich habe weder den forensischen, noch den ballistischen Bericht erhalten." Vielleicht würden ja die ganzen neugierigen Blicke aufhören wenn seine Kollegen den dienstlichen Ton hörten.

„Deswegen ruf ich dich nicht an," tönte Heeros sanfte Stimme aus dem Hörer und sandte sofort Hunderte kleine Stromschläge über Duos Rücken. Mit einer eleganten Bewegung schlug er die Glastür zum Großraumbüro zu und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch. Dabei machte er eine kurze begrüßende Handbewegung zu Trowa der ihm gegenüber saß. Doch dann wandte er wieder alle Aufmerksamkeit Heero zu. Sie hatten sich zwar erst vor 45 Minuten getrennt, aber Duo vermisste ihn jetzt schon.

„Weshalb rufst du mich dann an?" fragte er zurück. Heero der nicht sofort dienstlich wurde, welch ein Wunder.

„Hn. Es ist albern. Aber ich wollte einfach deine Stimme hören."

Duo wurde es warm ums Herz. „Das ist doch nicht albern. Mir geht es genauso."

Trowa machte bei diesem Satz einen Gesichtsausdruck als wenn ihm übel würde. Deshalb drehte sich Duo mit seinem Stuhl einfach in Richtung Wand. Er würde sich jetzt nicht von neidischen Kollegen das Gespräch mit Heero vermiesen lassen.

„Hn."

„Nein wirklich."

„Hn."

Duo grinste breit. Dieses Spiel könnten sie lange spielen. Und solange die Hn's so liebevoll klangen wie die letzten, hatte er auch gar nichts dagegen. Auch wenn Heero natürlich recht hatte und das ganze sehr albern war.

„Nun glaub mir doch."

„Hn."

„Ich schlag dir was vor. Wir gehen heute Mittag essen, du schaust mir tief in die Augen und sagst mir dann ob du mir traust."

Diesmal zögerte Heero kurz. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe wirklich viel zu tun, und muss für heute Nachmittag noch viel vorbereiten."

Duo grinste noch siegessicherer. Immerhin hatte Heero nicht sofort nein gesagt, das war doch schon mal ein großer Fortschritt. „Sehr gut. Dann reservier ich uns für ein Uhr einen Tisch im Antoine."

Das Antoine war eines der besten Restaurants von New Orleans. „Aber man muss drei Wochen im voraus einen Tisch bestellen," gab Heero zu bedenken.

Duo lachte auf. Schon wieder keine direkte Absage. „Ich hatte noch nie Probleme einen Tisch zu bekommen." Als er merkte das Heero schon wieder protestieren wollte fügte er noch hinzu. „Und jetzt denk nicht mehr daran, sondern freu dich drauf."

Die Pause im Gespräch war sehr kurz. „Gut," kam Heeros Antwort. Aber er fügte noch hinzu, „Ich freu mich wirklich drauf. Bis nachher." Dann legte der junge Staatsanwalt auf.

Duo grinste noch kurz den Telefonhörer in seiner Hand an, dann drehte er sich in seinem Stuhl wieder um und suchte in seinem Tischkalender nach der Nummer des Restaurants.

„Das Antoine?" fragte Trowa und zog dabei seine sichtbare Augenbraue weit hoch.

„Ja doch," gab Duo zerstreut zurück, ließ sich voller Absicht nicht auf den vorwurfsvollen Tonfall ein. Dann hatte er endlich die Nummer gefunden und rief das Restaurant an um einen Tisch zu reservieren. Und wie er es sich gedacht hatte, sobald man am anderen Ende der Leitung gehört hatte das Lieutenant Maxwell einen Tisch für sich und den stellvertretenden Staatsanwalt Yuy wollte, gab es keinerlei Probleme. Wieso sich Heero nur derart gegen diese kleinen Annehmlichkeiten sträubte? Da war doch nichts dabei. Solche Restaurants wie das Antoine hielten doch mit ihren extrem langen Reservierungszeiträumen nur künstlich das Interesse an ihren Läden hoch. Das war zumindest seine Meinung.

„Also wirklich Duo," sagte Trowa zu ihm, als er endlich den Telefonhörer auf die Basisstation legte. „Schleichst du immer noch um den Staatsanwalt herum?"

Duo rollte mit den Augen. „Sei bloß ruhig. Jemand der extra Roibuschtee für einen Mafiosi aufbrüht sollte nicht mit Steinen werfen."

Trowa lief ganz leicht rot an. Wenigstens was, wie Duo fand. Doch dann sagte sein Partner, „Duo ich will dich doch nur vor einer Dummheit bewahren. Denk an das was Howard gesagt hat. Yuy ist gefährlich."

Erst wollte Duo aufbrausen, aber dann holte er doch ganz tief Luft um sich noch etwas zu beruhigen. Er hatte ja eh vorgehabt mit seinem Partner darüber zu reden, dann konnte er es auch jetzt gleich tun. „Trowa, das Bild das du von Heero hast, das ist nicht richtig."

„Aber Howard..."

„Howards Geschichte stimmt nur zum Teil," unterbrach er den anderen. „Es war nicht Heero der diesen Brannagh reingelegt hat, sondern umgekehrt. Der hat sich an Heero rangemacht weil er über ihn Informationen von der Sonderkommission haben wollte. Das hat mir Heero gestern erzählt."

Duo konnte sehen das Trowa wieder etwas sagen wollte und beeilte sich deshalb hinzuzufügen. „ Und ja, ich bin mir absolut sicher das er die Wahrheit sagt. Das passt auch so viel besser zu ihm, als diese Geschichte von Howard. Du müsstest ihm einfach mal eine Chance geben und ihn kennen lernen. Dann würdest du das auch sehen. Es ist toll das du und Howard euch solche Sorgen um mich macht, das zeigt mir das ihr meine Freunde seid, aber ihr braucht mich nicht vor Heero zu beschützen."

Einige Minuten lang sagte keiner von ihnen was. Trowa saß nur da und versuchte aufzunehmen was Duo ihm gerade gesagt hatte. Dann seufzte er und trotzdem zu bedenken, „Er arbeitet aber immer noch für die Sonderkommission."

Jetzt war es an Duo zu seufzen. „Das habe ich nicht vergessen Trowa. Und auch wenn ich nicht glaube das die irgendwann wirklich etwas herausbekommen werden, möchte ich das ihr mich aus dem Witwen- und Waisenfond herausnehmt."

Das schien jetzt wirklich eine vollkommene Überraschung für seinen Partner gewesen zu sein. Denn Trowa schaute ihn mit einem total perplexen Gesichtsausdruck an. „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein," brach es nach einigen Momenten aus ihm hervor.

Doch Duo schüttelte vehement seinen Kopf, „Es ist mein Ernst."

„Aber Duo..."

Duo hob seine Hand und brachte seinen Kollegen zum schweigen. „Trowa du weißt das ich euch niemals verraten werde. Ich wechsle jetzt nicht die Seiten weil ich mit Heero zusammen bin."

„Weshalb willst du denn dann raus?"

„Du hast doch gehört was ich dir über die Geschichte mit Brannagh erzählt habe. Ich kann nicht erlauben das Heero jemals wieder so weh getan wird. Und ich möchte ihm klar in die Augen sehen können und sagen das ich nichts über aktuelle Fälle von Korruption bei uns weiß, sollte er mich jemals offen danach fragen. Ich glaube zwar nicht das er es tun würde, aber wenn doch, dann will ich nicht lügen müssen. Das kann ich ihm, das kann ich mir nicht antun."

„So ernst ist es schon? Du kennst ihn doch erst seit ein paar Tagen."

„Trowa ich kann es dir doch auch nicht besser erklären. Aber ich weiß das ich das tun muss."

Trowa schien immer noch geschockt von Duos Eröffnung zu sein. „Aber Duo, wie willst du ohne das Geld auskommen? Wer soll dann die Uni-Gebühren für Solo aufbringen?"

Duo seufzte tief. Über diesen Punkt hatte er auch sehr lange nachdenken müssen. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Es ist doch nur noch ein bisschen mehr als ein Jahr, dann ist er fertig. Es wird schon irgendwie gehen. Ich hab ein paar Ersparnisse. Vielleicht bekommt er ein etwas höheres Stipendium wenn er sich darum bemüht. Ich kann das Auto verkaufen. Die Wohnung aufgeben."

„Was ist hier los, Duo? Wieso musst du dein Auto verkaufen?" Howards schneidende Stimme ließ Duo hochfahren. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt das der andere ihr kleines Büro betreten hatte. Schnell winkte er Howard zu das der die Tür wieder zu machte. Es musste ja nicht die gesamte Abteilung mitbekommen was hier drin besprochen wurde.

„Duo ist jetzt mit Yuy zusammen und will aus dem Witwen- und Waisenfond aussteigen."

„Du willst was?" grollte der ältere Mann.

Duo rollte mit den Augen. „Hör zu Howard, ich habe keine Lust die ganze Geschichte noch einmal von vorne durchzukauen. Du kannst dir ja nachher alles von Trowa erzählen lassen. Aber Fakt ist das ich mit Heero zusammen bin. Ich kann das nicht hinter seinem Rücken machen."

„Bist du wahnsinnig geworden? Was sollen die anderen denken?"

„Howard, der Witwen- und Waisenfond wird auch ohne mich auskommen. Versucht einfach nur in meiner Nähe nicht mehr davon zu reden. Wenn ich nichts weiß dann habe ich keine Geheimnisse vor Heero. Das ist alles um das ich euch bitte. Dafür werde ich euch nie verraten. Oder glaubst du das ich euch über die Klinge springen lasse."

Howard setzte sich mit einem lauten Plumps auf einen der Stühle. „Natürlich nicht mein Junge. Aber ist das nicht wirklich etwas plötzlich? Die Jungs werden dich sicher nicht in ein paar Wochen so einfach wieder einsteigen lassen, wenn es zwischen dir und dem Staatsanwalt wieder aus ist."

„Das wird nicht passieren, mach dir keine Sorgen," sagte Duo während er vehement seinen Kopf schüttelte.

„Trotzdem bleibt das Problem mit deinen Finanzen. Solo weiter auf diese Uni zu schicken mit deinem mageren Gehalt, das ist doch zum scheitern verurteilt," warf Trowa erneut in das Gespräch ein.

Howard blickte ihm währenddessen fragend in die Augen. „Bist du dir deiner Sache wirklich sicher Duo?"

Merkwürdig, je öfter er das gefragt wurde, desto sicherer wurde sich Duo. Dies schien das einzig richtige zu tun. „Ja das bin ich."

„Soviel bedeutet er dir also?" hakte Howard noch einmal nach.

Duo wusste nicht wie er das Gefühl das sich in ihm breit gemacht hatte am besten beschrieb, er verstand es ja selbst kaum. „Howard, ich will ihn am Sonntag Mom vorstellen."

Dieser Satz schien wirklich wie eine Bombe zu wirken. Es war plötzlich total still in dem Büro und Howard war weiß wie ein Laken im Gesicht. Das ließ Duo jetzt doch etwas unsicher werden und er fragte fast verzweifelt nach, „Glaubst du das sie sich freuen wird?"

Howard zuckte fast hilflos mit den Schultern. „Freuen. Helen wird außer sich sein vor Glück." Er rieb sich mit der Hand über den Mund. Dann sprach er weiter, „So sieht es also aus? Wie kannst du dir nach so kurzer Zeit nur so sicher sein?"

Jetzt war es an Duo mit den Schultern zu zucken. Fast nervös spielte er mit seinem Zopfende. „Ich bin es einfach. Ich kann es euch auch nicht genauer beschreiben. So ist es einfach. Ich will das aus dieser Sache mehr wird. Und ich will nicht das eine Lüge über uns schwebt."

Duo blickte abwechselnd von Howard zu Trowa. Beide Freunde schienen wirklich geschockt und ergriffen von dem was er gesagt hatte. Aber Duo hoffte das sie ihn verstehen würden.

„OK Kid," sagte Howard nach einer Weile. „Wenn du es so willst. Dann machen wir es. Wir vertrauen dir."

Unglaubliche Erleichterung machte sich in Duo breit. Wenn die beiden ihn verstanden und seine Entscheidung akzeptierten, dann würde der Rest sehr viel einfacher werden. „Danke," sagte er aus vollstem Herzen.

„Und was das Geld für Solo angeht. Helen wird endlich über ihren Schatten springen und was von mir annehmen. Ihr seid fast wie mein eigen Fleisch und Blut, da kann ich auch mal für euch sorgen."

Das erleichtere Duo noch mehr. Er hatte schon im Geiste alle Besitztümer auf Ebay versteigert um seinen Bruder nicht kurz vor dem Abschluss von der exklusiven Universität nehmen zu müssen. Sie alle waren so stolz auf Solo und wollten das er es weit bringen würde. Es wäre ungerecht ihm so kurz vor Schluss den Geldhahn abzudrehen. „Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen wie dankbar ich dir bin."

„Keine Gefühlsausbrüche im Büro," wehrte Howard ab.

Bevor Duo noch etwas erwidern konnte, klopfte es plötzlich an der Glastür und einige Sekunden später stand schon G in ihrem Büro. „Captain, ich wurde gerade vom Betreiber der Sho-Bar in der Bourbon Street angerufen. Da hat vor kurzem der Besitzer gewechselt und der neue hat Ärger mit uns. Und er will mit dir reden," sagte er und zeigte auf Howard. „Er hat wohl so eine Art Dünkel und redet nicht mit einem Sergeant oder Plattfuß."

Howard verdrehte seine Augen. „OK G., wir kümmern uns drum," murmelte er und schickte G. mit einer Handbewegung wieder aus dem Büro.

Duo und Trowa zuckten nur mit den Achseln. Es kam zwar nicht oft vor, aber gerade wenn es in einem der Clubs einen neuen Besitzer kam gab es direkte Anfragen nach einem höherrangigem Polizisten als Verhandlungspartner.

„Mist!" sagte Howard mit einem Blick auf die Uhr. „Ich kann mich da heute nicht drum kümmern. Ich habe gleich ein Meeting mit dem Polizeipräsidenten."

„Das ist nicht gut. Ich kann heute auch nicht. Ich muss gleich vor dem Gericht aussagen," stieß Trowa hervor. Die beiden schauten sich bedeutungsvoll an. Alle wussten das der Witwen- und Waisenfond sehr schnell auf solche Anfragen reagieren musste, sie würden sonst nur die Barbesitzer in unnötige Unruhe versetzen. Dann wie auf Kommando sahen sie gemeinsam zu Duo.

Er hob abwehrend seine Hände. „Oh nein. Seht mich nicht so an. Ich bin gerade aus dem Verein ausgestiegen. Außerdem habe ich gleich einen Termin mit Carmane Tandino."

„Ach komm schon Duo. Tu es für unsere Witwen- und Waisen. Das geht auch ganz schnell. Und es liegt praktisch auf deinem Weg," versuchte es Howard mit schleimen.

Duo rollte mit den Augen. „Ich hab gesagt das ich damit nichts mehr zu tun haben will," versuchte er die Sache noch abzuwehren. Aber er merkte selbst wie seine Entschlossenheit wankte. Es war ja wirklich nur ein kleiner Gefallen.

„Ach komm schon Duo. Tu es als letzten Dienst an die Gruppe," sagte jetzt auch noch Trowa.

Duo seufzte tief. Sie hatten es geschafft. „Ok, ich werde das heute noch für euch tun. Aber denkt dran, ab morgen gehör ich nicht mehr dazu. Und ich will nichts mehr davon erfahren."

„Unser Wort drauf," erwiderte Howard.

* * *

Knapp eine halbe Stunde später stand Duo vor dem Eingang der Sho-Bar. Eine ziemlich heruntergekommene Kneipe in der die Kunden schon zu so früher Morgenstunde schneidenden Qualm und Nackttänzerinnen geboten bekam. Duo atmete noch einmal eine Portion frischen Sauerstoff ein und ging dann in den Laden.

Es war fast noch schlimmer als er erwartet hatte. Der Qualm war so dicht, das man ihn hätte schneiden können. Den Weg zur Theke fand er eher anhand des Gläserklirrens. Aber vielleicht war die schlechte Sicht auch nur ein großer Vorteil. Überall auf und hinter der Theke tanzten nackte Frauen ziemlich unmotiviert vor sich hin. Duo hatte nie verstanden was manche Männer an solchen Darbietungen fanden aber es schien trotz allem ein großer Zuschauermagnet zu sein. Die Kneipe war für die frühe Morgenstunde erstaunlich gut gefüllt.

Duo navigierte noch näher an die Theke und fokussierte seinen Blick auf den dicken, schmierigen Kerl der dahinter stand. Er zeigte mit einer schnellen Bewegung seine Marke und setzte sich dann auf einen der Barhocker. „Ich möchte zu George Joe."

Der Barkeeper wandte ihm seine Aufmerksamkeit zu. Nachdem er die Marke gesehen hatte, legte er das Wischtuch mit dem er gerade einige Gläser gesäubert hatte auf die Theke. „Das bin ich," erwiderte er.

Gut, dann musste Duo nicht noch lange nach dem Besitzer suchen lassen. Er tippte den Typen der neben ihm saß und die Frauen angierte kurz an der Schulter an. „Deine Mutter ruft dahinten nach dir," sagte er und zeigte in die hinteren Regionen der verräucherten Bar. Wenn er jetzt hier mit dem Besitzer redete, brauchten sie nicht unbedingt mehr Zeugen als nötig.

Der Typ schaute ihn kurz an, schien dann aber sofort zu begreifen was besser für ihn war und verschwand grummelnd von seinem Platz. Duo wandte sich wieder zu George. „Wie ich höre wolltest du unbedingt mit jemandem von uns sprechen," sagte er ohne große Vorrede.

Der Mann zögerte kurz. Dabei wackelte sein Schnurrbart so sehr das Duo es vielleicht witzig hätte finden können, wenn er nicht von dieser ganzen Aktion mehr als genervt gewesen wäre. Er hätte jetzt schon lange Carmane Tandino verhören können, aber nein er musste diesen schwachsinnigen Auftrag für den Witwen- und Waisenfond ausführen.

„Ich wollte eigentlich mit dem Captain sprechen."

„OK, dann halt nicht," Duo zuckte mit den Schultern, drehte sich zur Seite und wollte schon gehen. Wenn der Typ wirklich meinte das er nur mit Howard verhandeln wollte, dann würde er sicher morgen sein blaues Wunder erleben.

George hielt Duo fast panisch an der Schulter fest. „Hey warte. So war das nicht gemeint. Bitte setz dich wieder. Ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen."

Duo konnte sehen wie sich der Schweiß anfing auf George Stirn seinen Weg zu bahnen. Scheinbar war dem Barkeeper gerade aufgegangen das er fast einen großen Fehler begannen hatte. Polizisten mochten es nicht besonders für nichts und wieder nichts irgendwohin gerufen zu werden.

„Ok, worum geht's?" fragte Duo nachdem er sich wieder zurecht gesetzt hatte.

George wischte sich schnell den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Jeden Abend kommt hier ein anderer Cop an und kassiert bei mir ab. So komme ich nie auf einen grünen Zweig."

Das hörte sich fast etwas ungewöhnlich an. Schließlich war das Geldeintreiben sehr gut organisiert. Es sollte da keine Überschneidungen geben. „Du hast Ärger mit Cops, die hier rein kommen?" vergewisserte sich Duo noch mal. „Warum schickst du sie nicht zu deiner Kontaktadresse?" Eigentlich sollten die Barbesitzer wissen wie das ganze funktionierte.

„Das du mich ja nicht falsch verstehst. Ich will ja bezahlen. Eine Summe, einmal im Monat. Aber ich will nicht das die Hälfte aller Polizisten dieser Stadt regelmäßig über mich herfällt," George schien tierisch nervös zu sein während er das sagte.

Duo schnaubte etwas. Schon wieder so ein aufgeregter Neuling der noch lernen musste wie das System funktionierte. Aber zumindest war er ja bereit für den Witwen- und Waisenfond zu spenden. „Beruhige dich. Ich werde dafür sorgen das dein Problem verschwindet. Und ich gebe dir eine Nummer, da kannst du jederzeit anrufen falls du mal wieder Ärger mit Cops hast."

Über das breite Gesicht von George huschte ein erleichtertes Lächeln. „Ich wusste das du der Richtige für diese Sache bist," sagte er. Dann zog er unter der Theke einen Umschlag hervor und hatte diesen mit einer schnellen Bewegung Duo in die Sakkoinnentasche geschoben.

Sofort zog Duo ihn hervor und starrte verwundert darauf. In dem Umschlag konnte er etliche große Dollarnoten erkennen. Was sollte das denn? „Was ist das?" fragte er.

George schaute wieder nervös drein. Dann sagte er: „Das ist meine Art Danke zu sagen."

In dem Moment machte es bei Duo klick und er begriff endlich was das ganze zu bedeuten hatte. Er schnappe sich den Hemdkragen von George und zog ihn näher zu sich heran. „Du hast doch ein Mikro!" beschuldigte er ihn empört.

George bestätigte seine schlimme Vermutung sofort indem er „Hilfe!" schrie.

Duo ließ ihn wie eine heiße Kartoffel los und sprang vom Barhocker. Für einen Moment stand er im Gang der Kneipe und wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Verdammt das war eine Falle. Duos Gehirnzellen drehten fast durch und alles in ihm schrie das er fliehen sollte.

Zunächst wandte er sich in Richtung Eingang, aber er sah sofort das er versperrt war. Ohne groß weiter nachzudenken drehte Duo sich auf der Stelle um und rannte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Vielleicht konnte er ja durch den Hinterausgang fliehen. Aber er musste die Beweise loswerden. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung warf er die Banknoten in die Luft. So wie er das Publikum dieser Bar einschätzte würde das Geld nicht lange liegen bleiben.

Blieb noch der verdammte Umschlag. Während Duo wie besessen davon rannte, knüllte er das Teil zusammen und stopfte es sich in den Mund. Angewidert begann er zu kauen. Er hoffte nur das er das zähe Teil rechtzeitig los werden würde.

„Stehen bleiben, keine Bewegung!" schrie jemand hinter ihm.

„Polizei Sonderkommission! Stehen bleiben!" rief eine andere Stimme.

Verdammt, wie viele waren bloß hinter ihm her. Aber Duo nahm sich nicht die Zeit das zu überprüfen. Er sah den Hintereingang und rannte kauend weiter darauf zu.

Er warf sich beinah gegen die Tür um sie zu öffnen und schoss hinaus in den Hinterhof. Doch kaum stand er im Freien und blickte sich um, als er bemerken musste das es von da keinen Weg fort gab. An allen vier Seiten standen Häuser und es gab keine weitere Tür. Eine absolute Sackgasse. FUCK.

„Polizei, bleiben Sie stehen!" kam wieder die Anweisung.

Duo blieb vor der gegenüberliegenden Wand stehen. Er sah ein das er nicht weiter fliehen konnte. Außerdem hörte er selbst über das Rasen seines Herzschlags wie etliche Waffen entsichert wurden. Wenn er sich jetzt nicht stellte, dann konnte das böse enden. Langsam hob er seine Hände und drehte sich um. Kaute dabei immer noch wie wild entschlossen auf dem Umschlag. Wer hätte gedacht das Papier so widerspenstig sein konnte.

Er sah das hinter ihm vier Männer mit Waffen im Anschlag in den Hof gekommen waren.

„Verdammt, was kaut der da?" rief einer von ihnen.

„Spuck es aus!" befahl der neben ihm.

Duo kaute weiter. Endlich schien der Umschlag nachzugeben und er konnte ihn herunterschlucken.

In dem Moment ertönte die fast amüsierte Stimme des dritten Polizisten. „Schluck runter was du willst Arschloch. Wir haben die ganze Aktion auf Band."


	17. Schock

**Author: **Laren aka Cyrrer 

**Pairings**: 2x1x2, angedeutet: 4x3

**Disclaimers**: Sowohl der Film, auf dem diese Geschichte lose basiert, noch GW und alle GW Charaktere gehören mir nicht. Und werden mir wohl auch nie gehören... Obwohl man kann ja auf Weihnachten hoffen

**Beta**: Zanna ‚anbet'

**A/N**: Ja, ich weiß es hat gedauert... aber während des Rom aufenthaltes hab ich natur gemäß gar nichts geschrieben... aber jetzt geht's endlich weiter. Viel Spaß beim lesen

* * *

Heero nickte dem Kellner zu, der ihm eine Flasche Wein hinhielt. Daraufhin entkorkte der Kellner die Flasche, stellte sie auf den Tisch und entfernte sich wieder. Heero blickte ungeduldig auf die Uhr. Gleich war es Eins. Er hoffte das Duo nicht zu spät kommen würde. Es war schon schwierig genug für ihn gewesen sich aus dem Büro loszueisen.

Aber er freute sich auf das Treffen mit Duo. Freute sich so sehr, das er sogar errötete. Den ganzen Vormittag über hatte er nur an dieses Date gedacht. Er errötete noch tiefer als ihm klar wurde das es wirklich ein Date war. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf als er versuchte genau zu begreifen was in den letzten Tagen alles passiert war. Das war gar nicht so einfach. Duo war in sein Leben getreten, hatte das Kommando an sich gerissen und plötzlich war alles anders.

Es war eine gute Veränderung. So lebendig hatte Heero sich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt. Eigentlich noch nie. Duo strahlte eine Leichtigkeit aus, die einfach jeden mit sich riss. Im Gegensatz zu jetzt wirkte Heeros früheres Leben fast grau und langweilig.

Beinah nervös spielte Heero mit seiner Serviette. Er kam sich vor wie auf dem Präsentierteller. Der Tisch der für ihn und Duo reserviert worden war stand mitten im Restaurant. Nicht in einer versteckten Ecke wie es Heero lieber gewesen wäre. Hier würden sie alle sehen können. Und da das Antoine als eines der besten Restaurants der Stadt galt war es entsprechend gefüllt. Es kam Heero fast so vor als wenn alle anderen Gäste ihn anstarrten. Er hoffte wirklich das Duo bald kommen würde. Duo würde dieses Gefühl vertreiben.

Plötzlich klingelte sein Handy und Heero zuckte vor Schreck zusammen. Gleichzeitig errötete er noch tiefer, denn es war ihm peinlich das er all die anderen mit diesem Lärm gestört hatte. Schnell suchte er in seiner Tasche nach dem Telefon, vielleicht war es ja Duo der ihm eine dringende Nachricht mitteilen musste.

Aber als er es hervorgekramt hatte, konnte er auf dem Display erkennen das der Anruf aus dem Büro der Staatsanwaltschaft kam. Dies ärgerte Heero ungemein, er hatte allen gesagt das er während der Mittagspause nicht gestört werden wollte. Das hatten sie zu respektieren.

Entschlossen drückte er auf den Annahmeknopf und giftete sofort ins Telefon, „Kann ich denn nicht einmal für eine Stunde aus dem Büro verschwinden?"

Sein Anrufer hielt sich ebenfalls nicht erst mit einer Begrüßung auf, „Wir haben Maxwell," tönte ihm Wufeis Stimme entgegen.

Heero spürte wie ihm alles Blut aus dem Gesicht entwich, „Was?" fragte er und versuchte zu begreifen was Wufei ihm sagen wollte.

„Wir haben vorhin Maxwell bei der Undercoveraktion geschnappt."

Heero schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, das konnte nicht sein. Duo war doch auf dem Weg hierher. Sie waren verabredet. Wufei musste sich irren. „Ich versteh nicht recht. Was ist los?" wiederholte er verwirrt und fühlte sich plötzlich völlig taub.

„Wie oft soll ich das noch sagen? Wir haben gerade Maxwell verhaftet. Bei dem Versuch unseren Lockvogel zu bestechen. Kommen Sie sofort zurück ins Büro!" mit diesen Worten beendete Wufei das Gespräch.

Völlig abwesend starrte Heero sekundenlang auf das Handy bevor er es ebenfalls ausschaltete. Eine absolute Eiseskälte hatte ihn gefangen genommen. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Vielleicht war es ein Scherz, oder Wufei hatte sich geirrt. Heero würde jetzt sofort ins Büro gehen und herausfinden was wirklich los war.

* * *

Die Gruppe von Gefangenen wurde aus dem Revier herausgeführt. Bewacht von vier schwer bewaffneten Polizisten machten die sechs Männer sich auf in Richtung Gefangenentransporters. Sie waren alle an einer langen Kette mit Handschellen angekettet.

Duo hatte schon Tausende solcher Gruppen gesehen. Aber jetzt war er einer von ihnen. Das war etwas völlig anders. Seit dem Moment seiner Verhaftung hatte er alles nur noch durch eine Art grauen Nebel wahrgenommen. Ihm war, als würde er völlig neben sich stehen und aus weiter Ferne beobachten was ihm geschah.

Er hatte miterlebt wie ein Protokoll – zu dem er keine Angaben gemacht hatte – angefertigt wurde. Ihm waren sogar Fingerabdrücke abgenommen und Fotos für die Verbrecherkartei geschossen worden. Widerstandslos hatte er alles mit sich machen lassen und hatte dabei nur gehofft das dieser Alptraum endlich enden würde.

Er war nur einmal halbwegs aktiv geworden und zwar als er gefragt wurde ob er jemanden anrufen wollte. Er hatte dann seine Mutter angerufen. So durcheinander war er gewesen, das ihm nichts anderes eingefallen war außer Helen zu benachrichtigen.

Sie hatten ihn verhaftet. Und jetzt war er auf dem Weg zum Gericht wo über eine mögliche Anklageerhebung entschieden werden würde. Duo war so vollkommen unter Schock, das er diese Tatsache zwar verstanden, aber noch lange nicht begriffen hatte.

Die Gruppe hatte fast den Transporter erreicht, als Duo in seinen Augenwinkeln erkennen konnte wie jemand auf sie zulief. Es war ein weiterer Polizist, es war Howard und er fuchtelte wie wild mit seinen Armen, „Halt. Haltet mal kurz an. Ich muss mit dem Mann da sprechen. Macht ihn los."

Allein die Tatsache das Duo ein bekanntes Gesicht sah, gab ihm plötzlich neuen Halt. Howard war da, sicher hatte seine Mutter den anderen über die Situation aufgeklärt. Und Howard hatte sich dann sofort auf den Weg hierher gemacht.

Duo beobachtete wie Howard – völlig außer Atem – mit dem Leiter des Gefangenentransports sprach. Nach einer kurzen Diskussion, die Duo aber nicht hören konnte, gab der Chef einen Befehl und plötzlich wurden Duos Handschellen von einem der Bewacher geöffnet. Sofort schnappte Howard Duo bei der Schulter und zog ihn ein paar Schritte zur Seite. Einer der Wachleute behielt sie genau im Auge, während die anderen den Rest der Gruppe in den Transporter verfrachteten.

Duo lehnte sich an die Mauer des Reviers um Halt zu finden und blickte einem aufgeregten Howard in die Augen. Hoffte auch dort eine Antwort auf die verzwickte Situation zu finden.

„Gott verdammte Scheiße!" fluchte Howard enthusiastisch, versuchte dabei aber trotzdem so leise wie möglich zu sein, damit die anderen Polizisten nichts hörten. „Was zum Geier ist passiert?" verlangte er zu wissen.

„Es war eine Falle Howard, sie haben mich geschnappt," als Duo diese Worte aussprach wurde ihm die Knie wieder weich. Er versuchte so gut es ging nicht an die Konsequenzen zu denken.

„War die Falle in dem Laden zu dem G mich geschickt hat?" fragte Howard noch mal nach.

Duo nickte kurz.

Howard wurde kalkweiß im Gesicht. Entsetzt schlug er sich die Hände vor den Mund. „Verdammt, die wollten mich dran kriegen!"

Dieser Gedanke war Duo auch schon gekommen. Schließlich hatte der Barbesitzer explizit nach dem Captain als Kontaktperson gefragt. Duo wollte nicht das sein väterliche Freund auch noch aufflog. „Sei jetzt bloß vorsichtig," warnte er deshalb.

Howard nickte bestätigend. Der Witwen- und Waisenfond würde die nächsten Wochen seine Aktionen sehr einschränken.

„Duo, was wirst du jetzt tun?"

Duo sah die unausgesprochene Angst in Howards Augen. Schließlich gab es immer noch die Möglichkeit das er einen Deal mit der Staatsanwaltschaft abschließen würde, um sich selbst zu retten. Vehement schüttelte Duo den Kopf. „Howard, ihr könnt euch auf mich verlassen. Ich verrate niemanden! Niemals! Mir wird ne andere Lösung einfallen."

Howard nickte und plötzlich lagen sich die beiden Männer in den Armen. „Es wird alles gut Duo," sagte Howard und tätschelte ihm die Schulter. Und Duo wollte ihm so gerne glauben.

„Ich habe Zechs Marquise als deinen Verteidiger engagiert. Er im Gericht auf dich warten."

Duo fiel vor Erstaunen fast der Kiefer herunter. Marquise war ein sehr erfolgreicher und stadtbekannter Staranwalt. „Zechs?" fragte er ungläubig. „Wie hast du denn den dazu gebracht diesen Fall zu übernehmen?"

„Er schuldet mir noch einen Gefallen. Hör mir zu. Zechs wird dich wahrscheinlich als totalen Idioten hinstellen. Aber er weiß was er tut. Auf diese Weise hat er schon unseren Senator freibekommen. Folge einfach seinen Anweisungen und alles wird gut. Und die Jungs sind damit einverstanden das sein Honorar aus dem Witwen- und Waisenfond bezahlt wird. Trowa und ich haben ihnen nicht gesagt das du aussteigen willst, das wäre jetzt das falsche Signal und würde nur alle nervös machen."

Einerseits freute sich Duo über die Unterstützung aber andererseits, „Verdammt Howard, kannst du nicht leiser sprechen?" Er hoffte das die Wachen nichts von ihrer Unterhaltung mitbekommen hatten.

„Hey, beeilt euch, wir müssen unseren Zeitplan einhalten," rief in diesem Moment einer der anderen Polizisten.

Duo und Howard sahen sich kurz an, dann gingen sie zurück zum Transporter. Duos Knie zitterten während er einstieg. Kaum saß er auf der Bank, als einer der Polizisten auch schon die Handschellen bereithielt. Howard nahm ihm diese ab und begann selbst damit Duo zu fesseln. „Wir lassen unsere Leute nicht im Stich. Vergiss das nur ja nicht," sagte er. Dann knuffte er Duo noch einmal in die Schulter und drehte sich weg. Duo meinte zu sehen das dem anderen Tränen in den Augen standen, aber diesen Gedanken verbannte er sofort aus seinem Kopf. Das konnte nicht sein.

Aber als der Transporter endlich losfuhr konnte Duo es nicht verhindern daran zu denken was geschehen war. Er wusste nicht genau was er tun sollte, aber irgendwas musste passieren. Er konnte nicht verurteilt werden. Was sollte er nur tun?

* * *

Vollkommen geschockt sah Heero auf den Fernsehschirm. Wufei hatte die Mitglieder der Sonderkommission zu einer improvisierten Konferenz in seinem Büro geladen und sie waren gerade dabei die Videoaufnahmen zu analysieren. Es war jetzt das vierte oder fünfte Mal das Heero die schrecklichen Bilder sah. Und mit jeder Runde kam es ihm so vor als wenn ein Teil seines Herzens herausgerissen wurde.

Das da auf dem Bildschirm, das war Duo. Duo der sich bestechen ließ, der versuchte sich der Verhaftung zu entziehen. Er versuchte zu begreifen was das zu bedeuten hatte. Aber leider ließ sich nur ein Schluss ziehen.

Er war wieder hereingefallen. Hatte entgegen besseren Wissens zu hoffen gewagt. Hatte sich jemandem geöffnet und damit angreifbar gemacht. Damals mit David, da war es verständlich gewesen das er diesen Fehler begangen hatte. Er war so dumm gewesen und hatte es nicht besser gewusst. Aber jetzt. Jedes Alarmsystem das er besaß hatte versucht ihn vor Duo zu warnen. Aber er musste ja unbedingt dem verführerischem Charme des anderen verfallen.

Er beobachtete wie sich Duo mit dem Barkeeper unterhielt und sein Herz zog sich zusammen. Duo der glorreiche Verfechter dessen das die Polizei nicht korrupt war, war selber korrupt. Er hatte es doch von Anfang an vermutet. Die Geschichte im Tipitana, der Umschlag mit den ganzen 20 Dollar Noten. Ihm waren doch all diese Tatsachen aufgefallen, wieso war er trotzdem so blind gewesen was Maxwell betraf?

Auf dem Bildschirm war zu sehen wie der Barkeeper Duo gerade einen Umschlag in die Jacke steckte und Duo diesen verwundert wieder herauszog. Plötzlich stoppte das Bild, Frank einer von Heeros Kollegen fuchtelte aufgeregt mit der Fernbedienung. „Damit ist die Bestechung doch eindeutig nachgewiesen."

Heero zuckte zusammen als er diese Worte hörte. Bestechung. Ja genau das hatte dort in der Sho Bar stattgefunden.

„Ich weiß nicht," gab Eileen zu bedenken. „Immerhin hat der Wirt ihm den Umschlag unaufgefordert zugesteckt. Das sieht doch verdammt nach einer Falle aus. Zumindest wird die Gegenseite das behaupten. Wenn wir da an den falschen Richter geraten könnte er uns das nicht als Beweis durchgehen lassen."

„Vielleicht lässt Maxwell sich ja auf einen Deal ein," schlug Frank vor.

„Wir werden ihm zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch keinen Deal anbieten. Selbst wenn, dann nur im Austausch gegen die Namen aller anderen Beteiligten. Wir werden diesen Haufen endlich ausräuchern," ertönte Wufeis schneidende Stimme. Mit einer Geste forderte er Frank auf den Film weiter spielen zu lassen.

Heero blickte weiter auf die folgenden Bilder. Seine Gedanken rasten im Kreis und er fragte sich wieder und wieder wie er auf Maxwell hatte hereinfallen können. Lüge, alles was Maxwell zu ihm gesagt hatte war eine Lüge gewesen. Er hatte ihn nur ausgenutzt, genau wie David.

Heero fragte sich welchen Grund Maxwell wohl gehabt hatte. Hatte er wirklich gedacht er würde von ihm Informationen bekommen können? Hatte Maxwell gedacht das er ihn im Zweifelsfall warnen würde? Oder war es für Maxwell nur der Thrill gewesen ein Mitglied der Sonderkommission zu verführen? Das alles war sicher sehr amüsant für Maxwell gewesen.

‚Dieses Gefühl will ich Heero. Und glaub mir, das bekommt man nicht bei einem bedeutungslosen One-Night-Stand.' Das hatte Maxwell zu ihm gesagt. Und dumm wie er war, war er auf diese schöne Lüge hereingefallen. Hatte wieder an Märchen geglaubt. Hatte gehofft.

Irgendwas in Heero zerbrach. Er war immer noch unter Schock aber er wusste jetzt was er tun würde. Nie wieder würde er zulassen das ihm jemand so weh tat wie Maxwell. Er hatte jetzt endlich eingesehen das es für ihn kein Glück gab. Er würde sich ab jetzt nur noch auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren. Alles andere war unwichtig. Gefühle waren unwichtig! Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer kalten Maske und das letzte Strahlen erlosch in seinen Augen.

Das Video stoppte am Ende und Wufei klatschte in seine Hände. „Ich denke wir haben alles relevante gesehen. Wie vorhin schon gesagt, einen Deal wird es nur geben wenn Maxwell all seine Spießgesellen preisgibt. Er wird da jetzt noch nicht darauf eingehen, aber warten wir den Urteilsspruch ab. Danach wird die Sache garantiert anders aussehen für unseren Lieutenant. Die Vorverhandlung beginnt in einer knappen Stunde. Heero, ich will das Sie eine sehr hohe Kaution verlangen. Ich denke das Maxwell ein paar Tage im Gefängnis gut tun werden."

Überrascht blickte Heero auf. Ihm wurde erst jetzt bewusst das Wufei ihn als Ankläger vorgesehen hatte. Also würde er vor Gericht gegen Maxwell kämpfen. Ein kurzes Schnauben entkam Heeros Lippen. Wie sich die Geschichte doch immer wieder wiederholte. Aber er hatte so eine Situation schon einmal durchgestanden, wieso sollte es jetzt anders sein?

‚Dieses Gefühl will ich Heero,' tönte Maxwells Stimme in seiner Erinnerung. Aber mit einem Kopfschütteln verbannte Heero sie. Lügen, nichts als schöne Lügen. Und er würde nicht noch einmal darauf reinfallen. So dumm war auch er nicht.

Ein scharfes „Heero!" von Wufei riss ihn aus seiner tödlichen Gedankenspirale. „Was?" entgegnete er.

„Ich hatte gefragt ob alles für die Verhandlung klar ist?"

„Äh ja. Ja natürlich," stammelte Heero.

„Frank, Eileen. Lasst ihr zwei Heero und mich bitte allein?"

Mit offenem Mund sah Heero zu wie seine zwei Kollegen das Büro verließen. Kaum war die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen als Wufei sich zu ihm umdrehte. „Ich will offen und ehrlich mit Ihnen sein, Heero. Fühlen Sie sich der Verhandlung gewachsen?"

Entsetzt blickte Heero auf seinen Vorgesetzten. „Wieso sollte ich das nicht sein?" Es war schlimm genug das Maxwell mit seinen Gefühlen gespielt hatte, er würde sich nicht auch noch auf dienstlicher Ebene eine Blöße geben.

„Ich weiß aus eigener Erfahrung wie charmant Maxwell sein kann wenn er sich anstrengt."

„Und?"

„Und ihr wart zusammen aus."

„Das war dienstlich. Wegen dem Angelo Fall. Nichts weiter." Heeros Stimme war eiskalt geworden. Er würde nicht zulassen das Wufei ihn für befangen hielt. Seine Arbeit und sein einwandfreier Ruf war das einzige was er noch besaß. Das einzige das noch zählte. Er würde seinem Vorgesetzten nicht gestehen das er schon wieder auf einen Verbrecher hereingefallen war. Diese Dummheit war seine Privatsache. Das ging niemandem etwas an.

„Sind Sie sich da ganz sicher?"

„Ganz sicher. Ich werde ihn hinter Gitter bringen. Darauf können Sie sich verlassen."

„OK, ich vertraue Ihnen. Und jetzt lassen Sie uns gehen. Die Verhandlung beginnt bald."


	18. Die Vorverhandlung

Titel: The Big Easy  
Autor: Laren  
Disclaimer: Ich besitze weder Rechte an Gundam Wing noch an dem Film der Pate für diese Geschichte stand.  
Und ich gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.  
Betadank: Zanna, die beste der besten, auch wenn sie vergisst mir das doc zu schicken ‚g'

So, ich hoffe das ist schnell genug für euch. Viel Spaß bei diesem Kapitel

* * *

Duo wurde zusammen mit dem Rest der Gruppe in den Gerichtssaal geführt. Sie waren vielleicht 20 Männer, die alle gleich dem Richter vom Dienst zur Anklageerhebung vorgeführt werden würden. An einer langen Kette aneinander gefesselt betraten sie den Raum und wurden von den Ordnungsmännern auf die Anklagebänke gesetzt.

Duos Augen wanderten durch den Gerichtssaal, er fragte sich fast abwesend welcher der Richter heute wohl Dienst hatte und ob es jemand war den er besser kannte. Vorne am Tisch der Verteidiger konnte er das schimmernde Haar von Zechs Marquise erkennen. Er wunderte sich, welchen Gefallen dieser Howard wohl noch schuldete dass er sich mit so einem kleinen Fall wie dem seinen abgab. Nun, zumindest klein für einen Staranwalt wie Zechs es war. Normalerweise verteidigte er eher die Creme de la Creme der Stadt und keinen einfachen Polizisten.

Sie hatten nur für ein paar kurze Minuten miteinander über den Fall reden können, aber das war in Ordnung, schließlich hatte Howard Zechs über alles Wichtige informiert und eigentlich ging es jetzt nur darum eine möglichst geringe Kaution durchzuboxen. Der Rest würde in der eigentlichen Verhandlung geschehen. Und bis dahin würde ihnen hoffentlich noch ein Ausweg aus dieser Scheißsituation einfallen. Duo hoffte das zumindest sehr.

Als Duos Blick abwesend auch den Tisch der Staatsanwaltschaft streifte, da glaubte er zunächst sich zu irren. Anders konnte es nicht sein. Da saß Heero! Doch dann schaute der Staatsanwalt zu ihm hin und wenn Blickte töten könnten, dann wäre Duo sofort umgefallen. Heeros Augen leuchteten nicht mehr, sie funkelten nur noch vor Abscheu!

Und in genau dem Moment ging Duo auf das Heero derjenige war der gegen ihn Anklage erheben würde. Er keuchte. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Wieso tat Heero so was? Er war verzweifelt als ihm aufging wie die Sache für Heero aussehen musste. Verdammt, er war schließlich in flagranti erwischt worden! Da gab es kein herumdiskutieren. Und er wusste genau was dies für Heero bedeutete. Das war doch der eigentliche Grund für ihn gewesen überhaupt erst aus dem Witwen- und Waisenfond aussteigen zu wollen.

Duo spürte den unbändigen Drang zu dem anderen hinzulaufen, ihn in die Arme zu nehmen und ihm zu erklären das alles gar nicht so war wie es aussah. Aber wie sollte er das anstellen? Er war gefesselt und jede unerlaubte Bewegung könnte ihm als Flucht- oder Angriffsversuch ausgelegt werden. So blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als Heero intensiv anzuschauen und zu hoffen dass sich seine Gedanken zum anderen übertragen würden. Aber angesichts des Deathglares den er als Antwort bekam schien das nicht zu funktionieren. Duo war verzweifelt. Und er wusste nicht einmal was ihn mehr ängstigte, die Verhandlung oder das Heero ihn hasste.

In dem Moment trat der Gerichtsdiener an den Richtertisch und verkündete, „Erheben Sie sich!" und alle im Saal folgten seiner Anweisung.

Durch die Tür die zum Richterzimmer führte trat eine schwarze Frau in Richterrobe die viele verschiedene Akten in der Hand hielt und setzte sich an den Tisch.

„Setzen Sie sich!" befahl der Gerichtsdiener wieder, und mit entsprechend lauter Geräuschkulisse taten dies auch alle. „Den Vorsitz hat die Ehrenwerte Richterin Tucker. Das sind die Beschuldigten Euer Ehren," sagte er und zeigte auf die Anklagebank.

Die Frau begann in ihren Unterlagen zu blättern. Duo kannte sie, hatte schon in einigen Fällen mir ihr zusammen gearbeitet. Wenn er sich recht entsann, dann war sie nicht die schlechteste. „OK, wen haben wir denn heute?" ihre angenehme Stimme erfüllte den Raum während sie kurz eine der Seiten überflog. Dann rief sie einen der Namen auf der Liste auf, „Tibodo!"

Sofort standen zwei Männer auf der Anklagebank auf. Ein Weißer und ein Cajun. Richterin Tucker schaute erstaunt drein.

„Wir haben zwei Tibodo, Euer Ehren. Zwei verschiedene Fälle," erklärte der Gerichtsdiener.

Sie nickte kurz. „Ok, setzten Sie sich wieder. Wir kommen auf Sie zurück." Dabei ließ sie ihren Blick über die Anklagebank fahren. Dann blieben ihre Augen an Duo haften. Sie zeigte auf ihn. „Sie! Sie kommen mir bekannt vor," sie blätterte wieder in ihren Unterlagen und Duo konnte es nicht verhindern das ein leichter Rotschimmer über sein Gesicht huschte während er aufstand. Zu allen andern Punkten kam noch hinzu dass es ihm auch peinlich war hier zu vorgeführt zu werden.

Die Richterin hatte inzwischen seinen Fall in den Akten gefunden und Quergelesen. Dann schaute sie ihn mit einem fast mütterlichen, traurigen Blick an und sagte, „Tut mir sehr leid Sie hier vor mir zu sehen, Lieutenant. Amtsmissbrauch! Bestechung! Haben Sie einen Anwalt?"

Zechs sprang wie auf Stichwort auf, warf in einer eleganten Bewegung seine Haare über die Schulter und antwortete, „Ich bin sein Anwalt, Euer Ehren. Wir verzichten auf Einspruch und plädieren auf 'nicht schuldig'. Wir bitten das hohe Gericht so rasch wie möglich über eine Anklageerhebung zu entscheiden."

Sie schüttelte mit ihrem Kopf während sie ihren Kalender durchblätterte. „Der 22te ist der nächste freie Termin."

Zechs gab ein kleines Schnauben von sich und sprach mit empörter, vorwurfsvoller Stimme, „Euer Ehren. Jeder Tag den mein Klient vom Dienst suspendiert ist, schadet seinem guten Ruf. Und behindert die laufenden Ermittlungen in einigen Mordfällen mit denen Lieutenant Maxwell betraut ist."

Sie blickte noch einmal in ihren Kalender und seufzte. „Na schön, na schön. Sie bekommen übermorgen einen Termin, allerdings bei Richter Garrison. Wenn die Staatsanwaltschaft dem zustimmt?"

Heero zuckte fast zusammen, so als wenn er mit seinen Gedanken weit weg gewesen wäre. Dann stand er auf und warf Duo noch einen weiteren vernichtenden Blick zu bevor er sagte, „Natürlich Euer Ehren, uns ist das Recht." Dann räusperte er sich, „In Anbetracht der Schwere der Beschuldigung gegen einen Angehörigen des öffentlichen Dienstes fordert die Staatsanwaltschaft eine Kaution von 500 000 Dollar."

Ein Raunen ging durch den Gerichtssaal. Und Duo musste schwer schlucken. Was hatte Heero vor? So eine Summe, das würde er nie aufbringen können. Verdammt das waren mehr als 10 Jahresgehälter! Was wollte Heero damit erreichen? Das er bis zur Verhandlung in Haft blieb? Er sah den unausgesprochenen Abscheu in Heeros Augen lodern und musste einsehen dass genau dies wohl von Heero gewollt war. Duo schüttelte den Kopf, er konnte nicht glauben wie furchtbar schief alles gelaufen war. Wenn er doch nur eine Zeitmaschine hätte um wieder zu heute Morgen zurückzugehen, heute Morgen als noch alles in Ordnung gewesen war.

„Eurer Ehren!" warf Zechs zutiefst empört ein. „Der Beschuldigte ist seit über elf Jahren im Polizeidienst und bisher nur durch Belobigungen aufgefallen. Und er hat sehr enge familiäre Beziehungen hier in der Stadt."

Richterin Tucker mustere Duo noch einmal von oben bis unten, dann nahm sie ihren Hammer zur Hand, schlug kräftig und verkündete, „Die Kaution wird auf 500 Dollar festgesetzt!"

Duo fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Das bedeutete er würde bis zur Verhandlung frei sein. Das war gut, er glaubte nicht dass es für seine Nerven zuträglich gewesen wäre ein paar Tage im Knast zu sitzen. Die paar Stunden in Gefangenschaft hatten ihm schon fast den Rest gegeben. Er brauchte jetzt frische Luft und freien Raum um sich um über die ganze Scheiße und eine mögliche Lösung nachzudenken. Er warf Heero ein kleines Siegerlächeln zu.

Der Antwortblick hätte ihn fast erdolcht. Doch bevor sie ihren Krieg der Blicke fortführen konnten rief die Richterin, „Und nun zu Tibodo, Andre." Und Duo wurde von einem der Wächter von der Kette befreit und nach draußen zur Seite geführt, dicht gefolgt von Zechs.

Im Nebenraum hinterlegte Zechs die Kaution bei einer Angestellten des Gerichts, Duo musste ein paar Dokumente unterschreiben und schon war er ein freier Mann. Zumindest bis zur Hauptverhandlung in zwei Tagen. Bei dem Gedanken musste Duo wieder schwer schlucken.

Dann spürte er Zechs Hand auf seiner Schulter und ließ sich fast widerstandslos aus dem Raum hinaus führen. Kaum hatten sie den großen Flur erreicht, da hielt Zechs sie beide an. „Der Kleine will sie unbedingt drankriegen," sagte Zechs in einem Tonfall der so gar nicht zu seinem eleganten Äußeren passte. „Lassen Sie mich doch einen Deal aushandeln. Das wäre für alle Beteiligten das Beste."

„Ich werde keinen Kollegen verpfeifen," zischte Duo empört.

Zechs rollte mit den Augen. „Ich mein doch nicht so einen Deal."

Während ihrer fast hitzigen Unterhaltung gingen die beiden in Richtung Ausgang. „Was denn dann für einen Deal?"

Zechs seufzte wieder theatralisch. „Indem ich auf 'schuldig' für ungesetzliche Annahme von Vorteilen plädiere. Das ist nur eine Kleinigkeit, wäre für die Staatsanwaltschaft aber trotzdem ein Sieg."

Ein Funken Hoffnung machte sich in Duo breit. Nur eine Kleinigkeit? Er hielt Zechs an dessen Oberarm fest und schaute ihm ins Gesicht, „Ist das nur ein Vergehen?" hakte er nach.

Zechs winkte ab. „Wie gesagt, eine Kleinigkeit. Drei Monate Gefängnis, die Strafe ist vorbei bevor Sie sie überhaupt angetreten haben."

„Verdammt Zechs. Mir darf nichts Schlimmeres als ein Vergehen nachgewiesen werden. Eine solche Verurteilung und ich bin meinen Job los! Was sollte dann aus mir werden? Ich bin Polizist, ich hab nichts anderes gelernt!"

Der Blick den Zechs ihm daraufhin zuwarf schien mehr als deutlich 'das hättest du dir vorher überlegen sollen' auszusagen und Duo wand sich regelrecht unter ihm.

Dann fügte Zechs mit einem tiefen Seufzen hinzu, „Maxwell, die haben eine Videoaufzeichnung von der Aktion in der Sho Bar. Haben Sie schon mal eine Jury gesehen die sich ein Video ansieht? Das ist als würde der Präsident höchstpersönlich als Zeuge auftreten. Dagegen kann ich nichts machen."

„Zechs, ich kann nicht ins Gefängnis," bekräftigte Duo noch mal und folgte dann seinem Anwalt ins freie.

Draußen trennten sich ihre Wege. Aber noch bevor Duo lange überlegen musste was er jetzt tun sollte, da hörte er das Hupen eines Autos. Er blickte überrascht auf und konnte seinen Wagen sehen, der von Trowa direkt vor den Eingang des Gerichtes gefahren worden war. Und obwohl er sich gerade alles andere als gut fühlte, kam trotzdem ein kleines Lächeln auf Duos Gesicht. Zumindest sein Freund hatte an ihn gedacht.

Rasch ging er zum Auto und stieg ohne große Worte auf den Beifahrersitz. Er fühlte sich immer noch sehr durcheinander, um nicht zu sagen zitterig. Da wäre es sicher besser wenn nicht er sich durch den Feierabendverkehr kämpfen musste. Als er sich mit einem Plumps auf dem Beifahrersitz fallen ließ sagte er ein rasches, „Danke."

„Keine Ursache!" war alles was Trowa antwortete bevor dieser losfuhr. Die Fahrt zu Duos Wohnung verlief in ruhigem Schweigen. Duo empfand dies als ganz angenehm. Das letzte was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte waren tausend Fragen zu dieser verflixten Sache. Er hätte eh nicht viel antworten können und seine Gedanken befanden sich immer noch etwas im Schockzustand.

Er versuchte sein Möglichstes all das was heute geschehen war zu begreifen, aber eigentlich sah er vor seinem inneren Auge nur noch das total entsetzte Gesicht von Heero. Der andere hatte so schrecklich verletzt gewirkt. Trotzdem war Duo auch völlig fertig. Wieso musste Heero jetzt gegen ihn kämpfen? Was trieb den anderen dazu?

Zwischen den Erinnerungsblitzen mit Heeros anklagendem Blick mischte sich ebenfalls das was Zechs zu ihrem Abschied gesagt hatte. Duo seufzte, mit dieser verdammten Videoaufnahme schien sein Fall so gut wie verloren zu sein. Aber er weigerte sich standhaft das anzuerkennen. Er würde keinen Deal, welcher Art auch immer machen. Er würde niemanden verraten um seine eigene Haut zu retten. Seine Kollegen, das war fast so was wie seine Familie, die verriet man nicht an die Staatsanwaltschaft. Es musste also irgendwie einen anderen Weg aus dieser Scheiße geben. Es musste einfach!

Beinah unbemerkt hatte Trowa inzwischen das Auto zu Duos Mietshaus gelenkt. Er parkte und immer noch schweigend gingen sie nach oben.

Doch kaum hatten sie die Wohnungstür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen lassen, da drehte Duo sich um und nahm seinen Partner in eine heftige Umarmung. „Danke Tro," murmelte er.

„Wirklich keine Ursache Duo. So und jetzt erzähl mal. Howard war total in Eile und hat im Prinzip nur die Bombe platzen lassen bevor er schon losgestürmt ist um dir deinen Anwalt zu besorgen."

Duo schnappte sich schnell zwei Bier aus der Küche, reichte eines an Trowa weiter und dann setzten sie sich auf die Couch im Wohnzimmer. Ruhig erzählte Duo alles was in der Sho Bar geschehen war.

„Fuck!" war Trowas einziger Kommentar dazu.

Duo nickte zustimmend. „Das kannst du laut sagen. Es war eine Falle, Tro. Die wissen scheinbar von unserem Fond. Und die wollten Howard dran kriegen. Schließlich hat der Besitzer ja explizit nach dem Captain als Kontaktmann gefragt. Ihr müsst echt aufpassen, Tro."

„Keine Sorge!" sagte sein Partner. Und dessen Tonfall drückte auch aus, dass sie über dieses spezielle Thema jetzt nicht mehr reden würden.

Dann berichtete Duo von der Gerichtsverhandlung. Von dem Schock als er Heero als Ankläger sah, von der unglaublichen Kautionsforderung und davon das die Hauptverhandlung schon in zwei Tagen beginnen würde.

Trowa lauschte ruhig. Als Duo endete, drückte er ihm den Oberarm und sagte in seiner ruhigen Stimme, „Nimm es dir nicht so zu Herzen Duo. Das wird schon wieder."

„Aber wieso Heero?" brach es wieder aus Duo hervor.

„Es ist sein Job, Duo. Damit hättest du rechnen müssen." Es schwang ein kleines 'und wir haben dich ja davor gewarnt' in dem Satz mit, aber Duo war dankbar das Trowa es nicht laut aussprach.

Duo schüttelte seinen Kopf, beugte sich dann zur Seite und schnappte sich sein Telefon. Er wählte die Nummer und wartete darauf, dass der Anruf angenommen wurde. Trowa zog seine sichtbare Augenbraun fragend hoch, aber Duo antwortete nicht. Nach dreimal Klingeln wurde abgehoben. „Hey!" sagte Duo, aber sofort hörte er das klicken des Telefonhörers.

„Scheiße! Aufgelegt!" verkündete er und wählte erneut.

Jetzt schien Trowa wirklich neugierig zu sein. „Wen willst du anrufen?"

„Heero!" erwiderte Duo.

Sofort beugte sich Trowa zur Seite und klaute einem völlig überraschten Duo das Telefon aus der Hand. Mit einem klick auf die 'No' Taste beendete Trowa das Gespräch bevor es beginnen konnte. „Bist du wahnsinnig?" herrschte er Duo an.

Duo schaute vollkommen aus der Fassung gebracht zu seinem Freund. „Was machst du da Trowa?" fragte er.

„Dir deinen Arsch retten! Du kannst doch jetzt nicht Heero anrufen!"

„Wieso nicht? Verdammt, ich muss ihm doch alles erklären. Du hättest sein Gesicht sehen sollen, seine Augen. Er hasst mich jetzt, Trowa. Das kann ich doch nicht so im Raum stehen lassen!"

Trowa schmiss das Telefon in die Ecke und ergriff Duos Schultern und schüttelte sie ein wenig. „Verdammt Duo! Was willst du denn erklären? Du wurdest in dieser Bar in flagranti erwischt. Da gibt es nichts zu erklären. Und Heero ist der Ankläger in diesem Fall. Was glaubst du wird passieren, wenn du versuchst ihn außerhalb des Gerichtssaals zu kontaktieren? Das kann dir als versuchte Einflussnahme ausgelegt werden. Hast du noch nicht genug Ärger am Hals?"

Das machte ja alles unheimlich viel Sinn, aber im Moment sah Duo nur die schrecklich toten Augen von Heero vor sich und wollte irgendwie den Schmerz aus ihnen vertreiben. „Aber ich muss doch… Verdammt… Heero wird glauben das ich ihn ausnutzen wollte."

„Ja, das wird er. Aber es gibt in diesem Moment nichts – und ich wiederhole mich gerne: NICHTS – was du dagegen unternehmen kannst! Bis nach der Verhandlung darfst du keinen Kontakt zu Heero aufnehmen. Egal welcher Art. Das wird dich – das kann euch beide – in Teufelsküche bringen. Sei einmal in deinem Leben vernünftig und renn nicht mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand!"

Echte Verzweiflung hatte Duo ergriffen. „Aber was soll ich dann tun? Verdammt Trowa, ich will nicht das es zu Ende ist mit Heero, dazu ist er mir zu wichtig."

Trowa seufzte tief. „Einen Schritt nach dem nächsten, Maxwell. Einen Schritt nach dem nächsten. Du hast im Moment ein viel wichtigeres und dringenderes Problem. Versuch diese leidige Anklage hinter dich zu bringen. Wenn es dir gelingen sollte nicht verurteilt zu werden, dann kannst du versuchen alles mit Heero zu klären. Nicht früher. Alles steht und fällt mit dieser Verhandlung."

Duo nickte. Ja, diese Verhandlung würde wirklich über alles entscheiden. Über sein Leben, seinen Beruf und seine Liebe. Vielleicht hatte Trowa ja Recht. Er sollte sich jetzt erstmal darauf konzentrieren. Sollte er verlieren, dann würde sowieso nichts mehr eine Rolle spielen, denn er bezweifelte stark dass Heero ihn als verurteilten Straftäter auch nur noch ein zweites Mal ansehen würde.

„Oh Fuck!" fluchte Duo noch mal. „Wieso musste diese Scheiße ausgerechnet mir passieren?"

Trowa ließ seine Schultern los und nahm ihn in eine heftige Umarmung. Minutenlang saßen sie einfach nur so da.

Dann befreite sich Duo und setzte sich wieder aufrecht hin. „Ok, dann werde ich die Verhandlung wohl gewinnen müssen."

Trowa zog wieder seine Augenbraue hoch. „Hast du schon eine Idee?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Zechs ist sich sicher dass er die meisten Zeugenaussagen durch den Wolf drehen kann. Das größte Problem ist die Videoaufzeichnung. Wie auch immer, mir wird was einfallen müssen."

„OK, soll ich dir bei was helfen?"

Duo schüttelte vehement den Kopf: „Vielen Dank, aber nein Danke. Was du nicht weißt, kann auch nicht gegen dich verwendet werden."

„Also hast du schon eine Idee?" mutmaßte Trowa.

„Vielleicht. Aber wie gesagt, du bist zu sehr im Schussfeld. Wenn die hinter Howard her sind und mich erwischt haben, dann kann es sein das sie dich jetzt auch im Visier haben, also mach einfach nur deinen Job und halt dich so bedeckt wie möglich."

Duo konnte an Trowas Gesichtsausdruck erkennen dass dies seinem Partner gar nicht passte, aber sie beide wussten das es die beste Lösung war. Sie umarmten sich noch einmal zum Abschied und dann ging Trowa. Ließ Duo allein in seiner Wohnung.

Das Telefon lag auf dem Sofa, schien ihn dazu verführen zu wollen Heero doch anzurufen, aber Duo blieb stark. Er trank mit einem Zug sein Bier aus und schlurfte ins Bett. Mit Ali im Arm lag er noch eine lange Weile wach und dachte darüber nach was er jetzt tun sollte.


	19. neue Erkenntnisse

Titel: The Big Easy  
Autor: Cyrrer aka Laren  
Disclaimer: Ich besitze weder Rechte an Gundam Wing noch an dem Film der Pate für diese Geschichte stand.  
Und ich gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.  
Betadank: Zanna, die mich ab morgen für länger besucht jubel froi und konfetti werf

Tja, was bleibt mir übrig als euch viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel zu wünschen? (und zu sagen das der nächste Teil von Rollenspiel in Arbeit ist)

Oh und ich habe gesehen das ich mit ‚Galu' und ‚Krieger des Wahnsinns' zwei neue Fans hab. Schön das euch diese Geschichte – bzw. meine Geschichten auf – gefallen. Aber ich mach ja auch gern Eigen-Werbung und weise euch deshalb mal auf das FF-Archiv von ‚www. Yaoi. de' hin. Dort könnt ihr unter meinem Namen ‚Laren' noch etliche andere Geschichten finden. Und außerdem schreibe ich zusammen mit Zanna als ZaLa (bzw. ZaLa-WM hier) auch GW stories. Viel Spaß beim lesen….

* * *

Heero hatte sich in sein Bett verkrochen, tief in die Decke gewühlt und das Kissen an sich gedrückt lag er da. Noch immer versuchte er zu verstehen was heute alles passiert war. Hoffte inständig dass alles nur ein schlechter Traum gewesen wäre und er bald aufwachen würde.

Aber er wusste dass dies eine vergebliche Hoffnung war. Alles war tatsächlich passiert. Er hatte gesehen wie Duo sich hatte bestechen lassen. Er fühlte sich vollkommen verraten. Erst gestern hatten sie noch über die ganze Brannagh Geschichte geredet. Erst gestern hatte Duo ihn deswegen getröstet.

Es war alles Lüge gewesen. Genau wie Duos Beteuerungen. Vielleicht hatte der Langhaarige tatsächlich mehr von ihm gewollt als nur schnellen Sex. Aber sicher keine Beziehung. Irgendwie, auf irgendeine Art und Weise hatte sich Maxwell durch ihr Zusammensein einen Vorteil verschaffen wollen. Anders konnte Heero das nicht interpretieren. So musste es gewesen sein und er war wieder auf die schönen Worte eines Casanovas hereingefallen.

Heero schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Wie hatte er es nur zulassen können, sehenden Auges in diese Falle zu treten? Hätte ihm die Geschichte mit David nicht Warnung genug sein müssen? Aber nein, kaum tauchte so ein gut aussehender Typ auf und flirtete mit ihm und schon warf er sämtliche Vorsicht über Bord. Warum hatte er es nicht sein lassen? Oder es wenigstens auf den Sex beschränkt? Wieso musste er Gefühle opfern? Wie dumm konnte er nur sein?

Heero hoffte nur inständig das Wufei niemals dahinter kommen würde. Sein Job und seine blütenreine Weste waren alles was ihm noch geblieben war, das durfte nicht durch seine Schwäche für Duo gefährdet werden.

Heero knurrte bei dem Gedanken an die Verhandlung heute Nachmittag. Maxwell hatte es tatsächlich geschafft mit einer lächerlich geringen Kaution davonzukommen. Wie konnte die Richterin das nur auf 500 Dollar festsetzen? Das war für Heero fast ein Schlag unterhalb der Gürtellinie gewesen. Wo er doch für Wufei eine besonders hohe Kaution hatte herausschlagen sollen. Jetzt war Duo auf freien Fuß und konnte nicht in Haft weichgekocht werden.

Besonders das siegessichere Grinsen auf Maxwells Gesicht als die Summe bekannt gegeben wurde hatte Heero fast zur Weißglut getrieben. Wufei hatte ihn zwar nach der Verhandlung gesagt dass dies nicht so schlimm sei, und dass bei Richterin Tucker damit zu rechnen gewesen wäre, aber es nagte dennoch an Heeros bereits stark angefressenem Selbstbewusstsein. Er hätte so gern heute schon einen kleinen Sieg errungen.

Aber zumindest wusste er jetzt dass mit Duos Anwalt nicht zu spaßen war. Wufei hatte ihm nach der Verhandlung einige Fakten zu Zechs Marquise verraten. Das würde nicht einfach werden, auch nicht mit all ihren Beweisen. Natürlich stellte sich die Frage wie sich ein kleiner Polizist wie Maxwell einen Staranwalt wie Marquise überhaupt leisten konnte. Heero knurrte wieder. Das wurde garantiert auch von dem Schwarzgeld bezahlt! Nur nachweisen konnten sie es nicht.

Auf jeden Fall schienen sie mit ihrer Verhaftung in ein riesiges Schlangennest gestoßen zu haben. Heero hoffte das sie den größten Teil der Korruption würden ausräuchern können. Dann wäre die ganze Sache wenigstens zu einem gut gewesen.

Er kuschelte sich noch tiefer an das Kissen, atmete tief ein. Es war fast beruhigend hier zu liegen. Dann ging ihm auf, dass an dem Kissen noch Duos Duft von gestern Nacht hing. Mit einem lauten Grummeln schleuderte Heero das Kissen aus dem Bett. Soweit kam es noch, dass er sich von Maxwells Geruch beruhigen ließ!

Tränen stiegen ungewollt in Heeros Augen und er tat sein bestes um sie wegzublinzeln. Er fühlte sich so verraten. Und so unsicher. Und so absolut wütend! Das schlimmste war fast gewesen den verzweifelten Ausdruck auf Maxwells Gesicht zu sehen als sie sich im Gerichtssaal das erste Mal begegnet waren. Heero hätte schwören können das dieser Ausdruck echt war. Maxwell war ein verdammt guter Schauspieler, das musste Heero ihm lassen.

Und dann, kurz nachdem er nach Hause gekommen war, da hatte sein Telefon geklingelt. Heero hatte die Stimme sofort erkannt und aufgelegt. Was hatte Maxwell mit diesem Anruf nur bezweckt? Er musste doch wissen das dies verboten war. Und was sollte das überhaupt bringen? Es gab nichts mehr zwischen ihnen zu bereden. Alles was noch zu sagen war, würde in der Verhandlung gesagt werden. Wie konnte Maxwell es nur wagen und ihn anrufen?

Und noch schlimmer, wieso hatte er es nur einmal versucht? Heero wollte es sich selbst kaum eingestehen, aber dies ärgerte und enttäuschte ihn sogar noch mehr. War er Maxwell nicht mehr wert als einen lausigen Versuch? Heero schüttelte ungeduldig den Kopf. Nein, er würde diesen Gedanken jetzt sicherlich nicht weiter verfolgen. Er hatte schon genug Probleme. Und er würde sich sicher nicht von seinen Prioritäten abbringen lassen.

Heero wühlte sich noch tiefer in die Decke, schlang seine Arme um sich selbst. Er sehnte sich genau in diesem Moment nach einer Schulter an der er sich anlehnen könnte. Er brauchte einen Freund, einen Vertrauten, irgendjemand der ihm zuhörte, ihn trösten konnte. Aber hatte keine Freunde und der einzige Mensch dem er in den letzten Jahren sein Vertrauen geschenkt hatte, hatte ihn verraten. Und auch dafür würde Maxwell bezahlen. Wie konnte er ihn nur erst dazu bringen ihm zu vertrauen und dann dieses Vertrauen mit Füßen treten?

Heero schluchzte auf. Nein, er würde jetzt nicht weinen. Nicht wegen Maxwell. Das war er nicht wert. Duo zählte nicht, nur seine Mission war wichtig. Er würde weiter gegen die Korruption kämpfen, all sein Sinnen und Trachten auf seine Arbeit richten. Er hatte doch alle Beweise die er brauchte, er wusste doch genau das er nicht dafür gedacht war auch privat einmal Glück zu haben. Glück war für die anderen bestimmt. Nicht für ihn.

Und er würde sich von der Sache mit Maxwell garantiert nicht derart runterziehen lassen. Was war schon zwischen ihnen gewesen? Zwei Nächte mit heißem Sex. Mehr nicht. Kein Grund also um hier Trübsal blasend im Bett zu liegen.

Heeros Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis, aber es gab nichts was er dagegen unternehmen konnte. Er hoffte nur dass der Schlaf bald kommen würde. Und dieser ihm das ersehnte Vergessen bringen würde. Morgen würde er die Arbeit von Marquise studieren und weiter die Verhandlung gegen Maxwell vorbereiten. Er würde Wufei stolz auf sich machen und diesen korrupten Bullen hinter Gitter bringen.

Und er würde sich nicht weiter darum kümmern, das sich sein Herz bei diesem Gedanken fast schmerzhaft zusammen zog. Gefühle waren irrelevant. Und er würde Maxwell keine Träne nachweinen. Ganz sicher nicht.

* * *

Es war kurz vor Geschäftsschluss als ein später Kunde auf einen kleinen Elektronikhandel zuhumpelte. Seine Kleidung und seine Frisur wirkten als wäre er in den späten Siebziger Jahren stecken geblieben. Sein Pullover war giftgrün und er hatte einen riesigen Schnurbart. Ein Haufen unordentlicher schwarzer Locken lugte unter einer tief sitzenden Mütze hervor. Eine riesige Sonnenbrille, die zu dieser Tageszeit nicht mehr wirklich nötig war, vervollständigte das Bild.

Der Mann betrat den Laden. Sein rechtes Bein zog er deutlich nach und auch mit seiner Schulter schien etwas nicht zu stimmen, sie hing etwas herunter und er hatte seine andere Hand dorthin verkrampft.

Der Mann schlurfte zum Verkaufstresen und einer der Verkäufer sprach ihn freundlich an. „Guten Tag, kann ich Ihnen mit etwas dienen?"

Der Mann stützte sich an den Tresen und dann antwortete er mit einer sehr leisen und rauchigen Stimme, „Ja, Mann. Ich habe angerufen, wegen dem Al-Nico-Magneten."

Der Verkäufer erlaubte sich ein kleines Lächeln. „Stimmt ja. Den habe ich bereit gelegt" Dann beugte er sich zur Seite und holte einen etwa ziegelsteingroßen Magneten mit Haltegriff hervor. Das Teil war nicht gerade klein und es gab einen hörbaren Rums als er es auf dem Tresen ablegte.

„Sie tragen doch wohl keine von diesen Quarzuhren?" fragte der Verkäufer besorgt.

Der Mann mit der Sonnenbrille entgegnete vollkommen perplex, „Was?"

„Der Magnet ist sehr stark. Wenn Sie eine Quarzuhr tragen, dann könnte diese durch das Magnetfeld beschädigt werden," erklärte der Verkäufer behilflich.

Der Mann schnaubte nur verächtlich und griff sich den Magneten. „Ey Mann ey. Ich kann mich doch nicht um irgendwelche Uhren kümmern," grummelte er vor sich hin.

Der Verkäufer sah ein das seine Hilfsbereitschaft bei diesem Kunden reine Verschwendung war und zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Das macht dann 1,83 Dollar," erklärte er.

Der Mann schob ihm zwei Dollarscheine in die Hand, nuschelte etwas das sich wie ‚Stimmt so' anhörte, schnappte sich die Rechnung und schlurfte dann aus dem Laden.

Der Verkäufer sah ihm noch für einige Sekunden nach. Als ihm das Geld in die Hand gedrückt wurde hatte er bemerkt das der Kunde Handschuhe trug – sehr ungewöhnlich für diese Jahreszeit. Und er fragte sich kurz was der komische Typ wohl mit dem Magneten vorhatte. Aber schon wenige Momente später hatte er ihn auch schon wieder vergessen. Dies war immerhin New Orleans, da gab es an jeder Ecke verrückte Käuze.

* * *

Der Mann schlurfte im Geschäftsviertel herum. Dabei hielt er den Magneten am Haltegriff und schwenkte ihn hin und her, fast als wenn es sich dabei um eine Handtasche handeln würde.

Inzwischen war es dunkel geworden, und dieser Teil der Stadt so gut wie ausgestorben. Die Menschen hielten sich jetzt eher in der Nähe von Restaurants und Clubs auf, und nicht hier bei all den geschlossenen Geschäften.

Der Mann schlenderte noch ein wenig umher. In aller Seelenruhe ging er an etlichen Schaufenstern vorbei. Als er das der ‚Century Bank' erreichte, lehnte er sich für einige Sekunden an den Mauervorsprung daneben. So blieb er für einige Momente stehen und schaute sich unauffällig um ob er beobachtet wurde oder nicht. Als er bemerkte das die Luft rein war, warf er den Magneten mit einer eleganten Bewegung in das Schaufenster.

Das Fenster zerbrach in tausend Stücke, es war eines der wenigen dieser Straße das noch nicht gegen Panzerglas ausgetauscht worden war. Die Alarmsirene heulte sofort los. Der Mann stieß sich von dem Mauervorsprung ab, zuckte kurz mit den Schultern und schlurfte langsam von dannen. Seine Arbeit hier war getan.

Leise öffnete Duo die Tür zu seiner Wohnung. Licht schien ihm entgegen, was er für sehr merkwürdig hielt, denn er hatte sie verlassen als es noch hell gewesen war. Doch bevor er sich groß wundern konnte hörte er auch schon seinen Bruder ziemlich laut und falsch aus der Küche singen.

Ein Lächeln umspielte Duos Gesicht und er nahm sich vor Solo einen kleinen Streich zu spielen. Ganz leise schloss er die Tür und schlich sich zur Küche. Er hätte aber gar nicht so leise sein müssen, bei dem Krach den sein Bruder beim kochen veranstaltete hätte eine ganze Bande einbrechen können ohne das dieser das bemerkte.

Duo hatte sich inzwischen in den Türrahmen gestellt. Sein Bruder hatte ihm den Rücken zugewandt weil dieser auf der Arbeitsfläche neben dem Kühlschrank scheinbar mit Gemüseschneiden beschäftigt war.

Duo grinste noch einmal und rief dann mit seiner besten verstellten Stimme, „Hey Brother!"

Solo drehte sich vollkommen überrascht um. Seine Augen weiteten sich bei dem Anblick der sich ihm bot und er wurde kalkweiß im Gesicht. Mit seiner linken Hand schien er nach einem der Messer auf der Arbeitsfläche greifen zu wollen.

Duo grinste, denn ihm war bewusst was Solo jetzt denken musste. Schnell schob er sich die störende Mütze samt Perücke vom Kopf. „Erkennst du nicht einmal deinen eigenen Bruder, Brother?" fragte er gespielt empört. Die Sonnenbrille und der falsche Schnurbart verschwanden als nächstes. Duo schmiss die Sachen fast achtlos auf eines der Regale, dann musste er sich dringend die Oberlippe reiben, der Bart hatte unheimlich gejuckt.

Solo hatte seine Sprache wieder gefunden. „Scheiße Duo! Weißt du, Mardi Gras ist erst im Februar. Was soll denn die bescheuerte Maskerade?" fragte er gespielt ärgerlich, während er wie wild mit dem Messer in Duos Richtung fuchtelte.

Duo schnappte sich eine Flasche Bier aus dem Regal und setzte sich an den Küchentisch. „Verdeckte Ermittlungen" redete er sich raus.

„Ich dachte du wärst vom Dienst suspendiert worden?" hakte Solo nach.

Duo schaute seinen Bruder entsetzt an. „Wer hat dir das erzählt?" fragte er. Woher wusste sein Bruder von dieser verdammten Scheiße?

Solo schob sich etwas von dem Gemüse in den Mund, kaute einmal und antwortete dann. „Mama. Sie sagt, sie hätten dich mit Schmiergeld hereingelegt."

Duo fluchte leise vor sich hin. Wieso hatte Helen das nicht geheim gehalten? Er wollte nicht das sein Bruder von der Sache erfuhr. Verdammt, irgendwie war es ihm peinlich und er hatte Solo doch immer vor diesem Wissen beschützen wollen. Warum nur hatte Helen es Solo erzählen müssen?

Seufzend nahm Duo einen kräftigen Schluck aus der Flasche. Wie sollte er das jetzt nur seinem kleinen Bruder erklären? „Hör zu Kleiner," fing er ungeschickt an. „Es ist scheißschwer für mich dir das zu erklären." Beinah verzweifelt wühlte Duo in seinem Haar, so als wenn er auf diese Art und Weise einen Ausweg finden könnte.

Solo hatte sich einen Teller mit seinen Kochkünsten geschnappt und stellte sie auf den Tisch zwischen sie beide, dann setzte er sich auf den anderen Stuhl und sagte Kopfschüttelnd, „Du musst mir doch überhaupt nichts erklären."

Duo achtete nicht wirklich darauf sondern redete einfach weiter. „Also ich will ganz ehrlich sein, Kleiner. In diesem besonderen Fall haben sie mich reingelegt. Aber ich habe immer was genommen. Nur ganz kleine Summen. Praktisch seit meinem ersten Tag in dem Job."

Duo nahm noch einen tiefen Schluck. So, jetzt war die Wahrheit heraus. Und Solo, sein kleiner Bruder, der ihn immer bewundert hatte, der würde sich jetzt von ihm abwenden. Genau wie Heero.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung schnappte sich Solo die Flasche aus Duos Hand und nahm ebenfalls einen Schluck. „Hab ich gewusst," sagte er mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht.

Duo dachte er hörte nicht richtig. Er schüttelte den Kopf und sah seinen Bruder zweifelnd an. „Oh ja? Wer hat dir davon erzählt?" Wer hatte es gewagt und seinem Bruder dieses kleine dreckige Geheimnis anvertraut?

Solo schnaubte hörbar. „Denkst du ich bin doof? Das hat mir niemand erzählen müssen. Ich weiß dass du Mama das Geld für meine Uni gibt. Und dafür reicht dein mickriges Gehalt nicht aus. Nur hast du da immer ein so großes Geheimnis darum gemacht das ich mich nie getraut habe dich darauf anzusprechen. Ich freu mich das ich dir endlich dafür danken kann."

Duo starrte seinen Bruder noch ungläubiger an. Das konnte nicht wahr sein, er musste sich gerade verhört haben. „Ich wollte nie dass du es erfährst," gab er zu und schnappte sich die Flasche zurück.

Solo schmunzelte. „Ich hab schon immer davon gewusst, Duo. Ich weiß noch, früher mal, ich muss so sechs oder sieben Jahre alt gewesen sein, da hab ich heimlich Daddys Jackentaschen nach Bonbons durchsucht. Und in der einen habe ich 78 Zehn-Dollar Scheine gefunden." Als er dies sagte, lachte Solo sogar.

Duo verschluckte sich fast und prustete was von der Flüssigkeit über den Küchentisch. „Das wusstest du von Daddy?" fragte er vollkommen geschockt.

Solo nickte. „Ja, von Daddy und von den anderen Verwandten auch. Ich fand heraus das alle es machten und alle damit einverstanden waren. Und darum habe ich es nie groß beachtet."

Duo war vollkommen perplex. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und konnte nicht so recht begreifen was er gerade gehört hatte. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung", gab er zu.

„Wovon?" fragte Solo.

Duo schnaubte. „Ich hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung das Daddy Geld nahm, nicht bis ich selbst zur Polizei kam."

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?" hakte Solo nach.

„Scheiße!" entfuhr es Duo. „Du warst 12 als Daddy getötet wurde. Verdammt ich hätte dich fragen sollen." Wie konnte es sein, das sein kleiner Bruder mehr von der Realität gewusst hatte als er?

Breit grinsend lehnte sich Solo im Stuhl zurück. Seine Arme waren in Siegerpose gebreitet und er sagte, „Tja jetzt ist es dafür zu spät. Aber vielleicht kann ich dir bei anderen Problemen des Lebens mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen. Mal sehen, meinen Rat zu Frauen brauchst du ja nicht, aber wie wäre es allgemein mit Sex? Oder Drogen?" Bei den letzten Worten hatte Solo lächelnd in seine Hemdtasche gegriffen und lachend einen Joint herausgeholt.

Duo runzelte seine Stirn, griff sich den Joint und sah seinem Bruder fest in die Augen. Das Lachen verschwand aus dessen Gesicht. Duo grinste hämisch und fragte empört: „Hast du überhaupt schon mal Sex gehabt?" um sich dann mit geübten Fingern den Joint in den Mund zu stecken und anzuzünden.

Solo der bemerkte das der böse Blick von seinem Bruder nur ein Scherz gewesen war, entspannte sich ebenfalls und lachte laut auf, „Du kannst vielleicht dumme Fragen stellen."

Sie beide kicherten und verbrachten den Rest des Abends mit albernen Späßen. Und Duo konnte sich tatsächlich etwas von der bevorstehenden Verhandlung am nächsten Tag ablenken. Außerdem er hatte sein möglichstes getan, der Rest lag jetzt in Zechs Hand.


	20. Der erste Verhandlungstag

Titel: The Big Easy  
Autor: Cyrrer aka Laren  
Disclaimer: Ich besitze weder Rechte an Gundam Wing noch an dem Film der Pate für diese Geschichte stand.  
Und ich gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.  
Betadank: die beste Besuchs-Beta der Welt kicher

Tss, also TBE hat mir keine Ruhe gelassen und deshalb musste ich schnell noch dieses Kapitel fertig machen. Aber keine Sorge, ich hab auch am Rollenspiel gearbeitet ‚g'

* * *

Duo stand neben Zechs am Tisch der Verteidigung. So langsam füllte sich der Gerichtssaal mit Schaulustigen. Die größte Gruppe machten Duos Verwandte aus, alle in Uniform – was bei Cousin Terry etwas seltsam anmutete. Auch Solo hatte darauf bestanden heute dabei zu sein, und da er sowieso von der ganzen Scheiße wusste hatte Duo keinen Grund mehr ihn davon abzuhalten.

Aber im Grunde freute er sich über seine Familie. Dies war zwar ein größerer Gerichtssaal als der von der Vorverhandlung, aber trotzdem waren mehr als die Hälfte der Zuschauerplätze mit seiner Familie belegt. Ein sehr eindrucksvolles Bild wie Duo fand.

Er merkte dass er immer nervöser wurde je näher der Beginn der Verhandlung rückte. Er hoffte inständig dass sein Plan fruchten würde. Es war eine gewagte Idee, aber alles was ihm übrig geblieben war.

In dem Moment kam seine Mutter den Gang entlang und stellte sich neben ihn. Helen hatte sich heute besonders schick gemacht; Duo musste grinsen bei dem Gedanken. Dann strich sie ihm die Haare glatt. Duo hätte am liebsten gegrummelt, aber was konnte man schon gegen seine Mutter tun?

„Willst du mich nicht mit deinem Anwalt bekannt machen?" fragte Helen in einem Tonfall der keine Widerrede duldete.

Duo musste wieder grinsen. „Ja Mama," sagte er ergeben. Dann zeigte er auf den Mann der neben ihm stand. „Das ist Zechs Marquise."

Zechs produzierte sein bestes Lächeln und beugte sich vor um Helens Hand zu küssen. „Ah, die berühmte Königin des Maxwell Clans. Ich bin erfreut Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen."

Duo und seine Mutter wechselten einen Blick und rollten mit den Augen. Zechs übertrieb mehr als nur ein bisschen.

Dann wandte Helen all ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Anwalt zu. „Ich weiß alles über Sie Zechs. Sie sind der Mann der unserem Senator einen Freispruch erkämpft hat. Und ich bin sicher Sie vertreten meinen Sohn Duo auch brillant!" Ihre Stimme ließ keinen Widerspruch und auch kein Versagen zu. „Sie wissen sicher bereits über all seine Leistungen und Belobigungen Bescheid und werden dieses Wissen im Verfahren einsetzen. Aber hat Duo Ihnen jemals erzählt wie er dieses kleine Kind vor dem ertrinken gerettet hat?"

Duo rollte wieder mit den Augen. Diese Geschichte hatte es Helen besonders angetan und sie schwärmte seit Jahren davon. Inzwischen war es Duo schon fast peinlich immer wieder daran erinnert zu werden und würde am liebsten vor Scham im Boden versinken. „Mama, er kennt all diese Geschichten bereits," warf er deshalb ein.

„Das Baby lag im Wasser," fuhr Helen fort ohne sich um die Proteste ihres Sohnes zu kümmern.

Duo der nicht länger zuhören wollte, sah sich wieder im Gerichtssaal um. Die Zuschauerplätze füllten sich mehr und mehr und ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr bestätigte seinen Verdacht dass die Verhandlung auch in ein paar Minuten beginnen würde.

Noch bevor er nervös werden konnte stürmte Heero in den Saal. Er trug einen Haufen Akten unter dem rechten Arm und kämpfte sich mit schnellen Schritten nach zum Tisch der Anklage vor. Als er an ihrer kleinen Gruppe vorbei kam warf er Duo einen vernichtenden Deathglare zu.

Heero so wütend zu sehen ließ Duos Herz kurz zusammenziehen. „Heero," murmelte er leise.

Scheinbar nicht leise genug, denn plötzlich bemerkte er einen fragenden Blick von Helen auf sich. Sie hatte ihre Lobeshymne über ihn unterbrochen und erstaunt ihre Augenbraue hochgezogen. „Hieß nicht der junge Mann den du mir am Sonntag vorstellen willst auch Heero?"

Duo seufzte. Mütter schienen was das betraf ein geradezu phänomenales Gedächtnis zu besitzen. „Ja Mama, das ist der Vertreter der Anklage. Heero Yuy."

Jetzt spürte er auch plötzlich einen fragenden Blick von seinem Anwalt auf sich, so langsam wurde es ungemütlich.

Helen ließ ihren Blick zwischen Heero und Duo hin und her wandern. In dem Moment sah Heero auch von seinen Akten wieder auf und schoss den nächsten Deathglare in Duos Richtung.

Duo seufzte leise.

„Oh!" sagte seine Mutter. Und irgendwie schaffte sie es Verständnis, Unglauben und Trost in dieses eine Wort zu packen.

Duo seufzte noch einmal und irgendwie hatte er plötzlich das Verlangen nach Bestätigung. „Ja, ist er nicht nett?" fragte er und war dabei unendlich nervös. Was wenn Helen Heero nicht mochte?

Daraufhin schenkte Helen ihm einen Blick den er nicht unbedingt deuten konnte. Dann nickte sich aber und sagte, „Ja, sehr." Sie tätschelte ihm aufmunternd seinen Arm.

Doch bevor sie noch mehr reden konnten stellte sich der Gerichtsdiener an den Richtertisch und verkündete mit lauter Stimme. „Hört! Hört! Hört! Criminal Court Sektion A, New Orleans beginnt seine Sitzung. Den Vorsitz hat seine Ehren Richter Garrison."

Dies war das Zeichen für alle sich an ihre Plätze zu begeben. Helen drückte noch einmal kurz Duos Arm und ging dann auch schnell in den Zuschauerbereich. Sie hatte ihren Sitzplatz praktisch direkt hinter dem Tisch der Verteidigung.

Alle im Saal standen auf und warteten auf die Ankunft von Richter Garrison. Als dieser aus seinem Richterzimmer kam und zu seinem Platz ging musste Duo doch schlucken. Die Nervosität war wieder da. Jetzt ging es wirklich ums ganze.

* * *

Heero war nervös. Er durfte diese Verhandlung nicht verpatzten. Er wusste das Wufei sich im Zuschauerraum aufhielt. Also durfte er sich keine Blöße geben. Und das wollte er auch nicht. Es war ein absolut klarer Fall, es konnte eigentlich nichts schief gehen.

Er hatte sich den ganzen letzten Tag darauf vorbereitet. Sie hatten nicht besonders viele Zeugen, aber das benötigten sie auch nicht. Diese Videoaufzeichnung sagte mehr als tausend Worte.

Trotzdem hatte er fast weiche Knie bekommen als er vorhin an Duo vorbei gegangen war. Und er ärgerte sich über seine Reaktion auf den anderen Mann so ungemein, dass er am liebsten vor Frust in den Tisch gebissen hätte. Aber diese Emotionen durfte er nicht zeigen. Er musste ruhig und professionell sein.

Am Vormittag hatten sie sich relativ schnell auf die Geschworenen geeinigt. Zechs hatte ihnen so gut wie keine Steine in den Weg geworfen, so das sie jetzt auch schon mit den Zeugenbefragungen loslegen konnten. Wenn alles weiter so zügig lief würden sie morgen mit der Verhandlung fertig sein. Heero begrüßte das sehr.

Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und rief seinen ersten Zeugen in den Zeugenstand. Officer Creep hatte die Aktion in der Sho Bar geleitet und sollte jetzt dem Gericht davon berichten.

„Was ist dann geschehen?" fragte Heero nachdem sie die ersten allgemeinen Beschreibungen des Ortes und der Aktion durchgekaut hatten.

„Ich sah Mr. George Joe dem Angeklagten einen weißen Umschlag geben. Denselben Umschlag den wir vorbereitet hatten. Das sah ich sehr deutlich von meiner Position aus."

Heero war während der Befragung von seinem Tisch aufgestanden und fast ruhelos hin und her gegangen. Jetzt lehnte er sich aber an seinen Tisch und war seltsam ruhig als er die entscheidende Frage stellte, „Und was hat der Beschuldigte dann getan?" Er verschränkte seine Arme vor seiner Brust.

„Er hat den Umschlag angenommen."

Heero nickte daraufhin und erklärte seine Befragung dieses Zeugen für beendet. Als er sich setzte und beobachtete wie sich Marquise für das Kreuzverhör bereit machte fragte er sich noch einmal wieso Duo sich nicht schuldig bekannte. Die Beweise waren doch viel zu eindeutig. Was sollte diese Farce von einer Verhandlung?

Duos Anwalt stand auf und ging mit einigen eleganten Schritten auf den Zeugen zu. Heero musste zugeben das der gegnerische Anwalt sehr viel Selbstvertrauen ausstrahlte. Und das bei der Beweislage. Aber immerhin war Marquise ein Staranwalt.

„Und von ihrem Balkon aus waren Sie nicht in der Lage das Gespräch zwischen George Joe und dem Beschuldigten zu hören, ist es nicht so?" fragte Marquise noch einmal nach.

Es war tatsächlich so, das die Polizisten die den Einsatz geleitet hatten von ihrem Platz zwar alles sehen, aber so gut wie nichts hören konnten. Deshalb war ja auch die Kamera angebracht worden.

„Ja, Sir," bestätigte Creep.

Ein kleines Lächeln, das Heero gar nicht gefiel umspielte Marquise Mund. „Sie haben ausgesagt es wären acht 50-Dollar Scheine in dem Umschlag gewesen," der Anwalt lehnte sich mit seinem Ellenbogen auf den Zeugenstand.

„Das ist richtig, Sir."

„Können Sie diese Scheine dem Gericht vorlegen?" hakte Marquise nach.

Heero sah wie Officer Creep fast ungemütlich auf seinem Platz hin und her rutschte. Es war ihm als Leiter der Aktion etwas peinlich dass sie dabei keinen Erfolg gehabt hatten. „Wissen Sie, "versuchte er zu erklären. „der Beschuldigte ließ die Banknoten in der stark besuchten Bar zu Boden fallen. Es ist ziemlich klar dass die Leute sie aufgehoben haben. Aber wir konnten sie ja nicht alle durchsuchen."

Marquise grinste breit. „Vielen Dank!" sagte er und drehte sich mit einem theatralischen Augenrollen weg.

Heero beäugte seinen nächsten Zeugen. George Joe war sichtlich nervös und schien sich ganz weit weg zu wünschen. Er war der schwächste Zeuge den Heero in seiner Liste hatte, aber nichts desto trotz ein wichtiger. Heero musste umso vorsichtiger mit der Befragung sein. Damit Joe keinen Fehler machte.

„Mr. Joe, ist es nicht so, dass der Beschuldigte Ihnen versprach, dass Sie künftig nicht mehr von uniformierten Polizisten belästigt werden?" fragte Heero, während er auf und ab ging.

Joe schwitzte und klammerte sich beinah an das Taschentuch das er in der Hand hielt. „Ja," kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen. „Wenn ich dafür bezahle."

„Und was würde passieren wenn Sie diese Zahlung unterlassen?" hakte Heero nach.

Joe wischte sich mit dem Taschentuch über die Stirn. „Wenn ich nicht bezahle, dann schließt mir die Polizei die Bar."

Heero warf einen bitterbösen Blick zu Duo und konnte erkennen wie dieser mit den Augen rollte. Heero unterdrückte ein knurren. Stattdessen beendete er die Befragung und ging an seinen Platz zurück.

Marquise stand auf und ging ganz langsam zu Joe, der dabei ungemütlich im Zeugenstand hin und her rutschte. Dann beugte sich der Anwalt ganz dicht zu dem Mann hin und fragte mit ruhiger, fast süffisanter Stimme, „Mr. Joe, sind Sie jemals verhaftet worden?"

Heero sprang auf. War ja klar dass die Verteidigung mit dieser Argumentation kommen wollte. Sie wollten so den Zeugen in Misskredit bringen. „Die Staatsanwaltschaft weist darauf hin, dass der Zeuge derzeit unter Anklage steht. Ich muss dem hohen Gericht nicht erst erklären das normalerweise eher selten ehrbare Geschäftsleute als Zeugen bei solchen Prozessen zur Verfügung stehen," sagte er kühl und warf Duo einen bitteren Blick zu.

Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit aber noch rechtzeitig wieder zu Marquise, um zu sehen wie dieser wissend grinste. Der Verteidiger beugte sich wieder zu Joe und fragte mit sehr sanftem Tonfall, „Ist es nicht so, dass sie alles sagen würden, das die Anklage von ihnen verlangt nur um einer etwaigen Gefängnisstrafe zu entgehen?"

Joe starrte ihn wie ein verschrecktes Kaninchen an und sagte, „Ja!"

„Einspruch!" schrie Heero und warf entnervt den Stift den er in der Hand gehalten hatte auf den Tisch. Verdammt jetzt würde Marquise das so aussehen lassen als wenn die Aussage von Joe von ihnen erzwungen worden wäre.

„Äh, ich meine nein," versuchte Joe sich zu verbessern, aber der Fehler war schon passiert.

Und da half es auch nicht dass der Richter dem Einspruch stattgab. Die Zeugen hatten das gehört und würden die gesamte Aussage von Joe jetzt kritischer beäugen. Heero knurrte innerlich.

Nach einer kurzen Pause war es dann soweit. Heero ließ Maxwell in den Zeugenstand rufen. Er war gespannt wie lange Duo noch an seiner Lügengeschichte festhalten wollte.

Heero begann damit Maxwell auszufragen was er denn zu dieser speziellen Zeit in dieser Bar vorgehabt hatte. Und die Antwort ließ ihn beinah wieder knurren. Für wie dumm hielt Maxwell das Gericht und die Geschworenen?

„Lieutenant Sie sagten gerade, Sie wären in die Bar gegangen um dort einen Informanten zu treffen," fasste Heero noch einmal die unglaubliche Geschichte zusammen.

„Ja, Sir."

Heero lief wieder auf und ab. Es hielt ihn einfach nicht an seinem Platz. Er schäumte jetzt fast vor Wut. Und er ärgerte sich darüber. Denn er brauchte eigentlich einen klaren Kopf für diese Verhandlung. Aber auch wenn er es nicht wollte, dann versetzte ihm Duos Anblick einen Stich. Und so unglaublich es auch klang, er hätte alles dafür gegeben ihm diese hanebüchene Geschichte glauben zu können. Nur leider wusste er es besser und das machte die Enttäuschung und die Wut noch größer.

„Wenn Sie also in Ihrer Eigenschaft als Polizist da waren, warum sind Sie dann vor Ihren Kollegen davon gerannt?"

Duo lehnte sich fast lässig in dem Zeugenstand zurück. „Sie haben sich nicht als Kollegen ausgewiesen. Ich dachte es wären Räuber," sagte er und erntete damit viele Lacher aus dem Publikum.

Heero knurrte wieder. Maxwell kämpfte mit unfairen Mitteln und ließ seinen Charme spielen. „Waren Sie bewaffnet Lieutenant?" hakte Heero deshalb kalt nach.

„Ja, Sir."

„Und da laufen sie vor Räubern davon?" schoss Heero aus der Hüfte. Er würde nicht zulassen das Duo mit seinem Sunnyboy-Charme die Geschworenen auf seine Seite brachte.

„Ich wollte Verstärkung rufen. So wie es unsere Vorschriften befehlen," antwortete Duo.

Heero sah wie alle uniformierten Polizisten im Raum wissend nickten. Und er musste leider zugeben dass dieser Punkt an Maxwell gegangen war. Er knurrte wieder und hoffte nur dass es wirklich niemand hören konnte. Dann lehnte er sich wieder an seinen Tisch, die Arme immer noch vor seiner Brust verschränkt. „Entsprach es auch Ihren Vorschriften, dass Sie den Umschlag annahmen, den Mr. Joe Ihnen gab?"

„Welcher Umschlag?"

Das war jetzt der Gipfel der Unverfrorenheit. Wie konnte Maxwell es wagen so zu tun, als wenn es diesen Umschlag nicht gegeben hätte? „Lieutenant," sagte Heero durch vor Wut zusammen gepressten Zähnen. „Vorhin sagte Officer Creep unter Eid aus, dass Sie von Mr. Joe einen Umschlag entgegen genommen haben. Haben Sie diese Zeugenaussage gehört?"

„Ja, das habe ich Sir."

„Dann würden sie Ihren Kollegen von der Polizei einen Lügner nennen?" herrschte Heero Maxwell an.

Erstaunlicherweise wirkte Maxwell immer noch recht entspannt. „Nein. Aber ich weiß wirklich nicht von welchem Umschlag Sie überhaupt sprechen."

Heero stieß sich von der Tischkante ab und ging langsam und bedrohlich auf Maxwell zu. „Von dem Umschlag den Mr. Joe Ihnen gab. Dem Umschlag in dem die acht 50-Dollar Scheine drin waren."

Marquise sprang auf und rief. „Einspruch Euer Ehren. Unzulässige Unterstellung."

„Stattgegeben."

Heero knurrte, setzte aber seinen Weg fort. „Ich spreche von den 50-Dollar Noten, die Sie in die Luft geworfen haben. Von dem Umschlag den Sie aßen!" Er beugte sich bedrohlich zu Maxwell, die letzten Worte hatte er mit kaum zu verleugnender Wut gesagt.

„Einspruch!"

„Stattgegeben."

Heero sah das Maxwell immer noch völlig ruhig im Zeugenstand saß. Er schnaubte. Und er wusste dass er hier nicht weiter kommen würde, wenn Duo meinte an seiner Lügengeschichte weiter festhalten zu müssen – dann sollte er es tun. Er hatte Beweise an denen nicht einmal Marquise etwas herumdeuteln konnte. Heero atmete tief ein und sagte, „Ich habe keine weiteren Fragen," und drehte sich weg in Richtung seines Tisches.

„Der Beschuldigte möge an seinen Platz zurückkehren," verkündete der Gerichtsdiener.

An seinem Tisch angekommen setzte sich Heero und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Er hatte sich leider von Maxwell provozieren lassen. Das würde ihm nicht noch einmal passieren. Ab jetzt würde er professioneller an die Sache heran gehen.

Er beobachtete wie Maxwell ebenfalls zu seinem Platz zurückkehrte. Dann verkündete der Gerichtsdiener dass der Verhandlungstag fast beendet wäre.

Heero stand auf. „Euer Ehren. Morgen wird die Anklage die Videoaufzeichnung der Geschehnisse in der Sho Bar vorlegen. Diese Aufnahme wird nicht nur die Aussagen unserer Zeugen bestätigen, sondern auch die des Beschuldigten widerlegen. Und sie wird zeigen, dass der Beschuldigte auch noch hier vor Gericht wissentlich die Unwahrheit gesagt hat," kündigte Heero an.

Der Richter nickte kurz und klopfte dann mit dem Hammer. „Das Gericht vertagt sich auf morgen Vormittag, 10 Uhr."

Danach schnappte sich Heero seine Unterlagen und stürmte aus dem Raum raus. Im Vorbeigehen warf er Duo noch einen letzten vernichtenden Blick zu.


	21. Das Lagerhaus

Titel: The Big Easy  
Autor: Laren  
Email: rolarengmx.de  
Disclaimer: Ich besitze weder Rechte an Gundam Wing noch an dem Film der Pate für diese Geschichte stand. Und ich gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.  
Betadank: Zanna… deren Besuch mal wieder viel zu schnell vorüber gegangen ist.

So, ich hoffe das euch das nächste Kapitel gefällt. Und ja, für die die es interessiert, ich bin auch mal wieder am ‚Rollenspiel' zu gange. Hoffe das die Geschichte noch dieses WE fertig wird.

* * *

„Ich hasse diesen Job!" grummelte Peabody ziemlich laut vor sich hin. Zum Glück – oder auch nicht – war sie wie immer allein in der Aservatenkammer, so dass niemand sie hören konnte. Oder Gesellschaft leisten.

Sie seufzte während sie ihren Blick über die letzten noch einzusortierenden Beweisstücke wandern ließ. Wenn sie geahnt hätte das sie so lange diesen langweiligen Innendienst würde schieben müssen, dann hätte sie es sich vielleicht anders überlegt und wäre nie zur Polizei gegangen.

Andererseits, es lag ja nicht nur an ihrem Status als Neuling. Leider waren ihre Noten in der Schule und bei der Akademie nicht gut genug gewesen, damit sie in den gehobenen Dienst hätte gehen können. Aber sie wusste einfach das sie dafür geschaffen war. Sie hatte ein gutes Gespür für Leute und einen guten Instinkt was Verbrechen anging. Sie wusste, wenn man ihr nur endlich eine Chance geben würde sich auch draußen zu behaupten, dann würde sie das auch schaffen.

Sie hatte auch gar nichts dagegen sich am Anfang hochzuarbeiten. Alle Neulinge mussten ähnlich langweilige Jobs erledigen. Aber sie hing jetzt schon seit über einem halben Jahr in dieser Kammer fest. Der einzige Kontakt zur Außenwelt den sie tagsüber hatte ging durch die kleine Durchreiche in der Eingangstür. Nicht besonders befriedigend für eine so soziale Person wie sie es war.

Sie konnte gut mit Leuten umgehen – all ihre Talente waren hier vergeudet. Sie seufzte erneut. Aber Duo hatte ja zum Glück angedeutet das diese Tortur bald ein Ende haben könnte. Und wirklich, sie hatte gehört das Officer Bruce demnächst in Ruhestand gehen würde. Sein Partner könnte dann vielleicht ihr Mentor werden. Das wäre ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung, Peabody war sich sicher. Sie würde ihr bestes geben um dies möglich zu machen.

Sie warf einen erneuten Blick auf die große Uhr. In knapp einer Viertelstunde hatte sie endlich Feierabend. Nur noch diese drei Beweisstücke wegsortieren und dann wäre sie für heute fertig.

Sie schnappte sich die Aktenkladde mit den Daten zu den Beweisstücken. Eines war ein Karton das alle gesammelten Fasern bei einem Mordfall enthielt. Der andere Karton barg einen Haufen an Armbanduhren und Brieftaschen – sie waren bei der Verhaftung eines Taschendiebs sichergestellt worden. Mit dem dritten Beweisstück war gestern Nacht eine Scheibe eingeworfen worden. Auf was für Ideen manche Menschen kamen.

Peabody schaute noch einmal auf die Uhr, schnappte sich die drei Sachen und wanderte in die Tiefen der Aservatenkammer. Sie wusste schon ganz genau wo sie die Beweise unterbringen würde.

Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen als ihre Gedanken wieder zu ihrem baldigen Feierabend und ihrer Beförderung wanderten.

* * *

Duo schreckte aus seinem Schlaf auf, durch die plötzliche Bewegung hatte er Ali gedrückt und das Quietschen vermischte sich jetzt mit dem Klingeln seines Handys.

Er brauchte ein paar Augenblicke um sich zu orientieren und atmete dabei heftig. Bis gerade eben hatte er sehr tief geschlafen und sein Gehirn brauchte etwas um zu registrieren was die beiden Geräusche denn bedeuteten. Er drehte sich zur Seite und knipste das Licht dann, dann langte er zu dem metallischen Störenfried und zog ihn zu sich rüber – während der ganzen Zeit hielt er Ali weiter fest im Arm.

Während er das Gespräch annahm, konnte er auf dem Display sehen wie spät es war. „Es ist drei Uhr Morgens!" grummelte er deshalb seinem Anrufer auch als Begrüßung entgegen.

„Ja ich weiß, aber es ist wichtig Duo," tönte Trowas Stimme aus dem Handy. „Tut mir leid das ich dich mitten in der Nacht störe, aber gerade hat jemand Carmane Tandinos Lagerhaus in die Luft gesprengt. Mit ihm drin!"

Duo war sofort wach und schlug die Bettdecke zur Seite. Ali protestierte quietschend währen Duo sich aufsetzte und ungläubig sagte, „Ist nicht wahr?"

„Wir haben eine zweite Leiche gefunden – die kennt allerdings keiner von uns. Vielleicht kannst du uns sagen wer das ist."

Duo hatte sich inzwischen vollkommen aus dem Bett gekämpft. Er hatte das Handy zwischen seine Schulter und seinen Kopf geklemmt und suchte fieberhaft nach seinen Klamotten. Er zog sich seine Boxershorts hoch und sagte, „Ich bin gleich da."

„Ich glaub nicht dass das gut wäre Duo," widersprach Trowa. „Der Polizeichef ist aus dem Bett gefallen und redet gerade mit den Fernsehleuten." Trowa klang sogar richtig belustigt.

„Interviews für die Morgennachrichten, was?" lachte Duo. Der Polizeichef ihrer Stadt war bekannt für seine Liebe zur Publicity. Der hatte sicher mehrere Kamerateams zum Tatort bestellt um sich selbst in ein gutes Licht zu rücken. Bisher hatte er ihre Ermittlungen im Falle Freddy Angelo – und die folgenden Verbrechen – eher mit Nichtachtung bestraft. Aber eine Explosion, das war schon eine interessantere Nachricht als ein paar tote Drogendealer.

„Komm ins Leichenschauhaus. In einer Stunde. Dann kannst du dir den zweiten Typen in Ruhe ansehen," erwiderte Trowa mit verschwörerischem Tonfall.

„Hey das ist ein freies Land, oder? Ich bin in 15 Minuten am Ort der Handlung," antwortete Duo während er sich die Jeans zuknöpfte. Das würde noch fehlen das er hier verstecken spielen würde nur weil der Polizeichef da mit der Presse hausierte.

Trowa seufzte, widersprach aber nicht. „Ok, dann bis gleich. Ich werde nach dir Ausschau halten." Er beendete das Gespräch.

Duo zog sich noch schnell sein T-Shirt über den Kopf. Nur noch eine Sache, dann konnte er los.

* * *

Heero hatte nicht schlafen können. Irgendwann hatte er es eingesehen und war wieder aufgestanden. Jetzt saß er in seinem Pyjama am Schreibtisch, hörte so laut Wagner wie er sich traute – ihm war einfach danach – und kritzelte seine gesammelten Zeitungsartikel über Maxwell voll.

Er hatte gedacht das er seine Schlaflosigkeit vielleicht produktiv nutzen könnte und sich weiter auf die morgige Verhandlung vorbereiten. Aber diese Idee hatte sich schnell als fruchtlos erwiesen. Aber immerhin war er jetzt beschäftigt und es gab ihm irgendwie ein gutes Gefühl mit einem Kuli Maxwells Gesicht zu verunstalten.

Heero seufzte, er wusste das er absolut armselig war.

Plötzlich klingelte sein Telefon. Und ohne darüber nachzudenken griff er zum Hörer. „Heero Yuy," meldete er sich.

„Carmane Tandino ist heute Nacht umgebracht worden. In seinem Lagerhaus, in der Third Street am Hafen. Ich dachte das würde dich interessieren," ertönte eine ihm viel zu bekannte Stimme.

Heero zog den Hörer von seinem Ohr, warf ihm für einige Sekunden einen seiner heftigsten Deathglares zu – von dem er hoffte das er irgendwie Duo erreichen würde und knallte ihn dann voller Wut auf den Empfänger.

* * *

Nachdem er seinen Wagen einige Ecken vom Tatort entfernt abgestellt hatte, hastete Duo zum Lagerhaus. Damit er nicht den Kamerateams und dem Polizeichef in die Arme laufen konnte, schlich er sich praktisch von hinten an. Auch die große Menge an Schaulustigen – die sich trotz der späten Nachtstunde und der scheinbar so verlassenen Industriegegend angesammelt hatte – umging er damit.

Komischerweise sah das Lagerhaus noch vollkommen intakt aus. Duo schüttelte verwundert den Kopf während er weiter darauf zu eilte. Trowa hatte doch von einer Explosion geredet.

Als er näher kam, konnte er sehen das neben den Streifenwagen auch zwei Feuerwehrlöschzüge angerückt waren. Allerdings schien deren Einsatz schon beendet, denn die Feuerwehrmänner waren dabei ihre Ausrüstung zusammen zu packen.

Duo hastete auf ein offenes Tor zu. Dabei kam er sehr dicht an einem der Polizeiwagen vorbei. Die Tür stand offen und er konnte sehen wie J. am Funkgerät mit jemandem sprach.

Als J. zu ihm aufblickte sagte er erstaunt, „Hey Duo."

Duo schnell seinen Zeigefinger an seinen Mund. J. nickte verstehend und drehte sich dann in die andere Richtung.

Nach einigen weiteren Schritten war Duo endlich im Lagerhaus drin. Offiziell hatte Carmane Tandino es immer genutzt um Ausrüstungsgegenstände für Mardis Gras zu lagern. Er war Vorsitzender in einem der Festtagsausschüsse gewesen. Und dies hatte er als Ausrede verwendet um sein Lagerhaus mit allerlei Gerümpel und Krimskrams zu füllen. Was für andere ‚Schätze' sich zwischen all diesem Plunder befanden mochte sich Duo nicht ausmalen. Aber es war sicher ein wunderbares Versteck für alle möglichen Dinge gewesen und Carmane Tandino hatte es während seiner Lebzeiten weidlich genutzt.

Duo versuchte sich kurz zu orientieren – gar nicht so einfach zwischen diversen Galionsfiguren und Sphinxstatuen als er plötzlich ein paar Meter weiter Trowa sah. „Pssst! Trowa, komm her," zischte Duo leise, damit außer seinem Partner ihn niemand hören konnte.

Trowa drehte sich zu ihm um, rollte mit seinen Augen und kam ihm entgegen. „Duo, ich hab doch gesagt du sollst nicht kommen," sagte er und stieß ihm halb aus Spaß den Ellenbogen in die Magengegend.

„Ich bin auch nicht hier," bestätigte Duo. Dann wurde er geschäftlich, „Wo sind die Leichen?"

„Hier entlang," sagte Trowa resignierend und führte ihn nach links. Jetzt kamen sie offenbar an Weihnachtsdekoration vorbei.

„Eine Explosion?" fragte Duo erstaunt.

„Es ist wahrscheinlich so gewesen," erklärte Trowa. „Der Killer legt ein Feuer um die Leichen zu beseitigen. Im Feuer explodieren Verdünnungsmittel die es hier Haufenweise gab und die Explosion löscht dann das Feuer. Die Feuerwehr hatte fast gar nichts mehr zu tun."

Was für eine abgefahrene Geschichte. „Wie ist der Zustand der Leichen?"

„Die waren dem Feuer noch am längsten ausgesetzt, da sie direkt am Brandherd waren."

Duo schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie habt ihr dann Tandino so schnell identifiziert?" fragte er erstaunt. Er wusste genau was Feuer an einer Leiche ausrichten konnte.

Inzwischen hatten sie die Abteilung mit Griechischen Dekorationen durchlaufen.

Trowa blieb kurz stehen, lächelte dieses kleine – fast sarkastische – Lächeln das er nur sehr selten aufsetzte und hielt dann seine Hand offen ausgestreckt.

Duo musste auch grinsen als er sah was in Trowas Hand lag. „Ach ja, er hat ja ein Glasauge. Na dann war die Identifikation ja einfach."

„Ist das nicht ne schöne Murmel?" Trowa hatte die Plastiktüte mit dem Glasauge hochgehoben und betrachtete es versonnen.

„Ja," stimmte ihm Duo zu.

In diesem Lagerhaus schien es wirklich keine besonders große Ordnung zu geben, denn inzwischen waren sie wieder bei Ägyptischen Statuen angelangt. Trowa zupfte Duo am Jackenkragen und zog ihn zur Seite. „Das ist der, den wir nicht kennen." Trowa knipste seine Stabtaschenlampe an und beleuchtete eine kleine Nische hinter einer Deko-Wand. „Er muss sich hier versteckt haben, während sie Tandino umgebracht haben." Der Lichtstrahl erfasste die blutigen Überreste eines Menschen.

Duo ging mit zwei schnellen Schritten ganz dicht zur Leiche und beugte sich nach unten um einen noch besseren Blick zu kriegen. Als er auf den ersten Blick nichts erkennen konnte, kniete er hin und drehte sogar das blutige Gesicht des Toten zum Lichtkegel hin. „Oh Gott!" entfuhr es ihm als er den Mann erkannte. „Ich weiß wer das ist. Das ist Tandinos älterer Bruder."

„Ich wusste gar nicht das Tandino einen Bruder hatte," erwiderte Trowa erstaunt.

„Das war auch nicht allgemein bekannt. Der arme Kerl war zurückgeblieben." Duo zog seine Hand zurück und versuchte so gut es ging sie mit einem Taschentuch vom Blut zu befreien. „Er musste immer zu Hause bleiben. Ab und zu hat er in Tandinos Läden – und wohl auch hier im Lagerhaus – sauber gemacht."

„Scheiße," sagte Trowa und drehte sich weg.

Duo machte das er seinem Partner folgte. Das Mafiosi getötet wurden war eine Sache, aber Tandinos Bruder konnte noch nicht mal einer Fliege was zuleide tun. „Oh Mann, jetzt killen sie schon Idioten," versuchte Duo seine Gefühle mit einem Witz auszudrücken.

„Wieso lebst du dann noch?" gab Trowa sarkastisch zurück.

Duo spielte das Spiel mit und verpasste seinem Partner einen leichten Kick in den Hintern. Er wusste das es Trowa auch nahe ging, dass in diesem Bandenkrieg jetzt auch schon ein Behinderter sterben musste, nur weil er zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort war. Alle anderen bisherigen Opfer hatten durch ihre Taten ihr vorzeitiges Ende selbst provoziert. Hier lag der Fall ganz anders.

Aber bevor sie noch weiter machen konnten, wurden sie beide davon abgelenkt wie Howard durch den Vordereingang kam und dabei laut redete, „Hier richten sie Festwagen für Mardis Gras ein." Dann drehte er sich zu seiner Begleitung um und fügte noch hinzu, „Hier müssen Sie Vorsichtig sein, überall liegen Gegenstände im Weg."

Duo stockte der Atem, hinter Howard kam Heero in den Lagerraum. Natürlich hatte er erwartet den Staatsanwalt hier zu sehen, schließlich hatte er ihm ja selbst den Tipp gegeben, aber trotzdem es war irgendwie komisch. Ungewollt musste er daran denken was das letzte Mal geschehen war, nachdem sie beide zusammen an einem Tatort gewesen waren. Und das Mal davor.

Duo schüttelte über sich selbst empört den Kopf und versuchte sich auf das hier und jetzt zu konzentrieren.

„Außerdem hat Tandino auch noch die Wagen und Dekorationen der letzten Jahre hier untergebracht." Howard redete sich richtig heiß, während Heero seine dienstliche Miene aufgesetzt hatte und sich umsah.

Dabei hatte er wohl nicht so genau auf seinen Weg aufgepasst, denn er blieb an einem Zahn eines großen Drachen-Kopfes hängen und wäre fast gestolpert. „Halt, halt. Ich sagte doch, passen Sie auf," wiederholte Howard.

Duo musste sich ein Lächeln verkneifen als er die Szene beobachtete. Er wusste genau wie peinlich es dem Staatsanwalt war, hier beinah über einen Drachen gestolpert zu sein.

Aber Heero hatte sich wieder gefangen und eilte geschäftig auf die größere Gruppe an Untersuchungsbeamten zu, die wohl beim Fundort von Tandinos Leiche mit ihrer Arbeit beschäftigt waren.

Howard eilte hinter Heero hinterher. „Mr. Yuy," er klang ehrlich besorgt. „Sind sich wirklich sicher das Sie die Leiche sehen wollen?"

Duo warf einen fragenden Blick zu Trowa, der flüsterte nur, „Tandino ist noch schlimmer zugerichtet als die Nobile Brüder."

„Scheiße!" fluchte Duo leise. Er wusste genau das sich Heero nicht beirren lassen und sich alles genau ansehen würde. Hoffentlich war sein Magen inzwischen robuster geworden.

Auf jeden Fall hielt es Duo nicht mehr in seinem Versteck. Er ging ebenfalls in die Richtung. Trowa lief seufzend hinter ihm her.

In dem Moment erblickte Heero ihn. Duo konnte genau sehen, wann er ihn erkannte. Denn plötzlich blieb er stehen, sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde hart und er fragte Howard mit schneidender Stimme, „Was hat denn dieser Mann hier zu suchen?"

Howard seufzte kurz, drehte sich dann zu Trowa um und gab die Frage an diesen weiter. „Was hat denn dieser Mann hier zu suchen?"

Trowa spielte das Spiel mit, zückte seine Taschenlampe und leuchtete Duo ins Gesicht, so als wenn er jetzt erst feststellen würde dass da jemand neben ihm stand.

Heeros Augen blitzen so sehr das es auch im fahlen Licht des Lagerhauses zu erkennen war. Inzwischen stand er knapp einem Meter von Duo entfernt und durchbohrte ihn mit Deathglares.

Duo rollte mit den Augen. Was stellte sich Heero so an. Heero hätte doch auch wissen müssen das er diesem Tatort nicht fern bleiben konnte. Es war immer noch sein Fall. Duo entschloss sich das Angriff die beste Verteidigung war, er zeigte auf Heero. „Frage zurück. Was machen Sie denn hier?"

Heero schien zu zögern. Duo grinste. Er wusste ganz genau das die Staatsanwaltschaft im Allgemeinen und Heero im Besonderen noch nichts von diesem Tatort wusste. Er war gespannt drauf, wie Heero das erklären wollte.

„Genau," Howard wühlte auch noch etwas in dieser wunden Stelle. „Was suchen Sie eigentlich hier, Mr. Yuy?"

Der verwirrte Gesichtsausdruck war richtig niedlich, wie Duo fand. Heero setzte ein-, zweimal an um etwas zu sagen und richtete seinen Blick dabei abwechselnd auf Howard und auf Duo. Duos Grinsen intensivierte sich.

Dann schnappte Heeros Dienst-Maske wieder ein und mit kaltem Ausdruck erwiderte er, „Ich habe einen anonymen Anruf erhalten." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und wollte seinen Weg zur Leiche fortsetzten.

Duo hielt ihm am Arm fest. „Heero," sagte er fast flehend.

Doch bevor er genau erklären konnte, hatte sich Heero auch schon losgerissen und war zur Leiche gestürmt.

Den anderen blieb nichts übrig als ihm nachzueilen. Nach drei Schritten blieben sie genau wie Heero stehen. Vor ihnen lag die stark verkohlte Leiche eines Mannes. In seinem Brustkorb war ein riesiges Loch.

Unwillkürlich hatte Heero sich eine Hand vor den Mund geschlagen. Er sah ziemlich entsetzt drein. Was ihm Duo nicht verübeln konnte, sein Magen fing auch an sich bemerkbar zu machen – und er war solche Anblicke gewöhnt.

„Sie haben ihm das Herz aus der Brust gerissen," erklärte Trowa sachlich.

Die Szene hatte wirklich etwas surreales. Überall die komische Karnevalsdekoration und dann dazu die noch immer rauchende Leiche.

Heero drehte sich zur Seite, wandte seine volle Aufmerksamkeit Trowa zu. „Warum tun sie so was scheußliches?" fragte er entsetzt.

„Das ist die höchste Strafe die es bei den Manguanacs gab," erklärte Howard.

„Müssen sie sich wohl bei Vodoo-Zeremonien abgeschaut haben."

„Das Herz deines Feindes macht dich stark," zitierte Duo eine der bekanntesten Aussagen von Big Daddy Winner. Erstaunlicherweise protestierte Trowa gar nicht gegen diese Spekulationen. Aber sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte Duo nur zu deutlich das sein Partner immer noch nicht glauben konnte das sein angebeteter Angelface etwas mit diesen Verbrechen zu tun haben sollte. Aber zumindest verhielt er sich jetzt etwas geschickter und hielt sich mit seinen Protesten zurück.

Heero schien inzwischen auch vergessen zu haben das er Duo nicht am Tatort haben wollte, denn er sprach ihn jetzt direkt an, während er mit seinem Finger zur Seite auf die Leiche deutete, „Sie wollen also sagen das die Manguanacs Carmane Tandino getötet haben." Seine Stimme klang seltsam abgehackt. So als wenn er die ganze Zeit gegen einen Brechreiz ankämpfen musste.

Wenn man bedachte wie grauenvoll die Leiche aussah, konnte Duo es ihm wirklich nicht verdenken. Im Gegenteil, es war bewundernswert das er versuchte sich davon nicht beeindrucken zu lassen. Duo spürte das Heero sich mit seinem Verhalten so mache Anerkennung bei den Polizisten erkämpfte. Wenn er nicht leider auch bei dieser unseligen Sonderermittlungstruppe wäre, dann könnte er einer der am höchsten respektierten Staatsanwälte werden.

„Das passt dann wohl zu ihrer Theorie das Tandino diesen Anschlag auf Angelface Winner verübt und Freddy Angelo umgebracht hat."

„Ja," bestätigte Duo. „Wir haben hier einen netten kleinen Mafiakrieg."

Trowa rollte mit den Augen, aber er sagte nichts.

„Sind Sie immer noch nicht überzeugt, Mr. Yuy?" fragte Howard.

Heero schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht unbedingt, nein." Dann atmete er noch einmal tief durch und sagte mit eiskalter Stimme. „Ich sehe Sie dann morgen Früh vor Gericht wieder, Maxwell."

Danach bedachte er Duo noch einmal mit einem heftigen Deathglare, drehte sich um und stürmte ohne weiteres Wort aus der Lagerhalle.

„Autsch, der Blick hat gesessen," murmelte Duo während er Heero nachstarrte.

„Ist alles bereit für morgen?" fragte Howard und rüttelte ihn damit aus seinen Tagträumen.

Trowa hob fragend die Augenbraue aber Duo winkte ab. „Ja, alles ist vorbereitet," antwortete er Howard. „Und jetzt muss ich los, ein anstrengender Tag vor Gericht wartet auf mich."


	22. Der zweite Verhandlungstag

Titel: The Big Easy  
Autor: Cyrrer aka Laren  
Disclaimer: Ich besitze weder Rechte an Gundam Wing noch an dem Film der Pate für diese Geschichte stand. Und ich gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.  
Betadank: an Zanna, die trotz des ganzen Stress dieses WE so brav war und gebetat hat ‚danke knuddel'

Sooo, ich muss ja sagen, ich bin ein wenig enttäuscht. Euch scheint die Geschichte ja nicht mehr so richtig zu gefallen, oder? Zumindest muss ich das annehmen wenn ich mir die geringe Anzahl der Kommies anseh. ‚schnief' Das ist wirklich nicht besonders motivierend ‚grummel'

Trotzdem wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim lesen. Und sagt mir ob es euch gefällt oder nicht..

* * *

Seit über einer Stunde saß Duo jetzt schon im Gerichtssaal und nichts passierte. Oh, es war schon etwas passiert. Kurz bevor der Richter erschienen war hatte es eine völlige Unruhe am Staatsanwaltstisch gegeben. Die Aufregung wurde immer hektischer und dann verschwand Heero im Richterzimmer. Ein paar Minuten später wurde auch Zechs Marquise dorthin gerufen.

Und seitdem warteten sie hier gespannt. Im Publikum hatte sich auch eine große Unruhe aufgebaut, da keiner wusste was vor sich ging. Duo seufzte noch einmal und machte einen Strich auf dem Stück Papier das vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag. Dann grinste er seinen neunjährigen Cousin Jimmy, mit dem er Käsekästchen spielte, an. „Ha sieht so aus als hätte ich gewonnen."

Der Junge funkelte ihn an. „Ich wette du hast geschummelt."

„So was behauptet man nicht von Erwachsenen," sagte Duo gespielt empört und ruffelte die Haare von dem Jungen.

Bevor dieser noch was erwidern konnte, schwoll plötzlich das Gemurmel der Zuschauer an. Die Tür vom Richterzimmer hatte sich geöffnet.

„Ruhe im Gerichtssaal!" verkündete der Gerichtsdiener.

Sofort sprinteten alle auf ihre Plätze zu. Ein aufgeregtes Wispern lag trotz allem in der Luft, alle waren neugierig was diese lange Unterredung zu bedeuten hatte.

Duo sah wie der Richter und die Anwälte aus dem Zimmer traten. Heero warf mit Deathglares um sich, Zechs grinste und der Richter – Richter Garrison – sah so unbeteiligt aus wie während der gesamten Verhandlung.

Auch diese drei gingen zu ihren Plätzen. Als Zechs den Tisch der Verteidigung erreicht hatte fragte Duo mit besorgter Stimme, „Was ist denn passiert?"

„Das Hauptbeweisstück der Staatsanwaltschaft schein gelöscht worden zu sein," verkündete Zechs mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht. „Weil jemand in der Asservatenkammer der Polizei einen starken Magneten daneben platziert hat."

Duo konnte sehen wie Heero aufgeregt hin und her tigerte. Aber darum würde er sich später kümmern. Er zog seine Stirn hoch und schaute Zechs mit großen Augen an, „Tatsächlich? Die Videoaufnahme? Unverwendbar?" er fuhr sich mit seinem Zeigefinger über die Kehle. „Das ist ja unglaublich."

Zechs hatte ihn währenddessen umrundet und sich mit einer eleganten Bewegung auf seinen Stuhl gesetzt. „New Orleans ist ein fabelhafter Ort für Zufälle solcher Art," sagte er und spielte mit seiner Fliege. Der Blick den er Duo zuwarf besagte das er genau wusste wer denn hinter diesem Zufall steckte.

Duo grinste kurz. Aber dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Heero zu. Oh, wenn er gedacht hätte das er gestern schon den schlimmsten Deathglare zugeworfen bekommen hatte, dann hatte er sich geirrt. Es schien fast so als wenn Heeros Augen Feuer sprühen würden. Duo seufzte, aber damit hatte er rechnen müssen.

Heero schien noch ein paar mal tief Luft zu holen. Dann trat er einen Schritt vor und wandte sich direkt an den Richter. „Euer Ehren. Da das Hauptbeweisstück der Anklage auf mysteriöse Weise vernichtet wurde," hier warf er Duo einen erneuten Deathglare zu, „sieht sich die Staatsanwaltschaft veranlasst die Klage gegen Mr. Maxwell zurückzuziehen."

Der Richter reagierte sofort. „Der Beschuldigte ist frei, die Kaution aufgehoben." Dann klopfte er ein paar Mal mit seinem Hammer. „Das Gericht vertagt sich."

„Ja!" entfuhr es Duo. Ihm war als wenn eine schreckliche Last von ihm genommen wurde. In Ordnung, seit er den Plan mit dem Magneten ausgeheckt hatte, hatte er damit gerechnet frei zu kommen, aber es war trotzdem ein unfassbar schöner Moment das auch tatsächlich zu erleben.

Hinter sich bemerkte er wie seine Familie ebenfalls in Jubelstürme ausbrach. Plötzlich beugte sich seine Mutter über die niedrige Absperrung und umarmte ihn heftig. Duo drückte sie an sich. Es tat einfach gut zu spüren wie sich alle freuten. Solo boxte ihn spielerisch in die Schulter. Er grinste seinen Bruder an. Nun war alles gut.

Dann sah er aus einem Augenwinkel das seine Mutter ihr Handy gezückt hatte und wild gestikulierend mit jemandem telefonierte. Als er fragend seine Augenbraue hob antwortete Solo. „Wir haben für nachher eine kleine Jubelfeier vorbereitet. Mom sagt jetzt deinen Kollegen bescheid dass alles nach Plan verlaufen ist und sie heute Nachmittag vorbeikommen sollen."

Duo freute sich. Eine Feier, das wäre jetzt wirklich das richtige. Schließlich hatte er es geschafft und diese unselige Anklage war vom Tisch. Sicher, seine Dienstakte würde immer einen kleinen dunklen Punkt aufweisen, aber man hatte ihm nichts beweisen können. Wenn er sich ab jetzt ruhig verhielt, würde es seiner Karriere keinen Abbruch tun.

Seine Mutter hatte sich jetzt an Duos Anwalt gewand, „Ganz wunderbar wie Sie das gemacht haben Mr. Marquise."

Zechs warf sich mit einer eleganten Bewegung die langen Haare nach hinten und erwiderte, „Ich sagte doch, ich krieg ihn frei!" Und schaute bei der Aussage durch und durch zufrieden mit sich selbst drein.

In dem Moment sah er wie Heero beinahe wütend an ihm vorbeistürmte. Der Staatsanwalt hatte sich seine Aktentasche fest unter den Arm geklemmt und warf mit bösen Blicken nur so um sich.

Das mit Heero, das musste er auch so schnell wie möglich aus der Welt schaffen. Aber jetzt endlich würde er mit dem jungen Mann reden können, es gab keine Verhandlung mehr die dies verhindern konnte. Und er wollte es lieber jetzt als später tun. Heero fehlte ihm. Er hatte die letzten Tage nur überstehen können, weil er so sehr mit der Verhandlung beschäftig gewesen war.

Der Jubel von seinen Freunden und Verwandten wurde immer lauter. Inzwischen waren sie alle von den Zuschauerrängen aufgestanden und nach vorne zum Tisch der Verteidigung gestürmt und hatten Duo umrundet. Für einige weitere Sekunden ließ sich Duo gerne von dem Jubel und der Aufregung anstecken. Schließlich hatte er gewonnen. Er drückte jeden Gratulanten fest an sich.

Dann dachte er daran wie er am besten jetzt mit Heero ins Gespräch kommen sollte. Und plötzlich hatte er eine gute Idee. Breit grinsend beugte er sich zu seinem Onkel Sos und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr.

* * *

Heero beschleunigte sein Tempo noch ein wenig. Er platzte fast vor Wut und musste irgendwie seine überschüssige Energie frei werden.

Er hatte verloren. Heero fluchte im Geiste lautstark vor sich hin. Er konnte es immer noch nicht begreifen und am liebsten hätte er vor Wut eine Wand eingetreten. Stattdessen rannte er nur noch schneller.

Heute Morgen, als sie ein letztes Mal die Videoaufnahmen hatten überprüfen wollen – bevor sie im Prozess vorgeführt werden sollten – da hatte es ihn wie ein Tiefschlag getroffen. Ungläubig hatte er minutenlang auf den rauschenden Fernseher gestarrt.

Er und sein Team hatten alles Mögliche versucht. In der unglaubwürdigen Hoffnung das es vielleicht am Antennenkabel oder am Fernseher lag. Aber nein, es war die Videoaufnahme die nicht mehr in Ordnung war.

Noch vor drei Tagen hatte das gesamte Team, inklusive seines Chefs, diese Aufnahmen gesehen und bis in jede Kleinigkeit analysiert.

Noch vor zwei Tagen hatten Heero und sein Helfer die Videoaufnahme im Büro gesichtet um sich auf den Prozess vorzubereiten. Dann war sie wie alle anderen Beweismittel in die Asservatenkammer gebracht worden damit sie sicher für die Verhandlung aufbewahrt wurde.

Sicher! Heero schnaubte obwohl er zum Laufen besser gleichmäßig atmen sollte. Heute Morgen hatten sie zunächst noch nicht gewusst was denn diese Löschung zu verantworten hatte. Dann, nach einem flüchtigen Blick in die Asservatenkammer war Heeros Assistent darauf gekommen. Jemand hatte einen starken Magneten direkt neben die Aufnahme gestellt.

Wie so ein Magnet in Beweismittelaufbewahrung kam? Unglaublicherweise war er wohl vor ein paar Tagen bei einem Einbruchsversuch verwendet worden. Und dann ganz zufälligerweise falsch platziert worden. Die diensthabende Polizistin hatte sie mit großen Augen angesehen und erklärt das ihr nicht bewusst gewesen wäre das so etwas zu einer Löschung führen könnte.

Heero hatte den ganzen Morgen nur geschnaubt. Wenn das ein Zufall war, dann wollte er einen Besen fressen. Aber sie konnten einfach nichts beweisen. Der Magnet war tatsächlich an einem Tatort gefunden worden und man konnte von Polizisten nicht erwarten das sie Technik-Gurus waren.

Und so war ihr bestes Beweisstück einfach gelöscht worden. Die Ironie des ganzen, noch vor ein paar Wochen hatte Heero einen Antrag bei der Justizverwaltung gestellt, dass ihnen Digitalkameras für die Überwachungseinsätze bewilligt werden sollten. Wenn die Verwaltung ein wenig schneller das Geld frei gemacht hätte, dann hätten sie jetzt dieses Problem nicht. Die Aufnahme hätte es jetzt als Kopie auf diversen Rechnern der Staatsanwaltschaft gegeben und eine Speicherkarte konnte man sicher nicht so einfach mit einem Magneten löschen – zumindest bezweifelte Heero das stark.

Aber so war es halt nicht gewesen. Und Heero war nichts anders übrig geblieben als aufgeregt zum Richter zu gehen. Der hatte sich ganz ruhig die Sachlage erklären lassen, hatte aber nichts von den Verschwörungstheorien hören wollen die Heero zur Löschung der Aufnahme hatte.

Stattdessen hatte er ihm lang und breit erklärt das der gegnerische Anwalt es gestern in der Verhandlung geschafft hatte den einzigen Zeugen der tatsächlich gehört hatte was Maxwell in der Bar gesagt hatte als unglaubwürdig darzustellen. Und das die Geschworenen dank Zechs ganz genau wussten das es außer dieser Videoaufnahme keinen Beweis dafür gab, das nicht Maxwells Version der Geschehnisse stimmte.

„Maxwell ist ihnen als heldenhafter, sympathischer Polizist dargestellt worden. George Joe hingegen als einen schmieriger Barbesitzer, der alles sagen würde um nicht selbst verurteilt zu werden. Wem wird die Jury glauben? Mit diesem Video steht und fällt dieser Prozess. Und es ist für alle Beteiligten – besonders für das Ansehen der Staatsanwaltschaft – das Beste wenn Sie die Anklage zurückziehen. Selbst wenn Sie es schaffen sollten die Geschworenen zu überzeugen, und das glaube ich nicht, kann ich es bei der derzeitigen Beweislage nicht zulassen das Maxwell verurteilt wird."

Heero hatte nicht gewollt und weiter diskutiert. Aber er war auf eine Mauer gestoßen. Er wusste dass der Richter Recht hatte, aber es tat so weh das ihr Fall wegen so einer offensichtlichen Manipulation scheitern sollte.

Es hatte Heeros Gemüt auch nicht gerade geholfen als dann dieser arrogante Anwalt Marquise zu dem Gespräch dazu geholt wurde. Allein schon um dieses Lächeln von dessen Gesicht zu holen hätte Heero den Prozess gewinnen mögen. Aber nach einem weiteren kurzen Beratungsgespräch mit Wufei hatte er sich geschlagen gegeben. Er hatte die Anklage zurückgezogen.

Als er im Gerichtsaal diese verhängnisvollen Sätze gesprochen hatte, war ihm fast die Galle hoch gekommen. Er hatte noch nie einen Fall auf diese Art und Weise verloren. Das war nicht fair. Und diese Sache machte ihm noch viel deutlicher wie korrupt das System hier in dieser Stadt war. So etwas durfte eigentlich nicht passieren. Und Heero würde ab jetzt noch mehr Energie darauf verwenden das diese Korruption endlich ein Ende nehmen würde.

Er und Wufei hatten sogar kurz überlegt gegen diese Polizistin zu ermitteln. Aber ihre Akte war zu sauber und die Beweislage viel zu gering. Sie würde also mit einem kleinen Tadel in ihrer Akte davon kommen. Und Heero war bereit eine große Summe darauf zu wetten, das ihre nächste Beförderung schon so gut wie beschlossen war.

Danach hatte Heero es einfach nicht mehr in seinem Büro ausgehalten. Er hatte sich seine Laufklamotten geschnappt und hatte angefangen zu joggen. Er musste seine Aggressionen in positivere Bahnen drängen und er musste seinen Kopf klarer kriegen.

Er rannte beinah wie im Rausch. Und heute beließ er es nicht bei einer kleinen Runde, heute wollte er bis an seine Grenzen gehen. Dabei hatte er einen Weg eingeschlagen der ihn in das Industriegebiet führte, immer entlang einem der unzähligen Seitenarme des Flusses.

Nachdem er den Fluss über eine alte Holzbrücke überquert hatte, änderte er die Richtung, versuchte wieder in bekanntere Gebiete zu kommen und lief dabei auf dem Grünstreifen zwischen dem Fluss und der Straße. Dann hörte er plötzlich wie hinter ihm eine Polizeisirene aufheulte. Heero dachte sich nichts dabei und rannte einfach weiter.

Dann fuhr der Wagen neben ihn und blieb für einige Momente genau auf Heeros Höhe. Heero wunderte sich und wandte seinen Blick zur Seite. In dem Auto saß ein uniformierter Polizist mittleren Alters. Heero schüttelte kurz verwundert den Kopf, ließ sich aber nicht weiter beirren.

Plötzlich beschleunigte der Wagen und fuhr dann schräg vor ihm auf den Grünstreifen. Heero musste bremsen, wäre aber trotzdem fast in den Wagen gerannt. Die Autotür wurde geöffnet und der Polizist stieg aus. „Mr. Yuy?" fragte er.

„Ja. Was ist?" fragte Heero vollkommen verwirrt und versuchte seinen Atem zu beruhigen. Es war gar nicht gut so abrupt den Lauf zu beenden.

„Würden Sie bitte mit mir kommen?"

„Wieso? Wohin?" zischte Heero und wischte sich ungeduldig die schweißnassen Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Der Polizist stand jetzt direkt vor ihm und grinste. „Das kann ich Ihnen jetzt leider nicht erklären."

Heero fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. Was sollte denn das? „Soll das etwa ein Scherz sein?" fragte er ungläubig.

Der Polizist winkte ab. „Oh nein, das soll wirklich kein Scherz sein. Bitte kommen Sie mit mir mit."

„Heißt das etwa ich bin verhaftet?" hakte Heero nach. Weil das wäre der einzige Grund für einen Polizisten ihn einfach so ohne größere Erklärung mitzunehmen.

Der Polizist zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Heero stemmte seine Hände in die Hüften. „Wie lautet die Anschuldigung?" verlangte er zu wissen.

Der Polizist sah sich kurz suchend um, dann deutete er auf die andere Seite des Flusses. „Na ja. Sie sind dort drüben verkehrt in die Einbahnstraße gelaufen. Und außerdem ist die Brücke Privateigentum."

Heero folgte seinem Blick. Tatsächlich an der Brücke hing ein Schild das aussagte das niemand diese betreten dürfte. Aber das rechtfertigte noch lange keine Verhaftung. Das hier war reine Schikane! Und Heero würde sich das nicht gefallen lassen!

Er schnaubte abfällig und wollte wieder losrennen. Sollte dieser impertinente Kerl doch sehen wo er sich sein ‚falsch in die Einbahnstraße gelaufen' hinschieben konnte!

Doch gerade als Heero loslaufen wollte, hielt der Mann ihm am Arm fest und sagte mit absoluter Genugtuung in der Stimme, „Und das, das nenne ich Widerstand gegen die Staatsgewalt." Er unterstrich die Betonung seines Satzes damit das er mit dem Finger auf Heero zeigte.

Heero starrte den Polizisten mit offenem Mund an. Das hier war mehr als Schikane. Aber ihm wurde bewusst das der andere tatsächlich Recht hatte wenn er vom Widerstand gegen die Staatsgewalt sprach. Am besten wäre es sich jetzt zu fügen. Natürlich würde Heero nachher sofort Beschwerde gegen diese Schikane einlegen. Und er wusste auch wem er das hier zu verdanken hatte. Er verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust, warf dem Polizisten einen tödlichen Deathglare zu und zischte, „Sagen Sie, Sie sind nicht ganz zufällig ein Verwandter von Duo Maxwell, oder?"

Der Polizist grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen und sagte mit väterlicher Stimme, „Gehorchen sie einfach Onkel Sos." Dann tätschelte er Heeros Wange, so als ob er ein bockiges Kind vor sich hätte. „Machen Sie keine Schwierigkeiten und steigen Sie ein."

„Das hab ich mir so gedacht!" zischte Heero ärgerlich, ließ sich aber ohne weitere Gegenwehr zum Auto führen. ‚Onkel Sos' hielt ihm die Tür auf und Heero stieg grummelnd ein. Als die Tür neben ihm in Schloss fiel, konnte sich Heero nicht beherrschen und hämmerte vor Wut mit seinem Ellenbogen gegen die Scheibe. Maxwell würde hierfür bezahlen. Das war sicher!


	23. Die Feier

Titel: The Big Easy  
Autor: Cyrrer aka Laren  
Disclaimer: Ich besitze weder Rechte an Gundam Wing noch an dem Film der Pate für diese Geschichte stand. Und ich gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.  
Betadank: wie immer an Zanna

OK, hier ist das nächste Kapitel von TBE. Ich weiß nicht was ich groß schreiben soll, außer das ich Kommiesüchtig bin :-)

* * *

Duo stand auf der Veranda seines Elternhauses und spielte gut gelaunt Gitarre. Es war unfassbar was seine Familie für ein Fest organisiert hatte, der ganze Vorgarten war voller Leute die gut gelaunt tanzten. Familie, Freunde und Kollegen, vom kleinsten Baby bis zum ältesten Onkel, alle waren sie gekommen. Zur Unterhaltung hatte Helen auch eine ziemlich bekannte Band aus der Nachbarschaft organisiert – und die hatten Duo gezwungen mitzuspielen. Als Ehrengast gehörte es sich so, hatten sie zumindest behauptet.

Duo grinste breit. Er hatte sich nicht wirklich dagegen gewehrt. Er spielte sehr gern – wenn auch nicht übermäßig gut – und es war schon ein besonders schönes Gefühl hier zu stehen und zu sehen wie sich all die Leute mit ihm freuten. Jetzt fehlte nur noch eines.

Das Lied wurde mit einem Tusch beendet und Howard stürmte auf die Veranda. Er hatte sich zur Feier des Tages ein besonders farbenprächtiges Hawaiihemd angezogen – zum Glück wurde es zum größten Teil von einer riesigen Schürze überdeckt. Auf dem Kopf trug er eine überaus alberne Mütze in Form eines Hummers, in der rechten Hand eine angebrochene Bierdose. Er wirkte total gelöst und glücklich. Genauso glücklich wie sich Duo fühlte.

Howard hob den Arm mit der Bierdose und wie auf Kommando herrschte plötzlich Ruhe. „Wow! Also wissen wir Iren, wie man eine Party aufzieht?" fragte Howard mit lauter Stimme. Alle jubelten ihm bestätigend zu. Die Party war schon seit über einer Stunde in Gange und es wirkte nicht als wenn sich jemand nicht amüsierte.

„Hört her," redete Howard weiter. „Ich möchte für eine Sekunde ernst werden. Ihr wisst ja alle, das Leben eines Polizisten bedeutet schlechte Bezahlung, langer Dienst, Lebensgefahr und sehr wenig Dank von den Menschen denen wir dienen." Er holte mit seinem freien Arm aus und zeigte wissend in die Menge. „Aber ab und zu gewinnen wir auch! Ab und zu triumphiert die Gerechtigkeit."

Bei dieser Aussage jubelten alle im Garten, Duos Kollegen am lautesten. Duo konnte sich ein weiteres breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Duo komm her," befahl Howard und zog Duo dann dicht an sich. Dann schlang er seinen Arm um Duo und sagte, „Ich möchte das ihr eure Tassen und Gläser erhebt."

Eigentlich alle im Garten kamen dieser Aufforderung nach.

„Und eure Joints auch wenn es sein muss," Howard war heute so gut gelaunt das er sich nicht mal davon stören ließ. „Ich bringe einen Toast aus, auf die Polizei von New Orleans."

Wieder jubelten alle, nur einer meinte, „Und auf die Feuerwehr!" hinzufügen zu müssen.

Duo grinste wieder, Cousin Terry musste immer darauf rum reiten das er kein Polizist geworden war.

Howard grinste ebenso und erhob seine Dose erneut. „Und auch auf die Feuerwehr!" schloss er seinen Toast ab.

Terry prustete in seine Feuerwehrposaune und alles lachte.

„So, ich geh mir jetzt was zu essen holen. Wir haben zehn Hühner gebrutzelt und ein Schwein. Also stürmt das Barbecue, wir wollen feiern.

Der Jubel nahm fast kein Ende mehr und Duo konnte sehen wie sich die Leute alle zum Grill orientierten. Es roch aber auch zu lecker. Doch bevor Duo auch zum Barbecue gehen konnte sah er ein weiteres Polizeiauto vorfahren. Da nur noch einer seiner Verwandten fehlte hüpfte Duos Herz plötzlich erwartungsfroh.

Er stellte die Gitarre ab und ging breit grinsend durch die Menge – die ihn wegen der Buffeteröffnung überhaupt nicht beachtete – auf den Parkplatz zu.

Als er sah das sein Onkel tatsächlich Heero neben sich sitzen hatte lächelte er noch mehr und breitete seine Arme zur Begrüßung aus. Jetzt würde er alles erklären können.

* * *

Heero wusste nicht wirklich wohin ‚Onkel Sos' ihn brachte, aber als er die Menschenmasse vor dem Haus sah, konnte er es sich fast denken. Natürlich würde Maxwell seinen Sieg feiern wollen.

Und tatsächlich da kam er ihrem Auto auch schon breit grinsend entgegen. Heeros Herz wummerte vor Ärger. Da wurde er gegen seinen Willen hierher gezerrt nur damit Maxwell ihn weiter demütigen konnte. Was sollte er hier? Er hatte nichts zu feiern.

Duos Onkel hatte kaum das Auto zum stehen gebracht, da sprang Heero schon voller Elan heraus und schlug die Tür mit einem lauten Knall hinter sich zu. Mit zwei schnellen Schritten stand er direkt vor Duo. Er legte seinen besten Deathglare auf, stemmte seine Hände in die Hüfte und zischte, „Jetzt hast du auch noch Kidnapping und Missbrauch der Amtsgewalt auf deiner Liste!"

Maxwell sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Wieso?" fragte er gespielt empört. „Du bist doch nicht verhaftet."

„Ach?" grummelte Heero.

„Sah das etwa so aus? Da musst du etwas falsch verstanden haben. Hey Onkel Sos, du entschuldigst dich sofort bei dem Staatsanwalt."

Heero blickte genervt zur Seite.

Inzwischen war der andere Polizist neben sie getreten und sagte, „Tut mir leid. Es war wohl ein kleines Missverständnis."

Heero rollte erst mit den Augen und warf Duo dann einen weiteren vernichtenden Blick zu. Glaubte dieser im Ernst, das er auf diesen alten Trick reinfallen würde? Das konnte er vielleicht abziehen wenn er mit Mafiabossen seine Spielchen trieb, aber nicht mit ihm. Heero war kurz davor vor Wut zu platzen. „Gleich sagst du mir ich bin frei und kann gehen wohin ich will," zischte er wieder.

Duo blickte ihn weiter erstaunt an und hob abwehrend seine Arme. „Absolut! Selbstverständlich! Du kannst gehen wann immer du willst."

Maxwell hätte wirklich Schauspieler werden sollen, fand Heero, wollte aber nicht länger darauf eingehen. Eigentlich müsste es Duo von allein klar sein, das er sich nicht mit solchen billigen Taschenspielertricks würde umstimmen lassen. „Wo ist das Telefon Maxwell," sagte Heero in seiner gefährlichsten Stimme. Und verfluchte sich selbst weil er zum Joggen sein Handy nicht mitgenommen hatte. Jetzt musste er hier noch darum betteln nach einem Taxi rufen zu können! Seine Wut stieg von Sekunde zu Sekunde.

Duo zeigte zur Veranda. „Das ist oben im Haus. Komm ich zeig's dir," dann beugte er sich vor und wollte Heeros Hand greifen.

Ärgerlich schlug Heero die Hand weg. „Ich find's allein!" stieß er wütend hervor und marschierte auf das Haus zu.

Und es half seiner Wut gar nicht, das er hören konnte wie Sos gönnerhaft. „Uh, der hübsche Kleine ist vielleicht wütend," zu Duo sagte.

Heero war in dem Moment bereit einen Mord zu begehen. Oder mehrere – wenn er schon dabei war.

Aber er versuchte sich nicht weiter aufhalten zu lassen. Nur noch schnell ins Haus, sich das Telefon greifen, ein Taxi rufen und dann darauf warten das er endlich von hier fort kam.

Doch mit jedem Schritt den er dem Haus näher kam, kam er auch den feiernden Menschen näher. Und Heero wurden mehrere Sachen bewusst. Zum einen wie er aussah. ‚Onkel Sos' hatte ihn mitten aus dem Lauftraining gezerrt. Er trug jetzt völlig ein völlig verschwitztes Tanktop und Spandexshorts. Beileibe kein Outfit mit dem sich Heero öffentlich blicken lassen würde.

Und das andere, was noch viel schlimmer war. Das hier waren alles Menschen die feierten weil Maxwell freigekommen war. Seine Freunde, Verwandten und Kollegen. Heero glaubte einige Gesichter zu kennen, auch aus dem Gerichtssaal. Diese Leute wussten wer er war und er musste für die wie der Feind gewirkt haben. Was wollte Duo nur damit erreichen ihn hierher zu schleifen?

Heeros Schritte wurden etwas langsamer, aber dann fasste er sich ein Herz atmete dreimal tief durch und ging weiter auf das Haus zu. Was blieb ihm anderes übrig, er musste schließlich ein Taxi rufen.

Plötzlich sprang jemand praktisch in seinen Weg. Zunächst war Heero verwirrt aber dann erkannte er Solo, Duos Bruder. Unweigerlich schlich eine kleine Röte auf Heeros Gesicht, als er sich an ihre erste Begegnung erinnerte.

„Oh Heero. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass du gestern großartig im Gericht warst," sprudelte Solo während er hinter Heero herlief. „Ich hab alles genau beobachtet. Ich möchte auch Anwalt werden."

Heero drehte sich zu Maxwells kleinem Bruder um und zischte, „Ich hab verloren!" Wie konnte Solo nur behaupten das er großartig gewesen wäre? Das war der blanke Hohn.

Sein Tonfall schien Solo davon überzeugt zu haben das mit ihm nicht zu spaßen war und er rannte nicht weiter hinter Heero her. Dafür konnte Heero aus den Augenwinkeln sehen wie zwei von Duos Kollegen in seine Richtung blickten auf ihn zeigten und einer von ihnen sagte, „Wo zum Teufel kommt der denn her?"

„Ganz schön aufdringlich, dieser Staatsanwaltknilch. Der sollte doch wissen das er hier nichts verloren hat, G."

Heero kämpfte hart mit sich um nicht wieder rot anzulaufen. Er würde jetzt nicht darauf reagieren. Zum Glück hatte er inzwischen die Veranda erreicht. Und noch viel besser, das Telefon lag hier draußen auf einem kleinen Tisch. War wohl dort deponiert worden, damit die Bewohner es auch während der Feier hören konnten.

Heero schnappte sich das Gerät und wählte sofort die Nummer eines Taxiunternehmens. Das Gespräch war nicht lang. Aber ihm wurde gesagt das es mindestens zwanzig Minuten dauern würde bis einer der Wagen ihn abholen würde. Zwanzig weitere Minuten auf Feindesland. Heero beschloss einfach hier auf der Veranda stehen zu bleiben und auf die Ankunft seines Taxis zu warten. Er lehnte sich gegen einen der Pfosten und ließ seinen Blick über die feiernde Menge gleiten.

Scheinbar stach er unter all den Menschen heraus wie eine Jahrmarktattraktion. Denn plötzlich bekam er mit wie drei Männer auf ihn zeigten und er konnte hören wie einer von ihnen sagte, „Schau dir diesen Knackarsch an."

„Ja, schaut nicht schlecht aus, diese Hosen überlassen ja auch nichts der Phantasie. Nicht schlecht was sich Duo da angelacht hat."

Heero lief sofort tiefrot an und drehte sich empört weg. Er mochte es sowieso nicht die Aufmerksamkeit von anderen auf sich zu lenken, aber schon gar nicht auf diese Weise. Wieder fragte er sich wieso Duo ihm das angetan hatte. Was wollte dieser nur damit bezwecken? Hatte er ihn heute vor Gericht noch nicht genug blamiert?

Hoffentlich würden die zwanzig Minuten schnell umgehen.

Dann trat plötzlich eine Frau, die ein großes Tablett mit Essen trug, aus dem Haus.

Heero zog unbewusst die Luft ein. Er erkannte die Frau sofort, er hatte sie schon im Gerichtssaal gesehen. Das musste Duos Mutter Helen sein.

Genau das hatte Heero jetzt noch gefehlt. Er blickte verschämt auf den Boden. Aber wie es sein Pech so wollte, hatte Helen ihn erkannt und ging auf ihn zu. Sie stellte sogar das Tablett auf den kleinen Tisch ab und stemmte ihre Hände in ihre Hüfte. Dann sagte sie ohne weitere Begrüßung, „Sie haben gestern vor Gericht ein paar ganz schön harte Dinge über meinen Jungen gesagt."

Heero verschränkte seine Arme vor seiner Brust und wünschte sich einfach nur ganz weit weg. Er holte tief Luft und sagte, „Ja, das hab ich."

Duos Mutter schüttelte empört den Kopf. „Er ist ein guter Junge."

„Er könnte sich aber verbessern Mrs. Maxwell," gab Heero zurück.

Helen schnaubte kurz. „Ja sicher. Was wollen Sie tun? Wollen Sie ihm dabei helfen?"

Heero öffnete erstaunt den Mund, aber kein Wort kam heraus.

Helen lachte kurz und fuhr dann fort. „Da haben Sie sich aber was aufgehalst, Schätzchen." Dann knuffte sie Heero kurz an der Schulter und griff wieder zum Tablett.

Heero blieb immer noch mit geöffnetem Mund stehen und versuchte zu begreifen was da gerade vorgegangen war.

Helen wollte schon gehen, dann drehte sie sich noch einmal zu Heero um und fragte, „Was hat er denn da angestellt? Hat er Sie aus der Badewanne gezerrt?"

Heero fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare und murmelte, „Ich war laufen."

Helen lachte noch einmal herzhaft. „Duo hat schon komische Ideen." Dann wandte sie sich ab und ging.

Heero schaute ihr sogar noch einige Momente nach. Er verstand zwar nicht genau was da gerade vorgegangen war, aber er hatte das Gefühl das die Frau ihn nicht grundsätzlich unsympathisch fand. Und aus irgendeinem merkwürdigen Grund freute das Heero.

Dann gab es plötzlich etwas Aufregung und am anderen Ende der Veranda fing eine Band an zu spielen. Und wie auf Befehl stand plötzlich Duo vor ihm und sah ihn mit diesen großen, schönen Augen an. Augen die Heero für einige Sekunden vergessen ließen wie wütend er doch war. Augen in die er am liebsten versunken wäre.

Das typische breite Grinsen umspielte Duos Gesicht und der Polizist sagte fröhlich. „Hey lass uns tanzen," er hielt dabei seine Arme geöffnet zu Heero hin.

Doch Heero drehte sich schnell weg. Zu groß war die Versuchung sich wieder von Duos Charme gefangen nehmen zu lassen. Aber er hatte sich daran jetzt schon einmal verbrannt. Er würde diesen Fehler nicht noch einmal machen. „Nein!" sagte er über seine Schulter hinweg.

Maxwell ließ nicht locker. „Komm schon, ich tanz wie ein Weltmeister. Das weißt du doch."

Heero war inzwischen mehr oder weniger die Treppe herunter geflohen. Er versuchte Duo einfach zu ignorieren.

Doch dann fasste der andere ihn am Ellenbogen. „Komm schon Darling."

Ohne nachzudenken schlug Heero nach Duo. „Nimm deine Hände von mir," zischte er in seinem kältesten Tonfall.

Er sah so etwas wie Verwunderung und Schmerz in Duos Augen aufleuchten, aber er war zu wütend um es genau zu betrachten. Nicht nur das Duo ihm nachstellte, inzwischen hatten die Partygäste ihren kleinen Streit mitbekommen und gaben ihre unerwünschten Kommentare dazu ab.

„Los tanz mit ihm Kleiner. Duo ist ein klasse Tänzer," kam es von Onkel Sos, der gleich danach von Heero mit Blicken erdolcht wurde.

Doch das öffnete all den anderen Gästen Tür und Tor und sie hielten sich nicht mehr zurück. Und natürlich wollten sie alle das ihr Duo den Tanzpartner bekam den er haben wollte.

Heero grummelte noch mal, schnappte sich dann Duo und zog ihn an sich heran. Wenn es nicht anders ging, dann würde er halt mit dem anderen tanzen. Und diesmal würde garantiert er führen. Wäre doch gelacht wenn er es so nicht schaffen würde ungehindert zum Parkplatz zu gelangen.

Beinah wie auf Kommando fing die Band an ein langsames Engtanzlied zu spielen. Da steckte garantiert eine teuflische Verschwörung dahinter. Aber Heero konzentrierte sich einfach nur darauf so schnell wie möglich durch die Menge zu kommen.

Und darauf, nicht daran zu denken wie wunderbar es sich anfühlte Duo so nah zu sein. Er merkte wie sich sein Körper unbewusst immer dichter an den anderen drängte. Er hatte dieses Gefühl fast schmerzlich vermisst während der letzten Tage. Hatte Duo fast schmerzlich vermisst.

Aber Heero rief sich und seine Gefühle zur Ordnung. Er würde nicht wieder hereinfallen. Das hatte er sich schließlich geschworen. Und er tat sein möglichstes um Duo während des ganzen Tanzes nicht einmal anzusehen. Er wusste das es um ihn geschehen wäre, wenn er in dessen Amethysten geblickt hätte.

Duo ließ sich widerstandslos führen, das war neu und erleichterte Heero seine Aufgabe. Doch obwohl er dem anderen nicht ins Gesicht blickte, konnte er spüren das Duo ihn lächelnd betrachtete. Es war als würde der Blick des anderen ihn streicheln und auf seinem Weg eine Gänsehaut hinterlassen.

„Willst du mich nicht endlich ansehen?" fragte Duo mit erstaunlich sanfter Stimme.

Aber Heero ignorierte diese Frage. Näher und näher navigierte er sie zum Parkplatz. Als sie dessen Rand endlich erreicht hatten befreite sich Heero mit einer schnellen Bewegung aus Duos Armen. Dann blieb er vor dem anderen – der ihn völlig erstaunt anstarrte – stehen und fragte empört, „Bist du jetzt endlich zufrieden?"

„Du bist immer noch wütend auf mich, was? Aber wieso, ich bin schließlich freigekommen."

Heero meinte ehrliches Erstaunen in Duos Stimme zu erkennen. Diese Erkenntnis ließ Heeros Herz noch schwerer werden, zeigte es doch, das Duo nicht begriffen hatte worum es ging. Heero schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf, „Du hast nichts verstanden, oder?"

„Was gibt's da zu verstehen? Die Anklage musste zurück genommen werden. Ich bin ein freier Mann."

Ein bitteres Lachen kroch Heeros Kehle empor. „Darum geht es nicht. Du bist ein Cop, hast du das vergessen? Du solltest das Recht schützen! Stattdessen beugst du es, verkaufst es, verdrehst es! Ich hab gesehen wie du dich bestechen lassen und der Verhaftung entzogen hast! Ich weiß das du Beweisstücke vernichtet und vor Gericht einen Meineid geleistet hast!" sprudelte es aus Heero hervor.

„Und außerdem fahr ich bei Rot über die Kreuzung," erwiderte Duo.

Heero schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Du hältst das auch noch für komisch nicht wahr? Kannst du dir auch nur im Ansatz vorstellen wie ich mich gefühlt habe als ich dieses Video hab ansehen müssen?"

Duo schüttelte ebenfalls seinen Kopf. Ob dies nun als Verneinung zu Heeros erster oder zweiten Frage gemeint war wusste Heero nicht. Duo schien noch etwas sagen zu wollen, doch plötzlich hupte hinter ihnen ein Auto.

Heero warf einen schnellen Blick über seine Schulter und sah das sein Taxi endlich angekommen war. Genau zum richtigen Zeitpunkt. Er schaute Duo noch einmal ins Gesicht und sagte dann, „Warum kannst du das nicht einsehen Duo? Zu den Guten gehörst du nicht mehr." Mit diesem letzten Urteil drehte sich Heero um und floh beinah zum Taxi.

Er hatte seine Arme beschützend um sich geschlungen und musste all seine Kraft aufbringen um nicht hier vor allen Leuten schon in Tränen auszubrechen. Das grad eben hatte so verdammt wehgetan.

Er meinte noch einmal ein geflüstertes, „Heero," zu hören, aber er drehte sich nicht mehr um. Dazu hätte seine Kraft nicht gereicht. Nach drei weiteren Schritten stieg er ins wartende Taxi. Er ließ sich auf die Rückbank fallen und sagte dem Fahrer noch schnell wo er hin gebracht werden wollte. Als das Taxi wendete konnte Heero für einen kurzen Augenblick doch noch Duos Gestalt erblicken, der völlig erstarrt stehen geblieben war. Heero drehte sich schnell weg, doch er konnte die Tränen nicht länger aufhalten. Es war zu Ende und nichts würde es jemals wieder gut machen.


	24. Ein Plan

Titel: The Big Easy  
Autor: Cyrrer aka Laren  
Disclaimer: Ich besitze weder Rechte an Gundam Wing noch an dem Film der Pate für diese Geschichte stand. Und ich gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.  
Betadank: wie immer an Zanna

Vielen Dank für alle Kommies die ich zum letzten Kapitel bekommen hab. War richtig toll ‚immer noch gerührt bin'

Ich hoffe euch gefällt dieses Kapitel genauso gut.

* * *

„Heero," flehte Duo doch nichts schien den anderen Mann aufzuhalten. Vollkommen getroffen stand er einfach nur da und beobachtete wie sein Leben zusammenbrach. Es tat weh zu sehen wie Heero ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen ins Taxi stieg. Es tat weh ihn wegfahren zu sehen.

Inzwischen hatte Duo sich etwas zur Seite gebeugt, stützte sich an einem der parkenden Autos, nur so konnte er sich aufrecht halten. Ihm war als wenn seine Beine zitterten und jede Sekunde unter ihm zusammenbrechen würden. Das konnte gerade doch nicht tatsächlich passiert sein, oder?

Doch Heeros endgültige Worte hallten noch immer in seiner Erinnerung. Und jeder Vorwurf des anderen schmerzte wie eine Dolchwunde in Duos Herz.

Plötzlich legte sich sanft eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Duo," hörte er seine Mutter flüstern.

Mit all seiner Kraft schaffte er es sich halb zu ihr umzudrehen. Dann blickte er sie aus traurigen Augen an. Helen schien auch ohne Worte zu verstehen was hier gerade vorgefallen war und umarmte Duo sofort. Sanft strich sie mit ihrer Hand über seinen Rücken, während Duo lautlos weinte.

Nach einigen Minuten, als Duo sich etwas beruhigt hatte, richtete er sich wieder auf und sagte mit erstickter Stimme, „Er hat mich verlassen."

Helen nickte. „Danach sah es aus," bestätigte sie, dann seufzte sie tief. „Dir ist klar das es nicht einer deiner besten Ideen war ihn hierher zu zerren?"

„Ich hab gedacht…" versuchte Duo zu erklären.

Doch Helen schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein du hast gar nicht gedacht. Und das ist jetzt das Resultat."

Duo wusste das seine Mutter ihn nicht verurteilte, sie stellte ja auch nur fest was gerade geschehen war. Aber dennoch tat es so verdammt weh. Er seufzte. „Es ist also aus und vorbei weil ich dumm war? Oder hatte es von vorn herein keine Chance? Dabei hat es sich so richtig angefühlt."

Helen sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Wenn es sein soll, dann werdet ihr auch wieder zusammen finden. Heero ist im Moment furchtbar verletzt, aber wenn es mehr als eine kurze Affäre war dann besteht sicher die Möglichkeit den Schmerz wieder aus dem Weg zu schaffen. Denn ich glaube wirklich das er noch etwas für dich empfindet."

„Aber wie? Es war so absolut endgültig wie er sich von mir verabschiedet hat."

Helen lachte bitter auf. „Ich habe leider kein Zauberrezept. Aber gib ihm Zeit. Und zeig ihm das du mehr bist als ein korrupter Bulle mit dem Taktgefühl eines Walrosses. Und erweis dich ihm und seiner Liebe wieder als würdig. Das ist alles was ich dir raten kann." Sie machte eine kleine Pause. „Und jetzt komm wieder zur Party. Ich weiß du hast keine Lust zu feiern, aber alle haben sich ein Bein ausgerissen um dich zu unterstützen, verkriech dich jetzt nicht in ein Mauseloch." Und mit diese Worten zerrte sie ihn zurück zur Feier.

* * *

„Erklär mir noch einmal warum wir das hier machen?" fragte Trowa mit leicht genervtem Unterton.

Duo warf seinem Partner einen kurzen Seitenblick zu, bevor er sich wieder auf die Straße konzentrierte. „Weil wir ein paar Fälle mit insgesamt 6 Morden haben die alle miteinander verbunden sind. Und wir noch keinen Schritt mit der Aufklärung vorangekommen sind. Ich will endlich mehr wissen."

„Aber Duo, wieso heute? Wir haben frei! Und außerdem, wir haben Angelface nun schon so oft befragt, was soll diesmal anderes dabei herauskommen?"

Duo lachte kurz auf. „Seit wann sträubst du dich denn Angelface zu sehen?"

Trowa grummelte nur.

„Und das heute Samstag ist, na ja ich habe nichts besseres zu tun – nebenbei bemerkt, du auch nicht – und niemand wird damit rechnen das wir heute aktiv werden. Ich habe die ganze Zeit das Gefühl das die anderen, wer immer das auch ist, uns immer mindestens einen Schritt voraus sind. Es wird Zeit das wir sie mal überraschen."

„Aha… Und ein gewisser Staatsanwalt hat nichts mit deiner Arbeitswut zu tun?" hakte Trowa nach.

Duo seufzte. „Schuldig im Sinne der Anklage. Aber selbst ohne Heero will ich diesen Fall endlich aufklären. Ich hab das Gefühl die tanzen uns auf der Nase herum, und das ist kein besonders schönes Gefühl."

„Trotzdem, was willst du von Angelface herausbekommen? Er wird wieder sagen das er mit den Morden nichts zu tun hat, du wirst behaupten das es ein Mafiakrieg ist, das wird er wieder bestreiten und so werdet ihr euch wunderbar im Kreis drehen? Das bringt doch nichts. Davon mal abgesehen das ich auch nicht an diesen Mafiakrieg glaube."

Duo setzte den Blinker und bog nach rechts ab. Nur noch wenige Straßenecken und sie würden das Anwesen der Winner Familie erreichen. „Ehrlich gesagt, es ist mir egal ob es nun ein Mafiakrieg ist oder nicht. Aber irgendjemand bringt hier Leute um. Und das muss gestoppt werden. Und Angelface kann sich auch nicht für immer bedeckt halten. Auch auf ihn wurde ein Anschlag verübt. Früher oder später wird er uns einen Hinweis geben. Vielleicht sogar schon heute." Duo grinste leicht während Trowa ergeben seufzte.

Einige Minuten später hatten sie das Auto abgestellt und wurden von Rashid durch die Villa in den Garten geführt. Der große Mann hatte sehr erstaunt gewirkt als er plötzlich die beiden Polizisten vor der Haustür erblickt hatte, konnte aber keinen Grund finden ihnen den Zutritt zu verweigern.

Duo staunte nicht schlecht während er durch das Haus ging. Angelface schien wirklich sehr schön zu leben, soviel Luxus hatte Duo noch nie auf einem Haufen gesehen. Andererseits, was sollte man schon anderes von einem Oberhaupt einer Mafiafamilie erwarten? Doch als sie den Garten erreichten entfuhr ihm doch ein leiser Pfiff. Der Garten war wunderschön und der große Pool noch viel schöner. Quatre Winner zog dort seine Bahnen. Duo warf einen kurzen Seitenblick zu Trowa und sah das sein Partner über das ganze Gesicht strahlte. Duo war sich sicher das Trowa jetzt wirklich nichts mehr dagegen hatte hierher geschleppt worden zu sein.

Angelface wendete noch einmal, dann hatte er anscheinend bemerkt das er Besuch hatte und stieg aus dem Pool. Duo konnte nicht leugnen das der Anblick wirklich sehr nett war. Sonnengebräunte Haut und ein gut trainierter Körper. Winner hatte mehr als ein engelhaftes Gesicht zu bieten. Von seiner Intelligenz und Macht ganz zu schweigen.

Ohne viele Worte streckte Angelface einfach seine Hand aus und Rashid legte ihm ein Handtuch hinein. Dann begann er sich die Haare etwas trocken zu rubbeln. Erst danach nickte er den beiden Polizisten zu. „Lieutenants. Was treibt Sie beide denn an einem Wochenende hierher?"

„Was denken Sie Mr. Winner?" fragte Duo.

Quarte drapierte das Handtuch um seinen Hals und hielt die beiden Enden mit seinen Händen fest. Er seufzte. „Wenn ich das nur wüsste. Aber wenn ich mich an die Nachrichten der letzten Tage erinnere, dann könnte es sein das Sie mich wegen dieser unsäglichen Explosion im Hafengelände sprechen wollen. Ich habe fast das Gefühl Sie kommen bei wirklich jedem Verbrechen sofort zu mir. Obwohl, sofort trifft diesmal ja nicht zu. Aber andererseits, Sie hatten gestern ja wichtigeres zu tun. Meinen Glückwunsch Lieutenant Maxwell. Aus persönlicher Erfahrung kann ich gut nachvollziehen wie befriedigend es doch ist einer Anklage entkommen zu sein."

Innerlich knirschte Duo mit den Zähnen, behielt aber sein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Er würde sich nicht von diesem Mafiosi provozieren lassen. „Ich befrage Sie nur wegen den Verbrechen die auch etwas mit ihnen zu tun haben."

„Sie erlauben das ich da einer anderen Meinung bin? Ist ja auch egal. Wo Sie beide schon einmal hier sind, darf ich Ihnen etwas zu trinken anbieten? Lieutenant Maxwell? Lieutenant Barton?"

Duo bemerkte das Angelface seinem Partner ein paar Momente direkt in die Augen blickte. Er grummelte. Der Mafiosi würde hier doch wohl nicht wirklich mit Trowa flirten, oder?

Angelface setzte sich auf einen der bereitstehenden Stühle und zeigte mit einer einladenden Geste seinen Gästen das sie ebenfalls Platz nehmen sollten. Duo und Trowa waren gerade dabei die Stühle zu Recht zu rücken, als Rashid sich plötzlich nach vorne warf und „Achtung!" schrie. Dann hatte er Angelface erreicht und stieß ihn mit seinem Schwung um. Im selben Moment hallten drei Schüsse hintereinander.

Duo und Trowa sahen sich zuerst kurz an, dann hatten sie auch schon ihre Waffen gezückt und waren aufgesprungen. „Verdammt von wo kamen die Schüsse?" schrie Duo.

„Ist jemand verletzt?" fragte Trowa.

„Alles in Ordnung," kam es gedämpft von Angelface.

Rashid sprang auf und deutete nach links. „Dort bei den Bäumen habe ich ein verdächtiges Blinken gesehen." Mit diesen Worten rannte er in die angegebene Richtung.

Duo und Trowa folgten ihm. Viel Hoffnung hatten sie zwar nicht mehr die Verbrecher zu finden – diese mussten schließlich sehen das sie entdeckt worden waren – aber trotzdem wollten sie ihr möglichstes versuchen.

Duo rannte was das Zeug hielt. Plötzlich hörte er einen erstickten Schrei von Trowa. Als er sich umblickte konnte er seinen Partner am Boden liegen sehen. Aber er hatte keinen weiteren Schuss gehört, darum machte er sich keine Sorgen und rannte weiter.

Wenige Sekunden später hatte er Rashid erreicht der vor ein paar Bäumen stand und so wütend aussah, das man glauben konnte er würde gleich welche ausreißen. Der große Mann deute auf den Boden wo einige Patronenhülsen lagen. „Dies ist die Stelle von der das Schwein aus geschossen hat."

Duo versuchte seine Atmung zu beruhigen und nickte. Er blickte sich um. Vom Täter keine Spur. „Aber wo ist er?"

Rashid streckte seinen Arm aus. „Sehen Sie, dort führt eine Seitenstraße entlang. Wahrscheinlich hat ein Komplize mit einem Wagen auf ihn gewartet."

Duo nickte wieder. Das machte Sinn. Auf dem Asphalt waren Reifenspuren zu erkennen. Sie hatten also wieder nichts erreicht. Duo seufzte und hockte sich hin. Er sammelte die Hülsen auf und steckte sie in einen Plastikbeutel. Rashid, der das beobachtete zog überrascht seine Augenbrauen hoch, sagte aber nichts.

Dann fiel Duo auf das er sein Partner ihn immer noch nicht eingeholt hatte und er suchte erstaunt nach Trowa. Noch erstaunter war er, als er diesen immer noch auf dem Boden liegen sah. Mit Angelface Winner der neben ihm kniete. Duo hatte plötzlich Angst und eilte zu seinem Freund.

Kaum hatte er ihn erreicht, da kniete er sich ebenfalls neben ihn. „Hey Trowa, was ist denn passiert?"

Trowa sah ihn mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht an. „Keine Panik Duo. Ich bin nur gestolpert und hab mir den Fuß angeschlagen. Sollte gleich vorbei sein." Und mit diesen Worten versuchte er sich aufzurichten.

Allerdings wurde er dabei von Angelface Winners Hand gestoppt, die ihn zurück auf den Boden drückte. „Seien Sie nicht albern. Das Bein ist gebrochen. Sie werden nicht aufstehen Lieutenant Barton, sondern ins nächste Krankenhaus gebracht."

Trowa grummelte protestierend vor sich hin. Aber Duo, dessen Blick hinunter zum linken Bein seines Partners gewandert war konnte ganz genau erkennen das es in einem unnatürlichen Winkel abstand. Er zog tief die Luft ein. Das sah nicht gut aus. „Trowa, sollen wir einen Krankenwagen holen, oder hältst du es aus wenn ich dich schnell zur Notaufnahme fahre?"

Trowa öffnete den Mund, aber Angelface kam ihm mit einer Antwort zuvor. „Ihr Auto ist viel zu klein und ungemütlich für einen Krankentransport Lieutenant Maxwell. Wir nehmen die Limousine."

„Ich will keine Umstände bereiten," protestierte Trowa.

Quatre schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. „Das sind doch keine Umstände." Dann drehte er sich zu weiteren Manguanacs um die inzwischen zu ihnen gerannt gekommen waren. „Abdul, du und deine Männer tragen unseren Gast in die Limousine." Sofort machten sich zwei große Männer daran Trowa sanft aufzuheben.

„Ich kann doch mein Auto nicht hier stehen lassen," sagte Duo total perplex.

„Nun, dann fahren Sie uns einfach hinterher. Wir werden zum Mercy Hospital fahren. Das ist zwar ein paar Meilen weiter weg, hat aber den besten Ruf und ich übernehme alle Kosten."

Duo stand für ein paar Sekunden mit offenem Mund da und versuchte zu begreifen was da gerade geschah. Es war schon erstaunlich wie schnell Angelface alle Entscheidungen an sich gerissen hatte. Dann hatte er aber plötzlich eine Idee. Er tippte dem Mafiosi auf die Schulter.

Der junge Mann drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn mit großen babyblauen Augen an. Die bildgewordene Unschuld. „Was ist Lieutenant?"

„Ich muss mit Ihnen sprechen, allein," sagte Duo.

„Hm, vielleicht sollten wir dann beide in Ihrem Auto fahren? War das Ihre Idee?"

Duo nickte bestätigend.

Rashid trat zwischen die beiden und grummelte, „Master Quatre, es wurde ein Anschlag auf Ihr Leben ausgeübt. Ich halte das nicht für sicher."

Angelface winkte ab. „Papperlapapp. Niemand wird damit rechnen das ich mich in ein solches Fahrzeug begebe. Du fährst mit der Limo und stellst sicher das unser Gast ohne weitere Verletzungen ins Krankenhaus kommt." Dann drehte er sich wieder zu Duo und strahlte ihn mit einem entwaffnenden Lächeln an. „Lassen Sie mich nur schnell etwas passendes anziehen und dann können wir gehen, Lieutenant."

* * *

Duo fuhr und versuchte so schnell wie möglich den halbgaren Plan in seinem Kopf zu ordnen. Außerdem beschäftigte ihn die Verletzung seines Partners. Natürlich hörte sich ein gebrochenes Bein nicht besonders schlimm an, man musste zumindest nicht um Trowas Leben fürchten. Aber es würde seinen Partner für eine Weile außer Gefecht setzen.

„Also Lieutenant, wieso wollten Sie mit mir allein sein?" fragte Angelface mit ein wenig Ungeduld in der Stimme.

Duo seufzte und setzte alles auf eine Karte. „Lassen Sie uns Klartext sprechen, nur unter uns beiden – ohne irgendwelche Abhörmechanismen. Haben Sie mit den Morden zu tun?"

Quarte seufzte ebenfalls, dann faltete er seine Hände. „Ich habe es schon einige Male gesagt und werde es gerne immer wieder sagen: ich habe diese Morde weder begangen, noch sie befohlen."

„Aber alles weist auf einen Krieg zwischen Ihnen und Vinnie deMotti hin."

„Vielleicht. Aber dem ist nicht so. Vinnie und ich sind absolut zufrieden mit der Aufteilung unserer Einflussgebiete. Wir machen beide gutes Geld damit. Ein Krieg bedeutet nur unnötige Kosten und Ungemach bei unseren Leuten. Vinnie glaubt mir das ich nicht nach seinem Territorium greife und ich glaube ihm."

„Trotzdem sind Leute umgekommen. Von Ihrer und von Vinnies Familie. Und auf Sie wurden jetzt schon zwei Anschläge verübt. Wie erklären Sie sich das, wenn doch alles Friede Freude Eierkuchen ist?"

Angelface schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Und glauben Sie mir, ich würde es gerne wissen, denn das gefährdet nicht nur mich sondern auch meine Leute."

„Sie wissen wie Tandino getötet wurde? Das ihm das Herz herausgeschnitten wurde?"

Der Mafiosi seufzte erneut. „Ja natürlich, das sieht aus wie etwas das die Manguanacs vor Ewigkeiten getan haben könnten. Aber das ist mehr als zehn Jahre her. Ich erlaube so etwas nicht. Das ist nicht meine Art."

„Ach, Sie würden sich also niemals an jemandem rächen?"

Angelface drehte sich wütend zu ihm. „Hören Sie mir gut zu. Wenn ich mich an jemandem rächen wollte, dann nicht auf eine derart plumpe Art und Weise."

„Was ist denn daran plump?" fragte Duo ehrlich erstaunt.

„Jemanden zu töten, das ist plump. Was für eine Art Rache soll das sein? Der Gegner verspürt für einige Zeit Angst und Schmerzen und ist danach für alle Zeit tot. Nein, wenn ich mich an jemandem rächen wollte, dann würde dieser für Jahre leiden."

Duo schluckte schwer. „Geben Sie mir ein Beispiel. Was hätten Sie bei Carmane Tandino getan?"

„Tandino, lassen Sie mich kurz überlegen." Duo konnte aus dem Augenwinkel sehen wie sich Angelface nachdenklich an das Kinn tippte. „Ich glaube zunächst hätte ich seiner Frau gesteckt das er seit einigen Jahren eine Geliebte hat. Danach seiner Geliebten das er nebenbei auch noch andere Kurzzeitgespielinnen am laufen hat. Keine der beiden Damen wäre darüber besonders erfreut gewesen und wie ich sie einschätze wäre er kurze Zeit danach Single gewesen."

Duo wollte was sagen, doch Angelface sprach einfach weiter. „Carmane und seine Frau hatten keinen Ehevertrag, das hätte ihre Familie – eine sehr einflussreiche Familie aus Chicago – gar nicht gern gesehen. Was bedeutet das Carmane praktisch über Nacht die Hälfte seines Vermögens verloren hätte. Und vielleicht hätte er auch überraschenden Besuch von Cousin Luigi bekommen der ihm beide Arme gebrochen hätte, oder so was in der Art.

Kurz nach dieser schmutzigen Scheidung wäre dann die Steuerfahndung auf Carmane aufmerksam geworden und hätte etliche Ungereimtheiten in seinen Büchern entdecken. Vielleicht hätte Carmane es sogar geschafft zusammen mit einem guten Anwalt eine Gefängnisstrafe zu verhindern, aber es hätte ihn einen weiteren großen Teil seines Vermögens gekostet.

Dann wären seine legalen Geschäfte immer schlechter und schlechter gelaufen, solange bis er pleite gewesen wäre. Und ins illegale Geschäft hätte er auch nicht mehr zurück gekonnt, denn seine mehr als nachtragende Ex-Frau hätte das mit allen Kräften verhindert. Sie sehen, in ein paar Jahren wäre von dem guten nur noch eine schale, unbedeutende Hülle übrig gewesen. Das nenne ich eine gute Rache."

Duo schluckte heftig. Man konnte fast behaupten das Carmane mit seinem Tod das einfachere Los gezogen hatte.

„So Lieutenant. Und jetzt spucken Sie endlich aus warum Sie mit mir unter vier Augen sprechen wollten."

Duos Entschluss war stärker denn je. Es war ein gewagter Plan und vollkommen unorthodox, aber mit ihren normalen Mitteln waren sie auch nicht besonders weit gekommen. „Werden Sie den Anschlag von heute melden?" fragte er.

„Normalerweise würde ich so etwas lieber alleine klären. Aber da die Polizei der Stadt New Orleans Zeuge war, wird mir wohl nichts anders übrig bleiben, oder?"

„Dann bitte ich Sie es nicht zu melden. Halten Sie es geheim."

„Das kann ich tun, aber wieso?"

„Nun, ich bin es leid immer zwei Schritte hinter den Tätern her zu laufen. Weniger zu wissen als sie. Niemand weiß das Trowa und ich heute bei Ihnen waren. Niemand kann wissen das wir von dem Anschlag wissen, sofern Sie keine Anzeige erstatten. Die Patronenhülsen werde ich unter der Hand untersuchen lassen, damit wir sicher gehen können das es der gleiche Täter war. Ich weiß nicht ob dieser Plan irgendwas bringt, aber es ist das einzige was mir einfällt. Wir müssen uns jeden nur erdenklichen Vorteil verschaffen den wir bekommen können."

„Wenn ich kooperiere, werden Sie dann weiter gegen mich ermitteln?" fragte Angelface.

Duo grinste – zum ersten Mal am heutigen Tag. „Mr. Winner, Sie haben es doch selbst gesagt, wir ermitteln immer gegen Sie."

Auf diese Aussage hin begann Angelface lang und laut zu lachen. Duo grinste noch mehr. Er hatte immer vermutet das hinter diesem Mafiosi mehr steckte als man auf dem ersten Blick erkennen konnte. Scheinbar auch eine sehr sympathische Person.

„Was läuft eigentlich zwischen Ihnen und Khushrenada?" fragte Duo bevor er sich selbst stoppen konnte.

Das Gelächter stoppte plötzlich. „Was sollte zwischen uns laufen?"

„Nun, er verhält sich oft so als wenn er einen Besitzanspruch auf Sie hätte."

Quatre lachte wieder, diesmal aber hart und nicht gelöst. „Niemand besitzt mich, ich bin derjenige der besitzt. Treize überschreitet manchmal seine Grenzen, aber das wird er noch lernen."

Duo konnte ein neuerliches Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen das Angelface sehr gut darin war Leute ihres Platzes zu verweisen.

Endlich hatten sie das Krankenhaus erreicht. Duo musst etwas suchen bis er einen freien Besucherparkplatz fand, aber dann hasteten sie beide hinein ins Gebäude.

Wie es aussah war die Limousine schon vor einiger Zeit angekommen. Und scheinbar hatten Abdul und die anderen nicht gezögert und mit Angelfaces Namen und Geld um sich geworfen, denn Trowa war schon in Behandlung.

Duo tigerte für einige Minuten aufgeregt im Gang herum, dann wurden sie aber auch schon von einer Schwester in eines der Zimmer geführt.

Es war ein Einzelzimmer, ein sehr nobles Einzelzimmer wie Duo erkannte. Scheinbar hatte Angelface wirklich sein Wort gehalten und würde für die Kosten aufkommen, so eine Behandlung bekamen städtische Angestellte normalerweise nicht.

Er trat neben seinen Partner und tätschelte ihm den Arm. „Hey," sagte er.

Trowas Bein war in einer Art Schiene befestigt. Es sah nicht so aus als wenn er in den nächsten Tagen würde aufstehen können. Er wirkte etwas weiß um die Nase, so als wenn er erst jetzt realisieren würde was genau passiert war. „Es ist an zwei Stellen gebrochen. Und die Ärzte wissen noch nicht ob es vielleicht geschraubt werden muss. Verdammt bin ich ungeschickt."

„Das wird schon wieder," beruhigte ihn Duo. „Wie lange musst du denn hier bleiben?"

„Eine Woche mindestens. Ich könnte mich in den Hintern beißen."

„Hey eine Woche bedienen lassen und nicht zur Arbeit zu müssen, das ist doch nicht schlecht. Und jetzt ärger dich nicht länger. So etwas passiert nun einmal."

In dem Moment trat auch Angelface an das Bett, er wirkte seltsam schüchtern als er leise sagte. „Nun sind Sie schon zum zweiten Mal verletzt worden bei dem Versuch mich zu beschützen. Ich muss mich bedanken."

„Das war doch meine Pflicht," antwortete Trowa und wirkte plötzlich genauso schüchtern.

Duo sah von einem zum anderen und seufzte tief. Konnten diese beiden nicht endlich damit aufhören umeinander herum zu tanzen? Das machte ihn nervös. Er kam sich vor als wenn kleine Herzchen um sie herum flatterten und tanzten aber die beiden schienen tatsächlich zu schüchtern zu sein um die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe zu greifen.

Er wusste das es ihn nichts anging. Und das die beiden wahrscheinlich besser dran wären wenn sie diese unmögliche Beziehung niemals zuließen. Aber gerade jetzt wusste Duo auch wie wichtig Liebe war und das man sie riskieren musste, selbst wenn man auf verschiedenen Seiten des Gesetzes stand.

„Oh man, könnt ihr zwei Turteltauben endlich mal zur Sache kommen und euch zu einem Date verabreden? Natürlich erst nachdem der Fall geklärt sind."

Trowa lief rot an wie eine Tomate. „Was erlaubst du dir, Duo?"

Duo rollte mit den Augen. „Ihr beide schmachtet euch gegenseitig an und macht damit eure Umgebung krank. Entweder ihr hört auf damit oder ihr zieht es durch."

„Ich schmachte nicht," protestierte Trowa halbherzig.

„Du hast ihm Rotbuschtee gekocht," erwiderte Duo als wenn das alles erklären würde. Dann drehte er sich zu Angelface um, der auch eine sehr interessante rote Gesichtsfärbung angenommen hatte. „Und von dem großen, mächtigen Mafiosi der sich in einen schüchternen Teenager verwandelt sobald er einem bestimmten Polizisten begegnet will ich gar nicht erst reden."

Die beiden anderen erröteten noch mehr, protestierten aber auch nicht mehr.

Duo drehte sich zur Tür. „Ich werde euch jetzt allein lassen. Klärt die Sache. Wie, das ist mir egal." Und mit diesen Worten verließ er den Raum. Er war sich immer noch nicht sicher ob er das richtige getan hatte, das würde erst die Zeit zeigen können. Aber erstaunlicherweise fühlte es sich gut an.


	25. Gespräche

**Titel:** The Big Easy  
**Autor:** Cyrrer aka Laren  
**Disclaimer**: Ich besitze weder Rechte an Gundam Wing noch an dem Film der Pate für diese Geschichte stand. Und ich gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.  
**Betadank:** wie immer an Zanna, die zur Zeit so unanständig früh aufstehen muss 'tröst'

Unglaublich… das 25te Kapitel 'mit Konfetti um sich werf' wer hätte das gedacht? Ich hoffe es gefällt euch 'g'

Oh und vielen lieben Dank an alle die mir Kommies gegeben haben. Besonders an Galu (allen anderen konnte ich ja schon per mail danken)

* * *

Duo eilte zu seinem Büro. Zwar war er nur wenige Tage vom Dienst suspendiert gewesen, aber er vermisste das Revier. Und er vermisste seinen Job – von ganz anderen Dingen ganz zu schweigen. Aber zumindest würde er jetzt wieder das tun können was er am besten konnte.

Auf seinem Weg zum Großraumbüro begegnete er vielen Kollegen und sie alle begrüßten ihn freudig, sogar die aus anderen Abteilungen. Das zeigte ihm deutlich das die anderen ihn auch vermisst hatten.

Er kam am Eingang zur Asservatenkammer vorbei. Peabody stand wie immer an der Öffnung und blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an. Er zwinkerte verschwörerisch und sagte nur „Geduld."

Die junge Frau nickte verstehend und strahlte ihn an, sie war den Dienst in der Asservatenkammer wirklich leid.

Duo ging weiter und nach ein paar Schritten kam ihm Howard entgegen. „Was hast du mit Trowa gemacht?" fragte er kopfschüttelnd.

Duo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir waren Samstag joggen und er ist gestolpert und dumm hingefallen. Die Ärzte sagen das es wohl 2 Wochen dauert bis er wieder in den aktiven Dienst kann. Aber wie ich ihn kenne wird er ab nächster Woche hier nen bisschen den Papierkram aufräumen."

Howard nickte. „Das kann auch nicht schaden. Auf meinem Schreibtisch steht ne Schüssel, wir sammeln für ein kleines Geschenk. Damit es ihm im Krankenhaus nicht zu langweilig wird."

„Gute Idee," antwortete Duo.

„Ich hab noch was für dich. Schau dir das mal an," der alte Polizist hielt ihm ein paar Unterlagen entgegen.

„Was ist das?" Duo nahm sich die Zettel und warf einen kurzen Blick darauf. Dann lachte er erstaunt auf. „Die Pensionierungsunterlagen? Hast du dich endlich dazu entschlossen?" Er konnte es kaum glauben. Howard und in Pension gehen. Zwar hatte der andere es schon mal angedeutet aber er hätte alle Wetten abgeschlossen das er noch mindestens fünf Jahre im Dienst bleiben würde.

„Jep!" bestätigte Howard. „Ab dem 31. Dezember bist du der Senior Officer im Morddezernat. Jetzt bist du an der vordersten Front. Ich hoffe du machst was daraus." Howard sprudelte fast über vor Glück, so als könne er es kaum noch erwarten die Uniform abzulegen.

„Das glaube ich nicht," sagte Duo.

Howard lachte kurz auf. „Deine Mutter hat es auch nicht geglaubt."

Duo blickte seinem väterlichen Freund tief in die Augen. „Was, du willst das Mädchen doch wohl nicht endlich heiraten, oder?"

„Am Neujahrstag. Wäre mir ne Ehre wenn du meinen Trauzeugen machst."

Duo konnte nichts anderes tun als breit zu grinsen. Dann umarmte er Howard und hob den kleineren Mann einfach hoch. „Sicher mach dich das. Daddy!" alberte er.

„Lass mich runter. Lass mich runter." Howard strampelte sogar mit den Füßen.

Duo kicherte noch mal und ließ den anderen dann tatsächlich auf den Boden zurück. Von der Seite war Gelächter zu hören. Duo klopfte Howard noch mal freundschaflicht auf die Schulter und sagte. „Bis später, Daddy," dann eilte er weiter.

Er konnte hören wie sich Howard an die Lacher wandte, „Was gib's da zu lachen? Kommen Sie her!" Duo grinste, da würde gleich jemand einen Einlauf bekommen. Und ein paar andere Leute auch.

Er stieß die Tür zum Großraumbüro auf und betrat zügigen Schrittes den Raum. Auf seinem Weg zu seinem Einzelbüro befahl er, „J, G, Foster und Lamar, in mein Büro!"

„Willkommen daheim Duo," schrie einer von den anderen und Duo machte sich die Mühe sich noch einmal zu ihnen umzudrehen und grinsend in die Menge zu winken. Sie alle waren zwar bei der Jubelfeier dabei gewesen, aber das hinderte sie jetzt ja nicht daran den Sieg noch einmal zu feiern. Es gab beifällige Pfiffe und ein paar Leute klatschten sogar.

Dann war Duo in seinem kleinen Büro, schmiss sein Sakko über den Garderobenständer und setzte sich gemütlich an seinen Schreibtisch. Die vier anderen Polizisten folgten ihm.

Lamar hatte sich ein paar Unterlagen geschnappt mit denen er wedelte während er sich auf Trowas Platz setzte. „Foster hat eine interessante Theorie zum Fall Angelo," verkündete er.

In dem Moment kamen die anderen drei nach und kämpften kurz um die übrig gebliebenen Stühle. Foster, der eine Kaffeetasse trug, hatte das nachsehen. Er seufzte kurz, schloss die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich dann daran. Foster war erst seit ein paar Monaten in ihrem Dezernat aber Duo hatte ihn bisher als sehr gewissenhaften Polizisten erlebt. Eine neue Theorie konnte wirklich interessant sein. „Dann lass mal hören."

„Die zweite Division hat gestern Nacht zwei Wasserleichen aus dem Kanal gefischt. Es waren mexikanische Tiefseefischer."

Duo hatte es sich an seinem Schreibtisch bequem gemacht, weit in den Stuhl zurück gelehnt und mit den Beinen auf den Tisch. Abwesend spielte er mit einem kleinen Alligator den er als Briefbeschwerer verwendete.

J hatte sich ebenfalls in seinen Stuhl gelenzt, den Ellenbogen auf die Tischplatte gestützt und sein Kinn auf die Hand. Er bekam beim sprechen kaum den Mund auf als er vollkommen unmotiviert, „Und sie litten an extremer Bleivergiftung," von sich gab. G grinste bei dem Kommentar.

Duo runzelte die Stirn sagte aber nichts.

„Sie kamen aus Veracruz und hatten einen großen Namen als Heroinschmuggler."

Duo breitete fragend die Hände aus. „Und was hat das mit Freddy zu tun?"

„Wir fanden raus das der mexikanische Zoll die beiden Jungs mit Wanzen ausgerüstet hatte," erklärte Foster.

„Und von wem haben sie sich wohl das letzte mal gemeldet?" wollte Lammar wissen.

Duo grinste kurz. „Oho! Freddy Angelo!" wagte er zu wetten.

„Richtig," grinste Lammar.

Aber das war noch nicht alles. Foster holte noch weiter aus. „Und wir haben herausgefunden das Freddy drei Tage vor seinem Tod in Veracruz gewesen ist. Das kann doch kein Zufall sein."

G mümmelte an einem Doghnut während er gleichzeitig sagte, „Und wir wissen vom Rauschgiftdezernat das Freddy früher nie unter 20-30kg gehandelt hat."

Duo war begeistert, das waren wirklich interessante Neuigkeiten. Auch wenn sie nicht hundertprozentig zu den anderen Beweisen passten, aber das war vielleicht ein Ansatz den man verfolgen sollte. Aufgeregt beugte er sich nach vorn. „Das könnte doch der Schlüssel zu diesem Bandenkrieg sein. Ich meine das eine kümmerliche Kilo Heroin das wir bei den Nobile Brüdern gefunden haben ist eher eine zu kappe Portion als das jemand umgebracht wurde. Zwanzig oder dreißig Kilo ergibt da schon sehr viel mehr Sinn."

Er blickte kurz in die Runde. Keiner der anderen machte seinen Mund auf. Dann fragte Duo. „Wo ist das denn alles geblieben?" Irgendwo musste diese Menge an Heroin schließlich sein. Wenn der mexikanische Zoll den Deal verfolgt hatte, dann war sicher das die zwei Schmuggler es hierher gebracht hatten.

Keiner antwortete ihm. G und J sahen ihn sogar mit total leeren Gesichtsausdrücken an. So als würde sie das alles gar nichts angehen. Duo rollte mit den Augen. „Hat jemand von euch mit Vinnie geredet?"

Die vier blickten sich erst stumm an. Dann sagte J, „Na was wird der uns schon erzählen?" er bemühte sich seine Stimme zu verstellen und mit einem falschen italienischen Akzent zu reden. „Klar, kommt rein es ist unter der Spüle versteckt."

„Genau, was solls?" grummelte G.

Ärgerlich legte Duo den Alligator auf die Tischplatte, dann beugte er sich noch weiter nach vorne und klopfte auf J's Kopf. „Hallo, ist da jemand zu Hause?"

„Lass das," grummelte J und stieß Duos Hand fort.

„Es geht nicht darum was er euch sagt, sondern um das was du raushörst, Einstein," er ließ sich wieder in seinen Stuhl plumpsen. „Vinnie ist der Verdächtige Nr. 1 in einer Serie von Morden deren Aufklärung man von euch erwartet und ihr redet noch nicht einmal mit dem Mann?" aufgeregt gestikulierte er mit seinen Händen.

„Wir wissen doch, es ist ein Bandenkrieg und Vinnie will sich in Angelfaces Geschäft drängen!" erklärte J.

„Ja, das klingt logisch," gab Duo zu. „Aber das nehme ich euch nicht mehr ab."

„Wieso nicht, für mich stimmts," sagte G und stopfte sich den Rest des Gebäckstücks in den Mund.

Duo machte eine kleine Geste mit seiner Hand. „Heero Yuy," sagte er nur.

„Was soll der denn schon davon wissen?" ereiferte sich J.

Duo fummelte an seinem Zopfende. „Ich weiß nicht was er darüber weiß. Aber er weiß irgendwas. Das ist viel mehr als ich von euch sagen kann. Ihr habt einen Scheiß getan während ich weg war." Er regte sich jetzt richtig auf. Und dabei waren Lammar und Foster noch gar nicht mal so schlimm, die schienen ja wenigstens etwas herausbekommen zu haben. Die anderen hingegen, die ruhten sich auf der bequemen Theorie aus.

„Die erledigen den Job für uns!" grummelte J.

„Ein Schwein erledigt das andere. Schon ein Schwein weniger um das wir uns kümmern müssen," stimmt G zu.

Duo rollte wieder mit den Augen. Er bekam mehr und mehr das Gefühl das einige seiner Untergebenen scheinbar an einem Motivationsdefizit leiteten.

„Wieso lassen wir sie sich nicht gegenseitig umbringen?" fragte jetzt G.

Foster und Lammar sahen etwas geschockt aus, was Duo sich auch gut merkte. Dann zog er aus seinem Beinhalter seine Waffe hervor. „Wieso? Weil wir die Polizei sind, deswegen." Er zeigte die Waffe den anderen. „Wir haben das hier und gelten als die Good Guys." Voller Elan stieß er sich aus dem Stuhl und stand auf. „Und jetzt geh ich und rede selber mit Vinnie," verkündete er.

Er hatte gerade das kleine Büro verlassen als Lammar ihm hinterher rief, „Duo, du warst so oft mit Heero Yuy essen und weißt immer noch nicht was er weiß? Duo, du verlierst wohl deinen Charme," stänkerte er.

Duo wusste das der andere das nur sagte weil er sich über den Anschiss geärgert hatte, der ja eigentlich nur den zwei Clowns galt, trotzdem ärgerte es Duo damit aufgezogen zu werden. Und da er praktischerweise die Pistole gerade in der Hand hatte zielte er in Richtung der anderen.

Diese sprangen wie auf Kommando zur Seite. Duo kicherte und fühlte sich schon etwas besser.

* * *

„Sie sollten wirklich Verteidiger werden, mein Lieber," sagte Zechs Marquise. „Da treffen sie viel mehr ungewöhnliche und interessante Leute."

Heero schnaubte leise. Er war total erstaunt gewesen, als der Anwalt ihn vorhin abgefangen hatte, als er gerade das Büro zum Mittagessen verließ. Noch erstaunter war er gewesen als der Anwalt ihm gesagt hatte welches Treffen er arrangieren wollte. Aber Heeros Neugierde hatte natürlich gesiegt. Und jetzt spazierte er neben diesem absolut von sich überzeugten Anwalt. Sie gingen zu Fuß um das schöne Wetter zu genießen, und weil der Treffpunkt sowieso viel einfacher so zu erreichen wäre. Aber für wahrscheinlicher hielt es Heero, das sie spazieren gingen, weil dies Marquise länger Gelegenheit bot über sich selbst zu reden.

„Vinnie ‚die Kanone' DeMotti werden Sie mögen. Als Barbier behandelt er Haarausfall mit Kräutern, Wurzeln und Koks." Bei der letzten Zutat hatte Marquise seine Stimme verschwörerisch erhoben.

Heero schüttelte den Kopf: „Sie haben ja wohl überhaupt keine Skrupel Marquise. Gibt es überhaupt jemanden den sie nicht verteidigen würden?"

Der Anwalt machte eine weit ausholende Bewegung mit seinen Armen. „Jedermann hat das Recht auf die beste Verteidigung die für Geld zu haben ist," sagte er.

Das war eine sehr komische Sichtweise, aber wahrscheinlich weit verbreitet bei Anwälten, besonders bei Staranwälten. „Wieso waren Sie dann Duo Maxwell Anwalt, ein kleiner Polizist wie er kann sich sicher nicht einen so guten Verteidiger leisten?" hakte Heero nach.

Das überhebliche Lächeln verschwand für eine Sekunde aus Marquises Gesicht. „Das geschah Pro Bono."

Heero konnte es gerade noch verhindern laut zu lachen. Als ob jemand von Marquise Schlag etwas umsonst tat. „Kommt es öfters vor das Sie umsonst arbeiten?"

„Manchmal, wenn mich der Fall reizt. Aber wieso interessiert es Sie eigentlich?"

Heero grummelte nur ein bisschen vor sich hin.

Zum Glück redete Marquise auch so weiter. „Der Fall hat mich interessiert. Und ich hielt es für meine Pflicht Lieutenant Maxwell zu helfen. Ein so guter Polizist, kennen Sie seine Statistiken? Ich habe ihm viele verlorene Fälle zu verdanken. Und dessen Karriere soll zerstört werden weil er sich von ein paar Kneipen hat schmieren lassen? Angeblich hat schmieren lassen? Kommen Sie, haben wir keine größeren Probleme in dieser Stadt?"

„Es gibt Gesetze und Regeln. An die muss man sich halten. Oder wollen Sie der organisierten Korruption Tür und Tor öffnen?"

Marquise schüttelte den Kopf, seine Haare flatterten dabei etwas im Wind. „Natürlich nicht. Aber Gesetzte ändern sich. Und man muss doch alles in Relation setzen."

„Wie meinen Sie das?" Heero stimmte zwar überhaupt nicht damit überein was der Anwalt gerade sagte, aber es interessierte ihn doch mehr zu hören.

„Ich denke, das unsere Gesellschaft ein paar allgemeingültige Gesetze braucht. Gewalt, Mord, Raub ja das sind Dinge die sollten verboten und verfolgt werden. Aber alles darüber hinaus. Das sind Regeln die überall verschieden sind. Schauen Sie, nicht einmal in unserem Land sind sie überall gleich. In dem einen Staat ist Glücksspiel erlaubt, im nächsten Alkohol vollkommen verboten. Das heißt, falls ich eine Fahrt durch all unsere Staaten machen wollte, könnte es sein das ich an jedem Ort gegen ein Gesetz verstoße obwohl ich mich an die gleichen Regeln halte die ich schon mein Leben lang befolgt habe. Ist das nicht ungerecht?"

„Jeder Staat hat das Recht eigene Gesetze zu erlassen."

„Aber natürlich. Und jede Gesellschaft kann sich die eigenen Regeln definieren. Ich sage ja auch nur das dies keine unveränderte Größe ist. Und man muss sich auch immer vor Augen halten wie diese Regeln entstanden sind. Nehmen Sie zum Beispiel die Feuerschutzbestimmungen, die in dieser Stadt den Bars und Restaurants vorschreibt wie viele Menschen sich in ihren Räumlichkeiten aufhalten dürfen.

Diese Bestimmungen sind noch vom Anfang des Jahrhunderts. Seither hat sich derart viel in der Technik und bei den Innenausbaumaterialien verändert das die Zahlen schlicht und einfach nicht mehr stimmen. Es können sich heute viel mehr Leute dort aufhalten ohne gefährdet zu sein, als es die Regeln zulassen. Und diese höhere Anzahl an Gästen wird auch benötigt damit die Läden profitabel sind.

Aber keiner verändert die Regeln, passt sie den neuen Gegebenheiten an. Statt dessen zahlen die Betreiber kleine Beträge an die Polizei, damit diese ein Auge zudrücken. Sie nennen das organisierte Korruption, ich nenn es Dummheit."

„Dummheit?" jetzt war Heero wirklich erstaunt.

„Ja Dummheit. Würden diese Betreiber sich zu einem Interessensverband zusammenschließen und einmal mit einem größeren Betrag diverse Politiker bestechen, dann wären die Gesetze schnell verändert. Und das wäre dann nicht Bestechung, sondern Lobbyismus."

Heero schnaubte, aber er konnte nicht unbedingt widersprechen. Die großen Haie im Korruptionsbecken erwischte man selten.

„Sollen wir dann den Kampf gegen Korruption gleich aufgeben?" fragte Heero sarkastisch.

„Aber nein, mein Lieber. Natürlich nicht. Nur sollten Sie nicht mit Kanonen auf Spatzen schießen. Für ein derart kleines Vergehen war die geforderte Strafe unverhältnismäßig. Außerdem wäre damit die Karriere eines guten Polizisten zerstört worden."

Heero schüttelte den Kopf. Marquise verstand es wirklich mit Worten umzugehen, er war jetzt schon vollkommen durcheinander. „Ich werde darüber nachdenken," sagte er. Es hörte sich ja alles ganz logisch an, aber Heero war sich trotzdem nicht sicher.

„Tun Sie das," sagte der Anwalt etwas gönnerhaft. Sie bogen um eine Straßenecke. Plötzlich herrschte großer Trubel, anscheinend schien eine Blasskapelle auf der Straße zu üben – wahrscheinlich für Mardis Gras.

Marquise deutete auf ein großes Haus auf der anderen Straßenseite, „Schauen Sie, wir sind gleich da."

Heero holte noch einmal tief Luft und bereitete sich innerlich auf sein Treffen mit Vinnie ‚die Kanone' DeMotti vor. Das würde sicherlich interessant werden.


	26. Vinnie 'die Kannone'

**Titel:** The Big Easy  
**Autor:** Cyrrer aka Laren  
**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze weder Rechte an Gundam Wing noch an dem Film der Pate für diese Geschichte stand. Und ich gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.  
**Betadank:** wie immer an Zanna, die hoffentlich morgen mit ihren ‚puppy dog eyes' erfolg haben wird

Jaja, schon wieder ein Kapitel. Das TBE Plotbunny war relativ bissig diese Woche. Weiß auch nicht woran das lag. Viel Spaß auf jeden Fall damit.

* * *

„Warum will Vinnie ‚die Kanone' DeMotti mich eigentlich treffen?" fragte Heero während sie die Straße überquerten.

„Ehrlich gesagt, das war meine Idee," entgegnete Marquise grinsend und beugte sich dann dichter zu Heero. „Ich dachte es würde Sie vielleicht interessieren was er zu dieser Vielzahl an Morden, die wir jüngst hatten, zu sagen hat. Ich weiß doch, Sie haben in ein oder zwei dieser Fälle ermittelt."

Heero schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Es war sicher interessant auch von einer anderen Seite neue Informationen zu diesen Fällen zu bekommen, aber ob es ihm wirklich weiter helfen würde wusste er nicht.

Ein paar Schritte später hatten sie das Haus erreicht. Marquise klingelte und wenige Momente später öffnete ihnen eine Frau die Tür. Sie sagte allerdings nichts zur Begrüßung, sondern starrte Marquise nur an.

„Vinnie erwartet uns," sagte dieser mit einem Lächeln.

Die Frau nickte kurz und öffnete die Tür weiter, damit sie eintreten konnten. „Er ist hinten in der Küche, Sie kennen den Weg ja," sagte die Frau zu Marquise und ging dann einfach davon.

Heero blickte sich neugierig um. Er wusste zwar nicht genau was er erwartet hatte, aber er hätte nicht gedacht das ein Haus eines Mafiosi so überaus normal eingerichtet sein könnte. Aber eins war merkwürdig, es herrschte eine ziemliche Lautstärke, es gab Geschrei und viel Gepolter.

Marquise stupste ihn an die Schulter und dirigierte ihn nach links. Sie gingen einen breiten Flur entlang und nach wenigen Schritten erreichten sie einen großen Raum. Die Küche.

Dort stand ein riesiger Esstisch beladen mit Kuchen. Am einen Ende, ihnen genau gegenüber saß ein dicklicher, älterer Mann. Um ihn herum tobten ca. 20 Kinder, die anscheinend der Grund für den Lärm waren.

„Mr. DeMotti, dies ist der junge Staatsanwalt von dem ich Ihnen berichtet habe," sagte Marquise.

Der Mann winkte sie beide in die Küche. „ Schön, schön, schön. Kommen Sie nur herein."

Heero und Marquise gingen in die Küche. „Heero Yuy, Vinnie ‚die Kanone' DeMotti," stellte der Anwalt sie schnell vor.

Heero ging auf den Mann zu und reichte ihm die Hand. „Wie geht es Ihnen Mr. DeMotti."

„Danke der Nachfrage. Oh, bitte stören Sie sich nicht an dem heillosen Chaos das hier herrscht. Ich hatte wohl vergessen das meine jüngste Enkelin heute ihren Geburtstag feiert. Und scheinbar hat sie ihre gesamte Schulklasse eingeladen."

„Und noch ein paar weitere Kinder, wie es mir scheint," sagte ein junger Mann der gerade die Küche aus einem andern Eingang betreten hat. „Kommt Kinder wir gehen raus in den Garten, Sarah's Großvater hat was geschäftliches zu erledigen." Erstaunlicherweise schaffte er es tatsächlich die aufgedrehte Rasselbande dazu zu bringen die Küche zu verlassen.

„Das war mein Sohn," erklärte Vinnie mit stolz in der Stimme. Dann zeigte er einladend auf die Stühle, „Setzen Sie sich doch."

„Danke," gab Heero zurück und ließ sich auf einen der Stühle nieder. Marquise setzte sich neben ihn.

„Mr. Yuy, Sie haben einen erstaunlich guten Ruf als Staatsanwalt, wie mir Mr. Marquise erklärte."

Heero wusste zwar nicht ob er sich wirklich über ein Lob von einem Mafiosi freuen sollte, aber es gefiel ihm irgendwie trotzdem. „Danke vielmals. Aber kommen wir doch lieber zum Geschäftlichen, wenn Sie gestatten."

„Mr. Marquise hat mir erklärt das Sie sich gerade mit den Morden an diesem Manguanac beschäftigen, ist das richtig?"

Heero nickte. „Der Mord an Freddy Angelo. Außerdem ermitteln wir wegen einem Anschlag auf Quatre Winner." Heero machte eine kurze Pause. „ Aber ich befasse mich ebenso mit den Morden an Jamal Washington, den Nobile Brüdern und Carmane Tandino. Die alle für Sie gearbeitet haben sollen."

Vinnie ‚die Kanone' lehnte sich lässig in seinen Sitz zurück. „Das ist genau weswegen ich mit Ihnen reden möchte." Plötzlich beugte er sich nach vorne und deutete mit seinem Zeigefinger auf Heero. „Sehen Sie, die Polizei verbreitet diese Geschichte das da ein Krieg in Gang sein soll zwischen mir und den Manguanacs. Glauben Sie das etwa?"

„Und was glauben Sie?" gab Heero die Frage zurück.

„Meine Leute haben diesen Angelo nicht getötet, noch einen Anschlag auf seinen Boss veranstaltet."

„Wer hat es dann getan?"

Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich weiß das meine Leute auch umgebracht werden, obwohl es keinen Krieg gibt. Seien Sie versichert das sowohl Angelface als auch ich keinen Kampf angefangen haben. Ich habe erst gestern wieder mit Angelface geredet und ich glaube ihm. Diese Bedrohung scheint aus einer vollkommen anderen Richtung zu kommen." Der Mann war inzwischen ziemlich aufgeregt und seine Stimme überschlug sich beinah.

Heero nickte kurz und beugte sich dann nach vorne. „Wenn dem so ist, wieso haben Sie sich dann nicht an die Polizei gewandt?"

Der Mafiosi lehnte sich wieder in den Stuhl zurück und schaute zur Seite während er etwas unverständliches murmelte.

Zechs Marquise erklärte mit süffisanter Stimme, „Mr. DeMotti hatte einige unerfreuliche Erfahrungen mit der Polizei. Darum hatte er sich entschlossen sich bedeckt zu halten."

Heero nickte und klappte sein Notizbuch auf um dort etwas hinein zu schreiben. In dem Moment hörte Heero ein Geräusch hinter sich. Als er sich umdrehte sah er einen kleinen Jungen von vielleicht 9 Jahren in der Tür stehen. Er blickte zu Vinnie. „Draußen steht ein Polizist für dich Opa," erklärte er.

„Ein Polizist?" sagte DeMotti sehr erstaunt. „Sie entschuldigen mich bitte für einen Moment." Dann stand der massige Mann mit einer Geschwindigkeit auf die Heero ihm nicht zugetraut hätte und verschwand durch die gleiche Tür wie die Kinder vorhin.

Heero runzelte die Stirn. Wieso sollte ein Polizist hierher kommen? Marquise war aufgestanden, wahrscheinlich um den ungebetenen Besucher schon an der Tür abzufangen.

„Danke Kleiner," sagte in dem Moment eine Stimme die Heero sofort schneller atmen ließ. Er wusste jetzt welcher Polizist es war. Es hielt ihn jetzt auch nichts mehr auf seinem Stuhl.

„Marquise!" ertönte ein sehr erstaunter Ausruf von Maxwell. „Ich wusste gar nicht das Sie diesen Saukerl vertreten?"

Heero konnte sehen wie Marquise seine Haare in einer eleganten Bewegung nach hinten warf. „Ich vertrete überhaupt nur Saukerle, Maxwell," sagte er mit seiner leicht herablassenden Art.

Heero nutzte diesen Augenblick um ebenfalls in den Flur zu gehen. Obwohl er wusste das ihn dort Maxwell erwartete schlug sein Herz viel zu schnell bei dem Anblick des anderen. Heero schüttelte innerlich über sich selbst den Kopf und verschränkte seine Arme vor seinen Oberkörper. „Was tun Sie eigentlich hier, Maxwell?" fragte er so kalt wie möglich.

Sein Gegenüber zog für einige Sekunden erstaunt die Augenbraue hoch, doch dann hatte er sich wohl von seiner Überraschung erholt. „Ich hätte was zu besprechen mit unserem Mops."

„Ich weiß nicht ob er mit Ihnen sprechen will," Heero versuchte seine Stimme so emotionslos klingen zu lassen wie nur möglich.

Diesmal wurde Duos Augenbraue länger hochgezogen. „Ach tatsächlich? Wusste gar nicht das ihr euch so nahe steht?"

Heero knurrte fast. „Es gibt eine Menge, die Sie von mir nicht wissen, Maxwell!" grummelte er.

Gerade als Duo etwas erwidern wollte, hallten ein paar Schüsse. Heero drehte sich erschrocken herum und blieb dann fast wie erstarrt stehen. Es klang so, als wären die Schüsse aus dem hinteren Teil des Hauses gekommen. Es knallte wieder und Heero hätte nicht sagen können wie oft insgesamt geschossen worden war.

Duo schien keine Schrecksekunde zu benötigen, sondern reagierte sofort. Heero sah wie der Polizist erst Marquise aus dem Weg drängte und dann an ihnen beiden vorbei rannte und dabei in einer schnellen Bewegung seine Waffe zog. „Bleibt hier!" befahl er noch, während er die Küche durchquerte.

Heero warf noch einen kurzen Blick auf Marquise, der tatsächlich etwas weiß um die Nase wirkte, dann hetzte er hinter Duo hinterher. Er würde den Teufel tun und in der Küche bleiben!

Wenn er vorhin gedacht hatte das in dem Haus ein heilloses Durcheinander herrschte, dann lernte er jetzt kennen was Chaos wirklich bedeutete. Kinder schrieen aufgeregt und einige kamen ihnen kreischend in dem Flur entgegen gerannt. Heero konnte nicht wirklich verstehen was sie denn sagten, aber es schien jetzt klar zu sein in welche Richtung sie laufen mussten.

Nach ein paar weiteren Schritten wäre er fast in Duo hineingerannt. Der Polizist hatte an dem Ausgang zum Garten kurz angehalten um die Szenerie in sich aufzunehmen. Heero blickte ihm über die Schulter und musste schwer schlucken.

Der Garten war für den Kindergeburtstag hergerichtete worden, überall hingen Luftballons und Girlanden. Ein krasser Gegensatz zu den zwei leblosen Körpern die auf dem Boden lagen. Heero schlug sich die Hand vor dem Mund. Vinnie ‚die Kanone' DeMotti und sein Sohn lagen in Blutlachen.

Nach einem weiteren Rundblick im Garten rannte Duo zu den beiden Männern, er beugte sich kurz über Vinnie und hielt zwei Finger an dessen Hals, so als wollte er einen Puls fühlen.

In dem Moment konnte Heero hören wie hinter dem mannshohen und blickdichten Gartenzaun ein Auto mit quietschenden Reifen losfuhr. Er wusste sofort das dies die Attentäter sein mussten.

Duo reagierte auch auf das Geräusch, er rannte zu dem Zaun und begann mit einer affenartigen Geschwindigkeit hochzuklettern.

Heero überlegte kurz, zückte aber dann sein Handy und wählte die Notrufnummer. Hastig erklärte er was passiert war während er ebenfalls zum Zaun rannte. Allerdings versuchte er nicht an der gleichen Stelle hochzuklettern wie Duo es getan hatte. Ein paar Meter weiter hatte er in einem Baum, der direkt am Zaun wuchs ein paar Stufen entdeckt, wahrscheinlich wollte jemand dort ein Baumhaus bauen, überlegte er vollkommen zusammenhanglos währen der sich nach oben zog.

Als er endlich über den Zaun gucken konnte, sah er eine enge Hintergasse, kaum breit genug für ein Auto. Duo lief gerade am linken Ende ziemlich erfolglos dem Auto der Attentäter hinterher. Was dieser Baka wohl glaubte damit zu erreichen, überlegte Heero während er sich weiter nach oben zog. An dieser Stelle bestand der Zaun nicht nur aus einer dünnen Holzwand, sondern es war eine richtige Steinmauer, auf die Heero sich kniete und überlegte was er jetzt tun sollte.

Plötzlich überschlugen sich die Ereignisse. Heero stockte der Atem. Duo rannte gehetzt zurück in die Gasse, gefolgt von dem Auto. Die Attentäter schienen beschlossen zu haben, das sie diesmal auch ihren Verfolger beseitigen wollten und hatten einfach den Rückwärtsgang eingelegt.

Heero standen die Haare zu Berge. Duo rannte so schnell er konnte aber in dieser engen Gasse konnte er nicht zur Seite ausweichen und auch wenn es nur der Rückwärtsgang war, früher oder später würde er gegen das Auto verlieren. Heero vergaß fast zu atmen, während er das Geschehen verfolgte.

Duo stolperte in seiner Hast, und Heero schloss automatisch die Augen. Der eh schon kleine Abstand zwischen dem tödlichen Auto und dem Polizisten wurde noch kleiner.

Duo rappelte sich gehetzt wieder hoch und rannte was das Zeug hielt. Gerade in dem Moment als das Auto ihn fast erwischt hatte warf er seine Waffe weg, und sprang seitlich nach oben, hielt sich verzweifelt an einer Regenrinne fest und zog seine Beine so weit nach oben wie es ging.

Der Fahrer des Autos manövrierte so dicht wie möglich an die Mauer, Funken sprühten als wohl der Außenspiegel daran schrammte, aber Duo hatte sich weit genug nach oben gezogen. Das Auto fuhr an ihm vorbei und er konnte sich wieder nach unten fallen lassen.

Heero seufzte laut. Erleichterung durchfloss seinen Körper obwohl er wusste das die Situation noch nicht bereinigt war. Das Auto mit den Attentätern war noch ein paar Meter weiter im Rückwärtsgang gefahren. Automatisch schnappte sich Heero einen der Ziegelsteine die auf der Mauer lagen und warf mit aller Kraft nach dem Auto als es unter seiner Position hindurch kam. Er hörte wie Glas splitterte und konnte sehen das er die Windschutzscheibe auf der Seite des Beifahrers getroffen hatte. Leider konnte er nicht mehr ausrichten.

Der Baka hatte sich schnell aufgerappelt und rannte jetzt hinter dem Auto her. Heero rollte mit den Augen, warum tat Maxwell nur so etwas Unvernünftiges? Aber es kam noch schlimmer. Durch den Treffer mit dem Ziegelstein schien der Fahrer des Wagens für eine Sekunde abzubremsen, und diese nutzte dieser durchgeknallte Baka um sich mit einer Art Hechtsprung auf die Motorhaube zu werfen und an den Scheibenwischern festzuhalten.

Der Fahrer des Wagens ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken und raste weiter rückwärts die Gasse entlang. Reifen quietschten als er das Ende der Gasse erreichte und hinausfuhr. Heero seufzte erneut und kletterte schnell den Zaun herunter.

* * *

Scheiße! Duo konnte nicht fassen das er etwas so unglaublich dummes getan hatte. Krampfhaft versuchte er sich an den Scheibenwischern festzuhalten während der Wagen beschleunigte. Er wusste selbst nicht mehr was ihn zu dieser Wahnsinnstat getrieben hatte. Und es brachte ihm auch nichts, die zwei Gestalten im Auto trugen Masken und außerdem konnte er eh kaum etwas im Wageninneren sehen wegen der ganzen Risse in der Windschutzscheibe. Und seine gesamte Konzentration war sowieso vollkommen darauf ausgerichtet sich festzuhalten, bei jedem Straßenhubbel wurde er auf der Motorhaube hin und her geschleudert.

Der Wagen schien das Ende der engen Gasse erreicht zu habe, denn plötzlich machte er der Fahrer eine scharfe Kurve nach links, dann beschleunigte er in Vorwärtsrichtung.

Mit einem Schrei wurde Duo dabei endgültig von der Motorhaube geschleudert. Allerdings landete er nicht schmerzlich auf dem Fußboden. Zu seinem großen Erstaunen fiel er sogar eher weich. Als er es schaffte seine Atmung wieder zu beruhigen und seine Augen zu öffnen, bemerkte er das er auf drei Mitglieder der Marschkappelle die vor Vinnies Haus geprobt hatten, gefallen war. Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf und rappelte sich dann wieder hoch.

Von dem Auto sah er im weitesten Sinne nur noch die Rücklichter. Er hatte während der ganzen Aktion nicht einen klaren Blick auf das Kennzeichen werfen können, so das er nichts hatte um dieses Auto zu identifizieren.

Als der Wagen mit quietschenden Reifen um die nächste Ecke bog, wusste Duo das es keinen Sinn machen würde ihn wieder verfolgen zu wollen. Sie waren fort. Er drehte sich um und blickte in die Gasse aus der sie gerade gekommen waren.

Heero stand dort, mit seiner Waffe in der Hand, und sah ihn mit einem entsetzten, fast ängstlichen Blick an. Der Staatsanwalt wirkte so erschöpft wie Duo sich fühlte.

Duo versuchte seinen Atem zu beruhigen während er zu Heero ging. Adrenalin pumpte durch seine Adern und er war sich nur zu bewusst das er gerade hätte sterben können.

Heero bewegte sich nicht. Stand einfach da, fast wie das Kaninchen in einer Falle und blickte ihn aus großen Augen an. Duo war jetzt so nah das er meinte den viel zu schnellen Herzschlag des anderen zu hören. Er griff sich seine Waffe und steckte sie beinah automatisch wieder ein.

Heero hatte sich immer noch nicht bewegt, und alles in Duo schrie fast danach den anderen in seine Arme zu schließen und nie wieder loszulassen. Stattdessen griff er ihn an beiden Schultern und drückte ihn fast brutal gegen die Mauer. „Was ist das große Geheimnis Heero? Und jetzt versuch nicht mich reinzulegen!" sagte er mit atemloser Stimme. „Welche Spuren verfolgt euer Büro im Mord an Freddy Angelo?"

Heeros kobaltblaue Augen funkelten. „Ich sehe du denkst darüber, nach ob vielleicht doch Cops damit zu tun haben?" fragte der Staatsanwalt ebenso atemlos.

„Ja!" brach es aus Duo hervor.

„Warum?"

Was fragte Heero denn noch? Duo stieß sich fast ärgerlich los und zeigte aufgeregt die Straße hinauf. „Das eben war ein getarnter Polizeiwagen! Ein billiger Viertürer." Ihn hielt es nicht mehr an der Stelle, er stampfte ein paar Schritte weg, nur um sich dann wieder zu Heero umzudrehen, der immer noch an der Mauer stand. Er gestikulierte wild in Heeros Richtung, „Außerdem wüsste ich sonst niemand der so fahren kann. Also was weißt du?" Seine Stimme hatte sich bei dem letzten Satz fast überschlagen.

Er wartete scheinbar eine Ewigkeit. Aber Heero schien nur dreimal nach Luft zu schnappen. Dann ging der Staatsanwalt langsam auf ihn zu und sagte, „Wir haben einen Augenzeugen der gesehen hat wie zwei Männer mit einem solchen Wagen ankamen und die Leiche von Freddy Angelo zur Plazza D'Italia brachten." Heero blieb direkt vor Duo stehen, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt.

„Woher wusste er das es ein getarnter Polizeiwagen war?" verlangte Duo zu wissen.

„Er sah ein Blaulicht und ein Funkgerät auf dem Vordersitz."

„Warum habt ihr der Polizei diese Information vorenthalten, hä?" fragte Duo ganz aufgebracht.

Heero blickte kurz zu Boden, dann sagte er mit leiser Stimme, „Die Polizei ist der Verdächtige."

Duo schüttelte den Kopf. Das konnte er nicht glauben. Er fuhr sich durch seinen Haaransatz und drehte sich weg. Er wollte es nicht glauben. So etwas taten keine Polizisten. Er konnte Polizeisirenen hören. Sie waren doch dafür da die Leute zu beschützen, nicht sie zu töten. Vollkommen kraftlos ließ Duo sich einfach auf den Bürgersteig plumpsen.

Einer der Streifenwagen hielt direkt vor ihm an und, ironischerweise fiel Duos Blick auf die Aufschrift ‚To serve and protect'. Er schüttelte wieder den Kopf, versuchte zu begreifen was geschehen war. Nur am Rande registrierte er wie seine Kollegen begannen die Menschenmenge zu beruhigen.

Er schien erst dann wieder wirklich etwas zu bemerken, als Heero sich neben ihn setzte. Der junge Staatsanwalt wirkte wie eine Mauer an der Duo nur zu gerne Halt gesucht hätte. „Das ist doch kein Bandenkrieg!" sagte Duo geschlagen. „Oder?"

Heero schüttelte den Kopf. „Wahrscheinlich nicht. Duo, was willst du jetzt machen?" verlangte er zu wissen.

Duo starrte immer noch wie abwesend auf diesen Streifenwagen. „Weiß nicht," gab er leise zu. „Die Polizei ist für mich wie eine Familie."

„Diese Leute sind eiskalte Killer, Duo," sagte Heero mit eindringlicher Stimme.

Duo drehte wie in Zeitlupe seinen Kopf zur Seite und blickte dem Staatsanwalt direkt in die Augen. Und in dieser Sekunde wusste er das Heero Recht hatte. Das waren Killer und seine Aufgabe war es Mörder zu schnappen.

Er sprang auf und blickte von oben auf Heero herab. „Was willst du von mir? Soll ich als Informant meine eigene Abteilung bespitzeln?" Er wusste das dies der richtige Weg war, aber in seinem Inneren kam er sich trotzdem wie ein Verräter vor.

Heero sah mit seinen unendlich blauen Augen zu ihm hinauf. Der junge Staatsanwalt schüttelte seinen Kopf. Dann sprang er ebenfalls auf und sagte, „Nein, ich habe eine bessere Idee." Er griff nach Duos Hand und drückte sie kurz. „Komm mit," sagte er dann und zog Duo mit sich fort.


	27. Heeros Idee

**Titel:** The Big Easy  
**Autor:** Cyrrer aka Laren  
**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze weder Rechte an Gundam Wing noch an dem Film der Pate für diese Geschichte stand. Und ich gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.  
**Betadank:** wie immer Zanna. Die beste der besten 'g'

Ja, ihr seht richtig, noch ein TBE Kapitel. Das Plotbunny hatte wohl echt oberwasser. Heute hat dann allerdings das Rollenspiel-bunny wieder zugeschlagen. Unglaublich was die für Kämpfe veranstalten 'g'

Ich möchte mich noch mal bei allen reviewern und email-schreibern bedanken. Ich glaube zwar das ich den meisten geantwortet hab, trotzdem ein großes knuddel an alle. Ihr seht ja, bei so vielen Kommentaren und den bissigen bunnies komm ich aus dem schreiben nicht mehr raus…

* * *

Heero warf einen kurzen Seitenblick zu Duo, der gerade das Auto in die Tiefgarage des Polizeireviers lenkte. Heero seufzte unhörbar. Es freute ihn das der Polizist sich so schnell bereit erklärt hatte ihm zu helfen. Aber Heero war sich auch bewusst das sie damit ein Risiko eingingen. Wenn diese Untersuchung nichts bringen würde, dann könnte es gut sein das Duos Ruf bei seinen Kollegen darunter litt. Das war sogar im Falle ihres Erfolges möglich. Aber Duo hatte sich trotzdem sofort bereit erklärt mitzumachen. Und das rechnete Heero ihm sehr hoch an.

Duo parkte das Auto und sie beide stiegen fast gleichzeitig aus. Heero hatte sich seine Aktentasche unter den Arm geklemmt und folgte dem Langhaarigen. Duo ging voller Elan, scheinbar war auch er sehr darauf erpicht mit dieser Untersuchung zu beginnen.

Als sie an einem geparkten Streifenwagen ankamen, sprangen dort alle Türen auf und vier uniformierte Polizisten stiegen aus. Die Kavallerie!

Heero bemerkte wie Duo grinsend auf die vier anderen Männer zuging. Er hatte den anderen begrüßend gewunken, jetzt zeigte er nacheinander auf die einzelnen Männer, „Heero, das sind mein Cousin Frank, Onkel Ernest, Onkel Sos kennst du ja schon und Cousin Pete." Während er die anderen vorstellte gingen sie alle fünf zügigen Schrittes zum Eingang des Reviers.

Heero schüttelte allen die Hände und murmelte eine Begrüßung. Bei Onkel Sos kroch ihm ungewollt etwas Röte ins Gesicht.

Duo hatte die Tür erreicht und öffnete sie, dann drehte er sich noch einmal zu allen um und winkte sie durch den Eingang, „Hey danke Jungs, das ihr uns dabei helft."

Heero war auch dankbar. Er vertraute auf Duos Wort das man den anderen bedingungslos vertrauen konnte. Bei dem was sie jetzt vorhatten war das sehr wichtig. Schließlich war die Polizei der Verdächtige.

Kaum hatten sie den Eingangsbereich des Reviers betreten, da hörte Heero wie Duo zu einem der Männer sagte, „Onkel Sos, ich will das du jeden untersuchst der hier rein oder raus geht. Ganz egal um wen es sich handelt."

Der ältere Mann tippte mit seinem Zeigefinger auf Duos Schulter. „Das mach ich Duo. Keine Sorge."

Heero war dabei in seiner Aktenmappe etwas zu suchen, als ein älterer Polizist der am Empfang saß lauthals fragte, „Hey Duo, was veranstaltest du denn hier für einen Aufruhr?"

Duo zeigte auf Heero und sagte. „Das müssen Sie ihn fragen," dann drehte er sich zur Treppe um und ging gefolgt von seinen Cousins hoch zu den Großraumbüros des Reviers.

Heero atmete einmal kräftig durch, dann ging er zu dem Polizisten am Empfang. Er legte seine Aktenmappe auf den kleinen Tresen und beugte sich zur Glasscheibe vor. „Sind Sie der diensthabende Sergeant?" fragte er den älteren Mann.

„Was soll ich denn sonst sein, der Karnevalsprinz?" entrüstete sich der Polizist.

Heero konnte sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen als er sagte, „Dann ist das hier für Sie." Mit diesen Worten reichte er dem Polizist ein Blatt Papier hin.

Der Mann nahm es an sich, führte es dicht an seine Augen und sagte dann, „Ohhh!" Er runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist das denn?" Dann drehte er sich suchend um und schrie, „Hey Captain?"

„Ja!" kam die Antwort von hinten und Heero konnte sehen wie Duos Freund zu ihnen kam.

Der andere Polizist fuchtelte mit dem Stück Papier. „Der Typ kommt hier an mit einem Durchsuchungsbefehl. Für unser Revier!"

„Was?" entfuhr es Howard, während er sich das Papier schnappte und selber las. Dann blickte er beinah verwirrt zu Heero auf. Heero lächelte leicht und nickte bestätigend.

* * *

Eines musste man lassen, die Polizei war schon verdammt effektiv. Nur wenig später waren alle nötigen Befehle gegeben worden. Das gesamte Revier hatte sich im Großraumbüro versammelt. Jeder von ihnen wartete darauf von Heero oder Duo befragt zu werden. Gleichzeitig sammelten Duos Verwandte alle Dienstpläne und Fahrtenbücher ein. Denn genau darum ging es bei dieser Aktion. Sie wollten feststellen wer die Gelegenheiten gehabt hatte mit einem getarnten Polizeiwagen all die Verbrechen zu begehen. Und sie hatten so schnell zuschlagen müssen, damit ihre Gegner nicht noch wichtiges Beweismaterial vernichten konnten.

In dem Büro summte es vor Unruhe. Schließlich war dies ein Novum. Noch nie hatte es eine Durchsuchung von polizeilichen Diensträumen gegeben. Und Duos Kollegen waren sicher auch nicht darüber erfreut wegen ihren Alibis befragt zu werden.

Als Heero durch den Raum ging, konnte er es überall vibrieren spüren. Es gab Diskussionen wie, „Glaubst du den Scheiß den die erzählen?", genauso wie gemurmelte Proteste das diese Aktion nur von „wild gewordenen Arschlöchern" überhaupt angezettelt worden sein konnte.

„Ich sag dir, dieser Staatsanwalt tanzt Duo auf der Nase herum," flüsterte einer der Polizisten als Heero an ihm vorbeiging.

„Wohl eher seinem Schwanz," bekam der erste Sprecher zur Antwort. Heero schloss ärgerlich die Augen. Er hatte natürlich mit verbalen Attacken gerechnet, und eigentlich war es fast sogar noch harmlos. Aber es tat trotzdem weh.

Aber nachdem die ersten Verhöre beendet worden waren, hatte sich die Situation scheinbar etwas beruhigt. Zwei der Polizisten die Schlange standen um befragt zu werden spielten sogar Karten um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben.

Das alles nahm Heero nur am Rande wahr, während er sich weiter auf sein Verhör konzentrierte. „War der Wagen beschädigt?" fragte er den Polizisten der ihm gegen über saß. Aus seinen Augenwinkeln konnte er erkennen wie Duo am anderen Schreibtisch ähnliche Fragen stellte. Sie waren echt ein ziemlich gut eingespieltes Team wurde Heero ungewollt bewusst.

„Ja, er ist zwei Tage für den Dienst ausgefallen," der Mann knetete beinah nervös seine Hände. Doch das musste nichts bedeuten, die Polizisten kamen nicht besonders gut damit klar jetzt praktisch auf der anderen Seite zu sitzen.

„Was war die Art der Beschädigung?" hakte Heero die nächste Frage ab.

„Das weiß ich nicht mehr."

In dem Moment entstand draußen im Großraumbüro plötzlich wieder Aufregung. Howards laute Stimme dröhnte durch den Raum, „Jeder von euch, der nicht voll und einsatzfreudig diese Untersuchung unterstützt, betet am besten darum das sich seine Eltern nie begegnet wären."

Dann polterte der Mann in das kleinere Büro. Auf dem Arm trug er einen riesigen Berg an Akten wie Heero mit einem Seitenblick feststellte. Howard ging zu Duos Schreibtisch ließ die Akten darauf fallen und setzte sich auf die Kante, „Wenn ich davon gewusst hätte, dann hätte ich noch Einladungen verschicken können. Das sind alle Dienstpläne der letzten Monate. Die Jungs kommen gleich mit den Fahrtenbüchern."

„Ok Howard," murmelte Duo zur Antwort. Heero konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine eigene Befragung. Er hoffte das sie rasch durchkamen, schließlich warteten da draußen noch circa 30 Polizisten.

Drei Stunden später durchforsteten Heero und Duo den Fahrpool des Reviers. Sie hatten tatsächlich alle Befragungen abgeschlossen und waren jetzt auf der Suche nach dem letzten Beweisstück. Der Chefmechaniker zeigte ihnen gerade welche der getarnten Polizeiwagen einsatzbereit waren.

Heero ließ seinen Blick schnell über die Autos in diesem Bereich der Garage wandern, aber ihm kam keines bekannt vor. Doch als er kurz zur Seite schaute meinte er eines zu erkennen. „Da, ich glaube da ist es," sagte er und zeigte zu einer Reihe Autos die circa 20 Meter entfernt standen.

Der Mechaniker neben ihnen schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Das da drüben sind unsere Schrotthaufen. Diese Babys sind schon seit drei Monaten nicht mehr draußen gewesen."

Aber Heero ließ sich von seiner Meinung nicht abbringen. Er eilte zu dem Auto, dicht gefolgt von Duo, Cousin Frank und dem protestierenden Mechaniker. Als er neben dem Wagen stand musste er grinsen.

„Ganz gut getroffen," kommentierte Duo die zersplitterte Frontscheibe des Wagens.

Heero lehnte sich an die Tür des Nachbarautos und sagte, „Danke." War seine Aktion mit dem Ziegelstein doch noch zu etwas gut gewesen. Sie hatten das Fahrzeug eindeutig identifiziert.

Duo drehte sich schnell zu seinem Cousin um. „Dieser Wagen wird beschlagnahmt. Ich möchte das Fingerabdrücke genommen werden. Meine findet ihr überall auf der Motorhaube."

Frank nickte nur zur Antwort, während der Mechaniker vollkommen fassungslos auf den ‚Schrotthaufen' starrte. Wenn Heero hätte wetten sollen, dann hätte er gesagt das der Mann tatsächlich nicht wusste das der Wagen einsatzfähig gewesen war. Aber inzwischen durften sie nichts und niemandem mehr trauen.

Die Suche nach dem Wagen war das letzte was sie auf dem Revier erledigen wollten. Sie hatten sich geeinigt das sie die gesamten Unterlagen und die Vernehmungsprotokolle lieber in aller Stille durchgehen sollten. An einem ungestörten Ort. Nicht das doch noch jemand Manipulationen vornehmen konnte.

Und so schleppten sie unter dem lauten Gemurmel vom gesamten Revier sechs große Kisten mit Unterlagen zu Duos Auto. Sie mussten sogar die Rückback damit beladen. Heero graute es fast davor diesen riesigen Berg durcharbeiten zu müssen, aber irgendwo in diesen Papieren war die Wahrheit verborgen.

Entschlossen ging er zur Beifahrertür und öffnete diese. Duo stand ihm direkt gegenüber auf der Fahrerseite. „Essen oder arbeiten?" fragte der langhaarige Polizist.

„Arbeiten!" antwortete Heero obwohl sein Magen knurrte. Aber die Spur war einfach zu frisch, sie mussten dran bleiben.

„Bei dir oder bei mir?" hakte Duo nach.

„Bei dir!" sagte Heero wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Als er sah das Duo sich bei der Antwort grinsend gegen das Auto lehnte fügte er schnell „Da kann ich wenigstens abhauen wenn ich will," hinzu.

Das Grinsen verschwand sofort von Duos Gesicht, eigentlich fand Heero das schade, aber sie hatten jetzt wirklich wichtigeres zu tun.

* * *

Abwesend schob Duo sich was zu essen in den Mund. Er lag auf seiner Couch, umgeben von einem Papierberg. Er hätte sich nie träumen lassen, dass er mal so viele Berichte hintereinander lesen würde. Ein langweiliger Job, wenn es auch hin und wieder interessant wurde. Im Moment versuchten sie die Dienstpläne mit den Daten der Anschläge zu vergleichen.

Heero saß inzwischen auf dem Boden, er hatte es in dem Sessel nicht mehr ausgehalten – so hatte er jedenfalls vor einer halben Stunde argumentiert. Die Haare des Staatsanwalts waren ziemlich zerzaust, so oft hatte er sie mit seinen Händen während der letzten Stunden durchwühlt. Plötzlich zuckte Heero zusammen, so als wäre er aus einem Sekundenschlaf erwacht. „Hast du was gefunden?" fragte er schläfrig.

Duo schüttelte den Kopf. Zwar war er gerade auf eine Ungereimtheit gestoßen, aber er wollte das lieber erst morgen genau überprüfen bevor er hier die Pferde scheu machte. Wahrscheinlich war es sowieso nichts weiter als ein dummer Zahlendreher. „Hm, nein es ist nichts," antwortete er deshalb.

„Du sahst so komisch aus," bohrte Heero weiter.

„Ach, das sind nur die gebackenen Austern um ein Uhr in der Nacht," lenkte Duo ab.

Und tatsächlich, es funktionierte. Heero lächelte.

Duo ließ sich noch tiefer in die Couch fallen, dabei flatterte der Bericht den er las auf dem Boden. „Warum machen wir nicht einfach Schluss?" fragte er gähnend. Seine Augen flimmerten und er glaubte nicht sich noch lange auf die Unterlagen konzentrieren zu können.

„Ok," kam es von Heero. Die Tatsache das der Staatsanwalt gegen den Vorschlag nicht protestierte, zeigte das der andere auch vollkommen fertig war. Dann beugte sich Heero zur Seite und schnappte sich das Telefon.

„Wen rufst du an?" fragte Duo erstaunt.

„Taxi."

Mit einem Mal wurde Duo wach. So war das nicht geplant. Es war viel zu schön Heero hier in seiner Wohnung zu haben. Das wollte er nicht aufgeben. „Warum bleibst du nicht einfach hier?" schlug er deshalb vor.

Heero reagierte nicht sondern wählte weiter.

„Ich schlaf auf der Couch," bot Duo an. Sie hatten heute so wunderbar zusammen gearbeitet, dass er fast vergessen hatten das sie ja kein Paar mehr waren. Natürlich schrie alles in Duo danach den anderen so schnell wie möglich in seine Arme zu schließen, aber das war jetzt wohl noch nicht denkbar. Trotzdem wollte er nicht auf Heeros Nähe verzichten. Dann schlief er schon lieber auf der Couch.

„Schönen Dank auch," kam es sarkastisch von Heero.

Duo musste schlucken. Ihm wurde bewusst das Heero das Angebot nicht ernst nahm und wohl glaubte dass er ihn gleich wieder verführen wollte. Es gab wohl noch so einiges das sie zwischen sich klären mussten. Nur vielleicht nicht gerade mitten in der Nacht.

Schnell drehte sich Duo zum anderen Ende des Sofas, beugte sich bäuchlings über die Lehne und sah Heero fest in die Augen. „Nein warte Heero," er schnappte dem anderen das Telefon aus der Hand. „Du musst morgen Früh sowieso sehr früh hier sein," versuchte er es mit Logik.

Heero schaute zur Seite.

„Hey, ich versuch auch keinen Cha-Cha. Ich versprech's," versuchte es Duo erneut.

Heero zögerte immer noch.

„Komm, das Bett ist für dich wenn du möchtest," machte Duo es ihm schmackhaft.

Heero schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Danke. Aber ich geh trotzdem lieber heim," dann griff der Staatsanwalt wieder nach dem Telefon.

„Oh Heero. Du wirst doch wohl nicht für den Rest deines Lebens sauer auf mich sein wollen?" Bei dieser Frage setzte Duo seinen besten Hundewelpenblick auf.

Und er schien damit tatsächlich Erfolg zu haben. Ein kleines Lächeln überzog Heeros wunderschönes Gesicht. „Vielleicht nicht!" flüsterte er und drehte dann verschämt seinen Kopf zur Seite.

Duo jubilierte innerlich und er lächelte breit. Es war zwar immer noch nicht alles wieder gut zwischen ihnen, aber Heero hatte ihm gerade gesagt das es trotzdem noch eine Chance gab. Und Duo würde diese nicht verschwenden.


	28. Deja vu

**Titel:** The Big Easy  
**Autor:** Cyrrer aka Laren  
**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze weder Rechte an Gundam Wing noch an dem Film der Pate für diese Geschichte stand. Und ich gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.  
**Betadank:** wie immer Zanna. Die beste der besten g

So, ich hoffe ja dass euch dieses Kapitel gefallen wird… :-)

Ein großer Knuddler an alle die das hier Lesen und denen es gefällt…

* * *

Duo presste das Kissen und die Decke an seinen Oberkörper als er in der Tür stand und noch einmal zu Heero blickte. Der junge Staatsanwalt war gerade ins Bett gekrochen. Er hatte sich von Duo eine Shorts und ein altes Polizeihemd als Pyjamaersatz ausgeliehen. Duo musste schmunzeln als er das Bild sah. Das Hemd stand Heero wirklich.

„Brauchst du noch irgendwas?" vergewisserte sich Duo.

Heero rückte sich in die Decke zurecht. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Oh nein, danke. Ich schlaf ein sobald mein Kopf auf das Kissen fällt," erklärte er.

Duo seufzte innerlich. Es gab so vieles was er jetzt am liebsten getan hätte, und das Zimmer zu verlassen gehörte auf keinen Fall dazu. Aber er hatte es Heero versprochen. Deshalb drehte er sich auch zunächst um, wollte schon ins Wohnzimmer verschwinden.

Doch dann wandte er sich noch einmal zu Heero. Mit einem fast entschuldigenden Lächeln sagte er, „Hey!"

Heero blickte erstaunt auf, sagte aber nichts.

Duo schluckte noch einmal und fuhr dann fort, „Dich krieg ich ja nicht." Der Ausdruck auf Heeros Gesicht war für Duo nicht wirklich zu lesen. Aber er wollte nicht das der andere einen falschen Eindruck bekam, deshalb beeilte er sich weiter zu reden. „Krieg ich dann wenigstens meinen Alligator?"

Heero blickte wirklich vollkommen perplex drein, dann schaute er zur Seite und schien erst in dem Moment zu realisieren, dass das Plüschtier neben ihm im Bett lag. Ein Lächeln huschte über Heeros Gesicht. Und mit einer schnellen Bewegung griff er sich den Alligator und warf ihn in Duos Richtung.

Das Teil quietschte während es durch die Luft flog. Duo fing es geschickt auf und drückte es immer noch quietschend an sich. Dann warf er Heero einen dankbaren Blick zu und ging durch die Tür. „Gute Nacht Heero, schlaf schön," wünschte er dem anderen noch bevor er dann die Zimmertür hinter sich schloss.

* * *

Später lag Duo auf seinem etwas unbequemen Sofa. Er hatte die Arme hinter seinen Kopf verschränkt und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Er konnte einfach nicht schlafen.

Es war so ungerecht. Heero hatte ihm fast verziehen, hatte ihn schon angelächelt. Und trotzdem lag er hier und nicht neben dem anderen Mann im bequemen Bett. Sein Unterbewusstsein spielte ihn tausend Ideen vor was sie alles dort machen konnten.

Er seufzte. Er sehnte sich so sehr nach Heeros Nähe, fast sogar noch mehr als nach dem Sex. Er wollte den anderen einfach wieder in seine Arme schließen und endgültig daran glauben das sie wieder eine Chance hatten.

Aber jeder Annäherungsversuch würde doch jetzt von Heero falsch interpretiert werden, oder? Schließlich hatte er sein Wort gegeben. Nur deshalb war Heero überhaupt die Nacht über hier geblieben. Er hatte Heero doch jetzt schon oft genug enttäuscht, da sollte er doch wenigstens jetzt zu seinem Versprechen stehen.

Duo kniff gequält die Augen zu. Trotzdem zog ihn die Tür zum Schlafzimmer magisch an. Er könnte doch dorthin gehen und einfach mal nachprüfen ob Heero wirklich schlief. Das konnte doch nichts schaden, oder?

* * *

Heero lag in dem fremden Bett und drehte sich unruhig von einer Seite zur nächsten. Noch vor ein paar Minuten hätte er schwören können das er sofort einschlafen würde, so müde war er gewesen.

Doch jetzt, jetzt kam er einfach nicht zur Ruhe. Alles in diesem Raum erinnerte ihn an Duo und daran was sie beide hier gemacht hatten. Allein bei dem Gedanken schlich sich ein kleiner Rotschimmer auf sein Gesicht.

Und noch viel schlimmer, sein Körper fing an zu reagieren. Kein Wunder, schließlich roch hier alles nach Duo, es war fast so als wenn Duo bei ihm wäre. Und genau bei dem Gedanken wurde Heero bewusst wie sehr er die Nähe des anderen vermisste.

Er wollte ihn hier bei sich haben, wollte ihn spüren und ihn verdammt noch einmal solange küssen bis sie beide ohnmächtig wurden. Er hatte sich noch niemals zuvor so sehr nach jemandem verzehrt.

Heero war über sich selbst erstaunt. Er hätte schwören können dass das Kapitel Duo für ihn abgeschlossen war. Bei all dem Schmerz und den Betrug den er empfunden hatte, hätte er niemals gedacht das er noch einmal positiv von Duo denken würde. Es hatte so weh getan und Heero wollte nicht mehr verletzlich sein, hatte sich geschworen sich niemals mehr so verletzen zu lassen.

Aber die Sekunde in der er um Duos Leben bangen musste, da war ihm etwas erschreckend klar geworden. Seine Gefühle für den anderen waren beileibe nicht gestorben als er das Video gesehen hatte. Ansonsten hätte es danach auch nicht so weh getan.

Und noch viel schlimmer, ihm wurde bewusst wie tief diese Gefühle inzwischen gingen. Er konnte versuchen sich einzureden was er wollte, aber da war etwas das er für Duo empfand, und das hatte nichts mit einer kurzlebigen Affäre zu tun. Es war mehr als pure Lust und Verlangen. Es musste mehr sein, weil er ansonsten jetzt hier nicht liegen und daran denken würde all seine Prinzipien über Bord zu werfen.

Er wollte den anderen! Jetzt sofort! Er war sich im Klaren, das es noch viel zwischen ihnen zu besprechen gab, so vieles war noch nicht geklärt. Aber das interessierte ihn im Moment nicht. Das war für das hier und jetzt nebensächlich.

Aber etwas hielt ihn noch davon ab aufzustehen und zu Duo zu gehen. Er war sich nicht sicher wie der andere das jetzt aufnehmen würde. Nachdem er sich erst so gesträubt hatte überhaupt hier zu bleiben. Nachdem Duo ihm sogar versprechen musste keinen Annäherungsversuch zu starten. Das war ihm peinlich. Er wusste nicht ob er es riskieren sollte.

Er überlegte noch für endlose Minuten hin und her. Doch dann schlug er entschlossen die Decke zur Seite. Er würde jetzt einfach zur Tür gehen und lauschen ob Duo schon schlief. Wenn nicht, dann könnte er es vielleicht wagen zu Duo zu gehen.

* * *

Vorsichtig ging Duo zur Schlafzimmertür. Er war bemüht so wenig Lärm wie möglich zu machen, schließlich wollte er Heero ja nicht unnötig wecken. Den ganzen weiten Weg bis zur Tür kreisten seine Gedenken in den gleichen Bahnen, er war sogar dreimal kurz davor wieder umzudrehen. Doch seine Sehnsucht nach dem anderen war einfach viel größer als alles andere.

Vorsichtig lehnte er sich mit seinem Kopf gegen die Tür und versuchte etwas aus dem Schlafzimmer zu hören. Er hatte sogar schon seien Hand zum Türknauf ausgestreckt als ein plötzliches Geräusch von der Haustür ihn aufschreckte.

* * *

Heero hatte gerade die Schlafzimmertür erreicht und wollte diese öffnen, als er dahinter etwas poltern hörte. Genau in diesem Moment wurde ihm absolut bewusst wie peinlich diese ganze Situation war. Er wich zurück und war sich nicht sicher was er jetzt tun sollte.

* * *

Automatisch blickte Duo zur Haustür, konnte sehen das sich deren Türknauf bewegte. Angst stieg in ihm auf und ohne groß zu denken war er im Polizisten- Modus. Er hastete zu dem Stapel mit seinen Klamotten, fingerte in einer schnellen Bewegung seine Waffe hervor und versteckte sich hinter dem Durchgang zur Küche, nahm dabei den Eingang in Visier.

Er sah wie die Tür aufgemacht wurde und sich jemand vorsichtig hereinschlich. Duo setzte voll auf das Überraschungsmoment. Seine freie Hand betätigte den Lichtschalter genau in dem Moment in dem er mit der anderen seine Waffe auf den Eindringling richtete und laut „Halt!" rief.

Mit einem lauten Plumps knallte ein Rucksack auf den Fußboden. Der Eindringling war vor Schreck gegen die Haustür gedonnert und schrie jetzt ziemlich aufgebracht, „Was soll denn das? Soll ich schon wieder erschreckt werden? Ich krieg noch einen Herzanfall bevor ich 22 werde!"

Duo ließ die Waffe sinken und starrte mit offenem Mund auf seinen wild gestikulierenden Bruder. Mit Solo hatte er jetzt überhaupt nicht gerechnet. „Pssst," zischte er. „Heero schläft im Schlafzimmer. Mach keinen Lärm." Es war ja nicht wirklich nötig das sein Bruder jetzt das ganze Haus zusammen schrie.

Ein breites Grinsen erschien auf Solos Gesicht. Er trat ein paar Schritte näher und sagte mit einem ziemlich gehässigen Tonfall, „Und du schläfst auf der Couch?" Die linke Augenbraue war bis zum Haaransatz erhoben.

Duo grummelte leicht. Er ging zum Sofa und legte sich hin. „Ja, ist was dabei?" fragte er während er sich die Decke über zog.

Solo holte mit seinen beiden Armen weit aus. „Und wo soll ich denn dann bitte schlafen?" fragte er empört.

Ein kleines sarkastisches Lächeln schlich sich auf Duos Gesicht. „Ihr Studenten schlaft doch immer so gern auf dem Boden," erklärte er. Aber er hatte Mitleid mit seinem kleinen Bruder. Er zog das Kissen unter seinem Kopf hervor und warf es Solo zu. Dann würde er heute halt Ali als Kissen missbrauchen. War ja nicht das erste Mal. Er kuschelte sich auf seinem Plüschtier zurrecht.

„Das denkst auch nur du!" giftete Solo zurück, fing das Kissen aber auf und machte es sich dann grummelnd auf dem Boden bequem.

Duo betrachtete das Treiben halb amüsiert. Zumindest war ihm jetzt die Entscheidung ob er zu Heero gehen sollte oder nicht abgenommen worden. Trotzdem würde er mit seinem kleinen Bruder recht bald mal darüber reden müssen wann Besuch erlaubt war und wann nicht.

* * *

Ein Donnergrollen weckte Heero auf. Er schaute zunächst verwirrt um sich. Doch sobald er erkannte in wessen Bett er lag, da kam die Erinnerung an gestern wieder hoch. Er errötete leicht.

Das Gepolter gestern Nacht hatte ihn kurz erschreckt. Doch schnell hatte er im anderen Zimmer Stimmen gehört. Duo hatte mit jemandem geredet und Heero hatte dessen Stimme auch erkannt. Duos Bruder war wohl in der Nacht vorbei gekommen. Ein paar Minuten später und Solo hätte ihnen vielleicht schon wieder beim Sex zuhören können. Heero wurde jetzt noch röter.

Vielleicht sollte er sich nur noch in seiner eigenen Wohnung mit Duo treffen. Dort waren sie zumindest vor solchen Überraschungen sicher.

Doch Heero schüttelte erst einmal all diese Gedanken von sich ab und gähnte ausgiebig. So richtig wach war er noch lange nicht. Ein kurzer Blick auf den Wecker zeigte ihm das er auch nur knapp sechs Stunden geschlafen hatte. Viel zu wenig nach der ganzen Aufregung die sie den ganzen letzten Tag über gehabt hatten.

Aber das Gewitter hatte ihn ja leider geweckt. Er stand aus dem Bett auf und schlurfte zum Fenster. Draußen regnete es in Strömen. Vielleicht würde das Gewitter ja die Luft klären und es etwas weniger schwül sein lassen, die letzten Tage waren kaum zu ertragen gewesen. Das war der Nachteil wenn man so tief im Süden wohnte.

Heero gähnte noch einmal und beschloss das er einen Kaffee brauchte. Darum tapste er in Richtung Küche. Als er durch das Wohnzimmer ging registrierte er das die beiden anderen wohl auch nicht mehr schliefen, zumindest war das Sofa frei.

Heero reib sich die Augen und betrat die Küche. Was er dann sah ließ ihn kurz stutzen. Er hatte ein Deja vu.

Jemand stand vor dem Kühlschrank und hatte sich tief hinein gebeugt. Und dieser Jemand trug nur eine Jeans und sonst nichts.

Heero zog scharf die Luft ein, viel zu deutlich erinnerte er sich noch was das letzte Mal passiert war, als er einen jeansbedeckten Hintern aus dem Kühlschrank ragen sah.

Dieses Geräusch schreckte die andere Person auf. Der Mann stellte sich auf und drehte sich um.

Ein unbewusstes Lächeln überzog Heeros Gesicht. Diesmal war es nicht Solo, sondern Duo.

* * *

Duo wühlte im Kühlschrank nach was Essbarem. Doch alles was er finden konnte war die Dose mit Kaffee. Er nahm sich vor öfters mal einkaufen zu gehen.

Dann hörte er hinter sich ein kleines Geräusch. Er zog die Kaffeedose aus dem Kühlschrank und drehte sich um. Ihm gegenüber stand Heero. Die Haare waren vom Schlaf zerzaust und luden dazu ein die Finger darin zu vergraben. Aber das schönste, Heero lächelte ihn an. So ein befreites Lächeln hatte Duo schon lange nicht mehr bei dem anderen gesehen.

Sofort antwortete Duo ebenfalls mit einem Lächeln. Er strahlte praktisch während er langsam auf den anderen zuging.

„Guten Morgen," sagte Heero und kam auch näher.

„Hallo," grinste Duo und machte noch einen Schritt. Es war als wenn sie beide sich magnetisch gegenseitig anzogen. Der Abstand zwischen ihnen wurde immer geringer. Gleich würde er den jungen Staatsanwalt in seine Arme schließen können.

„Duo, ist der Kaffee fertig? Hi Heero," sprudelte es aus Solo, der plötzlich zwischen sie hüpfte. Duo grummelte. Es war als wenn sein Bruder schon im voraus wusste wann er am meisten stören könnte. Das würde jetzt endlich ein Ende haben müssen.

„Hi kleiner Bruder," sagte Duo und schob sich zwischen Solo und Heero. „Der Kaffee ist alle. Warum gehst du nicht nach unten und holst uns Kaffee, hä?" Mit einer geschickten Bewegung hatte Duo die Dose in Heeros Hände gelegt, so das Solo das nicht sehen konnte.

Solo wollte sich nicht so einfach davon schieben lassen. „Aber draußen schüttet es," protestierte er.

Duo, der seinen Bruder inzwischen bis in den Flur buxiert hatte schnappte sich etwas von der Graderobe. „Hier, nimm meinen Regenmantel," bot er an und legte das Teil gleich um Solos Schultern.

„Aber ich hab kein Geld," Solo sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

Duo zog ein paar Scheine aus seiner Jeans und steckte sie in Solos Hand. „Hier ist auch ein bisschen Geld für dich. Du nimmst dir jetzt nen Taxi und fährst so weit weg wie du kannst." Während er das sagte hatte Duo seinen Bruder bis an die Haustür gedrängt.

Solo schien etwas verwirrt und blickte immer wieder zur Küche zurück. Doch Duo ließ ihm keine Zeit groß zu protestieren. „Und da lässt du dir dann ein schönes großes Frühstück servieren, ok? Und für danach lad ich dich zum Kino ein. Und dann kannst du hier mal wieder anrufen, hä?" Er schnappte sich seinen Bruder beim Kragen und schubste ihn praktisch durch die Haustür.

Er hörte es draußen poltern, so als wenn Solo gestolpert wäre, aber das interessierte Duo in diesem Moment überhaupt nicht. Sein Bruder hatte sein Liebesleben mit Heero schon viel zu oft gestört! Er legte vorsichtig alle Sicherheitsketten vor und erst als er sicher sein konnte das sein Bruder nicht wieder unaufgefordert in die Wohnung kommen konnte entspannte sich Duo.

Dann rieb er sich mit dem Zeigefinger die Kehle entlang. Endlich war er mit Heero allein. Niemand der sie störte und er würde dem anderen zeigen können wie sehr dieser ihm gefehlt hatte.

Er ging in die Küche, aber Heero war nicht mehr da. Fragend hob Duo die Augenbraue und rief nach Heero. Doch er erhielt keine Antwort. Stirn runzelnd ging er ins Wohnzimmer. Auch da kein Zeichen von dem jungen Staatsanwalt. Doch dann sah Duo das Polizeihemd am Türknauf zum Schlafzimmer hängen.

Ein breites Grinsen erschien auf Duos Gesicht. Scheinbar hatte Heero genau den gleichen Gedanken gehabt wie er. Erwartungsfroh ging Duo zur Tür und öffnete diese.

Doch der Anblick der ihm hinter der Tür erwartete, ließ das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht gefrieren. Heero lag nicht etwa nackt im Bett und wartete auf ihn. Im Gegenteil. Der andere war vollkommen angezogen und machte gerade das Bett. „Oh!" sagte Duo enttäuscht.

Heero drehte sich zu ihm um und schaute verlegen drein. „Duo, wir müssen wieder an die Arbeit," sagte er und spielte schüchtern mit der Überdecke.

„Unbedingt," bestätigte Duo meinte damit aber nicht ihre Arbeit. Er schob sich in das Schlafzimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Leichte Röte machte sich auf Heeros Gesicht breit. Dieser hatte wohl nur zu genau verstanden was Duo meinte. Er trat einen Schritt zurück.

Doch als Duo lächelnd immer näher kam und ihn dabei anstrahlte lächelte Heero zurück. Duo bewegte sich fast als würde er tanzen und er summte, „Cha Cha Cha," vor sich hin. Das bescherte ihm von Heero ein weiteres Lächeln und der andere kam ihm sogar entgegen.

„Duo," flüstere Heero in einem Tonfall der Duos Herz höher schlagen ließ.

Endlich standen sie direkt vor dem Fenster dicht beieinander. Nur noch wenige Zentimeter waren zwischen ihnen. Für eine Sekunde die wie eine Ewigkeit war, sahen sie sich nur tief in die Augen. Keiner der beiden bewegte sich.

Dann, ganz langsam streckte Duo seinen Arm aus. Automatisch legte er diesen um Heeros Hüfte, zog so den anderen dicht an sich. Er beugte sich etwas hinunter und versuchte Heeros entgegenkommenden Lippen in einem heißen Kuss einzufangen. Er war schon ganz nahe, nur ein kleines Stück noch und dann...

Ein Schuss knallte.


	29. Warten

**Titel:** The Big Easy  
**Autor:** Cyrrer aka Laren  
**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze weder Rechte an Gundam Wing noch an dem Film der Pate für diese Geschichte stand. Und ich gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.  
Betadank: wie immer Zanna. Die beste der besten g

Wow… so viele Kommies zum letzten Kapitel. Hihihi vielleicht sollte ich öfters solche Hammer Cliffies einbauen…. Obwohl g vielleicht auch nicht. Mal sehen :-)

* * *

Reflexartig stieß Duo Heero um und ließ sich auch sofort auf den Fußboden fallen.

„Was war das?" fragte der junge Staatsanwalt aufgeregt.

Duo hob ein wenig seinen Kopf und versuchte so aus dem Fenster zu sehen. Aber sein Winkel war viel zu ungünstig und außerdem regnete es in Bindfäden. Er konnte gar nichts erkennen. Er bemerkte dass auch Heero sich aufrichten wollte und zischte befehlend, „Weg vom Fenster!"

Und diesmal tat Heero einfach was er ihm sagte. Anstatt zu protestieren krabbelte er einen Meter zur Seite neben das Bett und war jetzt sicher vor dem Heckenschützen da die solide Mauer ihn schützte. „Kannst du was sehen?" wollte er wissen und Duo antwortete mit einem Kopfschütteln.

Duo wusste das er raus gehen musste um zu überprüfen was dort geschehen war, von hier würde er nichts herausfinden. Er griff kurz zur Seite und schnappte sich sein Sweatshirt das auf dem Stuhl lag, dann krabbelte er so schnell es ging zur Tür. „Ruf 911," wies er Heero an. „Sag ihnen das hier geschossen wurde. Und die Adresse. Sag ihnen das ich unten auf der Straße bin."

Er bekam noch mit das sich Heero sein Handy schnappte, doch dann hatte er auch schon die Tür erreicht. Endlich konnte er aufstehen und wirklich hinauseilen.

* * *

Duo hatte die Haustür erreicht und blickte vorsichtig hinaus. Aber durch den strömenden Regen konnte er noch immer nichts erkennen. Er beschloss hinauszugehen. Schließlich war es sehr wahrscheinlich dass die Attentäter wie auch bisher sofort nach dem Anschlag davon fahren würden. Und er musste hinausfinden auf wen geschossen wurde.

Kaum war er aus dem Haus getreten als er zur rechten Hand auch schon eine kleine Menschentraube entdeckte. Etliche der Passanten hatten sich mit Regenschirmen bewaffnet wohl doch hinausgetraut und standen jetzt um etwas herum und blickten neugierig nach unten. Duos Magen zog sich zusammen. Als Polizist war er so einen Anblick gewöhnt und konnte sich schon denken dass diese Menschen sich um das Opfer gescharrt hatten.

Duo rannte so schnell es ging auf die Leute zu und schrie, „Ich bin ein Cop!" um sie dazu zu bringen ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Natürlich machten sie keinen Platz und er musste erst einige unsanft zur Seite schieben.

Was er dann sah ließ ihn fast zu Eis erstarren. Das Opfer war Solo. Sein Bruder lag halb, saß halb auf dem Bürgersteig. Der Oberkörper war gegen die Mauer gepresst, wahrscheinlich war er durch den Schuss in die Richtung geschleudert worden und dann an der Wand hinunter gerutscht.

„Solo! Solo! Solo!" brach es aus Duo hervor und er stürmte noch weiter nach vorne. Er kniete sich neben seinem Bruder. Auf dessen Brust war deutlich ein Einschussloch zu erkennen. „Bitte nicht! Bitte nicht!" schrie Duo verzweifelt und griff nach seinem Bruder. Versuchte dessen Puls zu finden.

Da, er konnte etwas fühlen, ein ganz leichter Puls. Aber Erleichterung spürte Duo deshalb noch lange nicht. Er griff sich ein Taschentuch und presste es auf die Wunde, versuchte irgendwie zu verhindern das sein Bruder noch mehr Blut verlor.

Für einen ganz kurzen Moment wurde er wütend auf die Zuschauer. Keiner von denen hatte Erste Hilfe geleistet. Im Gegenteil sie standen immer noch gaffender weise herum. Noch nicht einmal einer von denen hatte sein Handy gezückt und Hilfe gerufen. Zynisch erkannte er wie schlimm es doch um die Welt gestellt war. Er hätte gerne Rache an diesen Gaffern genommen, aber er hatte jetzt wichtigeres zu erledigen. „Solo, bitte!" stieß er wieder hervor.

Angestrengt versuchter er durch den ganzen Regen hindurch die Sirenen der Ambulanz zu hören. Heero hatte ja schließlich 911 gerufen, die mussten doch bald da sein!

Plötzlich fasste ihn jemand an den Schultern. Er wollte fast schon ärgerlich um sich schlage da hörte er eine vertraute Stimme, „Oh mein Gott!" rufen. Danach spürte er wie Heero sich direkt neben ihn hockte. So unglaublich das auch klang, aber Heeros Gegenwart gab ihm neue Kraft.

Dann hörte Duo plötzlich die Sirene auf die er scheinbar schon seit Ewigkeiten gewartet hatte. „Halt das!" wies er Heero aufgeregt an. Der junge Staatsanwalt schien begriffen zu haben was er wollte und drückte jetzt gegen das absolute Provisorium eines Druckverbandes.

Duo sprang auf und rannte zur Straße. Er konnte sehen wie sie ein Streifenwagen näherte. Keine Ambulanz. Die würde sicher auch noch kommen, aber Duo hegte den Verdacht das sie nicht mehr darauf würden warten können. Er winkte aufgeregt mit den Armen um den Polizisten zu zeigen das sie hier halten sollten. „Stopp! Stopp!" schrie er zusätzlich mit einer Stimme die langsam heiser wurde.

Der Streifenwagen hielt tatsächlich direkt neben ihm. Ohne lange zu warten riss Duo die Tür zum Beifahrersitz auf. Der Polizist der ihn scheinbar erkannte rannte hinaus in Richtung Menschenmenge. „Ruf die 345! Das Charity Krankenhaus," wies Duo den Fahrer an. „Wir müssen das Opfer so schnell wie möglich in die Notaufnahme bringen. Sag ihnen wir sind gleich da!" Duo sah noch aus den Augenwinkeln wie der Fahrer sich das Funkgerät griff, dann rannte er dem zweiten Polizisten nach.

Dieser hatte inzwischen zusammen mit Heero Solo aufgehoben und trug ihn zum Wagen. Duo wollte mit anfassen, aber zum einen zitterten seine Hände viel zu sehr und zum anderen hatten die beiden den Körper schon fast bis in das Auto geschafft. Duo hielt ihnen nur die Tür auf. Der Polizist der Solos Beine trug war hinten in das Auto gestiegen und zog den Körper mit sich.

Duo beobachtete was sie taten ganz aufgeregt, dann stürmte er nach vorne zum Fahrer. „Rück rüber!" befahl er und war schon kurz dabei seinen Kollegen zur Seite zu schubsen.

Doch dann fiel eine Hand auf seine Schulter und drückte fest. Verwirrt blickte er zur Seite und schaute in Heeros entsetztes Gesicht. Trotz des Schocks wirkte der junge Staatsanwalt aber seltsam entschlossen als er seinen Kopf schüttelte. „Du fährst nicht. Sonst haben wir am Ende 5 Tote!" erklärte er.

Duo wollte schon protestieren, obwohl er wusste das Heero recht hatte. Er zitterte immer noch und ob er in dieser Situation sich wirklich in den New Orleans'er Verkehr stürzen sollte war eigentlich mit nein zu beantworten. Aber erst als Heero noch, „Setz dich hinten zu Solo, er braucht dich jetzt," hinzufügte schluckte Duo jeden Protest klaglos hinunter.

Widerstandslos setzte er sich auf die Rückbank. Dabei hatte er Solos Kopf auf seinen Schoß gebettet. Wieder und wieder streichelte er die regennassen Strähnen aus Solos Gesicht.

Er bekam eigentlich nicht mehr viel mit, zu sehr war er auf Solo fixiert. Aber er nahm an das der zweite Polizist am Tatort geblieben war um den zu sichern bis weitere Streifenwagen kamen. Dafür hatte Heero den Platz auf dem Beifahrersitz eingenommen. Der junge Staatsanwalt drehte sich immer wieder zu ihnen beiden um.

Unter Sirenengeheul fuhren sie zum nächsten Krankenhaus. Die Fahrt kam Duo fast wie eine Ewigkeit vor, so als wenn sie nur im Schneckentempo vorwärts kommen würden. Sein rational denkendes Gehirn sagte ihm das die Fahrt nicht länger als 10 Minuten gedauert haben konnte, aber das zeigte nur wie absolut subjektiv man Zeit empfand.

Mit quietschenden Reifen fuhren sie vor die Einfahrt zur Notaufnahme. Ein Team von Ärzten und Pflegern erwarteten sie schon dort, schließlich waren sie per Funk vorgewarnt worden. Duo musste fast gegen sich selber kämpfen als es darum ging Solo in ihre Obhut zu geben. Kaum war sein Bruder aus dem Auto herausgeholt worden und auf eine Bahre gelegt worden da sprang er auch schon aus dem Auto und wollte hinterher rennen.

Diesmal wurde er allerdings von einer Krankenschwester aufgehalten. Die ihm höflich aber bestimmt sagte das sein Bruder jetzt in den OP gefahren würde und dass er ihn dorthin nicht begleiten könne. Dann verwies sie auf den Aufenthaltsraum der Angehörigen.

Duo stand völlig verwirrt da, er wusste gar nicht was er tun sollte. Und er war sich fast sicher dass er einfach zusammengebrochen oder hektisch umher gerannt wäre, wenn er nicht neben sich die Trostspendende Nähe von Heero bemerkt hätte.

Der Polizist beugte sich über den Beifahrersitz und sprach durch das offene Fenster, „Lieutenant. Ich muss zurück zum Tatort. Ich werde im Revier bescheid sagen wer das Opfer ist."

Duo nickte ihm bestätigend zu. Daraufhin fuhr der Polizist fort. Duo stand immer noch verwirrt einfach so da. Es war als wenn plötzlich sämtliche Energie aus ihm herausgesaugt worden wäre. Und auch jegliche Idee was er tun sollte.

Heero fasste ihn an die Schulter. Dann zog er ihn fast ein wenig in Richtung Krankenhaus. „Komm schon. Hier draußen holen wir uns noch ne Lungenentzündung."

Verwirrt registrierte Duo das es immer noch wie in Strömen regnete. Er war mehr als nass und die gesamte Kleidung klebte an ihm. Heero ging es nicht anders. Mit offenem Mund stand er da und brauchte sogar ein paar Sekunden um „Hä?" zu antworten.

Heero zog etwas fester an seiner Schulter. „Komm, drinnen werden wir erfahren was mit Solo ist."

Das brach etwas den Bann um Duo und er ließ sich bereitwillig in das Gebäude führen. Heero schien genau zu wissen wo sie hin mussten – oder er hatte der Krankenschwester nur aufmerksamer zugehört als Duo. Auf jeden Fall waren sie Augenblicke später im Warteraum angekommen. Wie ein Stein ließ sich Duo auf einen der Stühle plumpsen.

Wenn er noch Energie übrig gehabt hätte, dann wäre er wie ein gefangenes Tier den Raum auf und ab gelaufen. Aber zu sitzen war auch nicht schlecht. Er beugte sich nach vorne hielt seinen Kopf in seine Hände gestützt.

Plötzlich bemerkte er wie Heero vor ihm hockte und die Hände auf seine Knie gelegt hatte. Der junge Staatsanwalt schaute von unten zu ihm herauf. „Hey, willst du… willst du nicht deiner Familie bescheid sagen?"

Duo schluckte schwer. Seine Mutter, er musste seiner Mutter bescheid sagen. Aber er konnte nicht. „Ich… Ich…" stammelte er ungeschickt.

Heero nickte kurz und strich ihm dann sanft über den Kopf. „Keine Sorge, ich erledige das schon." Dann stand er auf und ging aus dem Warteraum. Wahrscheinlich um draußen im Flur einen der Münzfernsprecher zu benutzen, schließlich waren Handys in Krankenhäusern verboten wie sich Duo in seinem Nebel erinnerte.

Während Heeros Abwesenheit fingen Duos Gedanken an zu rasen. Er fragte sich wieso jemand auf Solo schießen sollte. Einem einfachen Studenten der noch nie einer Fliege etwas zu leide getan hatte. Aber dann wurde ihm wieder bewusst das Solo seinen Regenmantel getragen hatte, als er aus seiner Wohnung gekommen war. Sie waren zwar nur Adoptivbrüder, aber dennoch glichen sie sich von der Große und der Statur. Wenn Solo auch noch die Kapuze aufgehabt hatte, dann gab es eigentlich keine Möglichkeit sie beide von weitem zu unterscheiden. Vor allem bei der schlechten Sicht.

Duo umschlang sich mit seinen Armen selbst bei diesem Gedanken. Er wollte nicht glauben dass man Solo wegen ihm angeschossen hatte, aber welchen Grund hätte es sonst geben können? Er merkte wie ihm sämtliches Blut aus dem Gesicht entwich.

Zum Glück kam Heero zurück in den Raum und verkündete das er allen bescheid gegeben hätte, sogar Trowa. Duo nahm das ohne weitere Kommentare zur Kenntnis. Aber er ergriff Heeros Hand und hielt sich daran fest.

So saßen sie für eine halbe Ewigkeit. Immer wenn die Tür zu dem Warteraum aufging schaute Duo auf, halb hoffend, halb bangend auf neue Nachrichten wartend.

Nach einer Weile kam seine Mutter – gestützt von Onkel Sos und in Begleitung von Cousin Pete – in den Warteraum. Sie hatte geweint, das war mehr als deutlich zu sehen. Duo sprang auf und umarmte sie heftig. Versuchte sie zu trösten obwohl er selbst keinen Trost mehr hatte.

„Sie haben auf mein Baby geschossen," flüsterte sie. Duo drückte sie nur noch fester an sich. Noch nie hatte er seine Mutter so gebrochen erlebt. Noch nicht einmal als sein Vater im Dienst erschossen wurde. Vielleicht weil jeder Angehörige von Polizisten früher oder später lernte mit dieser speziellen Angst zu leben und sie vielleicht sogar etwas immun wurden. Und es sie deshalb umso schlimmer traf sobald ein anderes Mitglied der Familie von einem Unglück betroffen wurde.

Duo führte seine Mutter zu den Stühlen, setzte sich neben sie und versuchte sie zu trösten. Er nahm es fast nur am Rande wahr, aber er bemerkte dennoch das Heero sich ebenfalls um die Frau kümmerte und das Helen das sogar zuließ.

Nach einer weiteren Ewigkeit kam eine Krankenschwester in den Warteraum und fragte, „Familie von Solo Maxwell?"

Sofort sprang Duo hoch, dicht gefolgt von Heero und seiner Mutter. Sie gingen zu der Krankenschwester und fragten nach Neuigkeiten.

Die Frau trug ein Klemmbrett mit einigen Papieren drauf bei sich. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Notizen. Sie erklärte mit einigen medizinischen Begriffen was Solo denn zugestoßen wäre. Dann fasste sie zusammen. „Er ist in einer kritischen Verfassung, aber die Ärzte sind optimistisch. Im Moment wird er gerade operiert. Wenn er die OP übersteht sind seine Chancen sehr positiv. Seien Sie unbesorgt das wir unser möglichstes tun um sein Leben zu retten. Unser bestes Ärzteteam unternimmt die Operation, sogar der Chefarzt ist dabei."

„Aber.." kam es erstickt von seiner Mutter. „Die Versicherung wird das nicht decken."

Duo hätte schreien können vor Wut. Aber seine Mutter hatte Recht. Sie waren nur geschützt von der einfachen medizinischen Versorgung die die Stadt für ihre Bediensteten und Angehörigen anbot. Da waren solche Extravaganzen wie Chefarztbehandlung nicht vorgesehen.

Die Schwester schaute noch einmal auf ihre Notizen, dann nickte sie kurz. „Das ist kein Problem Mrs. Maxwell. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Einer unseres Mäzens hat den Chefarzt persönlich darum gebeten. Es werden Ihnen deswegen keinerlei Kosten entstehen."

Duo bemerkte wie seine Mutter vor Erleichterung fast zusammensackte, so angespannt war sie gewesen. Sie fragte auch gar nicht weiter nach, sondern drehte sich um und ging zurück zum Sessel.

Aber Duos Neugierde war geweckt worden. „Welcher Gönner?"

„Nun, Mr. Winner natürlich. Ihm gehören 30 Prozent des Krankenhauses. Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden." Damit wandte sie sich ab.

„Angelface," murmelte Duo und wunderte sich kurz wie schnell doch die Kommunikation zwischen Trowa und dem Mafiosi von statten gegangen sein musste. Nicht das er sich beschweren würde. Nun wusste er wirklich dass alles Menschenmögliche für seinen Bruder getan wurde. Er warf Heero einen fragenden Blick zu. Aber dieser murmelte nur das altbekannte „Hn!" und sagte dann nichts weiter.

* * *

Howard stürmte in den Warteraum. Sofort öffnete er seine Arme einladend. „Helen," flüsterte er fast.

Duos Mutter sprang vom Stuhl auf und rannte ihrem Lebensgefährten entgegen und warf sich ihm in die Arme. „Oh Gott, sie haben auf Solo geschossen!" erklärte sie dabei wieder und wieder.

„Geht's ihm bald wieder gut?" fragte er mit erstickter Stimme.

„Mein Baby wird immer noch operiert," erklärte Helen. Dann umarmten die beiden sich wieder heftig.

Duo war ebenfalls aufgestanden. Seine Gedanken waren trotz all des Stresses nicht ruhig geblieben. Er musste jetzt etwas klären, oder er würde noch wahnsinnig werden. Er trat dich neben den Captain und sagte. „Ich muss mit dir reden Howard. Allein." Duo war sich bewusst wie ihm alle entgeisterte zuwarfen.

„Was ist denn los?" fragte Helen.

„Nichts Mama. Hat was mit der Polizei zu tun," wiegelte Duo ab.

Howard runzelte die Stirn aber nickte dann. Er tätschelte noch einmal Helens Rücken und folgte Duo dann hinaus.

Schweigend führte Duo die beiden hinaus in den Krankenhausgarten. Da es immer noch regnete waren sie vollkommen allein. Howard blickte kurz in den Himmel als er das Gebäude verließ dann klappte er sich den Kragen seiner Lederjacke hoch. So als würde ihn das irgendwie vor der Nässe schützen können.

Nach ein paar Schritten vom Haus weg blieben sie mitten im Garten stehen.

„Ich hab heute Nacht die Dienstbücher durchgesehen," erklärte Duo.

„Ähä!" erwiderte Howard

„In einigen davon ist etwas gefälscht worden. Wageneinsatz, Streifenfahrten, Verhaftungen. Die verschiedensten Abteilungen sind beteiligt." Das war ihm gestern Nacht beim lesen aufgefallen. Aber er hatte es zunächst für einfache Verwechslungsfehler gehalten. Hier ein Zahlendreher, dort ein falsches Datum. Nichts was nicht immer mal vorkommen konnte. Aber so langsam glaubte er das es mehr bedeutete. Und dieser Gedanke machte ihn frösteln.

Howard schaue ihn fragend an. „Und was soll das heißen?"

„Nur ein Vorgesetzter hat Zugang zu all diesen Eintragungen."

Howard holte tief Luft. „Also entweder ich oder du." Stellte er fest. Dann nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er noch hinzu, „Warst du es?"

Duo ging nicht darauf ein. „Wer ist es Howard? Wen willst du decken?"

Howard blickte sich einmal um, so als ob er auch wirklich sicher gehen wollte das sie allein auf weiter Flur waren. Dabei kaute er nervös auf seiner Unterlippe, „Hast du ein Mikro um?"

Duo schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. Dann hob er sein immer noch feuchtes Sweatshirt und zeigte das er darunter kein Mirko trug. „Kein Mikro. Nur du und ich. Familie!"

Howard atmete tief ein. Er setzte kurz an, doch dann sprach er doch nicht sondern drehte sich ab und ging langsam weg.

Duo sprintete hinter ihm her. Nach wenigen Schritten war er wieder auf gleicher Höhe. „Du hast doch einen Freund beim mexikanischen Zoll, oder?"

„Das ist richtig!"

„Was ist passiert? Bist du auf Freddy Angelos Heroindeal gestoßen und wolltest ihn ausboten und das Geschäft selber machen?"

Howard hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne. Empört blickte er auf Duo. „Wie kannst du so was von mir behaupten?" fragte er.

Jetzt wurde Duo richtig sauer. Mit seiner Faust stieß er gegen Howards Schulter: „Jemand hat auf meinen Bruder geschossen, Howard! Sie dachten das ich es war, er hatte meinen Mantel an!" schrie er seine Anschuldigung hinaus.

Howard sah ihn mit entsetzen Augen an. „Oh Gott. Glaubst du denn ich hätte was damit zu tun? Ihr seid wie mein eigenes Fleisch und Blut! Niemals!"

Duo schüttelte den Kopf, er würde Howard so gerne glauben. Aber er hatte diese Berichte gefälscht.

„Ich weiß nicht was passiert ist Duo. Jemand ist wohl durch gedreht. Ich habe nur jemandem einen Gefallen getan. Ihnen durch die Berichte den Rücken gedeckt. Mehr nicht. Und ich schwöre bei allem was mir heilig ist, ich wusste nicht in was die da verwickelt sind!"

„Wer hat durch gedreht?" Sobald Duo die Namen der Schweine hatte würde er sie ihrer gerechten Strafe zukommen lassen.

Howard starrte ihn wieder an. Dann winkte er mit seinen Händen ab. „Oh nein, ich verrate nichts."

„Und das soll ich dir glauben? Weißt du was ich glaube? Ich glaube das du hinter all diesen Dingen steckst von Anfang an, stimmt's? Freddy Angelo, die Mexikaner, die Nobile Brüder und Tandino. Die hast alle du auf dem Gewissen."

„Alles Abschaum Duo. Aber ich bin nicht verantwortlich für das was geschehen ist."

„Ach, aber du hast die Täter gedeckt! Ist das nicht genauso schlimm?" Er schluckte schwer. „Du hast mir alles beigebracht als ich neu zu dem Job gekommen bin. Hast mir erzählt was OK ist und was nicht OK ist. Ist dealen mit Heroin OK Howard? Ist Mord OK?"

„Verdammt, wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen das ich nichts damit zu tun hatte!"

„Dann verrate mir, wen du deckst!"

Howard schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Das kann ich nicht."

„Wieso nicht?" hakte Duo nach.

Aber Howard antwortete nicht. Fast minutenlang standen beide nur so da, keiner sagte etwas, keiner machte eine Bewegung. Duo wusste auch gar nicht was er tun sollte. Das was Howard. Sein Patenonkel, sein zweiter Vater, sein Mentor. Er konnte doch diesem Mann jetzt keine Handschellen anlegen und ihn verhaften. Es war schon schlimm genug das er überhaupt von Howard annahm in dieses Verbrechen verwickelt zu sein.

Howard leckte sich wieder die Lippen. „Ich schlag dir einen Deal vor."

„Was für ein Deal?" fragte Duo misstrauisch. Er hoffte dass sein Gegenüber nicht glaubte das er ihn kaufen könnte. Nicht bei so einer Sache.

„Da ist irgendwas schief gelaufen Duo. So was war nie geplant. Geb mir ein paar Stunden und ich werde klären was und wieso. Erst dann kann ich dir Namen geben."

Duo war zwiegespalten. Einerseits gab es kaum eine Person der er mehr vertraute als Howard, andererseits konnte es wirklich sein dass der Captain Drahtzieher dieser Anschläge war. Dafür verantwortlich war dass so viele Menschen getötet wurden und das sein Bruder jetzt mit dem Tode rang. Er würde den anderen am liebsten festsetzen und solange befragen bis er alle Namen wusste. Jeden Schuldigen kannte.

Aber verdiente Howard nicht eine Chance? Er konnte nicht wirklich glauben dass Howard Solo oder ihn würde töten lassen wollen. Sie waren fast sein eigen Fleisch und Blut, da war so eine Tat undenkbar.

Wenn er dem anderen diese Zeit gab, könnte sich dieser aus dem Staub machen. Vielleicht sogar Beweise verschwinden lassen. Aber die Polizei war auch Duos Familie. Howard war seine Familie. Er war in einer schrecklichen Zwickmühle. „Ok," presste er zwischen seinen Lippen hervor. „Bis heute Abend. Aber wenn ich bis dahin nichts von dir gehört habe, dann werde ich dich jagen!" drohte er.

„Ok," flüsterte Howard. Dann drehte sich der ältere Mann um und rannte fast zu den Parkplätzen.

Duo schaute ihm noch eine Weile nach. Fragte sich wieder und wieder ob er das richtige oder das falsche getan hatte. Wahrscheinlich würde er es nie genau wissen.

„Duo," rief jemand aufgeregt.

Duo drehte sich zu der Stimme um und sah wie Heero auf ihn zu rannte. Für einen kurzen Moment war Duo von Freude überwältigt. Freude die der junge Staatsanwalt in ihm auslöste.

„Solo kommt durch, sagt der Arzt."

Obwohl er nicht besonders gläubig war, sprach Duo in dem Moment ein Dankesgebet. Er wusste nicht ob er Gott oder Angelface danken sollte, aber solange sein Bruder überlebte war es ihm egal.

Heero hatte ihn erreicht und umarmte ihn heftig. Duo vergrub für eine Sekunde seine Nase in das feuchte Haar von Heero. Sog dessen Präsenz in sich auf.

„Wo ist denn Howard?" fragte Heero verwirrt.

Duo schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Dann löste er sich von Heero. „Das erklär ich dir gleich. Jetzt muss ich erst einmal nach meinen Bruder sehen."

Der Staatsanwalt nickte nur und hakte nicht weiter nach. Gemeinsam gingen sie zurück ins Krankenhaus.


	30. Geständnisse

**Titel:** The Big Easy  
**Autor:** Cyrrer aka Laren  
**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze weder Rechte an Gundam Wing (die gehören wohl Sunrise & Sotsu Agency) noch an dem Film der Pate für diese Geschichte stand. Und ich gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.  
**Betadank:** wie immer Zanna. Die beste der besten g die auch dann noch betat wenn sie halb tot ist.

So, hat etwas gedauert, aber das RL hat doch sehr viel von meiner Zeit in Anspruch genommen. Ich hoffe das euch dieses Kapitel auch gefällt.

* * *

Es regnete immer noch als es Heero endlich gelang Duo aus dem Krankenhaus zu locken. Der Polizist war trotz der guten Nachricht mehr als besorgt um seinen Bruder gewesen und wollte von niemandem den Rat annehmen doch nach Hause zu gehen. Erst durch die gemeinsamen Anstrengungen von Heero und Duos Mutter schafften sie es tatsächlich den Langhaarigen dazu zu bringen Vernunft anzunehmen. Und auch das erst nachdem er ein langes Gespräch mit dem Chefarzt geführt hatte.

Dieser hatte in aller Einzelheit erklärt in welchem Umfang Solo verletzt worden war und was sie bei der Operation alles getan hatten. Er hatte sehr zuversichtlich gewirkt und bestätigt, dass der Patient nicht mehr in Lebensgefahr war. Diese Aussage nahm allen anwesenden Maxwells eine große Sorge. Auch Heero fühlte sich danach viel besser. Er mochte Solo irgendwie, außerdem wusste er wie wichtig Solo für seinen Bruder war.

Nach der guten Nachricht versuchte Heero Duo davon zu überzeugen das sie nach Hause gehen sollten. Sie waren beide fix und fertig und konnten hier ja sowieso nichts mehr tun. Es war trotz allem ein hartes Stück Arbeit gewesen bis sie Duo auch davon überzeugt hatten.

Es gab noch einen anderen Grund, weshalb Heero das Krankenhaus verlassen wollte. Seit seinem Gespräch mit Howard war Duo etwas durcheinander und er schien besorgt und bedrückt zu sein. Heero wollte jetzt endlich wissen was dahinter steckte. Er vermutete dass es etwas mit ihrem Fall zu tun haben musste, weil was sollte Duo sonst derart bedrücken. Aber Heero war klar das Duo im Beisein seiner Familie nichts sagen würde.

Jetzt saßen sie beide in Duos Wagen und fuhren über die regennassen Straßen. Heero saß am Steuer, obwohl er schon seit Jahren nicht mehr selbst gefahren war. Aber in der Verfassung in der Duo gerade war, war es sicher nicht das Klügste den Polizisten ans Steuer zu lassen. Das würde jetzt noch fehlen dass ihnen bei einem dummen Autounfall etwas passierte.

Duo starrte während der Fahrt schweigend aus dem Fenster des Beifahrersitzes, obwohl er da sicher nicht viel erkennen konnte. Er hatte seinen Ellenbogen auf dem Fensterrahmen aufgelehnt und stützte seinen Kopf darauf ab. Es war unheimlich den ansonsten so vor Energie übersprudelnden Mann jetzt so ruhig und betrübt zu sehen.

Nach ein paar Minuten hielt Heero es nicht mehr aus. Als sie an einer Ampel halten mussten fragte er deshalb, „Duo, was war vorhin los? Warum ist Howard ohne ein Wort verschwunden?" Gespannt hielt Heero den Atem an und wartete auf eine Antwort.

Aber Duo blieb stumm. Minutenlang sagte er nichts. Heero konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Fahrbahn und seufzte tief, fragte aber nicht noch einmal nach. Er war sich sicher das der andere ihm schon antworten würde sobald er dazu bereit war.

Und richtig, ein wenig später fing Duo stockend an zu erzählen. Berichtete leise von den Manipulationen die er in den Fahrtenbüchern und Dienstplänen gefunden hatte. Und von seinem Verdacht das Howard dies veranlasst hatte.

Heero war geschockt. Sicher, er hatte einige unschöne Gerüchte über den Captain gehört, dass dieser es mit den Gesetzen nicht immer so absolut genau nahm. Aber trotzdem hielten ihn die Vorgesetzten und viele Kollegen für einen verdammt guten Polizisten. Niemand würde es ihm zutrauen in eine Anschlagsserie verwickelt zu sein.

Duo berichtete auch, das Howard genau dieses leugnete. „Er sagte dass er nur ein paar Freunden einen Gefallen getan hat. Er hat gesagt das er bis heute Abend alles aufklären wird, ich hätte ihn sonst nicht gehen lassen," brach es aus Duo hervor. Seine Stimme klang fast ärgerlich. Und er wirkte dabei, als würde er erwarten das Heero ihm große Vorwürfe machen, weil er Howard hatte gehen lassen.

Heero schluckte schwer. Wenn er ehrlich mit sich selbst war, dann hätte er noch vor ein paar Tagen auch erwartet das Duo den anderen erst verhaften und dann Fragen stellen würde. Aber er konnte jetzt verstehen das Duo dies nicht hatte tun können. Howard war sein Mentor, sein Vorgesetzter. Er war ihm loyal ergeben. Und darüber hinaus war er ein Freund und eine Art Vaterersatz. Natürlich musste Duo ihm eine Chance geben. Heero verstand jetzt was es hieß jemandem zu vertrauen, auch wenn alle Beweise dagegen sprachen.

Aber er spürte auch, dass sich Duo wegen seiner Entscheidung nicht sicher war. Vielleicht hatte der Langhaarige Angst dass er durch das Vertrauen in Howard das Vertrauen von Heero zerstörte. Schnell nahm Heero seine rechte Hand vom Lenkrad und drückte kurz Duos Knie. „Ist in Ordnung Duo, du hast das richtige gemacht."

Duo drehte sich hastig zu ihm um und sah ihn erstaunt an. Heero versuchte sich an einem beruhigenden Lächeln und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf den Verkehr.

Sie saßen wieder schweigend im Auto. Nach ein paar Minuten hatte Heero seine Wohnung erreicht und parkte. Er stellte den Motor ab, doch Duo machte keinerlei anstallten auszusteigen. Er schien tief in Gedanken gefangen zu sein.

Für einige Augenblicke wartete Heero geduldig, doch dann stupste er den anderen an. „Hey Duo, lass uns hoch gehen."

Der Langhaarige nickte nur abwesend und stieg dann umständlich aus dem Auto. Duo wirkte ein bisschen deplaziert und so als wenn man ihm genau sagen musste was er zu tun hatte. Heero dirigierte ihn die Treppe hinauf bis sie seine Wohnung erreichten.

Als die Wohnungstür hinter ihnen ins Schloss viel, begann Heero damit sich die immer noch feuchte Jacke auszuziehen und an der Garderobe aufzuhängen. Duo stand einfach so bewegungslos im Flur herum. Heero schüttelte erstaunt den Kopf und versuchte Duo zum reden zu bewegen. „Du bist dir sicher dass Howard nichts mit den Anschlägen zu tun hat?" fragte er deshalb.

Duo zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Doch dann fügte er noch hinzu. „Bei jedem der Anschläge hatte er Dienst und war mit verschiedenen anderen Polizisten zusammen, einmal sogar vor Gericht."

Heero gestikulierte mit seinen Armen. „Das heißt er hat für jeden der Morde ein wasserdichtes Alibi."

Duo nickte.

Heero verschränkte seine Arme vor seinen Oberkörper. „Also muss jemand anderes die Anschläge ausgeführt haben. Hast du nicht irgendeine Idee, wer das gewesen ist?"

Duo sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Es war ein schreckliches Bild, die sonst so fröhlichen Augen wirkten jetzt wie tot. Man hätte fast meinen können das Heero ein Zombie gegenüber stand. Duo schien vollkommen zerbrochen. So als ob all die Ereignisse und der Stress des ganzen Tages jetzt endlich ihren Preis von ihm verlangten.

Duo schüttelte in Zeitlupe den Kopf und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab schon längst keine Ideen mehr Heero," sagte er mit belegter Stimme. Dann wandte er sich ab und ging zum Balkon.

Heero wartete einige Momente bis er ihm folgte. Er konnte verstehen wie sich Duo jetzt fühlen musste, verdammt und wie er es verstehen konnte. Damals als er bemerkt hatte dass David ihn nur ausgenutzt hatte, da war für ihn auch eine Welt zusammen gebrochen. Alles hatte sich wie in Watte gepackt angefühlt, nichts war wirklich zu greifen gewesen und er hatte erst keine Energie gehabt sich aus diesem Loch wieder zu befreien. Erst als seine Wut auf David ausgebrochen war, hatte er diese Energie wieder gefunden.

Er wusste dass er Duo jetzt helfen musste, für ihn da sein musste. Er konnte ihm Halt und Energie geben. Heero wollte nicht das der andere länger als notwendig unter dieser Situation leiden musste, nicht Duo. Allein der Gedanke daran ließ Heeros Herz schmerzen.

Er fand den Langhaarigen auf dem Balkon. Wie ein Häufchen Elend stand er da im Regen und blickte blind auf die vorbeifahrenden Flussschiffe.

Dann blickte Duo auf und sagte mit trauriger Stimme, „Ich muss dir noch etwas gestehen." Er schluckt schwer und kämpfte mit den Worten. „Ich… ich habe dafür gesorgt das der Magnet zwischen die Beweisstücke gestellt wurde. Neben den Videofilmen. Die Verwalterin hat es mir zum Gefallen getan."

Heero wackelte kurz mit dem Kopf. „Und du hast sie dafür befördert," beendete er Duos Beichte.

Duo sah ihn erstaunt an. Fast so als wenn ein Kind bei etwas ertappt worden war. Er zog seine Augenbraue hoch. „Das wusstest du auch?"

Heero zuckte mit den Schultern. Er wollte jetzt nicht lang und breit darüber reden das niemand – und ganz sicher nicht er – von dem Schmierentheater beim Gericht getäuscht worden war. Sie hatten es nur nicht beweisen können.

„Bevor ich befördert wurde, sammelte ich für Howard die Gelder ein." Duo seufzte kurz und drehte sich fast beschämt zur Seite. „Nur Nickel und kleine Münzen. Dann lernst du wie das System funktioniert. Und das es ganz gleichgültig ist, ob du hier und da ein paar Hunderter mitnimmst."

Duos Stimme klang merkwürdig, fast so als wenn er nur mit Mühe Tränen unterdrückte. Er schloss kurz gepeinigt die Augen, sprach dann aber weiter. „Du denkst: ‚Ich verdien ein gutes Leben'". Ein trauriges Lächeln umspielte sekundenkurz Duos Gesicht. „Ein anständiges Leben für den dreckigen Job. Du sagst dir, du bist trotzdem noch ein guter Cop."

Heero wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Duo wirkte so traurig und verstört, und es war sicher nicht gut das er sich derart selbst zerfleischte. „Ich weiß," versuchte Heero ihn zu beruhigen.

Duo, der sich halb sitzend, halb stehend gegen die Balkonbrüstung lehnte schaute nach unten, schluchzte kurz und schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Das kannst du nicht!"

Jetzt hielt nichts mehr Heero an seinem Platz. Mit zwei Schritten war er bei Duo und umfing dessen Kopf mit seinen Händen. Mit sanften Druck zwang er Duos Kopf hoch, sorgte dafür das der andere ihn wieder ansah. Dann beugte er sich vor und platzierte seine Lippen auf die von Duo.

Zunächst passierte nichts, Duo reagierte nicht auf den Kuss. Doch dann, ganz langsam, als klar wurde das Heero nicht sofort aufgeben würde, öffnete sich der Mund des Langhaarigen ganz leicht. Heero nahm das sofort als Einladung und intensivierte den Kuss. Seine Daumen strichen dabei wieder und wieder über Duos Hals und Kinn.

Heero legte all sein Gefühl in diesen Kuss, versuchte so ohne große Worte zu erklären was er für den anderen empfand. Er hatte ein paar Tage lang versucht sich einzureden dass Duo ihm gleichgültig war. Aber der Schock bei der Autoverfolgung hatte ihn nur zu genau gezeigt das dies eine Lüge war. Wenn er nichts für Duo empfinden würde, dann hätte auch der Vertrauensbruch vorher nicht so wehgetan.

Aber in dem Moment der Todesangst um Duo, hatten sich seine Gefühle klar und ohne jeglichen Widerspruch offenbart. Und alles seitdem hatte dies nur noch intensiviert. Und es zeigte Heero das es nicht nur schwarz und weiß gab. Er wusste das Duo auch Dreck am Stecken hatte, aber er hielt ihn trotzdem für einen guten Menschen, einen guten Polizisten. Jemandem dem er wieder und wieder vertrauen würde. Er würde die guten und die schlechten Seiten von Duo akzeptieren, weil er Duo liebte.

Liebe, was für ein Wort. Heero hätte nie gedacht dass er einmal so von jemand anderem denken würde. Aber da war es. Dieses Gefühl musste Liebe sein. Und trotz all der Traurigkeit und des Verlustes die sie beide im Moment spürten fühlte sich Heero plötzlich unheimlich leicht. So als wenn eine schwere Last von ihm genommen wurde. Er liebte Duo und er würde dafür sorgen das der andere nicht mehr so traurig war.

Nach einer Ewigkeit beendeten sie den Kuss. Duo sah ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an. Dann ließ er sich fallen, lehnte sich an Heero, der ihn sofort fest umarmte. In einer beschützenden Geste umfing er Duos Kopf mit seinen Armen und Händen und wuschelte seine Finger in Duos Haar. Es fühlte sich unheimlich gut an den anderen so dicht an sich gepresst zu haben.

Für eine Weile standen sie so im Regen, dann löste sich Heero etwas aus der Umarmung. Einer von ihnen musste ja der vernünftige sein und Duo war dazu jetzt sicher nicht in der Lage. „Komm, lass uns endlich reingehen. Wir holen uns hier draußen noch den Tod."

Duo blickte ihn nur an, machte aber keinerlei Anstallten sich zu bewegen. Heero seufzte kurz, dann griff er einfach nach Duos Hand und zog daran. „Nun komm schon," forderte er noch einmal.

Widerstandslos ließ sich Duo mitziehen. Heero führte sie beide auf dem schnellsten Weg ins Schlafzimmer. Dort ließ er Duos Hand los und begann damit an Duos Klamotten zu ziehen. „Wir müssen endlich dieses nasse Zeug ausziehen," erklärte er. „Du bist schon vollkommen kalt, wenn wir dich nicht bald aufwärmen, dann holst du dir wirklich noch eine Lungenentzündung."

Langsam erwachte Duo aus seiner Starre und half Heero dabei die Kleidung auszuziehen. Eigentlich hatte er ja gar nicht viel an, nur einen Pullover und eine Jeans. Aber die Sachen waren vollkommen durchnässt und dementsprechend störrisch.

Doch dann landeten die Kleidungsstücke mit einem lauten Platsch auf dem Boden. Heero lächelte kurz und schob Duo in Richtung Badezimmer. „Los, stell dich unter die heiße Dusche. Du musst dich aufwärmen."

Duo bewegte sich zwar in die angegebene Richtung aber er wirkte immer noch wie in Zeitlupe. Heero entschied spontan, dass er den anderen am besten begleiten sollte. Duo wirkte immer noch sehr abwesend und wer wusste schon was ihm in diesem Zustand alles passieren konnte.

Hastig kämpfte Heero sich auch aus seiner Kleidung, die ebenfalls unordentlich auf dem Boden landete. Aber er hatte jetzt wichtigeres um das er sich kümmern musste.

Schnell hatte er den anderen eingeholt. Er fasste ihn bei den Schultern und gemeinsam stiegen sie dann in die Dusche.

Heero drehte an der Armatur und stellte eine angenehme Temperatur ein. Sie waren heute mehr als einmal nassgeregnet worden. Und auch wenn in dieser Jahreszeit der Regen nicht sonderlich kalt war, so hatten sie keine Gelegenheit gehabt zwischendurch richtig trocken zu werden. Kein Wunder dass sie beide ziemlich kalt waren.

Heero hatte sie so in der Dusche dirigiert, das Duo dichter am Duschkopf stand, er also voll von dem warmen Wasser eingehüllt wurde, aber auch Heero bekam genug ab.

„Heero," seufzte Duo und lehnte sich an ihn. Heero musste spontan lächeln. Seinen linken Arm schlang er um Duo, hielt den Langhaarigen so weiter an sich gedrückt. Mit dem anderen Arm griff er nach seinem Duschgel. Er gab eine gewisse Menge von dem Gel auf seine Hand und dann begann er damit Duos Brustkorb einzuseifen. Dabei streichelte er wieder und wieder über Duos Oberkörper, fühlte jeden Muskelstrang des Waschbrettbauches nach.

Als seine Finger vorsichtig Duos Brustwarzen berührten seufzte der Langhaarige und lehnte sich noch mehr an ihn. Presste sich dabei an Heeros harte Länge. Er war mehr als erregt. Kein Wunder wo er doch so dicht an Duos verführerischen Körper gepresst war. Heero genoss es dem anderen so nah zu sein, er platzierte einen Kuss auf Duos Nacken.

Dann brachte er ein paar Zenitmeter Abstand zwischen sie beide. Er griff sich Duos Zopf und fummelte an dem nassen Haargummi. Nach ein paar Versuchen hatte er es geschafft und konnte dann damit beginnen die Strähnen aus ihrem Gefängnis zu befreien.

Mit einer großen Portion seines Shampoos fing er dann an die Mähne zu waschen. Es waren so unglaublich viele Haare. Aber es war auch etwas wundervoll sinnliches dem anderen Mann beim Waschen zu helfen. Duo gab immer wieder kleine Seufzer des Entzückens von sich, spornte Heero damit nur noch mehr an mit dem Einmassieren des Shampoos weiter zu machen.

Minutenlang waren sie beide von dieser Tätigkeit gefangen. Oh, Duo blieb nicht steif und unbeweglich stehen. Seine Hände waren nach hinten gewandert, strichen immer wieder Heeros Flanken auf und ab. Aber ansonsten genoss der Langhaarige nur die Bemühungen von Heero.

Minuten später, als all der Schaum aus Duos Haaren wieder heraus gewaschen war, hielt Heero sie beide für gut aufgewärmt. Er küsste Duo noch einmal auf den Nacken und drehte dann den Wasserhahn zu. Er stieg als erstes aus der Duschkabine, um dann Duo hinter sich her zu ziehen.

Der andere überließ immer noch Heero jede Initiative. Es war eine seltsame Umkehrung ihrer normalen Verhaltensweisen, aber Heero genoss trotz allem jede Sekunde davon. Er griff zur Seite um sich ein großes Badelaken zu schnappen und begann damit sie beide trocken zu rubbeln.

Als aus einer verspielten Laune heraus mit einer Ecke des Handtuchs auf Duos Nase tippte, da kräuselte diese sich und für einen kurzen Moment blitzte das alte Leuchten wieder in Duos Augen auf. Heero hätte nie gedacht, dass allein dieser Anblick ihm heiß-kalte Schauer über den Rücken laufen lassen könnte.

Als sie beide halbwegs trocken waren schnappte er sich sein Bademantel und zog ihn Duo an. Sich selbst wickelte er eines der Handtücher um die Hüfte. Dann griff er wieder Duos Hand und ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Er führte sie beide zum Bett und mit einer bestimmenden Geste drückte er Duo darauf. „Wir sollten uns etwas ausruhen," erklärte er.

Duo nickte und legte sich tatsächlich hin. Heero ging zur anderen Seite des Bettes und machte es sich neben dem Langhaarigen bequem. Duo lag auf den Rücken und Heero kuschelte sich an ihn. Seinen Kopf hatte er halb auf Duos Brust, halb auf dessen Oberarm platziert. Die Bettdecke hatte er bis auf Hüfthöhe hochgezogen.

Duos Arm hatte sich automatisch um ihn geschlungen. Und so lagen sie für eine ganze Weile einfach nur dich aneinandergekuschelt da. Heero war zwar müde, aber er fand keine Ruhe. Unheimlich viele Gedanken kreisten durch sein Gehirn, ohne dabei wirklich irgendeinen Sinn zu ergeben. Abwesend begann er damit seine Finger über Duos Brustkorb wandern zu lassen. Der Bademantel war etwas aufgerutscht und entblößte einen Teil von Duos Oberkörper.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich das richtige getan habe, als ich Howard gehen ließ?" brach es plötzlich aus Duo hervor.

Heero war fast erschrocken. Duo hatte die letzten Minuten geschwiegen, da war es schon eine Überraschung dass der andere auf einmal wieder von der Sache anfing zu reden.

„Ja, ich glaube schon," entgegnete Heero. „Er ist dein Freund und er hat dir sein Wort gegeben. Du musst ihm einfach vertrauen."

„Aber..." wollte Duo wieder von vorne Anfangen.

Doch Heero wollte davon jetzt nichts wissen. Sie mussten sich jetzt ausruhen, besonders Duo der so vollkommen mitgenommen war. Es brachte nichts sich jetzt wieder und wieder die Köpfe über etwas zu zerbrechen das schon längst geschehen war.

Heero schob sich mit einer schnellen Bewegung nach oben und küsste Duo auf den Mund, beendete so jede weitere Diskussion.

Als sie den Kuss brachen, blickte Duo ihn erstaunt an. „Heero?" fragte er mit leiser Stimme.

Heero schmunzelte nur und antwortete mit einem halben Lächeln. Sanft legte er seinen Zeigefinger auf Duos Lippen und machte, „Scht."

Dann konnte er sich einfach nicht mehr zurück halten und begann damit sich Duos Oberkörper hinab zu küssen. Er begann mit dem Kinn, machte danach weiter mit dem Adamsapfel und dem Schlüsselbein. Als er eine besonders empfindliche Stelle mit seiner Zunge umspielte seufzte Duo aus tiefster Kehle seinen Namen.

Heero lag jetzt praktisch auf dem jungen Polizisten drauf. Seine Finger fummelten an dem Gürtelknoten des Bademantels. Als er diesen endlich aufbekommen hatte, schob er den störenden Stoff großzügig zur Seite. Mit beiden Händen ergriff er Duos Hüften schob sie beide in Position.

Langsam und genüsslich begann er damit seine Zunge über jeden Zentimeter von Duos Brust fahren zu lassen. Der andere schmeckte so gut und fühlte sich so gut an. Es war fast so, als wenn Heero süchtig nach diesen Berührungen war.

Duo begann damit seinen Kopf hin und her zu drehen. Er hatte seine Hände in seine eigenen Haare vergraben und stöhnte ein kehliges, „Oh Gott," aber er mache keinerlei Anstallten die Führung in diesem Spiel zu übernehmen.

Heero war inzwischen beim Bauchnabel angekommen. Er ließ seine Zunge darin tanzen und erntete ein unterdrücktes Kichern von Duo. Dieser Laut war wie Balsam in Heeros Ohren. Duo sollte sich immer fröhlich und nicht traurig anhören, fand Heero.

Als er mit seiner Erkundung noch tiefer kam, erreichte er Duos Männlichkeit. Die harte Länge streckte sich ihm entgegen, schien fast zu beben.

Heero ließ vorsichtig seine linke Hand über den Penis gleiten. Duo stöhnte und versuchte automatisch nach oben zu stoßen. Heero leckte sich unbewusst die Lippen. Er wollte den anderen schmecken, ihn verwöhnen. Und dass obwohl er diese Spielart eigentlich nicht mochte. Er war nie besonders gut darin gewesen, hatte es nie gelernt den Würgereflex zu bekämpfen. Jedes mal wenn David ihn zum Oralverkehr überredet hatte, hatte Heero mehr Ekel als Lust dabei empfunden. Deep Throat war eine schreckliche Vorstellung für Heero. Trotzdem schrie jetzt alles in ihm danach Duos Länge in den Mund zu nehmen.

Heero gab es einfach auf darüber nachzudenken, stattdessen beugte er sich soweit vor, das sein Mund nur noch wenige Zentimeter von Duos Penis entfernt waren. Vorsichtig pustete er dagegen und erntete ein erneutes Stöhnen von Duo.

Seine Hand hatte sich fast automatisch um den Penis gelegt, mit seinem Daumen streichelte er die Unterseite auf und ab. Dann, ganz vorsichtig schloss Heeros Mund sich um die Spitze.

Es war unglaublich. Duo versuchte natürlich in einem Reflex tiefer zu stoßen, doch Heeros anderer Arm lag auf Duos Hüfte und hielt sie unten. Duos Stöhnen spornte Heero an weiter zu machen. Seine Zunge umkreiste verspielt Duos Eichel. Dabei spürte er das unglaubliche Pulsieren der harten Länge und nahm den einzigartigen Geschmack von Duo auf.

Es war wunderbar, und Heero konnte kaum davon genau bekommen. Vorsichtig begann er damit seinen Kopf hoch und runter zu bewegen, nahm immer ein wenig mehr von Duos Penis in sich auf. Seine Zunge umspielte dabei jeden Punkt den sie erreichen konnte und er begann auch sanft mit seinen Zähnen zu knabbern.

Duo warf seinen Kopf immer unruhiger hin und her. Da seine Bewegung der Hüfte unterbunden wurde, schien er seine Energie anders loswerden zu müssen. Die Geräusche, das Stöhnen, das er dabei veranstaltete war Musik in Heeros Ohren, spornte ihn an und zeigte ihm das er alles richtig machte.

Mehr als richtig, denn schon bald versteifte sich Duo und dann kam er in Heeros Mund. Heero schluckte begierig alles. Zwar fand er den Geschmack von Samenflüssigkeit immer noch nicht besonders toll, aber es war eindeutig Duo und das wollte er in sich aufnehmen.

Duo entspannte sich vollkommen nachdem er gekommen war. Heero leckte ihn noch ein wenig sauber, dann schob er sich wieder nach oben, brachte seinen Kopf auf gleiche Höhe zu Duos.

Der Langhaarige sah ihm tief in die Augen, dann strich er ihm die verschwitzten Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und sagte, „Oh Heero."

Heero schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und küsste ihn dann hart und innig. Ihre Zungen schienen einander eine Ewigkeit lang zu umspielen, und erst als sie zu ersticken drohten brachen sie den Kuss wieder.

„Heero… du hast noch nicht…" Duo schien etwas sagen zu wollen, doch Heero unterbrach ihn. Er küsste ihn noch einmal auf die Nasenspitze und sagte dann: „Schlaf Duo." Er war es zufrieden jetzt einfach bei Duo zu liegen. Mehr brauchte er nicht.

Und erstaunlicherweise befolgte der Langhaarige den Rat. Er schloss seine Augen und schon ein paar Sekunden später zeigten seine gleichmäßigen Atemgeräusche dass er eingeschlafen war.

Heero lächelte wieder und kuschelte sich dann dichter an den anderen. Sie hatten jetzt beide Schlaf nötig.

* * *

Howard machte sich an dem Schloss des Tores zu schaffen. Mit ein paar geschickten Bewegungen hatte er es auch schon geknackt. Im Schutz der Dunkelheit bewegte er sich auf sein Ziel zu.

Das Duo ihm vorhin vorgeworfen hatte etwas mit den Anschlägen zu tun zu haben, hatte ihn tief getroffen. Wie konnte der Junge nur so etwas glauben? Sie waren eine Familie. Niemals würde er etwas tun das Duo oder Solo schaden würde.

Irgendetwas war da vollkommen schief gelaufen. Sicher, er hatte die anderen gedeckt, aber das hatte doch nichts mit diesem Mafiakrieg zu tun. Wieso sollten jetzt plötzlich Polizisten darin verwickelt sein? Als ob die bösen Buben sie brauchten um für Mord und Totschlag zu sorgen.

Normalerweise hätte Howard das alles als kranke Phantasien abgetan. Aber Duo irrte sich so selten. Und er war so absolut von der Sache überzeugt gewesen. Und irgendwer hatte schließlich auch auf Solo geschossen. Das konnte alles kein Zufall sein.

Howard war den ganzen Nachmittag in der Stadt umher gefahren. Hatte versucht seine Gedanken zu beruhigen. Wieso hatte er nur Duo versprochen bis zum Abend Beweise für seine Unschuld zu finden? Er wusste ja immer noch nicht worum es überhaupt ging. Die anderen hatten ihn schließlich nicht in die ganze Geschichte eingeweiht.

Aber dann war ihm plötzlich ein Geistesblitz gekommen. Es gab etwas das er überprüfen konnte und deshalb war er jetzt hier. Er orientierte sich kurz und bewegte sich dann auf sein Ziel zu.

Alles lag im Dunkeln, aber der Mond und die Sterne gaben trotzdem genug Licht damit Howard sehen konnte. Er hatte sein Ziel erreicht und kletterte über die Reling. Kurz überlegte er wo er denn seine Suche nach einem Hinweis finden konnte, doch dann fiel sein Blick auf die Ladeklappe. Es war fast so als wenn diese ihn magnetisch anzog, nach zwei schnellen Schritten hatte er sie in der Hand und nach hinten geklappt.

Er kletterte nach unten. Hier war es dunkler als auf dem Deck, deshalb tastete er alles ab. Er konnte Sackleinen fühlen und Seile, ganz normale Dinge für ein Boot, dann stieß er aber auf Plastik. Seine Hand schloss sich um eines der Pakte und er hob es hoch. Sein Atem stockte. Geschockt blickte er auf das was er in der Hand hielt. Es war ein etwa Ziegelsteingroßes Paket und er wusste auf einem Blick was sich darin befinden musste. Er hatte in seiner Zeit als Polizist schon zu viele Heroinpakte gesehen um es nicht zu erkennen.

Er wiegte den Beutel in seiner Hand, wenn er schätzen musste, dann würde er sagen dass sich wahrscheinlich 500g der Droge darin befanden. Hastig beugte er sich nach vorne und schob das Sackleinen zur Seite. Was er dann im Dämmerlicht erkennen konnte ließ seinen Atem stocken. Da lagen mindestens vierzig dieser Pakte.

Er blickte immer noch vollkommen erstarrt auf die Drogen als eine schneidende Stimme ertönte. „Hey Captain, Sie trampeln da auf unsere Zukunft!"

Howard ließ das Heroinpakt fallen. Langsam drehte er sich zu der Stimme um. Seine zwei ehemaligen Freunde standen oben an Deck und blickten zu ihm herunter. Er wusste das jede seiner Bewegungen aufs genaueste beobachtet wurde, und dass er keine Chance hatte seine Waffe zu ziehen. Sie hatten ihn kalt erwischt. Aber vielleicht wenn er sie ablenkte? „Ihr habt keine Zukunft, Jungs," sagte er deshalb.

„Vielleicht Sie nicht, aber wir müssen ein Flugzeug erreichen." Das nächste was Howard danach noch hörte war das Knallen eines Gewehres.


	31. Das Boot

**Titel:** The Big Easy  
**Autor:** Cyrrer aka Laren  
**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze weder Rechte an Gundam Wing (die gehören wohl Sunrise & Sotsu Agency) noch an dem Film der Pate für diese Geschichte stand. Und ich gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.  
**Betadank:** wie immer Zanna. Die beste der besten.

Ich weiß, es hat ziemlich lang gedauert mit nem Kapitel. Aber die gleichen Entschuldigungen die ich am Montag für Rollenspiel gebraucht hab gelten auch hier. g RL und Urlaub haben viel Zeit gekostet.

Und dann ist da noch die Sache, das es mir echt komisch vorkam an einer Geschichte zu schreiben die in New Orleans spielt. Hmmm…

Ich hoffe euch gefällt das Kapitel

* * *

Langsam und unwillig wachte Duo aus seinem traumlosen Schlaf auf. Er blinzelte mit den Augen und versuchte zu erkennen wo er war. Das Zimmer schien ihm nicht wirklich vertraut, doch dann bemerkte er den warmen Körper der dicht an ihn geschmiegt war. Den erkannte er sofort. Duo lächelte Heero schlaftrunken an.

Heero in seinen Armen, das konnte nur etwas Gutes bedeuten. Doch gerade als er diesen Gedanken dachte, kam die Erinnerung an den Morgen. Er sah wieder Solo vor sich, wie dieser blutend auf der regennassen Straße lag und keiner der Gaffer seinem Bruder half. Er spürte sogar wieder wie kalt sich sein Bruder angefühlt hatte. Erinnerte sich wieder an den Schock und den Schmerz den er verspürt hatte.

Dann traf ihn die nächste Erinnerung. Howard! Howard der scheinbar auf irgendeine Art und Weise mit der ganzen Freddy Angelo Geschichte zu tun hatte. Duo kannte die Beweise, hatte sogar mit seinem väterlichen Freund darüber geredet, aber so richtig glauben konnte er es trotzdem nicht. Vielleicht wollte er es auch nur nicht glauben.

Sofort versuchte er all das in den hintersten Winkel seines Gedächtnisses zu drängen. Und scheinbar hatte er auch damit Erfolg, denn auch andere Erinnerungsblitze tauchten wieder auf. Er sah Heero der ihn die ganze Zeit über Halt und Kraft gegeben hatte. Und auf einmal durchfuhr Duo ein warmer Schauer. Heero der wieder in seinen Armen lag, Heero der mit ihm geschlafen hatte.

Sie hatten noch nicht über alle Vorkommnisse der letzten Tage geredet, dass wusste Duo. Aber er hatte vorhin noch ein paar seiner Untaten Heero gegenüber zugegeben. Und der junge Staatsanwalt hatte ihn dafür nicht verachtet sondern getröstet. Irgendwie war sich Duo jetzt sicher, dass sie nichts mehr trennen konnte. Es gab sicher noch viele Punkte zu klären, aber das schien gewiss. Das einzige das in diesem ganzen verkorksten Chaos sicher war.

Heero schien bemerkt zu haben, dass sich Duo leicht bewegt hatte und öffnete seine Augen. Er strahlte Duo an und das ließ den jungen Polizisten für einen kurzen Augenblick alle Sorgen vergessen. „Oh, du bist wieder wach," sagte der Staatsanwalt, beugte sich vor und küsste Duo leicht auf den Mund.

So sehr Duo den flüchtigen Kuss genoss, jetzt wurde ihm erst richtig bewusst das er geschlafen hatte. Leichte Panik stieg in ihm hoch, sie hatten einen verdammten Fall zu klären, da hatte er eigentlich keine Zeit zum schlafen. „Ja, oh Mann, wie lange hab ich denn geschlafen?"

Heero drehte sich kurz um und schaute auf eine Uhr die auf dem Nachtkästchen stand. „Ein paar Stunden, es ist jetzt kurz nach acht."

„Fuck!" entfuhr es Duo. Heero zuckte zusammen und deshalb setzte Duo ruhiger hinterher. „Du hättest mich nicht so lang schlafen lassen sollen. Wer weiß was alles passiert ist?"

„Du hattest Schlaf nötig," erklärte Heero bestimmt. „Du warst so tief weg, du hast gar nichts mitbekommen in den letzten Stunden. Nicht einmal die Telefonanrufe."

Duo versuchte so schnell wie möglich alle Informationen zu sammeln. „Wer hat angerufen?"

„Deine Mutter, zweimal. Nein, keine Panik, Solo geht es gut, er ist auf dem Weg der Besserung. Sie wollte sich nur vergewissern dass es dir auch gut geht. Dass du schläfst hat sie sehr beruhigt."

Duo nickte. Er nahm sich vor seine Mutter so bald wie möglich zurück zu rufen. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen dass auch sie vollkommen fertig war. Und sie brauchte moralische Unterstützung. Sicher, die Familie war auch im Krankenhaus gewesen und das Haus würde jetzt sicher voll von Maxwells sein. Aber Duo wusste dass sie auch ihn als Unterstützung brauchte. Und Howard.

„Hat sich Howard gemeldet?" fragte er deshalb.

Heero schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nicht ein einziges Mal. Auch nicht auf deinem Handy. Ich hab alle Geräte immer bei mir gehabt."

Duo fluchte leise. Howard hatte mit ihm einen Deal geschlossen. Er wollt nur ein paar Stunden Zeit, danach hatte er versprochen die Namen der Schuldigen zu nennen. Diese Frist war jetzt sicher um. Duo setzte sich auf und fischte nach seinen Boxershorts. Dann stand er auf.

„Was tust du?" fragte Heero.

„Ich werde jetzt Howard anrufen," erklärte Duo.

Es schien für eine Sekunde so, als wenn Heero etwas darauf erwidern wollte, doch dann machte der Staatsanwalt seinen Mund wieder zu und stand ebenfalls auf.

Duo hatte nach ein paar Schritten das Telefon von Heero erreicht. Sofort wählte er die Nummer die er schon seit Jahren auswendig kannte. Aber außer einer automatischen Ansage, dass der Teilnehmer zur Zeit nicht zu erreichen wäre, hörte er nichts.

Duo fluchte und begann wie wild andere Nummern zu wählen. Ein paar Minuten später schaute er enttäuscht auf den Telefonhörer, den er in der Hand hielt.

Ein Arm schlang sich um seinen Oberkörper und Heero legte sein Kinn auf seine Schulter ab. „Hast du was erreicht?" fragte er.

Duo schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Howard erreiche ich nicht. Und niemand sonst weiß wo Howard ist. Zumindest niemand den ich fragen kann." Duo war echt verzweifelt gewesen, als er erkannte, dass es kaum jemand gab dem er noch trauen konnte. Er konnte nur seine Familie und engste Freunde anrufen. Wenn er direkt bei der Polizei nachfragte, dann könnte es sein dass er die falschen Leute warnte. Noch nie war ihm so dringlich bewusst geworden, was es hieß wenn die Polizei der Verdächtige war. Wem außer Trowa konnte er von seinen Kollegen noch trauen? Howard hatte er trotz aller gegenteiligen Beweise geglaubt. Und jetzt sah es so aus als wenn Howard ihn hintergangen hätte.

„Duo, ich will ja nicht unken. Aber was wenn Howard sich nicht an deinen Deal hält? Was wenn er doch da mit drin steckt? Er könnte inzwischen schon über alle Berge sein."

„Nein," zischte Duo harscher als er es gewollt hatte. „Howard ist nicht geflohen!" Tief in seinem Inneren wusste Duo, dass er jetzt so vehement darauf bestand, weil er sich selbst überzeugen wollte. Es konnte einfach nicht sein, dass er sich so sehr in Howard getäuscht hatte. Fast befürchtete Duo, dass Heero jetzt mit ihm zu diskutieren anfangen würde.

Doch der Staatsanwalt sagte nur „Ok, wenn du es sagst," und küsste ihm sanft in den Nacken.

„Danke," flüsterte Duo, denn eine Diskussion um diesen Punkt hätte er wirklich nicht überstanden.

Heero hatte in der Zwischenzeit seinen Arm von Duos Oberkörper genommen und stand ihm jetzt gegenüber. „Aber was machen wir jetzt? Wo könnte Howard sein?"

Duo zuckte leblos mit den Schultern. „Ich habe wirklich keine Idee mehr, Heero. Er wollte was klären hat er gesagt. Vielleicht sind sie ihm auf die Schliche gekommen. Vielleicht braucht er unsere Hilfe. Aber ich weiß ja noch nicht einmal wen er denn jetzt gedeckt hat. Ich hab absolut keine Ahnung wo wir suchen sollten." Es war schwer einzugestehen dass man verloren hatte, besonders wenn jemand deswegen in Gefahr sein konnte.

„Könnten wir ihn über sein Handy lokalisieren? Wenn wir beim Netzbetreiber nachfragen?"

Duo schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Nein, es ist ausgeschaltet. Zumindest deutete die Ansage das an. Der Netzbetreiber wird uns nicht weiter helfen können." Duo lachte verzweifelt auf. „Wir sind dazu verdammt auf das schlimmste zu warten."

Heero starrte ihn kurz an. Gemeinsam fielen sie beide in ein Schweigen. Doch dann, gerade als sich Duo entnervt abwenden wollte fing Heero wieder an zu sprechen, „Warte! Vielleicht sollten wir uns mal eine andere Frage stellen."

Duo schaute ihn erstaunt an.

„Wie sind diese beiden mexikanischen Schmuggler eigentlich im Industriekanal gelandet?"

Duo runzelte seine Stirn. Er hatte keine Ahnung was Heero mit dieser Frage bezwecken wollte. Er wischte sich kurz eine verräterische Träne aus dem Auge und antwortete dann, „Die trieben runter vom Lake Porter, denke ich."

„Und wie kamen sie dahin?"

„In einem Fischerboot wahrscheinlich." Duo zuckte mit den Achseln. In der Stadt gab es sehr viele verschiedene Wasserwege und man konnte durchaus direkt von der mexikanischen Küste in die Stadt mit einem Boot hineinfahren.

„Und wo ist jetzt ihr Boot?"

* * *

Duo saß am Steuer seines Autos und fuhr so schnell es ging in Richtung Polizeihafen. Wenn seine Vermutung richtig war, dann ging es um jede Sekunde. Als Heero vorhin diese entscheidende Frage gestellt hatte, da war es Duo plötzlich wie Schuppen von den Augen gefallen. Auf einmal wusste er wer hinter dem ganzen Schlamassel steckte, wen Howard versuchte zu decken.

Duo würde seine Theorie jetzt verifizieren und wenn er Recht hatte, dann würde er endlich Beweise haben die diese Schweine belasten konnte. Leider musste er jetzt noch allein diese Beweise beschaffen. Außer Trowa und seiner Familie traute er niemandem mehr bei der Polizei. Die Verschwörung schien zu weitreichend zu sein. Und seine Onkel und Cousins wollte er nicht in die Sache mit hineinziehen. Die Maxwells hatten schon genug gelitten.

Aber er war nicht ganz allein. Heero hatte sich nicht dazu bewegen lassen zu Hause zu bleiben. Und der junge Staatsanwalt hatte bewiesen, dass er ziemlich stur sein konnte. Keine zehn Pferde hätten ihn halten können. Jetzt saß er neben Duo im Auto und schien immer noch von der Entwicklung der Dinge überrascht zu sein. Schließlich hatte Duo nicht viel an Informationen preisgegeben, bevor er sich in Windeseile angezogen hatte und losgestürmt war.

„Wie sollen wir denn rausfinden wo das Fischerboot liegt? Hier muss es doch tausende Anlegestellen geben, überall in der Stadt verteilt," fragte Heero verwirrt. Duo hatte ihm schließlich nur gesagt, dass sie zu dem Boot der Schmuggler fahren würden.

„J. und G. haben ein Boot beschlagnahmt. In der Nacht in der Angelo ermordet wurde. Angeblich haben sie die ganze Nacht für diese Aktion benötigt. Howard war ultra sauer deswegen. Darum erinnere ich mich daran."

Heero runzelte die Stirn. „Sie sind die Killer? Diese beiden Clowns?" Er klang mehr als ungläubig.

Duo schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hätte es auch nie für möglich gehalten. Aber Sie hatten die Gelegenheit Freddy zu töten. Und bei allen anderen Fällen waren sie mit der Untersuchung des Tatorts betraut. Kein Wunder dass alle Spuren die wir hatten ins Nichts führten. Die haben uns ganz schön verschaukelt."

„Ok, das hört sich logisch an. Aber wären sie dazu fähig? Sie schienen mir bisher nicht als die Allerklügsten. Könnten die so eine Sache planen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Heero. Das hätte ich auch immer verneint. Aber sie hatten die Gelegenheit. Und wenn sie es waren, dann ist es auch kein Wunder das Howard sie unwissentlich gedeckt hat. Sie kennen sich seit der Polizeischule. Er hat immer hinter ihnen aufgeräumt. Wenn überhaupt, dann würde Howard für diese zwei seine Hände ins Feuer legen."

„Und was machen wir jetzt, Duo?"

„Ich fahr so dicht zum Polizeianleger wie möglich. Dann werde ich mich auf das Boot schleichen und schauen ob ich da Beweise finde. Wir werden diese Schweine schnappen."

„Ok," bestätigte Heero. Den Rest der Fahrt schwiegen sie beide. Jeder mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt.

* * *

Ein paar Minuten später stellte Duo den Wagen ab. Es waren jetzt sicher noch mehrere hundert Meter bis zu den Anlegestellen, doch näher konnte er nicht fahren. Nachts herrschte hier eigentlich nie Betrieb und die Geräusche eines Autos würden sofort die anderen aufschrecken lassen. Wenn sie sich denn auf dem Schiff befanden. Aber Duo wollte auf Nummer Sicher gehen.

Er schaltete das Auto ab und stieg aus. Doch als er sich in Richtung Hafen umdrehen wollte, sah er das Heero ebenfalls ausgestiegen war. „Verdammt, setz dich wieder in den Wagen," flüsterte Duo.

Heero schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Wenn du glaubst das ich brav hier warte bis du wieder zurück kommst, dann hast du dich geschnitten," zischte er leise zurück. Seine Augen leuchteten kämpferisch in der Dunkelheit.

Duo wusste dass dies nicht der richtige Ort war um mit Heero zu streiten. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich zu dem Schiff und eine lautstarke Auseinandersetzung zwischen ihnen wäre genauso verräterisch wie das Auto. Und vielleicht hatte Heero Recht. Zwei Augenpaare sahen mehr als eines. Und wenn der andere bei ihm war, konnte er ihn zumindest beschützen. Duo seufzte kurz und winkte Heero dann neben sich.

Dann eilten sie in Richtung Hafen. Zunächst mussten sie sich durch ein Loch im Maschendrahtzaun zwängen, danach liefen sie – immer um Deckung bemüht – über das Polizeigelände. Hier wurden alle Schiffe die die Polizei während ihrer Ermittlungen beschlagnahmte gelagert. Außerdem lagen die Polizeiboote hier an den Stegen. Trotzdem wusste Duo genau wo auf dem großen Areal er zu suchen hatte. Das Gelände sah zwar chaotisch aus, aber er herrschte Ordnung. Und beschlagnahmte Boote waren immer alle an Steg 3 festgemacht.

Während sie beide über das dunkle Gelände liefen, hatte Duo nach Heeros Hand gegriffen und ließ ihn nicht mehr los. Er sagte sich, dass er das nur tat um den anderen auch ja nicht zu verlieren, wusste aber dass dies eine ziemlich schlechte Ausrede war. Andererseits, Heeros Hand fühlte sich so gut an, und der Körperkontakt gab ihm Sicherheit. Also was war schon dagegen einzuwenden?

Dann endlich hatten sie den Steg erreicht. Sie versteckten sich noch kurz hinter einem Polizeiboot das aufgedockt war um kurz Luft zu schnappen. Dann zog Duo seine Pistole. „Bleib hier, rühr dich nicht!" sagte er Heero. Doch das Funkeln in dessen Augen war Antwort genug. Heero würde nicht hier bleiben. Duo seufzte noch einmal und dann begann er so leise wie möglich über den Steg zu schleichen.

Sie hatten das Boot fast erreicht, als Duo auf eine Planke trat die unheimlich laut knirschte. Für eine Sekunde blieben die beiden wie erstarrt stehen. Duos Herz pumpte wie verrückt. In der Stille der Nacht hatte das Geräusch unnatürlich laut geklungen. Duo war sich sicher, dass sie jetzt entdeckt worden waren.

Doch als nach einigen Sekunden der Angst immer noch niemand an Deck erschien, begann Duo wieder in Richtung Schiff zu gehen. Vielleicht waren J. und G. ja schon längst geflohen.

Das Deck des Bootes war auf gleicher Höhe wie der Steg, so dass die beiden ohne Probleme an Deck gehen konnten. Duo hatte seine Waffe im Anschlag und ging voraus.

Er ging vorbei an dem Ruderhaus. Ein kurzer Blick durch die Glasscheiben zeigten dass in dem kleinen Raum nichts und niemand versteckt war. Dann entdeckte Duo die offen stehende Ladeluke. Vorsichtig ging er in diese Richtung und blickte dann hinunter in das Bootsinnere.

Was er dort im hellen Lichtschein des Vollmondes sah ließ ihn fast vor Schreck erstarren. Seine schlimmste Befürchtung war wahr geworden. Unheimlich viele Pakete mit Rauschgift lagerten in dem Frachtraum. Und oben auf lag Howard. Blut war auf seine Kleidung geschmiert und er hatte Schaum im Mund.

„Howard," rief Duo überrascht auf und ohne groß weiter zu überlegen kletterte er in den Laderaum. Sofort kniete er neben seinen Freund, der ihn mit großen Augen anschaute. Er bewegte seinen Mund, so als wollte er etwas sagen, doch kein Ton verließ seine Lippen.

Duo legte seine Pistole zur Seite und wollte zu seinem Handy greifen um den Rettungsdienst zu rufen als eine viel zu vertraute Stimme erklang. „Hey Duo, was tust du da?"

Duos Blut gefror in diesem Moment. Langsam drehte er sich um und blickte hinauf aufs Deck. Was er sah ließ ihn vor Schreck erstarren. G und J standen beide dort. Während G mit einem Gewehr auf Heero zielte, hatte J seine Waffe auf Duo gerichtet. Es gab kein Entkommen.


	32. Der Kampf

**Titel:** The Big Easy  
**Autor:** Cyrrer aka Laren  
**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze weder Rechte an Gundam Wing (die gehören wohl Sunrise & Sotsu Agency) noch an dem Film der Pate für diese Geschichte stand. Und ich gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.  
**Betadank:** wie immer Zanna. Die beste der besten.

So hier ist das nächste Kapitel. War ganz schön schwer zu schreiben. Aktion kommt halt auf der Leinwand viel besser, als es explizit zu beschreiben. Seufz. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch

* * *

„Wirf die Pistole zu mir an Deck," befahl J mit kalter Stimme.

Duo warf einen kurzen Blick zur Seite, dort wo er seine Waffe auf die vielen Drogenpakete gelegt hatte. Dann schaute er wieder nach oben. Seine beiden Kollegen hatten die Oberhand. Duo wusste genau, wenn er eine falsche Bewegung machte, dann würden Heero und er Sekundenbruchteile später erschossen werden. Im Grunde wunderte er sich, wieso J und G dies nicht schon längst getan hatten.

Ganz langsam griff Duo zu seiner Pistole, hielt sie vollkommen unprofessionell am Schaft und warf sie dann wie gefordert mit einer kurzen Bewegung auf das Deck. Er bemerkte wie Heero ihn dafür fragend ansah, aber er hatte schließlich keine andere Wahl. Howard, neben dem er immer noch kniete zitterte plötzlich leicht. Duo wusste nicht ob dies ein Zeichen der Angst war, vielleicht – nein hoffentlich – war Howard schon zu weit weg um noch Furcht zu empfinden. Duo wünschte sich fast, es würde ihm ebenso gehen.

„Was jetzt?" fragte er. In dieser vollkommen auswegslosen Situation tat er das einzige, was er noch tun konnte. Vorsichtig vergrub er seine Hand die bisher neben Howards Kopf auf den Drogenpaketen gestützt gewesen war, in genau dieses Paket. Eine der Kugeln die auf Howard geschossen worden waren, hatte dort wohl ein Loch hinein gegraben und das Heroin rieselte hinaus.

„Klettere die Leiter hinauf!" befahl jetzt G.

Duo warf noch einmal einen fast ungläubigen Blick zu seinen Kollegen, dann ergriff er die Leiter mit der freien Hand und wuchtete sich die drei kleinen Stufen hinauf.

„Bis jetzt ist alles so perfekt gelaufen und jetzt versaust du uns die Sache," grummelte G in seinen Bart. „Er wird gar nicht froh über diese Entwicklung sein."

J stupste seinen Partner mit dem Ellenbogen an und brachte ihn so zum Schweigen. Dann machte er mit seiner Waffe eine Geste zur Seite, dirigierte Duo so sich neben Heero zu stellen.

So dicht wie möglich stand Duo jetzt neben Heero. Er konnte spüren dass der junge Staatsanwalt verängstigt war und ganz leicht zitterte. Er hätte ihn am liebsten beruhigt, wusste aber selber nicht ob sie die nächsten Minuten überleben würden oder nicht. J hatte sie beide inzwischen so platziert, dass sie genau zur Wasserseite standen. Gegenüber vom Steg, den sie nicht erreichen würden, es sei denn sie könnten die beiden und ihre Waffen überwinden. Kein sehr wahrscheinliches Szenario.

Duos Verstand raste wie wahnsinnig. Versuchte irgendwie einen Weg zu erkennen, wie sie beide hier unverletzt heraus kamen. Das einzige was ihm einfiel war mehr als riskant. Aber was blieb ihnen schon übrig? Sich hier wie braves Schlachtvieh niedermetzeln zu lassen?

„Du hast die Seiten gewechselt Duo," beschuldigte J ihn im diesem Moment vorwurfsvoll.

Die Seiten gewechselt? Ja auf eine vollkommen durchgeknallte Art und Weise musste es für die beiden wohl wirklich so aussehen, als wenn Duo sie verraten hatte. Aber er war stolz behaupten zu können, niemals so tief in die Schattenseiten des Jobs geraten zu sein um auf deren Seite gewesen zu sein. Es war eine Sache dem Witwen- und Waisenfond anzugehören. Heimtückischer Mord und Drogendealerei war etwas anderes.

Nur würde es ihm und Heero gar nichts bringen, wenn er jetzt seiner moralischen Entrüstung Luft machen würde. Das wäre eher kontraproduktiv. „Das habe ich nicht," behauptete er.

Er spürte wie Heero neben ihm leicht zusammenzuckte, aber der junge Staatsanwalt war schlau genug nicht dagegen zu protestieren oder sich zu entrüsten. Trotzdem konnte Duo nur hoffen, dass Heero nichts von dieser Charade glauben würde.

„Wovon redet ihr überhaupt? Wir sind doch eine Familie, oder nicht? Wir halten doch zusammen? Lasst uns einen Ausweg finden."

„Das ist der alte Duo," erklärte G mit einem feisten Grinsen.

Doch J schien nicht so leicht zu überzeugen zu sein. Er stupste seinen Partner wieder ärgerlich mit dem Ellenbogen an.

„Also, was sagt ihr dazu? Was wollen wir machen?" Duo setzte sein bestes Grinsen auf und versuchte so harmlos wie möglich auszusehen.

„Glaub ja nicht das ich auf dich reinfall, Duo. Du hast die Seiten gewechselt, ansonsten würdest du nicht mit so einem unter einer Decke stecken," J schnaubte und machte eine abfällige Geste in Richtung Heero.

Duo musste rasend schnell improvisieren. „Ach der," schnaubte er. „Der ist nur gut im Bett, weiter nichts. Kommt schon, wir kennen uns seit Jahren. Denkt dran was wir alles schon gemeinsam durchgemacht haben. Ich sollte sogar ärgerlich auf euch sein, dass ihr mir nicht von Anfang an was hiervon erzählt habt, das hier ist schließlich genial. Ich wäre gerne vom Beginn an dabei gewesen."

Duo studierte seine Gegenüber genau. G schien weich zu werden, kein Wunder er war schon immer derjenige von den beiden gewesen der ihn am meisten mochte. Sie waren monatelang zusammen auf Streife gegangen, und so war G auch fast eine Art Mentor für ihn gewesen.

Doch J's Gesicht war hart und unnachgiebig. „Für was hältst du uns eigentlich Duo?" fragte er empört.

Das war die Chance auf die Duo gewartet hatte – G hatte gerade seine Aufmerksamkeit etwas herunter gefahren und J war durch das Gespräch abgelenkt. „Für Arschlöcher!" rief er und in einer urschnellen Bewegung riss Duo seinen Arm nach vorne und schleuderte das Heroin das er in seiner Faust festgehalten hatte den beiden ins Gesicht.

Durch die plötzliche Attacke und ihren Versuch ihre Augen vor dem Pulver zu schützen überrascht rissen G und J ihre Arme nach oben. G feuerte dabei sogar einen Schuss in die Luft ab.

Aber Duo ließ sich nicht lange Zeit um das Ergebnis seiner Aktion zu beobachten. Er ergriff Heeros Arm und schleuderte sie beide über die Reling ins Wasser. Er wusste noch nicht einmal ob Heero schwimmen – oder tauchen konnte. Aber das war ihre einzige Chance.

Eiskalt klatschte das Wasser über Duo zusammen und er spürte wie sein Körper wie ein Stein nach unten fiel. Im Moment des Aufpralls hatte er seinen Griff an Heeros Arm verloren. Selbst wenn er seine Augen offen gehabt hätte, in dem dunklen Wasser würde er den anderen nicht sehen können. Es blieb nur zu hoffen, dass Heero kapiert hatte, dass sie so lange wie möglich unter Wasser bleiben mussten. Vielleicht war es auch gar nicht so schlecht dass sie getrennt waren, das erhöhte die Chancen, dass es zumindest einer von ihnen schaffte. Duo war selbst erschüttert bei diesem Gedanken, aber so war halt die Realität.

Schüsse dröhnten. Duo wusste noch nicht einmal ob die Kugeln in seiner Nähe ins Wasser einschlugen oder nicht. Er hoffte einfach das J und G sie nicht sehen konnten und ziellos ins Wasser schossen. Dabei konnten sie zwar auch einen von ihnen treffen, aber sie hatten dann immer noch bessere Chancen, als wenn die beiden genau wüssten wo sie wären.

Duo machte weitere Schwimmbewegungen in die Richtung die er vorher angepeilt hatte. Wenn ihm sein Orientierungssinn keinen Streich spielte, dann würde er sein Ziel bald erreichen.

Und genau, nach zwei weiteren Zügen hatte Duo eines der anderen Schiffe erreicht. Er tastete mit seinen Händen an der Schiffswand entlang, bis er die Haltegriffe fand. Langsam, ganz vorsichtig zog er sich hoch. Er musste sich zwingen so langsam aufzutauchen, seine Lungen schrieen inzwischen nach Luft, aber er wusste, dass jede plötzliche Bewegung seine Gegner alarmieren konnte. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus konnte er erkennen das dieses Boot „Faux Pas" hieß. Über diese Ironie hätte er sich wahrscheinlich amüsieren können, wenn sein Leben nicht gerade am seidenen Faden hing.

Er hatte kaum seinen Kopf aus dem Wasser gestreckt und so leise wie möglich tief Luft geholt als er G laut grummeln hörte, „Verdammt, siehst du sie?"

„Ich seh überhaupt nichts!" antwortete J ärgerlich.

Die beiden schienen an der Reling des Fischerbootes auf und ab zu gehen und suchten dabei das Wasser nach einem Zeichen von ihm oder Heero ab.

„Irgendwann müssen Sie ja hochkommen!" erklärte G jetzt. „Lange können Sie nicht mehr unter Wasser bleiben!"

„Und dann machen wir sie fertig!" bestätigte J.

Duo hing währenddessen an der Leiter zur Faux Pas und debattierte mit sich, ob er es wagen sollte sich gänzlich hochzuziehen. Auf dem Boot musste es eine Funkanlage geben mit der er Hilfe rufen könnte. Allerdings bezweifelte er fast, dass dies von den beiden unbemerkt bliebe.

Ein weiterer Schuss peitschte. Holz splitterte und G schrie aufgeregt, „Seine Schlampe ist hier drüben!" Dann wurde noch zwei weitere Male gefeuert.

Alle Überlegungen waren in dem Moment für Duo beendet. Er konnte nicht hier hängen und darauf warten, dass die beiden Heero tatsächlich erwischten. Wobei er dabei großzügig die Möglichkeit dass dies bereits geschehen war aus seiner Überlegung strich.

Er zog sich so schnell es ging weiter aus dem Wasser. Als er hoch genug war, ergriff er die Reling und schob sich dann über die Barriere. Als er auf das Deck rollte, machte es einen dumpfen Platscher. Aber J und G schienen es nicht zu bemerken, wahrscheinlich waren sie zu sehr damit beschäftigt Heero auf der anderen Seite ihres Bootes zu suchen.

Duo blickte sich hastig um. Direkt vor ihm war das Steuerhaus, dort würde sich auch das Funkgerät befinden. Aber der Eingang war verschlossen, soviel war sicher.

Aber er sah trotzdem eine Möglichkeit in den Raum zu kommen. Direkt vor ihm war ein großes Fenster, er brauchte nur etwas mit dem er es einschlagen könnte.

* * *

Heeros Lungen brannten. Er war so überrascht von Duos Aktion gewesen, dass er nicht einmal tief Luft hatte holen können. Als die Wellen über seinen Kopf zusammenschlugen und dann auch noch Duos Griff von seinem Arm wich, wäre er fast in Panik ausgebrochen.

Er konnte nicht gut schwimmen, das war nie nötig gewesen dort wo er früher gewohnt hatte. Er versuchte sein Bestes um unter Wasser zu bleiben und schwamm so schnell wie möglich in eine Richtung die ihm als richtig erschien. Aber schon nach zwei, drei Zügen musste er erkennen, dass er vollkommen die Orientierung verloren hatte.

Er bewegte wie wild seine Arme, aber das sorgte eher dafür, dass er sich im Kreis drehte, vorwärts schien er dadurch nicht wirklich zu kommen.

Dann spürte er wie seine Hand gegen die Wand eines Schiffes klopfte. Er wusste sofort, dass es das Fischerboot war, von dem Duo ihn herunter gestoßen hatte. Jedes andere Schiff war viel zu weit weg, als das er es in dieser kurzen Zeit hätte erreichen können.

Er bewegte sich so dicht wie möglich zu dem Boot, presste sich fast gegen die Wand und tauchte dann bis knapp über die Wasseroberfläche auf. Hektisch atmete er ein. Er hoffte, dass er hier, so eng an dem Boot praktisch im Toten Winkel der Gangster sein würde.

Fieberhaft überlegte Heero was er jetzt tun sollte. Er hatte keine Ahnung was Duos Plan war, oder ob Duo überhaupt dazu kam ihn auszuführen. Dann hörte er wie sich die beiden Polizisten darüber unterhielten dass sie ja bald würden auftauchen müssen. Dabei schienen sie am anderen Ende des Schiffes umherzulaufen.

Heero hasste es so hilflos zu sein. Er konnte eigentlich nichts anderes machen, als darauf zu warten, dass die Männer mit den Waffen ihn entdecken würden. Er hing hier praktisch in der Falle. Zum Bootssteg kam er nicht und auch sonst gab es keinen Ausweg für ihn. Es sei denn er könnte unentdeckt hunderte von Metern bis zur nächsten Anlegestelle schwimmen.

Aber dann kam ihm ein Gedanke. Die Idee war der pure Wahnsinn, aber es war immer noch besser, als hier auf die sichere Entdeckung zu warten. Und wenn er mit seiner Vermutung Recht hatte, dann würde es ihm gelingen die Machtverhältnisse zwischen ihnen und den Verbrechern zu verbessern. Er musste nur unbemerkt auf das Boot gelangen. Dort lag schließlich Duos Waffe auf dem Deck.

Vorsichtig klammerte er seine Finger an der Reling fest und zog sich soweit hoch, dass er gerade mit seinen Augen über den Rand blicken konnte. Er wollte feststellen ob die Luft rein war.

Doch dann blickte er genau auf die große Gestallt von G. Ja, die beiden Verbrecher waren tatsächlich auf der anderen Seite des Bootes gewesen, aber G hatte sich wohl umgedreht und direkt in Heeros Richtung geblickt.

Wie in Zeitlupe erkannte Heero, wie der Polizist sein Gewehr hob und auf ihn zielte. Panisch ließ Heero die Reling los und klatschte zurück ins Wasser. So schnell wie irgend möglich tauchte er weg von dem Ort.

* * *

Duo hatte sich die kleine Fahne samt Fahnenstange geschnappt und huschte zum Fenster des Steuerhauses. Entschlossen hämmerte er mit dem Ende der Fahnenstange gegen das Glas und mit einem lauten Klirren ging es zu Bruch. Hastig steckte Duo seine Hand durch das Loch und öffnete die Tür von innen.

„Was ist das?" rief G erstaunt auf.

„Verdammt, er ist auf dem anderen Boot!" antwortete J.

Duo wusste dass er jetzt kaum noch Zeit hatte. Es würde die beiden nicht lange kosten um über den Steg hierher zu kommen. Mit zitternden Händen warf Duo die Fahne weg und eilte zum Funkgerät.

Verzweifelt drückte er auf die Knöpfe. „Komm schon," murmelte er vor sich hin. Aber das Gerät ließ sich nicht einschalten. Entweder war die Bedienung doch anders, als die von den Funkgeräten in ihren Streifenwagen oder das Teil hatte einfach keinen Saft mehr. Was auch immer er war vollkommen umsonst hierher gekommen. Und jetzt waren ihm seine Gegner auf den Fersen.

Er wollte schon aus dem Steuerhaus heraus rennen, um sich wieder in die zweifelhafte Sicherheit des Wassers zu begeben, als sein Blick einen roten Zylinder streifte. Er wusste was das war, sein Onkel Pete besaß ein kleines Boot und hatte ihn in einige der Geheimnisse eingeweiht. Hastig griff Duo nach dem Zylinder, riss den Deckel auf und holte die Signalpistole hervor.

Das war zwar keine richtige Waffe, aber trotzdem mehr als das was er vorher hatte. Und vielleicht würde es auch Aufmerksamkeit erregen wenn über dem Polizeihafen plötzlich ein Signalfeuer aufleuchtete.

Duo klappte das Teil auseinander und fummelte eine der Signalpatronen in den Lauf der Pistole.

* * *

Heero war praktisch einmal unter dem Fischerboot durch getaucht. Er wusste dass sein Plan der reine Wahnsinn war, aber vielleicht hatte er ja doch das Überraschungsmoment auf seiner Seite.

Die Gangster würden jetzt garantiert die andere Seite des Bootes nach ihm absuchen, vielleicht würde es ihm ja jetzt gelingen unbemerkt zu Duos Waffe zu gelangen.

Ganz vorsichtig zog er sich an den herunterhängenden Tauen hoch und kletterte dann so geräuschlos wie möglich über die Reling. All seine Sachen waren nass und er befürchtete schon dass ein lautes Platschen zu hören war als er auf das Deck rollte.

Gespannt wartete Heero für einen Augenblick, aber kein Aufschrei erfolgte. Und er meinte noch immer Rascheln auf der anderen Seite des Bootes zu hören. Vorsichtig kroch er auf allen vieren in Richtung Ladeluke.

Und ja, dort lag Duos Waffe, er musste nur noch seine Hand ausstrecken und dann würde er sie haben.

* * *

Glas klirrte. Gehetzt drehte sich Duo in die Richtung um. Er sah den Lauf einer Pumpgun in das Steuerhaus ragen.

Es war genau das eingetreten, was er befürchtet hatte. Da J und G wussten wo er sich befand, waren sie zu dem Boot gekommen um ihn hier zu erledigen.

Ohne groß nachzudenken legte Duo mit der Signalpistole an und schoss in Richtung Fenster.

Er sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sich J im letzten Moment wegdrehte und so flog die Leuchtkugel ins Leere. Einen hellen roten Schweif hinter sich herziehend flog sie genau in Richtung Fischerboot und blieb dort in den Tauen hängen.

* * *

Heero hatte fast die Pistole in der Hand, als der Himmel plötzlich rot aufleuchtete. Er konnte ein überraschtes „Huch!" nicht unterdrücken.

Dann hörte er auch schon das verräterische Klicken eines Gewehres. Als er aufblickte sah er, dass er G direkt gegenüber stand. Und dieser hatte seine Waffe auf ihn gerichtet.

Voller Panik ließ Heero sich nach vorne in die Ladeluke fallen. Er wusste auch nicht was das bringen sollte, aber er würde den Teufel tun und sich dort oben einfach abknallen lassen.

Mit einem harten Rumps schlug Heero auf. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er genau auf Howard gelandet war. Entsetzt drehte er sich zur Seite und starrte fast hypnotisiert auf den Polizisten.

„Jetzt haben wir sie!" schrie in diesem Moment einer der Gangster.

„Und dann geht's ab nach Tahiti!" bestätigte der andere.

Heero hörte die eiligen Schritte von G. Und dann stand der Mann oben an der Ladeluke und blickte herunter. Wie ein Kaninchen in der Falle blickte Heero nach oben auf das Gewehr, dass auf ihn gerichtet war. Von hier unten gab es keinen Ausweg mehr. G hob genüsslich sein Gewehr und legte an.

Plötzlich glühte der Himmel wieder rot auf. Für einen kurzen Moment blickte G zur Seite in die Richtung aus der der Feuerschweif kam.

Und in genau diesem Moment hob Howard seine Hand. Heero glaubte alles in Zeitlupe zu sehen, und konnte fast seinen Augen nicht trauen. Er starrte ungläubig auf den verletzten Mann.

Ein Schuss fiel und G fiel in sich zusammen. Howard hatte genau getroffen.

* * *

Duo hatte seine zweite Leuchtkugel abgefeuert, auch diesmal ohne zu treffen. Jetzt blieb ihn nur noch eine. Er fummelte wie wild mit der Kugel und versuchte die Waffe so schnell wie möglich zu laden.

In dem Moment erklang ein erneuter Schuss. Doch anders als bisher war es nicht der Schuss eines Gewehres oder einer Pumpgun. Sondern es klang nach einer guten, alten Polizeipistole.

Duo war erstaunt. Doch dann hörte er das verzweifelte Aufschreien von J. „G!"

Aber es gab keine Antwort.

Sollte G tatsächlich ausgeschaltet worden sein?

Doch er hatte keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken. Er hörte ein dumpfes Poltern über sich und dann begannen die Schüsse. Schüsse von der Decke. Es schien, als wenn J. auf das Dach der Kabine gesprungen war und jetzt voller Wut von oben alles kurz und klein schießen wollte.

Holz splitterte und Kugeln flogen. Duo duckte sich instinktiv, aber er wusste dass er hier nirgendwo wirklichen Schutz finden würde. In seiner Verzweiflung schnappte er sich einen der herumstehenden Kochtöpfe und hielt ihn sich über den Kopf. Um zumindest den vor den herumfliegenden Holzsplittern in Schutz zu bringen.

Aber während ein Schuss den nächsten jagte wusste Duo, dass es eigentlich keine Chance für ihn gab dem hier zu entrinnen. So wie J. dort oben wütete, war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis der andere ein Loch in die Decke geschossen hatte und dann freie Sicht auf ihn haben würde.

* * *

Heero hörte wie auf dem anderen Schiff wieder und wieder gefeuert wurde. Er musst etwas tun.

Er warf noch einen letzten besorgten Blick auf Howard, dann klettere er so schnell es ging auf das Deck. G lag wie ein Sack auf den Planken. Heero stupste ihn mit dem Fuß an, aber es gab keine Reaktion.

Er schnappte sich das Gewehr, das neben der Leiche lag und hastete zur Reling. Von dort konnte er sehen wie J auf dem anderen Boot wie ein Wahnsinniger auf dem Dach der Steuerkabine stand und wie wild nach unten schoss.

Ohne groß zu überlegen hob Heero das Gewehr an und zielte.

Der Rückstoß traf Heeros Schulter unvorbereitet. Er hatte noch nie mit so einer großen Waffe geschossen. Die Wucht ließ ihn sogar nach hinten kippen. Und während er fiel konnte er zu seinem Leidwesen erkennen, dass er den Verbrecher nicht getroffen hatte.

Aber sein Schuss schien dessen Aufmerksamkeit erregt zu haben, denn J hielt in seinen Bewegungen inne und blickte zu ihm herüber.

* * *

Duo war verzweifelt. Das Loch das gerade in die Decke gerissen worden war, war größer als ein Kopf. Jetzt würde J. ohne Probleme auf ihn zielen können.

Doch dann heulte ein erneuter Schuss eines Gewehres auf. Und wenn Duo sich nicht vollkommen täuschte, dann kam dieser Schuss von dem anderen Boot.

J stoppte. Und Duo wusste dass dies seine einzige Chance war. Er hastete unter das Loch in der Decke und zielte.

Dann blickte J von oben herunter, wollte es endlich zu Ende bringen. Ohne groß zu zögern bewegte Duo seinen Zeigefinger. Wieder schoss eine Leuchtkugel aus dem Lauf der Signalpistole. Doch diesmal flog sie nicht in die Luft, sondern direkt in J's Brustkorb.

„Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein!" schrie dieser auf. Aus seiner Brust leuchtete es rot, es zischte und Duo konnte verbranntes Fleisch riechen. J taumelte zur Seite und fiel dann vom Dach hinunter direkt ins Wasser.

Duo rannte aus dem Steuerhaus hinaus, wollte sich vergewissern was mit seinem Gegner passiert war. Er musste nicht lange suchen. Dort im dunklen Wasser, gab es einen kleinen Abschnitt der rot leuchtete und auf der Wasseroberfläche trieb J. mit dem Gesicht nach unten.

„Duo!" ertönte es in diesem Moment. „Duo hilf mir!"

Sofort wandte Duo sich von dem Anblick seines toten Gegners ab und schaute zu dem Fischerboot herüber. Er schluckte schwer. Überall loderten die Flammen, seine zwei ersten Schüsse hatten wohl dafür gesorgt, dass Teile vom Boot Feuer gefangen hatten.

Ohne groß zu überlegen eilte Duo zu dem Boot. Heero hatte nach seiner Hilfe gerufen. Er war so unendlich dankbar, dass der andere noch lebte. Er sprintete den Steg hinunter und hetzte dann auf das brennende Boot.

Er konnte gerade noch sehen wie Heero die Ladeluke herunterklettern wollte. „Bist du in Ordnung?" fragte er besorgt. Dann wurde ihm bewusst das Heero in die falsche Richtung ging. „Wir müssen von dem Boot herunter!"

„Alles in Ordnung Duo. Aber ich schaff es nicht allein, Howard hoch zu bekommen."

„Howard?" Duo war echt erstaunt. Er hatte Howard total vergessen.

„Ja, er lebt noch, komm hilf mit."

Duo wusste dass es Wahnsinn war. So wie die Flammen um sich schlugen, war es nur eine Frage der Zeit bis ihnen entweder der Rückweg abgeschnitten würde, oder bis das Feuer den Tank erreichen würde. Aber er sollte verdammt sein, wenn er Howard hier seinem Schicksal überlassen würde.

Er sprang hinter Heero her. Gemeinsam fassten sie den leblosen Körper an. Duo war sich nicht so sicher wie Heero, dass Howard noch am Leben war, aber er hatte jetzt auch keine Zeit das nachzuprüfen.

Beinahe hätten sie es nicht geschafft den alten Mann aus der Luke zu hieven. Howard war doch schwerer als man dachte und sie hatten kaum Raum um ihn geschickt zu manövrieren.

Duo wusste, dass sie mit ihren verzweifelten Bewegungen vielleicht sehr viel Schaden bei dem alten Polizisten anrichteten. Es wäre sicher besser gewesen, wenn er unbewegt auf den Notarzt hätte warten können. Aber das ging ja nicht, die Flammen waren ein viel zu starkes Argument.

Heero und Duo stöhnten und krächzten. Doch dann hatten sie Howard endlich an Deck. Sofort nahm jeder von ihnen einen Arm von Howard über seine Schulter, so hielten sie ihn hoch und begannen so schnell wie möglich von dem Schiff zu rennen.

„Verdammt, wir müssen uns beeilen," keuchte Duo. Er war vollkommen außer Atem. Die Flammen hatten inzwischen noch mehr von dem Boot erobert. Es war fast unerträglich heiß. Zum Glück waren es nur ein paar Schritte bis zum Steg. Als sie den erreicht hatten ging es etwas schneller.

Sie zogen und zerrten Howard hinter sich her und versuchten dabei einen möglichst großen Abstand zwischen sich und das Boot zu bringen.

Sie hatten gerade das Ende des Stegs erreicht, als Duo noch einmal über seine Schulter blickte. Er konnte sehen wie die Flammen gierig nach einigen Treibstofffässern griffen. „Oh Gott, es explodiert gleich!"

Instinktiv ließ er Howards Arm los und ließ sich ebenfalls auf den Boden fallen. In dem Moment ertönte ein lautes Explosionsgeräusch.


	33. Das Krankenhaus

Titel: The Big Easy  
Autor: Cyrrer aka Laren  
Disclaimer: Ich besitze weder Rechte an Gundam Wing (die gehören wohl Sunrise & Sotsu Agency) noch an dem Film der Pate für diese Geschichte stand. Und ich gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.  
Betadank: wie immer Zanna..

Tsss… was habt ihr denn mit dem letzten Kapitel gehabt? Der Cliffie war doch nun wirklich kaum der Rede wert g

* * *

Ich hoffe das hier gefällt euch auch. Achja, Soryu hat sich nen Kecks verdient, weil sie wie immer als erstes auf die versteckten Kleinigkeiten kommt.

Heero hasste Krankenhäuser. Er hasste sie wirklich. Aber als er ohne anzuklopfen ganz vorsichtig die Tür zu einem der Krankenzimmer öffnete, da musste er doch verschmitzt grinsen.

Der Anblick war aber auch zu überwältigend. Nicht nur dass Duo es innerhalb eines Vormittages geschafft hatte aus dem ehemals sterilen und sehr ordentlichen Zimmer das perfekte Chaos zu erschaffen – überall lagen Süßigkeiten, Klamotten und diverse Plüschalligatoren mit Geschenkschleife um den Hals herum. Nein, Duo musste dem ganzen auch noch die Krone aufsetzen.

Er hatte sich einfach bäuchlings quer über das schmale Krankenbett gelegt. So das sein Oberkörper auf der Fensterseite hing und seine Beine in Richtung Tür hingen. Da Duo nur eines der lächerlichen Krankenhaushemden trug die im Rücken offen waren, und natürlich keine Unterwäsche war dies ein Anblick der Heero sofort das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen ließ. Nur der Zopf und ein großes Pflaster bedeckten den wunderbaren Körper.

Und es ließ ein wenig Heeros Eifersucht umhertanzen. Was wäre wenn irgendjemand anderes das Zimmer betreten würde? Niemand außer ihm sollte jemals wieder diesen anbetungswürdigen Hintern nackt sehen dürfen. Er würde nachher die Schwestern fragen, ob es nicht besser für Duos Rekonvaleszenz wäre, wenn man ihn eine Ganzkörperbandage verpassen würde.

Trotzdem sog Heero diesen wunderbaren Anblick genüsslich in sich ein. Vorsichtig darauf bedacht kein Geräusch zu machen, huschte er in das Zimmer und zog die Tür ganz leise hinter sich zu. Immer darauf bedacht seine Überraschung hinter seinem Rücken zu verstecken.

Aber er hätte sich keine Sorgen machen brauchen. Duo schien vollkommen in seine Tätigkeit versunken zu sein und bemerkte seinen Besucher nicht. Ein leises Klicken war zu hören, so als wenn Duo etwas auf einer altertümlichen Schreibmaschine schreiben würde. Heero wunderte sich, warum sollte der Polizist so etwas tun?

Aber dann beschloss Heero dieses Rätsel erst einmal zur Seite zu schieben. Er räusperte sich laut.

Sofort stoppte das Tippen, Duo bog seinen Oberkörper hoch und schaute sich zu ihm um. „Heero!" rief er überrascht – grinste aber über das ganze Gesicht.

Heero sah wie Duo eilig etwas unter das Bett schob und konnte sich nicht verkneifen „Was ist das?" zu fragen.

„Äh, nichts," antwortete Duo eilig. Dann machte er mit dem Kopf eine Geste zu Heero, „Und was hast du da?"

Heero bemerkte wie er unerwartet lächelte. „Ach, ich bring dir nur deinen Freund," sagte er betont lässig. Dann zog er einen quietschenden Ali hinter seinem Rücken hervor. Er war heute Morgen extra in Duos Apartment gefahren um den Plüschalligator zu besorgen. Zwar hatte Duo wohl inzwischen schon von sämtlichen Freunden welche als „Werd schnell gesund!" Geschenke bekommen, aber Ali war schließlich das einzige Original!

„Oh, ich könnt einen Freund gebrauchen," witzelte Duo.

Heero lächelte noch mehr und warf das Plüschtier in Richtung Krankenhausbett.

Duo musste sich etwas weiter aufrichten und zur Seite greifen um Ali davor zu bewahren auf dem Boden zu purzeln. Die Bewegung schien der Wunde nicht gerade gut zu tun. „Autsch! Aua!" schrie Duo auf und fasste sich unbewusst mit der linken Hand an den Hintern.

Heero war mit zwei schnellen Schritten am Bett kniete sich halb darauf und beugte sich über Duo. Besorgt sah er auf seinen Allerwertesten. „Tut's noch weh?" fragte er.

„Jahahaha!" bestätigte Duo aufgeregt. Dann griff er mit der anderen Hand auf seinen Nachttisch und schnappte sich einen Apfel. Einen Apfel in dem ein ca. 10cm großer Holzsplitter steckte. Empört zeigte er Heero das Corpus Delicti, „Dir würde es auch wehtun, wenn man dir einen sooooo großen Splitter aus dem Hinterbacke ziehen würde!"

„Und das aus deinem schönsten Körperteil," erklärte Heero. Das war schon ein großer Schreck gewesen, als sie nach der Explosion feststellten das Duo verletzt war. Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatten sie noch nicht ahnen können ob es eine gefährliche Verletzung war oder nicht. Das ganze Blut an Duo hatte Heero fast um den Verstand gebracht.

Als dann die Sanitäter verkündet hatten, dass die Verletzung von einem Holzsplitter im Hintern stammte, hatte Duo lang und breit darüber gejammert, dass er damit zum Gespött der gesamten Polizei werden würde. Heero hatte ihn lang und hart küssen müssen um den nicht enden wollenden Monolog zu bremsen. Aber in seinem Inneren hatte ihn nur eine große Erleichterung erfüllt. Sollte Duo doch solange jammern wie er wollte, Hauptsache er war nicht schlimm verletzt. Auch dass die Sanitäter in der Lage waren Howard zu stabilisieren hatte viel dazu beigetragen, dass der gestrige Abend ein einigermaßen glückliches Ende genommen hatte.

Doch daran wollte Heero nicht mehr denken. Zumindest für eine kurze Zeit. Deshalb beugte er sich noch tiefer und küsste die Hinterbacke die nicht von einem riesigen Pflaster bedeckt war.

„Hey! Hey, hör auf!" erklärte Duo keuchend.

„Warum?" hauchte Heero zurück.

„Weil ich dann etwas tun muss, das vollkommen gegen die Vorschriften des Krankenhauses verstößt."

„Na, das wollen wir doch nicht," witzelte Heero. Er richtete seinen Oberkörper etwas auf. Inzwischen kniete er vollkommen auf dem Bett. Mit dem einen Unterarm stütze er sich auf dem Bett auf, seine Finger griffen sogar über den Bettrand. Mit der anderen begann er aufs heftigste Duos Hintern zu kneten. Streichelte und verwöhnte und versuchte sogar zwischen die Hand zwischen die Beine zu schieben.

Duo erschauerte. „Hör auf," keuchte er heftig atmend.

Heero hatte eine Art Deja vu. Nur das es diesmal mit umgekehrten Rollen war. Oh, er würde es genießen Duo abzulenken. „Was?" fragte er, während er seine Finger wirklich zwischen die zusammengepressten Beine von Duo schob. „Das hier?"

Duo stöhnte.

„Oder das?" fragte Heero hinterhältig und ließ die Finger plötzlich etwas nach oben gleiten und um Duos Eingang spielen. Während der ganzen Aktion hatte er seinen Oberkörper langsam und genüsslich immer weiter nach oben geschoben, so dass er jetzt mit seinem Kopf auf einer Höhe mit Duos war.

Duo sah ziemlich rot im Gesicht aus. Aber er strahlte und seine Augen lachten dabei. „Das!" erklärte er ohne irgendeinen Sinn zu machen. Dann trafen sich ihre beiden Münder in einem heißen, innigen Kuss.

Während sich ihre Zungen duellierten, schob Heero vorsichtig seinen Arm weiter über den Bettrand. Dann, als Duo vollkommen abgelenkt war griff er nach unten und zog in einer raschen Bewegung ein Stück Papier aus einer altertümlichen Reiseschreibmaschine.

„Hey!" protestierte Duo.

Heero ignorierte ihn. Er war sofort nach seinem Coup vom Bett aufgesprungen und hatte sich außer Reichweite von Duos Armen gebracht. Dabei umrundete er das Bett und stand jetzt direkt vor dem Fenster.

„Hey, gib mir das! Hey!" versuchte es Duo noch mal. Er langte sogar in Heeros Richtung, aber die plötzliche Bewegung war wohl nicht gut für die Verletzung, denn plötzlich verzog er sein Gesicht vor Schmerzen.

„Was ist das?" fragte Heero ungläubig während er versuchte das Getippte zu entziffern.

„Das ist nichts!" behauptete Duo und sah empört drein. Währenddessen versuchte er das Krankenhaushemd so zurecht zu ziehen, dass er etwas besser bedeckt war.

Heero hörte nicht auf den langhaarigen Polizisten, sondern las einfach den Zettel. Während sich die Worte zu Sätzen bildeten, glaubte Heero im falschen Film zu stehen. Das konnte Duo doch wohl nicht ernst meinen, oder?

„Das ist ein Kündigungsschreiben an die Polizeiverwaltung!" erklärte er empört nachdem er alles gelesen hatte. Streng sah er zu Duo herunter.

Duo starrte einfach nur zurück, sagte aber nichts.

Heero war so geschockt, er musste sich haltsuchend an das Fensterbrett lehnen. „Und was soll dann aus dir werden?" fragte er. „Ein Nachtwächter?" Er konnte es nicht fassen, dass Duo diesen Job aufgeben wollten. Nicht nach allem was er getan hatte um ihn behalten zu dürfen.

Duo sah ihn traurig an. Dann schluckte er sichtlich und begann endlich zu reden. „Du hast es doch selber gesagt Heero. Ich hab mich bestechen lassen. Hab Beweisstücke vernichtet. Widerstand gegen die Verhaftung geleistet. Mich eines Meineides schuldig gemacht…"

Heero wusste worauf Duo hinauswollte. Ja, all das hatte er Duo vorgeworfen. Und all das stimmte auch. Und noch vor vielleicht zwei Wochen hätte Heero alles daran gesetzt um jemanden wie Duo aus der Polizei zu entfernen. Aber jetzt wusste er etwas anderes. Er wusste dass Duo trotz allem ein guter Polizist war und er wollte nicht dass sich der Langhaarige länger wegen dieser Sache quälte. „Und massenhaft Rotlichter überfahren," vervollständigte Heero deshalb die Liste der Verfehlungen in dem Versuch mit einem Witz die Situation zu lockern.

„Ich mein," erwiderte Duo ohne auf den Witz einzugehen. „Wie könnte der stellvertretende Staatsanwalt – Mitglied der Untersuchungskommission gegen die Polizeikorruption – mit so jemandem wie mir zusammen sein, mir vertrauen können?"

Heero konnte in Duos Blick soviel Traurigkeit aber auch Hoffnung lesen. Glaubte der Langhaarige tatsächlich, dass er als eine Art ‚Wiedergutmachung' den Polizeidienst quittieren musste nur um Heero zu behalten? Da hatte Heero aber ganz andere Ideen. Er knüllte das Papier einfach zusammen und warf es in Richtung Mülleimer.

Dann beugte er sich wieder zu Duo und hauchte dem völlig verdutzten Mann einen kurzen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze. „Sieh der Tatsache ins Auge Duo. Du bist jetzt keiner von den bösen mehr!"

So schnell wie er sich nach vorne gebeugt hatte, lehnte er sich auch wieder zurück gegen das Fensterbrett. Duo strahlte ihn vor Freude an, doch bevor dieser etwas sagen konnte fügte Heero noch hinzu, „Und was das Vertrauen angeht. Als du gestern Abend J diese bösen Dinge über mich sagtest…"

„Hey Heero, es tut mir leid. Bitte glaub mir, das war nicht so gemeint. Ich musste die zwei nur ablenken," versuchte Duo ganz eilig einzuwerfen.

Heero hob seine Hand und brachte Duo damit zum Schweigen. „Als du das sagtest, da hab ich noch nicht einmal für eine hundertstel Sekunde geglaubt dass das die Wahrheit ist. Ich wusste einfach dass du nicht so von mir denken würdest. Und als du uns beide ins Wasser geworfen hast, da hab ich dir vollkommen vertraut. Hab dir im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes mein Leben anvertraut. Und daran wird sich so schnell auch nichts mehr ändern. Ganz egal ob du Polizist bist oder nicht. Wobei ich dich lieber als Polizist, als was anderes hätte!"

Während Heero geredet hatte, hatte Duo wirklich mit dem Strahlen angefangen. Er schien genau zu verstehen, was Heero mit diesen Worten ausdrücken wollte. Er wusste wie schwer es Heero fiel anderen Menschen zu vertrauen. Musste einfach wissen, dass dies hier eine Liebeserklärung von Heero war.

„Warum möchtest du dass ich Polizist bleibe, Heero? An meinem umwerfenden Gehalt kann es nicht liegen!"

„Baka!" murmelte Heero ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, dass er dem anderen immer noch nicht erklärt hatte was dieses Wort bedeutet. Er lachte kurz. Dann schüttelte er seinen Kopf um sich wieder zu konzentrieren. „Ich möchte dich gern weiterhin bei der Polizei haben Duo, weil ich deine Hilfe bei dem Freddy Angelo Fall benötige."

Duo runzelte seine Stirn. „Aber wieso? Der Fall ist doch gelöst. J und G wollten ins Drogengeschäft einsteigen und sind dafür über Leichen gegangen. Wir haben unsere Verbrecher."

„Wenn es nur um die Drogen ging, wieso dann all diese Anschläge? Dass sie die Mexikaner getötet haben um an das Boot und die Ladung zu kommen, meinetwegen. Aber wieso Freddy Angelo? Und die Nobile Brüder? Carmane Tandino? Und all die Anschläge auf Angelface Winner?" Heero verschränkte seine Arme vor die Brust und sah Duo herausfordernd an. Er war gespannt ob der Langhaarige zu dem gleichen Schluss kam wie er selbst.

Duo kaute für einige Momente auf seiner Unterlippe herum. „Das war nur zur Tarnung. Ziemlich geschickt sogar. Die gesamte Polizei hat angenommen, dass ein Bandenkrieg in Gange war, da hat niemand an einen anderen Grund gedacht."

„Hn! Und du glaubst das war wirklich nur das? Ich mein, ich kannte die beiden nicht besonders gut, aber auf mich haben sie nicht den allerhellsten Eindruck gemacht. Die sollen von allein auf diese Idee gekommen sein und alles geplant und durchgezogen haben?"

„Hey, sie waren nicht dumm. Und jahrelang bei der Polizei, sie kannten sich aus."

„Das kann schon sein. Aber wer ist dann ‚Er'?" Heero machte mit seinen Händen eine Geste die die Gänsefüßchen markierten.

„Welcher Er?" fragte Duo verwirrt.

„Kurz bevor die Schießerei anfing sagte dieser G etwas. Im Grunde, dass bisher alles so gut gelaufen wäre, aber du jetzt alles verdorben hast. Und das ‚Er' mit dieser neuen Entwicklung nicht einverstanden sein würde."

Duo hing der vor Erstaunen der Kiefer runter. „Du meinst…" fing er an.

Heero nickte. „Ja, ich denke dass es einen Hintermann gibt. Jemanden der das alles geplant hat. Diesen Bastard will ich kriegen, und dafür brauche ich meinen besten Mann bei der Polizei. "


	34. Viele lose Enden

**Titel**: The Big Easy  
**Autor**: Cyrrer aka Laren  
**Disclaimer**: Ich besitze weder Rechte an Gundam Wing (die gehören wohl Sunrise & Sotsu Agency) noch an dem Film der Pate für diese Geschichte stand. Und ich gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.  
Betadank: wie immer Zanna, die mal wieder ultrafix war

Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich weiß. Es ist schon Ewwwwwwigkeiten her, dass ich an TBE weiter geschrieben hab. Und ich hab keine Entschuldigung dafür. Außer dem, was ich schon seit Monaten erkläre, nämlich ultra Mega Stress.

Allerdings hat dann das schreiben von diesem Kapitel so viel Spaß gemacht, dass ich doch die berechtigte Hoffnung hege, dass es ab jetzt wieder schneller voran geht.

So ewig viele Kapitel werden es wohl auch nicht mehr werden…

Viel Spaß…

* * *

„Oh," sagte Duo. Etwas intelligenteres fiel ihm auf diese doch sehr überraschende Ankündigung von Heero nicht ein. Ein unbekannter Hintermann, nun das würde zumindest erklären wieso G und J plötzlich auf so einen komplizierten Coup gekommen waren.

Aber es bedeutete auch jede Menge Ärger. Zumindest so lang, bis sie auch den Boss identifiziert und verhaftet hatten. „Hast du schon irgend eine Idee, wer dahinter stecken könnte?" fragte Duo aufgeregt.

Heero schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Leider gar nicht. Mit der Explosion des Schiffes sind auch alle etwaigen Beweise in die Luft geflogen. Wir haben die Wohnungen der beiden durchsuchen lassen, doch sie waren zu gerissen dort irgendetwas Belastendes zu hinterlassen. Unsere einzige Verbindung zum Hintermann wären die beiden gewesen."

Duo seufzte. „Und die haben uns keine andere Wahl gelassen."

„Stimmt genau."

„Das heißt wir fangen wieder bei Null an?" Duo mochte es nicht, sich wieder und wieder im Kreis zu drehen. Dieser verflixte Fall dauerte für seinen Geschmack schon viel zu lange an. Und er war nie genau das, was er zu sein schien.

Jetzt seufzte auch Heero. „Leider ja. Aber Duo, mach du dir darum erst mal keine Sorgen. Konzentrier dich darauf gesund zu werden."

Duo wäre vor trockenem Lachen fast aus dem Bett gefallen. „Gesund werden? Heero ich hab einen verdammten Splitter in meinen Arsch bekommen. Es tut weh und ich kann noch nicht mal sitzen, aber mein Gehirn leidet doch nicht darunter. Und ich muss mich auch nicht wirklich schonen. Da hat es andere schlimmer erwischt." Der letzte Satz kam dann doch ungewollt niedergeschlagen rüber.

Heero Gesichtsausdruck machte eine erstaunliche Wandlung. Zunächst wirkte er ziemlich amüsiert, besonders bei der Erwähnung, dass Duos Gehirn ja nicht gelitten hatte. Doch beim Rest des Satzes verschwand die Fröhlichkeit wieder aus Heeros Gesicht. Er sah Duo mit viel Mitleid an. „Ja, es tut mir so leid was deinem Bruder geschehen ist. Und Howard…"

Duo schüttelte sich auch bei dem Gedanken. Zwar hatten die Ärzte gesagt dass beide durchkommen würden, aber es waren schon verdammt viele Schicksalsschläge für einen einzigen Tag gewesen. „Besonders leid tut es mir für Mom. Helen muss ja fast wahnsinnig sein vor Sorge."

Heero nickte. „Ja. Und sie ist völlig fertig. Ich hab sie gerade noch kurz besucht. Sie wirkt völlig ausgebrannt. Kein Wunder, wo sie die beiden doch für keine Sekunde aus den Augen verliert. Zum Glück hatte die Klinik ein Einsehen und hat Howard und Solo zusammen in einem Raum untergebracht. Das erleichtert ihr die Sache schon sehr. Und der Rest deiner Familie hat sich scheinbar abgesprochen, damit immer jemand bei ihr ist. Das hilft auch."

Duo schluckte schwer. Er konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen wie sich seine Mutter fühlte. Verdammt, ihm ging es ja nicht besser. Und wenn er sich bewegen könnte, dann wäre er jetzt auch an ihrer Seite und würde sich um die beiden andere sorgen. Sie hätten gestern zwei Mitglieder ihrer Familie verlieren können. Allein der Gedanke ließ ihn erschauern. Die Maxwells hatten schon viel zu viel verloren. „Wird sie es durchstehen?" fragte er Heero besorgt. Er hatte Helen nur ganz kurz heute Morgen gesehen. Sie hatte sich nicht für länger als ein paar Minuten von den anderen beiden fortbewegen mögen.

„Sie ist hart im Nehmen Duo. Natürlich steht sie es durch. Aber sie ist auch verzweifelt, besonders weil sie nicht verstehen kann wie das alles passiert ist. Oh, dass Howard verletzt wurde, kann sie verstehen. Er ist schließlich Polizist. Aber das mit Solo, das macht sie fertig. Dass du nun auch verletzt wurdest hat nicht besonders geholfen. Aber alle haben ihr versichert, dass es keine schlimme Verwundung ist. Dass du dich nur für ein paar Tage besser nicht bewegen solltest.

Das hat ihr die Kraft gegeben daran nicht zu zerbrechen. Sie hat sogar schon gescherzt, dass sie dir am liebsten den Hintern versohlen würde, weil du so unvorsichtig warst dir so eine lächerliche Verletzung zuzuziehen."

Duo grummelte, „Ich bin doch kein kleines Kind mehr, dass man übers Knie legen kann."

Ein sekundenkurzes Lächeln überflog Heeros Gesicht. „Das habe ich ihr auch gesagt. Und versprochen dass ich diese Aufgabe übernehmen werde, sobald es dir besser geht."

Duo knurrte. Vor seinem inneren Auge erschien ungewollt das Bild, wie er über Heeros Oberschenkel drapiert war und dieser ihm gekonnt den Hintern versohlte. „Sag doch so was nicht," beschwerte er sich.

„Was ist, glaubst du ich könnte das nicht durchziehen?" fragte Heero erstaunt zurück.

Duos Knurren wurde lauter. Er schüttelte sich. „Verdammt Heero, ich steh nicht auf dieses Zeug. Aber allein der Gedanke lässt mich hier fast ein Loch in das Bett bohren. Also sei still."

„Oh, das macht dich an?" Heero klang wirklich total überrascht. Er hatte sich neben Duo gesetzt und streichelte durch seine freien Haarsträhnen.

Duo knurrte, während er die Nähe genoss. Gleichzeitig versuchte er verzweifelt zu verhindern rot wie eine Tomate anzulaufen. „Nein, tut es nicht," behauptete er fest.

Vollkommen überraschend hatte Heeros streichelnde Hand Duos Kopf verlassen und sich vorwitzig zwischen Duos Körper und dem Bett gedrängt. Und natürlich sofort ihren Weg zu Duos Penis gefunden. Diese schrecklichen Krankenhaushemden verdeckten wirklich überhaupt gar nichts.

„Und wieso bist du dann hart wie ein Stein?" fragte Heero mit einem sarkastischen Unterton, während seine Finger äußerst interessante Dinge mit Duos Penis anstellten.

Duo stöhnte und keuchte. „Verdammt Heero! Hör auf…. Oh Gott… Wenn jemand reinkommt!"

So plötzlich wie sie gekommen waren, verschwanden die bösen Finger auch wieder. „Du hast Recht," erklärte Heero trocken.

„Wie kannst du nur jetzt aufhören?" fragte Duo aufgebracht. Es war ihm vollkommen egal, dass er noch vor Sekunden das selbst gewollt hatte. Und ihm war genauso egal, dass jede Sekunde eine der Krankenschwestern das Zimmer betreten konnte. Alles was ihn interessierte war dass Heero sich hier ein Spaß daraus machte ihn erst anzuheizen und dann einfach hängen zu lassen. Das war nicht fair! Das lief garantiert unter Folter und war verboten. Jawohl!

Heero beugte sich vor und küsste ihn sekundenkurz auf die Nasenspitze. „Wir könnten eh nichts machen Duo, denn du darfst dich nicht bewegen. Das würde deinen verletzten Muskel nur zu sehr anstrengen und dich noch mehr verletzen."

„Was interessiert mich meine Verletzung? Ich will jetzt Sex!" Duo war sich bewusst, dass er sich nicht besonders rational aufführte, aber wen interessierte das schon? Er war allein mit Heero in einem Zimmer, zusammen auf einem Bett und sie hatten keinen Sex? Das verstieß auch gegen eine der Grundregeln des Universums.

Duo hörte wie Heero tief seufzte. Er blickt zu dem anderen auf und konnte erkennen, wie dieser ihn mit Blicken auszog – nicht dass er bei diesem Krankenhemd noch viel Arbeit übrig hatte. Dann seufzte Heero noch einmal und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, „Sieh es doch ein Duo, es geht halt nicht."

„69?" sprudelte es zusammenhangslos aus Duo heraus, während sein Gehirn auf Lichtgeschwindigkeit alle Varianten durchspielte und versuchte etwas zu finden, dass sie trotz seiner Verletzung machen konnten und ihnen beiden Spaß machen würde.

Heero lachte laut aus. „Baka!" erklärte er nur.

Duo grummelte. So langsam wurde ihm klar, dass dieses Wort wohl nicht unbedingt etwas positives bedeutete.

Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte erklärte Heero mit seiner besten Befehlsstimme, „Ich werde so was garantiert nicht auf diesem schmalen kleinen Bett versuchen. Und jetzt kühl deine Hormone ab. Sobald du in ein paar Tagen wieder zu Hause bist können wir uns immer noch eine Lösung für dieses Problem ausdenken. Jetzt haben wir wichtigeres zu tun."

Duos Hormone, die so gar nicht begeistert davon waren abgekühlt zu werden, protestierten. Schließlich gab es für sie nichts wichtigeres als „dieses" Problem.

Aber der Rest von Duos Verstand war aus seinem Kurzurlaub wieder zurück gekehrt und übernahm überraschend leicht wieder das Kommando. Innerhalb von Sekunden wurde er wieder ernst. „Natürlich hast du Recht, Heero."

„Wie meistens," entgegnete Heero leise.

Aber Duo ließ sich davon nicht unterbrechen. „Wir waren bei Solo und Howard stehen geblieben. Von Solo kenne ich alle Prognosen. Aber von Howard… Mom hatte nicht soviel Zeit bei ihrem kurzen Besuch vorhin. Ich weiß nur dass er wohl überleben wird." Er hoffte dass Heero ihm mehr Informationen geben konnte.

Der junge Staatsanwalt räusperte sich kurz. Dann sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme, „Er hat sehr viel Blut verloren, immerhin hat er ziemlich lang dort verletzt gelegen. Außerdem hat er sich eine leichte Rauchvergiftung geholt. Und dass wir ihn so hektisch von dem brennenden Schiff geschleift haben, hat seinen inneren Verletzungen nicht besonders gut getan."

Duo kniff die Augen zu. Ungewollt blitzten kurze Erinnerungsfetzen von gestern Nacht auf. Er konnte den Rauch fast schmecken und spürte wieder wie das Adrenalin und die Furcht durch seine Adern geflossen waren, während er und Heero verzweifelt versuchten das tote Gewicht von Howard von dem brennenden Schiff zu bewegen.

„Aber," redete Heero in beruhigendem Ton weiter „Die Ärzte sind guter Hoffnung. Sie sagen dass er sich wieder erholen wird. Seine Lungenfunktionen werden vielleicht eingeschränkt sein, aber für ein normales Leben sollte ihn dass nicht zu sehr behindern."

Das waren verdammt gute Neuigkeiten. Wenn Howard nur wieder auf die Beine käme wäre das eine sehr große Erleichterung für alle Beteiligten. Was Duo dann aber zu dem nächsten wunden Punkt brachte. „Und was wird dann aus ihm?" fragte er Heero."

„Aus Howard?" fragte der junge Staatsanwalt zurück.

Duo nickte nur.

Heero stand auf und ging dann im Zimmer auf und ab. „Das ist eine schwierige Frage, Duo. Ich weiß dass er die Einsatzbücher gefälscht hat. Ich weiß dass er dadurch die Ermittlungen in einem mehrfachen Mordfall behindert hat. Ich weiß von den Bestechungen."

Duo kniff die Augen noch fester zusammen. Das hörte sich gar nicht gut an. Was nützte es, wenn Howard überleben würde, nur damit er danach ins Gefängnis gesteckt wurde? Howard würde dort nicht lange überstehen können. Einem Polizisten konnte nichts schlimmeres geschehen als in ein Gefängnis zu kommen. Dort gab es viel zu viele Leute mit tiefem Hass auf einen. Und Howard hatte viele Feinde.

Heero redete weiter, „Ich weiß aber auch, dass er nur versuchte Freunde zu decken. Dass er nicht direkt an den Morden beteiligt war, noch nicht einmal wusste dass es um die Morde ging. Und er hat vor ein paar Tagen seinen Ruhestand eingereicht. Außerdem hat er mir – nein uns – das Leben gerettet."

Duo wagte es kaum zu hoffen. „Das heißt?"

„Das heißt, dass ich gewisse Dinge nicht in meinem Bericht erwähnen werde. Howard wird in drei Monaten bei vollen Pensions-Bezügen ehrenhaft entlassen werden."

„Danke," flüsterte Duo. Es machte ihn glücklich, dass seinem Ziehvater nicht noch etwas schlimmeres passieren würde. Außerdem glaubte er nicht wirklich, dass Helen einen weiteren Schicksalsschlag auch so gut wegstecken könnte.

Trotzdem, er war nicht absolut glücklich damit. Vielleicht auch, weil Heeros Gesicht nicht vor Freude strahlte, während er das verkündete. Und ihm wurde auch bewusst, wie viel es seinen Freund kostete, die Wahrheit so zu verschleiern. Das entsprach so gar nicht Heeros Idealen. „Heero," flüsterte er deshalb. „Bitte tu das nicht nur wegen mir. Ich will nicht, dass dies irgend wann einmal zwischen uns steht."

Heero ließ einen langen Atemzug aus. „Ich weiß, Duo. Aber er hat mir das Leben gerettet. Das hätte er nicht tun brauchen. Ich gebe es gerne zu, noch vor ein paar Wochen hätte ich ihn ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken ins Gefängnis gesteckt. Aber, aber jetzt erkenne ich, dass er nur versucht hat Freunde zu schützen. Sein Vergehen war weniger, dass er die Pläne manipuliert hat, sondern dass er nicht nachgehakt hat, was diese ‚Freunde' dadurch bezweckten. Er war loyal zu Leuten die das nicht verdienten. Aber Loyalität ist kein Vergehen. Er... er ist sicher nicht mehr tragbar für den aktiven Polizeidienst. Wenn er wieder auf seinen Posten zurück wollte, dann müsste ich etwas unternehmen. Das könnte ich nicht dulden. Aber er hatte schon vorher seinen Ruhestand eingereicht. Und bis das in Kraft tritt, wird er sowieso noch Rekonvaleszent sein. Er wird nie wieder in den aktiven Dienst zurückkehren. Was sollte es da also noch bringen ihn anzuklagen? Viele Leute halten ihn für einen verdammt guten Polizisten. Und dass er sich von einem einfachen Streifenpolizisten hochgearbeitet hat, ist bewundernswert und dient vielen anderen als gutes Beispiel. Was soll wir dieses Bild jetzt durch den Dreck ziehen."

Das war eine verdammt lange Rede für Heero. Und Duo konnte sehr genau erkennen, wie viel sie seinen Freund kostete. Zuzugeben, dass es nicht immer richtig war, sich buchstabengenau ans Gesetz zu halten war etwas das Heero vor ein paar Wochen sicher noch nicht einmal im Traum eingefallen wäre. Um so glücklicher machte es Duo, dass Heero jetzt erkannt hatte, dass nicht immer alles weiß oder schwarz war. Das man manchmal Menschen vertrauen musste, auch wenn alle Beweise dagegen sprachen.

Um so fester wurde in Duo der Entschluss, dem jungen Staatsanwalt niemals wieder Gelegenheit zu bieten an ihm zu zweifeln. Heero hatte sich für ihn verändert. Da war es ein leichtes für Duo, das gleiche auch für Heero zu tun. Und es würde ihm noch nicht einmal schwer fallen. Denn bei der Wahl, entweder ein bisschen Geld nebenbei einzustreichen, oder Heero an seiner Seite zu haben, da gewann die zweite Möglichkeit mit uneinholbarem Vorsprung.

„Danke," flüsterte Duo noch einmal.

Danach herrschte kurz Stille im Raum, während beide Männer ihren Gedanken nachgingen. Heero hatte sich an den Fenstersims gelehnt und Duo lag immer noch auf seinem Bauch, während er versuchte den pochenden Schmerz in seinem Hintern zu ignorieren.

Dann wurde Duo die Stille im Raum zu viel. Es wurde Zeit dass sie wieder an etwas anderes dachten. „Und wie geht es jetzt weiter mit dem Fall?" fragte er deshalb.

Heero seufzte kurz. „Ich befürchte, ich hab auch keine Idee. Wir müssen wohl alles neu aufrollen. Jede Untersuchung erneut machen. Wir können keinem einzigen ‚Beweis' den wir gefunden haben trauen. Es könnte alles von J. und G. platziert worden sein."

„Weißt du wie viel Arbeit das ist?" stöhnte Duo.

„Ja," erklärte Heero. „Aber es wird uns wohl nichts anders übrig bleiben."

„Dass heißt auch, dass wir alle unsere früheren Theorien auf den Müll schmeißen können."

„Das meinte ich mit völlig neu anfangen. Vielleicht sollten wir auch jemand vollkommen neues ins Team holen. So einen unbefangenen Blick bekommen?" fragte Heero unsicher.

Duo kaute auf seiner Unterlippe. Eigentlich war die Idee nicht einmal die schlechteste aber, „Ich glaub nicht Heero. Es gibt viel zu viel Dinge, die wir nicht and die große Glocke hängen wollen."

„Auch wieder wahr. Und jetzt?"

Duo war plötzlich in seinen Gedanken gefangen. „Hmm," sprudelte er drauf los. „Lass es uns doch noch einmal kurz durchgehen. Am Anfang dachten wir, es wir hätten es mit dem Beginn eines Mafiakrieges zu tun."

„Was aber nicht stimmte. Und scheinbar nur dazu diente von diesem Drogendeal abzulenken."

Duo wurde plötzlich ganz aufgeregt. „Aber wozu dieses Ablenkungsmanöver?"

„Nun, sie wollten nicht dass die Mafia auf ihren Drogendeal aufmerksam wurde."

„Du verstehst nicht was ich meine, Heero? Sicher, sie mussten die beiden Mexikaner umbringen um an das Heroin zu kommen. Und vielleicht war es sogar notwendig Freddy Angelo aus dem Weg zu schaffen. Immerhin steckte er hinter dem Deal. Aber Freddy hat auf eigene Rechnung gearbeitet. Angelface wusste gar nichts davon, es wäre also nie aufgefallen wenn die Drogen verschwunden geblieben wären."

Heero runzelte die Stirn. „Aber ich dachte Freddy hätte hinter Angelfaces Rücken mit Vinnie ‚die Kanone' DeMotti zusammen gearbeitet. Hätte er sich nicht gewundert wo seine Ware bliebe?"

„Das schon. Aber mit Freddy als Leiche hätte er entweder angenommen, dass Angelface dahinter gekommen war und ein Exempel statuiert hätte, oder dass die verschwundenen Mexikaner dafür verantwortlich waren. Wie auch immer, er hätte garantiert nichts weiter unternommen, um keinen Krieg mit den Manguanacs zu riskieren. Drogen im Wert von 5 Millionen sind da leichter zu verschmerzen, vor allem da sie ihm im Einkauf sehr viel weniger gekostet haben werden."

„Du hast Recht." Heero wurde auch etwas aufgeregt. Er drückte sich vom Fensterbrett weg und begann wieder auf und ab zu gehen. „Statt dessen ist alles mehr und mehr eskaliert. Nach Freddy kamen Jamal Washington und die Nobilie Brüder. Der Anschlag auf Angelface. Die Ermordung von Carmane Tandino. Und zuletzt der Tod von Vinnie. Das ganze ist verdammt schnell eskaliert, oder?"

„Stimmt, dieser Krieg scheint sich eher auf die Führungsspitze der Familien zu konzentrieren, nicht auf die Wasserträger. Sehr ungewöhnlich für eine so frühe Phase."

„Aber wir sind uns ja einig, dass es kein Krieg war. Zumindest haben dass Angelface und Vinnie die ganze Zeit behauptet."

Duo nickte. „Das hätte uns von vornherein stutzig machen sollen. Normalerweise geben die Familien nur zu gern damit an, wenn sie sich gegenseitig abschlachten. Aber halt mal, wir haben nicht alles in dem Bild betrachtet. Es ist nicht nur Vinnie getötet worden, sondern auch sein Sohn."

Heero zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ja und? Das war doch sicher nur ein Zufall, weil er in den Schusswechsel geriet. Ansonsten müssten wir auch den Tod von Carmanes Bruder mit betrachten, und wer sollte schon einen Grund haben einen geistig Behinderten zu töten? Das waren Kollateralschäden, Duo."

„Bist du dir sicher? Mit Carmanes Bruder gebe ich dir Recht. Aber Vinnies Sohn, das ist verdammt wichtig." Duo war so aufgeregt, dass er am liebsten aus dem Bett springen wollte um auch auf und ab zu gehen. „Er war schließlich Vinnies Erbe. Der nächste in der Thronfolge. Als direkten Erben, gibt's jetzt nur noch Vinnies Enkelin und ich glaube kaum dass sie in der Lage sein wird die Führung der Familie zu übernehmen."

Heero stoppte in seinen Bewegungen. „Das heißt, in Vinnies Familie wird ein Machtkampf entbrannt sein."

„Ja, in diesem Moment kann praktisch jeder die Führung übernehmen."

„Oh," war Heeros Antwort.

„Und da ist noch etwas, dass du nicht weißt. Es gab einen weiteren Anschlag auf Angelface."

„Und wieso weiß ich davon nichts?" brauste Heero auf. „Du hast mir Informationen unterschlagen."

Duo hob beruhigend die Arme. „Reg dich nicht auf, das hab ich vor jedem geheim gehalten. Und du hast mir ja auch erst ganz zum Schluss von deinen Beweisen im Fall Angelo erzählt. Das ist jetzt auch gar nicht der Punkt. Viel wichtiger ist, dass du vorhin sehr Recht hattest. Dieser ‚Krieg' ist sehr schnell eskaliert. Und scheint sich fast vollkommen darauf zu konzentrieren die Führungspersönlichkeiten der beiden Familien zu eliminieren. Kann es sein dass die Drogen gar nicht der Auslöser waren? Sondern nur die Bezahlung an J und G für ihre Dienste als Attentäter?"

„Du meinst….?" Heero stoppte für eine Sekunde. Dann sprach er weiter, „Was passiert eigentlich wenn Angelface sterben sollte?"

Duo wurde immer aufgeregter. So langsam begannen all diese unterschiedlichen Beweise und Annahmen einen Sinn zu ergeben. „Quatre Winner hat nur Schwestern. OK, wir leben im 21ten Jahrhundert und es gab schon die Emanzipation. Was aber noch lange nicht heißt dass die Manguanacs das auch schon mitbekommen haben. Ich weiß nicht ob sie eine von Quatres Schwestern wirklich an der Spitze dulden würden. Außerdem hat keine von ihnen bisher auch nur das geringste Interesse an einer Verbrecherkarriere gezeigt. Aber, es gibt jemand der mit einer der Schwestern verheiratet ist und der jetzt auch schon zur Führungsriege der Manguanacs gehört. Es würde für ihn ein leichtes sein Quatres Platz einzunehmen."

„Du meinst Khushrenada, oder?"

Duo nickte. „Ja und diesem abgebrühten Mistkerl würde ich alles zutrauen."

„Dann ist das also doch ein Bandenkrieg?"

„Ja, so könnte man das nennen. Wenn Treize damit durchkommt, dann kann er auf einem Schlag beide Familien übernehmen."

„Dagegen müssen wir etwas unternehmen," erklärte Heero bestimmt.


End file.
